Boas coisas nunca morrem
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Um ano após o último capítulo de Céu e Inferno. Crianças nasceram, casais se formaram e agora, novos problemas e divertimentos pra vida de Tony e Michelle. Please, REVIEWS!
1. Os preparativos

**Boas coisas nunca morrem.**

**Os acontecimentos a seguir ocorrem um ano após o último capítulo de Céu e Inferno.**

**Capítulo Um: Os preparativos.**

"Michelle, temos um problema."

Ela levantou os olhos e encontrou os de Bill. Há um mês atrás ela e Tony haviam decido voltar para a UCT. Assim como Jack, eles sabiam que aquele lugar os pertencia e que era ali que deviam ficar. Venderam a empresa de segurança e os dois juntamente com Jack, voltaram a UCT. Depois de longas reuniões, decidiram que Michelle seria a segunda no comando logo atrás de Bill. Tony seria o chefe de comunicações e Jack de campo.

"O que, Bill?"

Ele jogou uma pasta em cima da mesa dela e esperou que ela visse. Confusa, Michelle o encarou mais uma vez, mas não obteve resposta ao seu olhar interrogador. Pegou a pasta e depois de um tempo lendo os papéis que vieram dentro dela, Michelle riu.

"Eu não vejo problema aqui."

Bill esboçou um sorriso.

"Você tem certeza?"

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

"Que tipo de problema você vê aqui?"

"Bom... você sabe, Tony pode não gostar da idéia de eu e você viajarmos juntos até Nova York."

Michelle entendeu onde ele queria chegar.

"Bill... já faz muitos anos desde que eu e você nos conhecemos e tudo que houve entre a gente foi e continua sendo uma bela amizade. Tony sabe disso."

"Ótimo." Bill falou claramente aliviado. "Então, você leu do que se trata ou quer que eu explique?"

"Eu acho que estou com preguiça de ler o resto."

Bill abriu um sorriso.

"Todos os diretores das Unidades, e isso inclui todos que estiverem em primeiro e em segundo no comando, estão sendo convocados para essa conferência em Nova York. Eles não deixaram claro, mas aparentemente irão otimizar o serviço de inteligência do país e exportar o nosso modelo para outros países que queiram aprender a nossa técnica. Pelo que eu ouvi, virão agentes de todas as partes da Europa."  
"Isso parece interessante!" Michelle falou excitada o que fez Bill rir.

"Nós temos três dias para arrumarmos nossas malas e partimos. Sua passagem está dentro da pasta assim como a reserva do hotel em que ficaremos hospedados. A partir de amanhã você está de folga para fazer os preparativos assim como eu estarei. Tony assumirá minha posição e Jack a sua."

"Entendido."

O telefone na mesa de Michelle tocou.

"Dessler."

Bill acenou para ela e saiu silenciosamente.

"Hey, sou eu."

Michelle abriu um sorriso ao reconhecer o 'hey' que só ele sabia pronunciar.

"Eu já ia ligar pra você. A diretora exige sua presença na sala dela."

Ela pôde perceber que ele segurava um sorriso.

"Já estou a caminho."

Michelle recolocou o telefone no gancho e esperou que ele subisse. Adorava o fato de ter uma sala exclusivamente dela e mesmo com aquelas (malditas) paredes de vidro, era onde eles tinham uns minutos de intimidade.

"O que deseja?" Tony falou em um tom falsamente formal quando fechou a porta.

Michelle levantou da cadeira e foi até ele. Os dois se olharam carinhosamente. Mesmo depois de anos de casados, o amor entre os dois parecia ser renovado a cada dia. Silenciosamente ela encostou a sua testa na dele e os dois deixaram que os seus olhos se encontrassem e falassem por eles. Depois de um tempo se encarando, Tony abriu um sorriso. Delicadamente pegou a cabeça dela e passou as mãos pelo seu rosto.

"Eu já mencionei como eu agradeço todos os dias antes de dormir por ter uma mulher como você ao meu lado?"

Michelle riu docemente.

Vagarosamente ela se aproximou dos lábios dele até que foi interrompida pelo telefone antes de conseguir alcançá-lo.

"Dessler."

"Michelle, é Chloe."

"Olá, Chloe."

"Jack e eu só queremos confirmar se você e o Tony vão realmente chegar mais cedo hoje na festa do Jimmy para nos ajudar com o resto dos preparativos."

"Claro que sim, O'brian." Michelle abriu um sorriso. "Pode contar com isso."

"Obrigada, Michelle. Vejo você às 14 horas."

E desligou o telefone.

"Onde paramos?"

Ela se virou e encontrou Tony ainda frustrado por terem sido interrompidos.

"Eu adoro essa sua expressão de criança desapontada."

"Nós devíamos contar quantas vezes somos interrompidos quando tentamos matar a sau..."

"Eu sinto muito contribuir com essa contagem mas..." Jack entrou na sala rindo ao ver o rosto zangado de Tony. "Ah, Tony. Não faça essa cara pra mim. Eu realmente preciso falar com a sua bela mulher."

Michelle amava quando Jack provocava Tony daquela maneira.

"Ok, Bauer." Ele falou tentando não rir. "Chelle, nós continuamos depois." E virando-se para Jack completou. "E sem ele."

Michelle e Jack encaram-se sorrindo.

"Algum problema, Jack?"

"Sobre a festa do Jimmy, eu..."  
"Chloe acabou de ligar e eu já confirmei que eu e Tony chegaremos mais cedo para ajudá-los."  
"Não é isso." Jack falou constrangido.

Michelle olhou confusa e esperou que ele continuasse.

"Eu estava pensando em fazer uma surpresa para a Chloe também. Você sabe, nosso Jimmy tem a mãe mais perfeita desse mundo e eu queria que ela soubesse disso hoje à noite na festa."

"Você é tão fofo, loiro. Os terroristas não acreditariam se eu contasse esse seu lado."  
Jack soltou uma gargalhada.  
"O que você acha?"

"Justo." Michelle riu pra ele. "Claro que é uma idéia maravilhosa, Jack. Mas você não está me contando isso pra saber a minha opinião, certo?"

"Certo."  
"Então, como eu posso ajudar?"

"Você poderia comprar as flores que eu pretendo entregar a ela e deixá-las no carro em que vocês irão para a festa até o momento certo?"

"Claro."

"E ao meu sinal você poderia avisar aos músicos para tocar a música do nosso primeiro encontro?"

Michelle novamente concordou.

"Ela vai amar."

"Eu espero que sim."

Jack se levantou e Michelle o acompanhou até a porta da sua sala. Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela, agradeceu mais uma vez e desceu as escadas. Michelle procurou Tony com os olhos pela Unidade, o encontrou em uma estação e foi até ele.

"Tony, nós precisamos sair mais cedo. Lembra que os Bauers pediram para irmos mais cedo até a casa deles?"  
"Lembro. Mais cinco minutos e eu termino por aqui."

"Ótimo. Vou terminar as minhas coisas e desço."

Tony concordou com a cabeça e voltou a sua atenção para o computador. Michelle rapidamente terminou de assinar alguns papéis. Depois ela foi até Bill e explicou o motivo pelo qual ela e Tony precisariam sair mais cedo. Voltou a sua sala, pegou a pasta em que estavam as explicações sobre a conferência que uma hora ou outra ela teria que ler, pegou sua bolsa e desceu ao encontro de Tony que já a esperava com um sorriso.

"Pronta?"

"Sim."

Os dois se despediram de mais algumas pessoas, entrelaçaram as mãos e foram em direção ao estacionamento.

0000000000

"Tony..." Michelle chamou a atenção dele quando estavam no carro voltando pra casa. Ela não teria outro momento naquele dia pra falar com ele sobre a viagem. Ele olhou de lado e esperou que ela continuasse. "Eu e o Bill fomos convocados para irmos até uma conferência em Nova York daqui a três dias." Ela abriu a pasta com os papéis sobre a viagem enquanto Tony processava a informação.

"E por que você está me contando isso dessa forma hesitante?"

"Eu não sei o que você pensa sobre eu e o Bill viajarmos sozinhos. Eu sei o quanto você pode não gostar."  
"Michelle, eu sei exatamente a sua história com Bill. Eu confio em você a minha vida. De forma alguma essa viagem me incomoda. Quer dizer..." Ele encostou o carro e virou-se para encará-la. "A única coisa que realmente me incomoda é a saudade que eu vou sentir."

Michelle fez uma expressão apaixonada e abriu um doce sorriso.

"Quantos dias serão?" Tony perguntou recomeçando a dirigir.

Michelle procurou por essa informação nos papéis em seu colo.

"Aqui diz que serão três dias. O primeiro livre e eu vou aproveitar para visitar a minha mãe. O segundo e o terceiro serão os dias das palestras. Eles não foram específicos sobre o que serão essas palestras." Michelle concluiu pensativa.

"O que Bill falou sobre elas?"

"Ele não pareceu saber mais do que eu sei. Ele também falou que a partir de amanhã até o dia da viagem terei folga para arrumar as coisas. Partimos em três dias."

Tony suspirou.

"Eu acho que eu e as crianças podemos sobreviver sem você por três dias."  
"Eu não quero imaginar o que vocês três aprontarão na minha ausência."  
Tony riu.  
"Não se preocupe, querida. Eu sei me virar."  
"Isso é exatamente o que me preocupa."  
Tony fez expressão de zangado enquanto Michelle ria.

0000000000

Assim que abriram a porta do apartamento, Matt correu na direção deles e os abraçou.

"Boa tarde, senhor e senhora Almeida."

"Tony e Michelle, Eve."

Eve tinha sido a melhor das candidatas a babá que eles conseguiram arranjar. E até ali, não tinham se decepcionado. Matt e Lizzie gostavam dela.

"Eu não fiz nada para vocês almoçarem..." Ela falou receosa. "Vocês não costumam almoçar em casa e não avisaram que hoje viriam então..."  
"Tudo bem, Eve." Michelle a cortou educadamente. "Tony irá preparar um rápido almoço. Enquanto isso eu preciso que você me ajude a arrumar as crianças. Hoje é o aniversário de 1 ano do Jimmy e nós chegaremos mais cedo na festa para ajudar Jack e Chloe. Onde está Lizzie?"

"No quarto dormindo."

"Pegue o Matt e dê um banho nele. Eu vou pegar a Lizzie e alimentá-la. Eu dou banho nela depois."  
Eve imediatamente pegou Matt no colo e o levou até o banheiro. Michelle foi até o quarto e encontrou sua filha dormindo calmamente. Por uns minutos, Michelle apenas a observou. Ter filhos foi sempre um sonho pra ela, mas era tão improvável com a vida que tinham que ela havia praticamente desistido. No entanto, quando ela descobriu que estava grávida do Matt, não importava se era na UCT ou fora de lá, era esse sonho que ela ia realizar. Lizzie se mexeu e trouxe Michelle de volta pra realidade. Carinhosamente, Michelle se abaixou e a acordou.

"Hey, meu amorzinho."

Lizzie abriu os olhinhos ao ouvir a voz da mãe. Michelle a tirou do berço e a aninhou em seus braços. Depois de contemplá-la mais uma vez, Michelle deu um suave beijo na sua cabeça e a levou para a cozinha.

"Hey, minha princesa está acordada." Tony falou assim que viu as duas se aproximarem. Ele parou de pegar os pratos e beijou a cabeça da filha. "Estou quase terminando aqui, querida."  
"Enquanto você termina, eu vou alimentá-la."  
Michelle colocou Lizzie na cadeirinha. Assim que colocou a comida dela, a menina começou a devorá-la.  
"Alguém estava com fome por aqui."  
Ainda sonolenta, Lizzie olhou pra mãe, sorriu e continuou a comer.  
"Michelle, está na mesa."

Ela levou a cadeirinha de Lizzie até perto da mesa e os três devoraram os seus pratos.  
"Tony, você pode ir se arrumando. Eu vou dar banho na Lizzie."  
"Você sabe que vai demorar anos até ficar pronta." Michelle concordou rindo. "Então é melhor que você vá se arrumar e eu dou banho na Lizzie."  
"Certeza?"  
"Absoluta."  
Eles levaram os pratos até a cozinha. Michelle se dirigiu ao quarto deles e Tony pegou Lizzie no colo.  
"Papai, é o aniversário do Jimmy?" Ela perguntou brincando com os cabelos de Tony.  
"É sim, meu amor. Ele já vai fazer um ano."

"Quando eu vou poder brincar com ele?"  
"Em poucos dias." Tony falou abrindo um sorriso pra ela. "E em alguns meses é o seu aniversário de dois anos. Vamos fazer uma festinha pra você também."  
Eles foram até o banheiro. Eve já tinha terminado com Matt e estava no quarto terminando de trocá-lo.  
"Aqui vamos nós. Quero a minha filha a mais linda da festa."  
Lizzie pareceu não entender o que aquilo significava, mas ainda assim, abriu um sorriso que era igual ao da mãe.

0000000000

"Todos prontos?" Michelle entrou na sala com um exuberante vestido vermelho.  
"Uau." Tony falou abrindo a boca. "Como você consegue ficar cada vez mais bonita?"  
Michelle ficou vermelha.  
"Você também está maravilhoso." Ela disse no ouvido dele quando ele chegou e a abraçou. Eles se afastaram e Michelle rapidamente o beijou.  
"Que coisas mais lindas são essas?" Michelle foi até os filhos e os observou.

"Você está linda, mamãe." Matt falou envergonhado.

"Você também está lindo, meu amor." Michelle olhou pra Lizzie que sorria pra ela. "E você, minha princesa, está tão linda quanto o seu irmão."  
"Vamos?" Tony falou pegando a mão de Matt.  
Michelle concordou com a cabeça, pegou Lizzie no colo, dispensou Eve pelo resto do dia. Rapidamente os Almeidas alcançaram o carro. Eles tinham certeza que a festa seria especial.


	2. O primeiro aniversário

**Capítulo Dois: O primeiro aniversário.**

Antes de chegarem na casa dos Bauer, Michelle pediu a Tony para parar na floricultura e pegar as flores que Jack havia encomendado para Chloe. Quando chegaram ao local da festa, eles viram Jack e Chloe dando ordens, talvez um pouco desesperados demais, aos funcionários que estavam responsáveis pelas mesas no jardim.

"Lembra como ficamos igualzinho a eles no primeiro aniversário do Matt?"  
Tony riu com a lembrança que Michelle acabara de mencionar.

"Michelle! Tony!"  
Jack correu até eles. Ele estava suado e com uma expressão de cansaço.

"Ainda bem que vocês chegaram, precisamos que alguém coordene os cozinheiros e os decoradores."  
Michelle abriu um sorriso. E Jack continuou falando.

"Isso é mais complicado do que uma operação na UCT." E saiu correndo ao encontro de Chloe depois de rapidamente beijar a cabeça de Matt e de Lizzie.

"Eu fico com a cozinha." Tony apressou-se em dizer. Michelle olhou-o divertidamente.  
"Eu vou levar as crianças até o Jimmy."

Michelle passou por Chloe e Jack e não se atreveu a interrompê-los perguntando pelo seu afilhado. Entrou na casa e viu que dentro a movimentação era tão grande como fora. Olhou ao redor e não viu o pequeno. Foi até o quarto dele e o encontrou brincando no chão ao lado da babá.

"Olá, Emma." Michelle a cumprimentou quando entrou no quarto.

"Olá, Michelle." Ela retribuiu gentilmente o cumprimento.

"Posso deixar esses dois com você também?"  
"Claro que pode."

Michelle colocou Lizzie no chão ao lado de Jimmy e Matt foi se juntar a eles.  
"Jimmy, tia Michelle trouxe seus dois amiguinhos para brincar com você."

O menino sorriu para ela. Michelle se abaixou, beijou a cabeça dele e saiu para ajudar na organização.

0000000000

Às 17 horas os convidados começaram a chegar. Jack e Chloe os recebiam e pediam para que eles ficassem à vontade e escolhessem uma mesa. Bill, Curtis, Kim e o novo namorado dela, Eric, chegaram cedo e todos decidiram sentar juntamente com Tony, Michelle, Matt e Lizzie. Já tinha chegado à maioria dos convidados, quando todos se surpreenderam ao ver David e Wayne Palmer entrando pelo gramado. Eles foram calorosamente recebidos por um radiante Jack e dirigidos até a mesa em que Tony, Michelle e os outros estavam. Eles iam se levantar quando o atual presidente, Wayne, chegou na mesa. Wayne fez menção para eles voltarem a sentar.

"Boa noite, pessoal." Ele falou de um jeito tão descontraído que fez todas as outras pessoas na mesa relaxarem.

David também os cumprimentou alegremente e todos começaram rapidamente a conversar. Jack e Chloe foram até onde os músicos tocavam, pediu para que eles parassem e então, Jack pegou o microfone.

"Boa noite a todos. Mais uma vez agradecemos a presença de todos vocês. É notável para nós como o Jimmy está radiante hoje."  
O menino estava no colo de Michelle. Todos viraram a cabeça pra ele e encontraram uma criança feliz com um enorme sorriso nos lábios encarando o pai no palco.  
"São raros os momentos como esse nas nossas vidas." Jack continuou. A maioria das pessoas ali eram os colegas de trabalho da UCT com seus filhos. "E sempre que é possível realizá-lo, eu insisto para que todos aproveitem o máximo possível. Espero que gostem da festa e agora é hora de dançar!" Jack fez sinal para que os músicos recomeçassem a música. Várias pessoas se levantaram e ocuparam a pista de dança. As crianças começaram a ser levadas para a área onde teriam as brincadeiras e danças apropriadas para a idade deles. Michelle soltou Jimmy e encarregou Matt e Lizzie de o levar até o local onde os três poderiam realmente se divertir. Tony levantou e estendeu a mão para que ele e Michelle pudessem ir até a pista de dança. Ela não esquecera o quanto ele amava dançar.

"A senhorita me dá essa honra?"  
Michelle riu e pegou a mão dele. Quando chegaram à pista de dança, Tony segurou a cintura dela e antes de puxá-la contra o seu corpo, olhou no fundo daqueles olhos que o entorpeciam. Ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele. Começaram dançando com as cabeças encostadas uma na outra. Depois Michelle vagarosamente encostou a sua cabeça no lado da dele e Tony a puxou para si. Dançaram romanticamente por vários minutos. Por eles, aquele momento podia durar para sempre, só em sentirem o calor um do corpo do outro, era suficiente para que não quisessem sair dali.

"Será que posso dançar com a sua bela mulher?" Jack estava do lado deles segurando a mão de Chloe. Tony e Michelle riram pra ele e trocaram de pares. Jack segurou Michelle perto dele e a agradeceu por estar ali, por fazer parte daquele dia.

"O que você tem?" Ela perguntou desencostando do ombro dele e encarando-o com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Nada. Só queria que você soubesse disso." Ele abriu um sorriso e esperou que ela aceitasse a sua explicação. Ela balançou a cabeça concordando e voltou a repousar a cabeça no ombro dele.

Depois de Jack, Michelle foi até Bill e o convidou para dançar. Ele hesitou e por fim aceitou. Tony convidou Kim para dançar depois de obter a permissão de Eric que riu quando Tony formalmente fez o pedido. Depois de horas de dança, onde até os irmãos Palmer dançaram, uma vez David com Michelle e Wayne com Kim, Jack novamente fez os músicos pararem. Era a hora de pegar as crianças e cantar parabéns.

"Ao Jimmy!" Tony propôs um brinde depois que cantaram parabéns.  
"Ao Jimmy!" Todos repetiram em coro.

Enquanto todos se aproximavam para cumprimentar o aniversariante, Jack chamou, sem Chloe perceber, a atenção de Michelle. Fez sinal para que ela pegasse as flores e esperasse até o segundo sinal quando ela pediria aos músicos a música selecionada. Quando todos terminaram de falar com Jimmy, Jack deixou que Chloe o pegasse e rapidamente fez o segundo sinal pra Michelle. Em uma seqüência de movimentos que só agentes treinados como eles (Michelle riu quando fez essa comparação mentalmente) conseguiriam tão rápido, Jack estava com as flores na mão e a música tocando quando Chloe finalmente percebeu que ele estava aprontando algo pra ela. Jack novamente pegou o microfone, pediu a atenção de todos e dirigindo-se diretamente pra Chloe começou o seu discusso.

"Chloe O'Brian Bauer..." A voz dele vacilou. Todos os olhos estavam nele. Tony estava com a mão ao redor da cintura de Michelle. Jimmy no braço de Kim e Matt e Lizzie na frente dos pais. "Há pouco mais de um atrás, quando você me comunicou que esperava um filho, meu mundo foi sacudido de uma forma que eu nunca mais tinha sentido e cada vez eu tenho mais certeza que você é a pessoa destinada a me fazer feliz. Sinceramente, eu não sei até que ponto isso é bom." Ele abriu um sorriso amável e os convidados riram da última frase. "Toda vez que algo mudava para mim, era de uma forma negativa. Sempre fui rodeado de fantasmas e cadáveres até que um dia, ao olhar dentro dos teus olhos, eu percebi que existia mais do que salvar vidas, mais do que os Estados Unidos da América. Inexplicavelmente, quando meus lábios pela primeira vez tocaram os teus, tudo que eu costumava ignorar, como o amor, voltou a fazer diferença na minha vida. A minha ligação com esse mundo, há muito tempo frágil, se recompôs de tal forma que eu não poderia desejar está em outro lugar que não fosse nos teus braços. No começo, eu tive medo de não ser correspondido, geralmente as pessoas não gostavam da minha companhia que era, por muitos, considerada amaldiçoada, exceto, como você sabe, pelos nossos eternos amigos Tony e Michelle." Jack agradeceu com a cabeça aos dois. Michelle tinha lágrimas nos olhos. "E por minha filha." Kim também estava tão emocionada quanto Michelle. "Mas você não se importou em se conectar a alguém com um passado tão tenebroso. Não esperei que você se entregasse totalmente a mim, ainda que me quisesse do mesmo jeito que eu a queria. Novamente, você aceitou tudo que eu tinha pra te dar com uma intensidade que eu nunca sonhei sentir de novo. Hoje, olhando para o nosso Jimmy, podendo organizar novamente uma festa de aniversário de primeiro ano, eu me sinto o homem mais abençoado do mundo. Estou tendo a oportunidade de reconstruir e a melhor parte disso é porque é ao seu lado." Chloe deixava as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. "Chloe, eu te amo infinitamente." Ela subiu até o palco e antes de pegar as flores da mão dele e não se importando com a quantidade de pessoas que olhavam, ela o beijou. Ele aceitou o beijo e o retribuiu na mesma proporção. Quando pararam, ela pegou as flores enquanto as pessoas começavam a aplaudir. Michelle, Kim e algumas outras pessoas enxugavam as lágrimas do rosto.

"Jack! Foi maravilhoso!" Michelle chegou até ele depois que várias pessoas já o tinham parabenizado pelas belas palavras. Ela o abraçou carinhosamente. "Eu queria ter gravado a cara de apaixonados de vocês dois."

Jack corou.

"Obrigada pela ajuda também."  
"Nada, loiro."

Ela se afastou e foi se encontrar com Tony. As crianças tinham voltado para as brincadeiras.  
"Depois de anos de amizade, não sabia que Jack sabia se declamar tão bem assim." Michelle riu do que Tony havia acabado de falar.

"Eu sempre soube que ele tinha esse lado romântico e fofo dentro dele."  
Michelle voltou o seus olhos para onde agora Jack e Chloe conversavam com os Palmer.

"Michelle..." Tony chamou a atenção dela. Ela voltou sua cabeça para Tony e esperou que ele continuasse. "Eu queria que você pudesse sentir o que o meu coração sente toda vez que eu olho pra você, que eu sinto a sua presença."

Michelle se aproximou ainda mais dele.

"Eu acho que sei exatamente como é."  
Tony olhou confuso.

"Seu bobo, eu sinto a mesma coisa. Uma alegria inexplicável capaz de explodir tudo que eu tenho aqui dentro."  
Tony abriu um enorme sorriso. Era exatamente esse sentimento pulsante e prazeroso que ele sentia dentro dele.  
"Eu te amo tanto, Tony Almeida. Essas três palavras nunca serão suficientes pra expressar o meu amor por você."

Ele pegou o rosto dela em suas mãos, brincou rapidamente com alguns cachos que caíam na frente dos olhos dela e delicadamente encostou os seus lábios no dela. Ela colou o resto do seu corpo contra o dele, sentiu a mão dele passear pelas suas costas enquanto ela passava a uma de suas mãos no cabelo dele. Beijaram-se intensamente, sabiam que onde estavam ninguém podia vê-los. Pararam ao perceberem que algumas vozes se aproximavam, eles estavam perto do portão de saída e algumas pessoas já começavam a ir embora. Eles riram por estarem se beijando escondidos, feito dois adolescentes. Quando se viraram pra ver quem se aproximava, encontraram com Bill e Curtis se despedindo de Jack e Chloe e depois deles dois.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?" Chloe perguntou desconfiada depois que Bill e Curtis se afastaram.  
"É só olhar para o cabelo de Tony." Jack ria da cara de desespero que Tony e Michelle fizeram ao perceberem que tinham deixado evidências do seu pequeno 'crime'. Chloe riu do casal envergonhado. Jack e Chloe se afastaram rindo e Michelle virou-se pra Tony.  
"Deixe-me ajeitar isso."  
Ele apenas apreciou o toque das mãos dela em seu cabelo, amava quando ela mexia nele.

"Pronto. Agora ninguém saberá o que estávamos fazendo."  
Tony riu e entrelaçou a sua mão na dela. Os dois foram até onde Jack e Chloe estavam observando as crianças brincar.

"Melhor agora, Tony. Eu não devia permitir que você agarrasse sua mulher em uma festa para crianças. Vou me lembrar de estabelecer regras da próxima vez."  
"Não enche, Jack." Tony falou brincando e rindo.

"Eles se dão tão bem." Chloe comentou ao olhar Matt, Lizzie e Jimmy em um canto.

Não demorou muito para que só restassem Michelle, Tony, Kim e Eric de todos os convidados. Eles ajudaram Jack e Chloe a arrumarem algumas coisas antes de partirem.

"Obrigada pela ajuda." Chloe agradeceu quando ela se despedia de Tony e Michelle.

Eles se despediram dela, de Jack e de Jimmy e voltaram felizes pra casa. A festa tinha sido muito mais divertida e especial do que tinham imaginado.

* * *

**Nota da autora (N/A): **Eu quero uma declamação assim!

Review, please )


	3. Albany & Auburn

**Capítulo Três: Albany & Auburn.**

"Eu vou sentir saudades, Chelle." Tony e Michelle estavam na frente do portão de embarque e tinham acabado de escutar a chamada para o vôo dela. Michelle romanticamente pressionou seus lábios contra os de Tony e desejou que ele estivesse embarcando junto com ela. Pensando que seus filhos não poderiam ficar sozinhos, ela registrou mentalmente que essa era uma boa razão para ele ficar e que ela precisava ir sozinha.  
"Mamãe, não demora." Matt levantou os braços e esperou que Michelle o pegasse no colo.

"Daqui a quatro dias mamãe volta, meu amor." Ela levantou Matt e o abraçou fortemente.

"E você, minha princesa, tome conta desses dois." Lizzie sorriu de volta pra mãe e Michelle a tirou do carrinho para um último abraço.

"Tony, eu coloquei o horário das refeições em um bloco de notas no balcão da cozinha. Assegure-se que Eve fará tudo certo. Você sabe os remédios que eles podem tomar, mas caso precise, é só me ligar e eu direi qual é. E também..."

"Michelle, pare." Tony a cortou gentilmente. "Eu sei tudo que eu preciso saber pra sobrevivermos durante esses quatro dias. Faça sua viagem, aproveite um tempo fora da UCT pra tomar um ar fresco e na volta você verá como nós três nos saímos bem juntos."

Michelle riu ao perceber que ela estava exagerando.

"Desculpa, isso é só..."  
"Preocupação de mãe, eu sei."

"Eu devo ir agora." Ela olhou pros três com uma mistura de saudade e tristeza nos olhos.

"Bill." Tony foi até ele. "Não tire seus olhos nem um minuto dela, ok?"  
"Ei!" Michelle chegou perto dos dois a tempo de escutar o pedido que Tony acabara de fazer. "Não é como se eu fosse uma criança."  
Os dois homens riram.

"Deixa comigo, Tony." Eles apertaram as mãos. Michelle beijou a bochecha de Tony e acenou um adeus para os filhos.

"Você descobriu algo mais sobre a conferência?" Michelle começou um papo informal assim que eles se acomodaram em suas poltronas.

"Não. Eu só escutei que agentes europeus ficarão nos Estados Unidos durante alguns meses, talvez anos, para adquirirem prática em situações reais."  
"A UCT – Los Angeles vai ser bem concorrida, huh?" Michelle comentou depois de imaginar que era em L.A. que ela gostaria de adquirir experiência.

Bill concordou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Nós vamos chegar lá por volta das 19 horas, o que você pretende fazer?" Michelle perguntou em um tom casual.

"Eu não tenho idéia. Faz tempo desde da última vez que eu fui até a Grande Maçã. Você já esteve lá?"  
"Minha mãe mora lá."  
Bil olhou curiosa pra ela.  
"Então você provavelmente conhece lugares interessantes onde poderíamos ir hoje ou você realmente quer ficar no hotel?"

"Na verdade, eu só fui lá duas vezes desde que minha mãe se mudou. Na maior parte das vezes, nos falamos por telefone." A voz dela soou triste.

"Sinto muito." Ele não encontrou palavras melhores.

"Tudo bem. Mas pode ter certeza, eu não quero ficar no hotel." Ela riu pra ele. "Eu chequei a localização de onde vamos ficar e eu lembro de ter andado com minha mãe por perto. Acho que serei capaz de encontrar um bom lugar para jantarmos."

"Ótimo. Porque eu odeio comida de avião."  
Eles trocaram um olhar divertido e continuaram a conversa informal até a hora da aterrissagem.

0000000000

"Pronta?" Bill havia ficado pronto há uns 10 minutos e estava esperando Michelle na recepção para eles jantarem em algum canto.  
"Pronta." Ela riu ao responder a pergunta dele. "Enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho até aqui, eu vi o nome de uma rua e lembrei de um lugar onde tem comida gostosa e música ao vivo. O que você me diz?"

"Perfeito, especialmente depois de uma viagem um tanto cansativa para um homem da minha idade."  
"Vamos lá, Bill. Você está perfeitamente em forma."

Bill corou com o comentário a respeito da sua aparência. Ela sabia como aumentar o ego masculino.

"Onde o casal vai?" O motorista de táxi parou ao sinal de Bill. Eles se olharam constrangidos.

"Até o Nite Moves." Michelle respondeu depois que Bill entrou e bateu a porta.

"Então, o que fazem em Albany?"

Michelle rapidamente percebeu que o motorista era do tipo que queria saber tudo sobre a vida dos passageiros.

"Nós viemos à Nova York a trabalho." Bill respondeu calmamente.

"Vocês são aqueles típicos casais de seriado americano que se conhecem no trabalho e imprudentemente se apaixonam?"

Bill e Michelle trocaram mais um olhar constrangido.

"Não. Nós não somos um casal, por assim dizer. Somos colegas de trabalho." Michelle respondeu segurando um sorriso. Não esperava se encontrar naquela situação.

"Ah, sei. Tipo parceiros que eventualmente também se apaix..."  
"Eu sou casada." Michelle o cortou o mais educada que conseguiu.  
O motorista percebeu que não era mais apropriado falar sobre ela e o homem que estava em sua companhia.

"E vocês trabalha em que?"

"Nós somos agentes federais." Bill respondeu dessa vez e Michelle pôde ver pelo retrovisor um flash de medo passar pelos olhos do taxista. Depois dessa resposta, ele subitamente terminou as suas perguntas e passaram o resto do caminho em silêncio. Quando chegaram ao restaurante, Michelle gentilmente agradeceu ao jovem taxista e acompanhou Bill para o jantar que teriam pela frente.

"Amanhã é o nosso dia livre. Você vai aproveitar e ver a sua mãe?"

Michelle encontrou os olhos de Bill antes de responder a pergunta.

"Sim. Eu fiquei feliz quando descobri que vínhamos para Albany. Minha mãe mora aqui desde que se mudou de L.A. Acho que ela poderá me dar umas dicas sobre onde poderemos ir todos os dias depois das conferências."  
"Ótimo. Só assim posso conhecer um pouco mais desse lugar."  
"Onde você ficou da última vez que veio?"

"Em Auburn." Ele falou em um tom triste. Michelle o olhou confusa.  
"Desculpe ter trazido memórias da sua última vinda." Ela rapidamente falou em um tom de arrependimento.  
"Não, tudo bem. É só que..." Ele pausou e engoliu em seco.

"Tudo bem, Bill." Ela colocou a sua mão sobre a dele na mesa. "Não precisa falar sobre o que aconteceu."

"Eu quero falar sobre o que aconteceu." Ela o encarou e esperou que ele prosseguisse. Michelle tirou a sua mão de cima da ele, tomou um gole do vinho quando Bill finalmente começou a falar.

"Eu tinha 22 anos e estava completamente apaixonado por uma garota de 19 anos chamada Kayla. Nós nos conhecemos no começo do ensino médio e ficamos juntos ao fim do nosso 2º ano. Quando entramos na universidade, inevitavelmente ficamos com menos tempo para nos vermos, mas a cada encontro eu tinha certeza que era com ela que eu gostaria de passar todos os anos da minha vida." Ele pausou, bebeu um pouco do vinho e continuou. "Um dia, ela me disse que estava grávida. Nós não sabíamos o que fazer. A família dela era muito rica e não aceitaria um casamento às pressas nem com alguém como eu, da classe média. Ela tinha certeza que se eles descobrissem, a fariam abortar. Nós decidimos fugir e não deixar que isso acontecesse. Nós morávamos em New Hampshire na época." Michelle balançou a cabeça indicando que estava acompanhando.

"Nós partimos no carro que eu tinha acabado de conseguir comprar. Nosso primeiro objetivo era ficar o mais longe possível de Hampshire, pensamos em ir pra Ohio e nos estabelecer lá, concordamos que era longe o suficiente. Na nossa rota de viagem passávamos por Nova York e decidimos ficar em Auburn por 5 dias." Novamente Michelle balançou a cabeça. "No quarto dia, nós estávamos caminhando perto da estalagem em que nos acomodamos quando eu escutei tiros e percebi que eles estavam sendo disparados na nossa direção. Eu olhei pra trás e vi dois homens com coletes do FBI. Como eles não pararam de disparar, eu e Kayla começamos em uma corrida frenética, não entendíamos a razão de dois agentes federais nos atacarem, mas eles não pareciam dispostos a explicar. Nunca corri tanto na minha vida e possivelmente nem Kayla. Minutos depois, quando alcançamos uma rua segura e longe dos tiros, Kayla deu sinais de que tinha sido ferida. Eu a ajudei a se sentar contra uma parede na rua e vi o ferimento na nuca." Os olhos azuis dele começaram a encher de lágrimas. Michelle novamente botou sua mão sobre a dele. "Ela não teve muito tempo depois disso. A levei para um hospital, mas era tarde demais. Perguntei ao doutor porque ela não tinha morrido na hora, já que o tiro tinha sido na nuca e ele explicou que era porque não tinha atingindo o nervo vital, mas a bala tinha encontrado um lugar suficiente pra desfalecer o cérebro dela e que não teria como salvar o bebê já que ele tinha apenas 3 meses. Inevitavelmente a família dela foi notificada, eles vieram pegar o corpo no dia seguinte e me culparam por tudo. Eu entendi a raiva deles e por um bom tempo eu culpei a mim mesmo pela morte dela."

"Você sabe que não teve culpa." Michelle falou carinhosamente.  
"Talvez não. Depois que os pais dela levaram o corpo, me restava saber porque aqueles dois bastardos do FBI tinham atirado contra civis inocentes. Eu estava disposto a ir à Corte e lutar contra toda a inteligência americana se necessário para fazer justiça a Kayla. Trabalhei sozinho nas investigações e depois de um tempo, eu descobri que não existiam agentes no FBI com as descrições que eu tinha."  
"Mas o próprio FBI poderia ter sumido com os dois e assim se livrar de um julgamento público. Kayla era rica."

"Eu sei e foi por causa disso que eu precisava de alguém de dentro do FBI que me ajudasse a baixar todos os perfis dos agentes. Foi quando eu reencontrei um velho amigo da escola, Brian Thempe, e ele trabalhava pro FBI. Na verdade, eu sempre achei que ele fosse seguir essa carreira, ele sempre foi fascinado pela inteligência americana." Por uns minutos, Bill pareceu estar perdido nas suas próprias lembranças.

"Eu pedi que ele mesmo checasse se existiam agentes com as características que eu dei, eu tinha o suficiente pra ele encontrá-los, se eles estivessem lá."  
"Você só olhou rapidamente pra trás depois dos tiros começarem, como você sabia as aparências deles?"  
"Testemunhas oculares. Eu fui atrás delas."

Michelle balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Brian checou depois de eu muito insistir e confirmamos que esses agentes de fato não existiam. Eu fiquei aliviado, não conseguia acreditar até ali que agentes americanos seriam capazes de fazer isso. Então, agora com a ajuda de Brian, eu recomecei as investigações. Por fim, eu descobri que os dois supostos agentes do FBI pertenciam a máfia local e se vestiram daquela forma para poderem abrir fogo sem que as pessoas os impedissem, afinal, eles eram homens da lei e os dois nos confundiram com os filhos de uma família influente da região que estava tentando acabar com os negócios deles. Eles perceberam o erro que cometeram quando viram meu rosto, eu suponho, porque eles pararam de nos perseguir e... foi quando Kayla morreu. Não ouvi o tiro que a atingiu, mas lembro que um dos dois tinha um silenciador na arma. Depois disso, eu continuei a descer em direção a costa oeste do país. Não podia voltar pra New Hampshire, nem podia ficar ali, tudo me lembrava ela e eu ainda me sentia culpado. Não fui pra Ohio, não conseguiria seguir o meu plano e o dela agora sozinho. Parei em Illinois e entrei novamente para universidade. Quando me formei, rapidamente consegui um emprego e graças a Brian entrei para a inteligência. Ele fez referências sobre as minhas investigações em Auburn. Até hoje, nós nos falamos. Pouco depois de eu partir para Illinois, ele foi transferido pra Nevada e até hoje vive em Las Vegas. Ele era o único, até hoje, a saber desse meu passado e de certa forma, a minha única conexão com Kayla."

"Bill, eu sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto."  
Ele abriu um doce sorriso.  
"Tudo bem, Michelle. Depois de um tempo eu encontrei uma forma de perdoar a mim mesmo. Eu sabia que vir a Nova York traria essas lembranças de volta, mas fiquei feliz ao saber que ao menos estaria na sua companhia."  
Michelle corou e sorriu timidamente.

"Aceita uma dança?"

Ele riu, pegou a mão dela e os dois decidiram aproveitar o resto da noite.


	4. Tudo que você não pode deixar para trás

**Capítulo Quatro: Tudo o que você não pode deixar para trás.**

"Almeida."

"Tony, é Michelle."  
"Hey, querida."  
"Desculpa não ter ligado ontem. Chegamos sem maiores problemas."  
"Tudo bem, Chelle. Então, hoje é o dia livre, certo?"  
"Certo."  
"Você vai ver sua mãe?"  
Ela não respondeu imediatamente.  
"Chelle?"  
"Vou... só estou pensando como fazer isso. Você sabe..." Ela pausou. "Nós tivemos muitos problemas nos anos anteriores e eu não tive tempo nem de trazer as crianças até aqui. Tenho certeza que ela está chateada."  
"Eu queria poder estar aí com você."  
"Você sabe que está."  
Ela pôde senti-lo abrindo um sorriso.

"Ela entenderá a vida de super-heroína da filha dela."

Michelle riu com a escolha das palavras dele.

"Espero que sim. Espero que sim."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos até um barulho de criança chorando os trazer de volta pra realidade.

"Lizzie acordou."  
"É melhor você ir. Saudades, Tony."  
"Eu também, Chelle."  
Tony colocou o telefone no gancho e correu pra pegar a filha.

"Falando com o Tony?"  
Bill apareceu do lado dela assim que ela fechou o celular. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Algum ataque na nossa ausência?"  
"Nada que aqueles dois mais a Chloe não possam cuidar, eu suponho."  
Os dois riram, Michelle se despediu e começou a procurar palavras para o encontro que teria com Susan Dessler.

000000000

A casa estava exatamente como da última vez em que ela viera, há uns 6 anos atrás, talvez só uma pintura nova nas paredes frontais. A mesma grama verde e o bem cuidado jardim na frente da casa a lembrava os momentos em que ela foi até Nova York só para sentar ali e conversar com sua mãe. A única árvore do jardim continuava com o banco embaixo dela, o lugar preferido da mãe e da filha. Michelle respirou fundo e começou a andar pelo caminho que levava diretamente a porta da frente. Enquanto caminhava, lembrou de como sua mãe havia reclamado do trabalho dela em Los Angeles e como havia implorado pra que ela e Tony viessem morar com ela. Da última vez, quando Susan mais uma vez pediu pra que ela deixasse aquele trabalho, Michelle lembra de ter perdido a paciência, ter explicado asperamente o motivo dela continuar fazendo o seu dever como agente federal e ter saído sem se despedir da mãe. Depois daquele dia, uma série de acontecimentos a impediu de voltar ali e consertar as coisas, primeiro o vírus Cordilla e depois todas as conseqüências que ele trouxe. Quando ela chegou a porta, foi difícil decidir se anunciava sua presença ou simplesmente deixava pra trás a casa e voltava para o hotel. Mas ela sabia que não podia deixar a mãe dela, no Chandler Plazza, ela teve medo de nunca mais falar com ela, pedir desculpas e a abraçar. Ela sabia o quanto é difícil se recomeçar um relacionamento, especialmente se é com alguém que você realmente se importa. Respirando fundo mais uma vez, Michelle pressionou seu dedo contra a campanhia e esperou que alguém abrisse a porta. Ela ouviu passos lentos dentro da casa e escutou quando a porta foi destrancada e foi quando ela viu Susan. As duas se encaram em silêncio por vários minutos, ambas sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Michelle deu um passo em direção a mãe e vendo-a se mover, Susan abriu os braços e esperou que Michelle aceitasse os aceitasse. Sem pensar muito e só querendo senti-la perto de novo, Michelle a apertou forte e novamente, se sentiu protegida nos braços da única pessoa que esteve com ela quando seu pai se foi, protegendo-a e amando-a como mãe e daquele dia em diante, como pai.

"Mãe... eu..." Michelle se afastou e percebeu as lágrimas escorrendo pela face de Susan. Carinhosamente Michelle as limpou e engoliu em seco. "Me perdoe. Eu deveria ter voltado antes, mas..."  
"Shhii. Eu sei, eu sei." Susan novamente a abraçou e acariciou as costas da sua única filha. "Eu finalmente entendi a sua insistência em continuar nesse trabalho."  
Michelle se afastou e olhou confusa nos olhos da mãe. Susan riu e a conduziu até a sala de estar onde as duas se sentaram lado a lado no sofá.

"Eu... é..." Susan estava constrangida, mas com um sorriso divertido se esboçando em seu rosto. "Conheci um homem aposentado do FBI e..." Michelle agora sabia onde aquela conversa chegaria e começou a sorrir.

"E?" Ela encorajou a mãe.  
"E nos nossos encontros ele me contava as vidas que ele havia ajudado a salvar, as catástrofes em que os agentes do governo trabalhavam arduamente pra evitar e como é importante cada vez mais incentivar as pessoas a lutar contra todo tipo de ameaça contra esse país."  
"Isso me pareceu um discurso bem patriota."

Susan riu.  
"Mas ainda assim eu consegui notar o que você quis dizer quando saiu daqui dizendo que era seu dever com esse país continuar fazendo o seu trabalho."

Michelle balançou a cabeça concordando.

"E onde está esse agente agora? Vocês continuam saindo? Qual o nome dele? Acho que já perdi história suficiente. Preciso ser atualizada."  
Susan mais uma vez sorriu. Ela pegou as mãos de Michelle e colocou dentro das suas.  
"Nós continuamos a sair. O nome dele é Andrew Collins e no momento ele está ajudando o FBI a organizar a conferência que terá aqui em Nova York."  
"Essa conferência é o motivo de eu estar aqui..." Ela pausou pra ver a reação que a mãe teria ao descobrir que a vinda dela até ali só aconteceu por ter um motivo profissional e não totalmente pessoal. Susan apenas apertou a mão dela. "As palestras só começam amanhã e hoje é o dia livre. Não tinha como eu fugir daqui, desse lugar ou... de você. Eu realmente tentei vir antes, mas aconteceu tanta coisa que eu não podia simplesmente deixar Los Angeles. Eu também não sabia o que falar ou fazer, tinha medo que discutíssemos mais uma vez e a nossa relação fosse se deteriorando depressa."  
"Você sabe que sempre faz tudo certo, Michelle. Todo o tempo em que você não veio até aqui, foi o tempo necessário para que eu percebesse que estava errada. Eu acho que podemos deixar o passado pra trás e recomeçar."  
"É a única coisa que eu desejo agora."  
As duas riram e se abraçaram mais uma vez.  
"E você? Não vai me contar tudo o que eu perdi durante esse tempo?"  
Michelle abriu a bolsa e tirou duas fotos, uma de Matt e a outra de Lizzie e as entregou para Susan.  
"Esses são seus netos. Matt e Lizzie."  
Novamente os olhos de Susan encheram de lágrimas e ela não as impediu de rolarem pelo seu rosto.

"Ele é tão parecido com o Tony. E ela..." Susan levantou os olhos para Michelle e depois voltou a encarar a foto. "É a sua cópia."

"Eu e Tony vamos trazê-los até aqui nas nossas próximas férias. Prometo."

"Diga a eles que vovó está louca para conhecê-los e mimá-los."  
"Direi." Michelle falou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Senti falta desse sorriso."  
"E eu do seu abraço."  
Susan abriu novamente os braços onde Michelle se aninhou e as duas passaram algumas horas assim... recomeçando.

0000000000

"Vovó? Vovó?"  
"Aqui na cozinha, Lílian."

"Vovó!" A criança foi correndo até a avó e a abraçou. Quando Susan a soltou ela percebeu a presença de Michelle sentada na bancada. "Tia Michelle?"  
Michelle ficou calada, seus olhos agora enchendo de lágrimas ao encarar a filha mais velha de Danny, seu irmão. Vagarosamente ela desceu do banco e abriu os braços para que a menina de 11 anos se aproximasse. Lílian correu até ela e colocou seus braços ao redor da nuca dela. Michelle pôde senti-la se segurando forte como se disso dependesse sua vida.  
"Eu achei que nunca mais fosse te ver." Ela ouviu a menina sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Me desculpe, meu amor. Sua tia teve imensos problemas nos últimos anos."

Lílian se afastou e olhou nos olhos de Michelle.  
"Não se preocupe, tia. Papai falou como seu trabalho é difícil. É verdade que você e seus amigos impediram uma bomba nuclear explodir quando eu tinha 2 anos?" Michelle sorriu com a curiosidade da sobrinha.  
"Você quer que eu te conte sobre aquele dia?"  
Lílian balançou a cabeça animadamente concordando. Susan fez sinal para as duas irem conversar na sala enquanto ela acabava de preparar o almoço.

0000000000

"E onde está o seu pai?" Michelle perguntou depois de ter contado todos os detalhes que conseguiu lembrar daquele dia e depois de ter respondido todas as perguntas da garota, inclusive as que envolviam Tony.

"Papai está trabalhando essa hora. Ele só chega em casa à noite. Eu e meu irmão passamos a tarde aqui com a vovó até a hora em que papai nos pega."  
"E onde está o seu irmão?"  
"Ah, o Peter está em uma excussão com a escola. E eu larguei mais cedo porque nossa escola é perto de onde terá uma conferência amanhã do governo e eles precisaram organizar o refeitório para os agentes que almoçarão lá. Tinha dezenas de agentes do FBI, todos de preto fazendo uma varredura pela escola."  
"Então vocês não terão aula amanhã e depois?"  
"Não teremos. Você veio para a conferência, não é?"  
Michelle riu com a esperteza dela.  
"Sim. Eu tava pensando se você e o Pete não gostariam de passar a noite amanhã e depois comigo. Se o Danny não ver problemas, é claro."  
"Acho que não terá problema. Ele sempre quis nos levar de volta até L.A. para conhecer nosso tio e rever você."

As duas ficaram conversando sobre diversos assuntos, boa parte deles ligados a segurança interna dos Estados Unidos e como o governo lidava com isso, já que era um dos assuntos favoritos da menina. Michelle imaginou com um sorriso no rosto onde a sobrinha trabalharia futuramente.

0000000000

"Mãe, lembra aquela boneca vestida de noiva que era a minha favorita?"  
Susan relembrou todas as noites em que tirava a boneca dos braços de Michelle quando ela adormecia.  
"Sim, lembro."  
"Você ainda a tem? Eu queria passá-la para Lizzie."  
"Eu doei boa parte dos seus brinquedos quando fechamos aquela casa, mas sim, eu guardei as suas favoritas em uma caixa lá no porão."  
"Posso pegá-la?" Elas tinham acabado de almoçar e Lilian tinha se retirado para fazer o dever de casa.  
"Vá em frente."  
Susan indicou o caminho que Michelle rapidamente seguiu.

0000000000

O porão era limpo e organizado o que facilitou o trabalho de Michelle que rapidamente encontrou a caixa com as suas bonecas favoritas. A que ela procurava estava no fim da caixa perto de um papel dobrado. Michelle pegou a boneca e o papel, possivelmente era um de seus desenhos de infância que poderia mostrar aos filhos. Sem olhar direito, dobrou o papel e o colocou no bolso, pegou a boneca e subiu para se despedir da mãe e da sobrinha com a promessa que voltaria na noite seguinte.


	5. Meu herói

**Capítulo Cinco: Meu herói.**

"Aí está você."  
Bill foi até ela assim que a viu entrando pela porta do hotel.

"Eu sei, prometi voltar para sairmos. Só preciso de uns minutos para levar essas coisas até o meu quarto e me trocar."

"Pela sua felicidade, deduzo que a visita foi boa."  
Os dois andavam pelo hall enquanto conversavam.  
"Foi maravilhoso, Bill. Contarei tudo pra você mais tarde."  
Ela entrou no elevador, Bill acenou e voltou para a recepção.

0000000000

"_Querida Michelle,_

_Por favor, não jogue essa carta fora antes de terminá-la completamente. Eu sei que é pedir muito depois de tudo que eu fiz a você e a sua mãe, mas eu preciso que você saiba as razões de tudo ter terminado daquele jeito. Na verdade, enquanto eu escrevo, eu me pergunto se algum dia você irá ler isso. Estrategicamente eu coloquei perto das suas bonecas favoritas na esperança que você encontrasse algum dia. Quantos anos você tem agora, minha preciosa?_

_Mais do que tudo eu gostaria de estar ao seu lado agora, explicando pessoalmente o porque do seu pai ter se transformado no que você viu, mas eu não posso. É melhor eu começar a explicar o que devo, antes que você se canse de mim.  
Quando eu conheci a sua mãe pela primeira vez, eu tinha acabado de ser liberado do exército, eu era atirador de elite. Em uma das minhas missões no Oriente Médio, eu fui ordenado a matar um grupo de terroristas. Era uma noite fria e ameaçava chover. Eu me posicionei no telhado da casa mais próxima de modo que através da minha mira, eu consegui enxergar dentro da casa, as pessoas que ali estavam. Lembro bem das duas crianças sentadas e ouvindo atentamente enquanto o que eu acredito ser o avô delas, lia um livro enorme de capa preta. Então, depois de vários minutos espionando, eu vi os alvos se mexerem. O meu objetivo era atirar apenas em um homem chamado Afif e depois do primeiro disparo, a equipe de campo entraria na casa. E então eu atirei. Depois disso tudo, o que consigo lembrar são os gritos das crianças, da mulher, de um adolescente e do senhor e o barulho dos tiros que supostamente deveriam atingir apenas os alvos. Quando o silêncio voltou, eu já estava na frente da porta da casa e como líder de toda aquela equipe, eu senti o peso do mundo todo nos meus ombros ao ver toda a família morta e não apenas os quatro terroristas. Então, de um canto, surgiu o adolescente, acho que ele tinha por volta dos 16 anos, com ódio nos olhos. Ele ouviu quando os outros se refeririam a mim como líder e ele não teve dúvidas ao olhar pra mim e dizer que eu me arrependeria por aquele dia. Ele sabia meu nome e sabia o meu rosto. Os outros soldados ameaçaram matá-lo, mas eu apenas o deixei ir. Eu o entendia e não havia motivo para prendê-lo. Depois dessa missão, eu pedi para ser liberado e foi quando Susan entrou na minha vida. Eu estava disposto a recomeçar fora daquele mundo de sangue e corpos e um grande amor pareceu um bom jeito de começar. Nós saímos várias vezes até eu pedi-la em namoro. Três anos depois, a pedi em casamento. Nós éramos dois apaixonados, cada dia parecia ser o dia em que pela primeira vez nos beijávamos, nos olhávamos nos olhos e confessávamos nosso amor um ao outro. Dois anos depois você nasceu. A minha primeira filha, o tesouro mais precioso que eu deixei nesse planeta. Espero que estejam cuidando bem de você. Eu te amei desde o momento em que sua mãe me disse que você existia dentro dela e era um amontoado de células. E te amarei seja lá onde eu estiver agora. Nós três tivemos momentos maravilhosos, eu sei que você se lembra da maioria deles até os seus cinco anos, quando tudo mudou. Eu recebi uma ligação anônima no meu trabalho de alguém que dizia que me conhecia, sabia meu nome e onde eu trabalhava. Esse desconhecido ligava de dois em dois dias jogando comigo, me ameaçando e tentando me fazer adivinhar quem ele era. Até que ele me disse uma pista que fez meu mundo virar. Era o adolescente árabe, agora adulto e nos EUA, que eu havia destruído a família. Depois ele disse que não tinha intenção de aparecer e matar toda a minha família, ele queria me fazer ter medo até quando eu desistisse e me entregasse a ele. Não adiantava eu fugir porque ele mostrou ter tecnologia para me achar, nem contar a Susan a situação. Eu não queria assustá-la assim como ele havia feito comigo e ele havia dito que não pretendia fazer comigo o que meu time fez com a família dele. Tudo que ele queria era que eu obedecesse às ordens dele, jogasse com ele aquele jogo insano. Então ele me fazia largar os empregos e criava uma desculpa que sabia que machucaria Susan. E eu me tornei o homem que sua mãe provavelmente lhe apresentou depois que eu morri. Um dia ele pediu para que eu deixasse vocês e me entregasse a ele e tudo isso estaria acabado. Ele as deixaria em paz e possivelmente se divertiria um pouco mais comigo, agora pessoalmente, antes de me matar. Eu não podia me entregar, meus empregos sempre foram conectados ao governo e eu tinha informações que ele não podia saber e há tanto tempo longe do exército, as táticas de tortura dele possivelmente funcionariam comigo e eu morreria como traidor, mas também não podia sumir e vocês colocarem a polícia atrás de mim. O árabe não perdoaria e assustaria vocês pelo resto das suas vidas. Então eu decidi me matar. Encenei aquilo tudo, eu não pretendia que vocês testemunhassem, mas você veio atrás de mim depois de ouvir a discussão com Susan; era só pra sua mãe acreditar que eu era um filho da mãe sem escrúpulos e não investigar e desenterrar o que eu dei a minha personalidade e caráter e depois minha vida para esconder. Antes de morrer, eu me assegurei que mesmo assim ele não as perturbaria ao conversar com ele e ouvir ele confessar que tava cansado desse jogo e que ou eu morria logo (obviamente pelas mãos dele) ou ele viria atrás de mim e faria isso na frente de vocês. Usando do meu livre-arbítrio pela última vez, eu tirei a minha própria vida do meu jeito. Eu sei o trauma que te causei e o quanto vocês duas sofreram para se recuperar do que eu fiz. Não tenho coragem para pedir perdão, mas queria que você soubesse que eu sempre fui quem você achou que eu fui. Eu nunca te abandonei nem nunca farei isso. Ter tido você como filha foi o maior orgulho que eu tive em toda a minha vida. Poder te colocar nos meus braços e sentir que você se sentia protegida era um dos meus passatempos predileto. Quantas vezes ficamos no jardim de casa, você em meus braços, observando as estrelas no céu? Não sei se você pode dizer que teve um pai pelo qual você se orgulha, mas saiba que teve um pai até o meu último suspiro._

_Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar, nunca, minha Michelle. Cuide bem da sua mãe e faça o melhor que você puder por esse mundo. _

_Com amor,_

_Papai."_

Tudo que ela podia sentir eram as lágrimas escorrendo incansavelmente pelo seu rosto. Ela apertou o papel contra o seu peito e sentiu seu coração acelerado. Seu pai não era um monstro, havia uma explicação para tudo que ele fizera e todas as vezes em que ela chorou por sentir falta dele não foram em vão. O seu super herói era real e ele nunca havia abandonado ela, nem no último suspiro. Ela entendia agora o olhar que ele lhe dera minutos antes de puxar o gatilho, aquele olhar que pedia perdão, mas que sabia que estava fazendo o que devia ser feito. Ela conhecia aquele olhar. Agora ela estava completa de novo, seu pai, seu eterno protetor era quem uma pequena parte dela acreditou que ele fosse até agora. Toda a afeição e amor que ela sentia por ele voltavam como se nunca tivessem ido, como se nunca tivessem acabado. Ela custou a acreditar em tudo que sua mãe lhe contara depois do enterro, toda aquela história sobre ele ser interessado em dinheiro era mentira, era mais uma das criações do homem que o manipulava. Todo o orgulho que ela se recusava a sentir quando pensava nele agora era possível sentir sem remorsos, sem pensar que ele não merecia nada dela. Sim, ele merecia, ele merecia também seu perdão e seu eterno amor.

"Meu pai..." Ela soluçou forte e apertou ainda mais a carta contra o peito. Sentada no sofá perto da cama, ela estava com os olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso esboçado nos lábios. "Eu sabia que você nunca me desapontaria. Eu te perdôo, eu te perdôo..." Ela falou baixinho em meio aos soluços quando fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Mais uma vez desculpa pela demora. Provavelmente agora só postarei um novo capítulo nos fins de semana, fica melhor pra mim e pra vocês que estão estudando e/ou trabalhando. Então, eu vou fazer uma coisa nova a partir de agora. No fim ou no começo de cada capítulo (quem sabe talvez nos dois), eu vou colocar uma parte de uma letra de música ou poema que combina com o capítulo. Geralmente eu vejo uma música e penso: combina tanto com tal capítulo. Agora vocês poderão ver o que eu penso um pouco, uma trilhazinha sonora de cada capítulo. 

_"Eu entendo porque você está procurando  
Por lágrimas em meus olhos, olhos...  
E tem certeza de que elas estão lá,  
Mas agora elas estão secas novamente,  
Eu estava tão pra baixo, mas não conseguia sair  
Eu sentei sobre os sentimentos que enterrei  
Eu sabia que chegaria um dia no qual nossas vidas iriam se cruzar."_

** Happy - Hillary Duff**


	6. Bem vinda de volta

**Capítulo Seis: Bem-vinda de volta.**

Ela acordou quando o dia começava a amanhecer. Com os olhos embaçados, olhou rapidamente pro relógio: 06:15 a.m. Ela levantou assustada, olhou ao redor e sentiu um papel na sua mão. Abrindo um pequeno sorriso, ela olhou pra baixo e encarou o papel. _Não foi um sonho, afinal._ Ela levantou satisfeita e beijou a carta antes de colocá-la na mesa onde estava sua bolsa. Mesmo sem luz suficiente, ela conseguiu alcançar o telefone.

"Uma ligação para Los Angeles, por favor."  
Ela esperou alguns minutos até ouvir o telefone da sua casa começar a chamar.

0000000000

Tony ouviu o telefone tocar. Ele olhou pro relógio e conseguiu ler: 03:18 a.m. Quem quer que estivesse ligando, ele esperava que fosse uma questão de vida ou morte por acordá-lo aquela hora.

"Al..." Ele bocejou. "Almeida."

"Tony, querido, desculpa acordar você, mas..."  
"Michelle?" Ele sentou na cama rapidamente. "O que aconteceu? Por que você ta lig.."  
"Hey, hey, calma." Ela falou soltando uma suave risada.

Ele suspirou aliviado e abriu um sorriso.  
"Você sabe... é bastante frio sem você aqui ao meu lado."

Ela riu.  
"Tony... eu tenho algo pra te contar."  
"Vá em frente." Ele disse encorajando-a.

"Eu fui ver a minha mãe ontem e antes de qualquer coisa, quero que você saiba que nós estamos bem."  
"Isso é muito bom, Chelle."  
"É. Pode ter certeza disso."  
Ambos riram. Eles sabiam as reações um do outro como se estivessem face a face.

"Perguntei se ela ainda guardava minha boneca favorita e ela disse que sim, que estava em uma caixa no porão. Eu fui e peguei a boneca e um papel que julguei ser um desenho meu da infância. Quando eu cheguei ontem ao hotel, antes de tomar banho e me trocar para ir jantar, fui ver o suposto desenho..."  
"E?" Tony agora estava curioso.  
"E..." Os olhos dela começaram a encher de lágrimas. "E era uma carta do Steve, você sabe, meu pai. Ele explicava lá todas as ações dele, o motivo de ele ter feito aquilo tudo. Tony..." Ela respirou fundo. Podia sentir os olhos preocupados dele, o aperto na mão dela que ele daria se tivesse ali... fisicamente. "Tony, tem uma explicação pra tudo. Eu sempre tive medo de morrer antes de perdoá-lo. De alguma forma, eu tinha que perdoá-lo."  
"Talvez você sempre soube quem ele era."

"Eu não sei. Mas você tem que ver isso."  
"Eu irei assim que você voltar para os meus braços."  
Ela corou e apertou o telefone com força nas mãos. Ela só desejava tê-lo ali, aqueles olhos cor de chocolate penetrante, os seus lábios macios contra os dela.  
"Michelle?"  
"Huh?"  
"Você está bem?"  
"Eu estava pensando em você... Meu pai ficaria feliz com quem eu escolhi para passar o resto da minha vida."  
"Eu não tenho tanta certeza..."  
"O que? Você é o latino-americano mais educado, honesto e sexy que eu já conheci."  
"Eu espero que você não tenha conhecido muitos." Ele falou com uma ponta de brincadeira e ciúme na voz.  
"Tudo bem. Eu só conheci você de latino."  
"Isso é ótimo."  
"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer."  
Ambos novamente riram.  
"Tony, eu tenho que ir. Hoje é o primeiro dia de Conferência e você precisa dormir."  
"Não garanto que vou depois de falar com você, mas eu posso tentar."  
"Tony..."  
"Sim?"  
"Eu te amo muito."  
"Eu também te amo, querida."

Ela recolocou o telefone no lugar e ficou olhando pra ele por alguns segundos. Ela esboçou um sorriso e olhou pra onde a carta tava. Tudo na vida dela estava no lugar certo. Todas as pessoas que ela amava, estavam com ela, fisicamente ou não. Ela não lembrava de ter se sentindo tão feliz assim desde do nascimento de Lizzie. Um ronco na barriga dela a trouxe de volta para a realidade e de repente ela lembrou que supostamente deveria ter saído com Bill na noite passada para jantarem. _Droga. Espero que ele entenda._ Ela foi até a mala, escolheu a roupa que usaria e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para um relaxante banho.

0000000000

Uma hora depois ela estava descendo para tentar encontrar Bill antes do café. Para sua surpresa, ele estava sentado na recepção, aparentemente esperando por ela.  
"Bill, desculpa, eu..."

Ele riu da pressa dela em se explicar.

"Está tudo bem. Você não precisa se desculpar."

"Mas nós tínhamos combinado sair. Não foi justo."

"Olhe, eu sei que o dia foi cansativo pra você, como agente federal, eu diria que sei como é sentar em um sofá e ficar por ali até a manhã seguinte."  
Ela abriu um sorriso constrangido e decidiu contar sobre a carta depois.

"Além do mais, eu encontrei alguém por aqui que você gostará de rever."  
"Quem?"  
"Surpresa. Se não a vermos aqui, a veremos na Conferência."

"Você sabe que eu odeio ficar curiosa."  
"Esse é o motivo pelo qual não vou te contar agora."  
Ela deu um leve tapa no braço dele e os dois seguiram rindo para onde um delicioso café da manhã os aguardava.

0000000000

O local da Conferência era enorme. Eles reencontram várias colegas de outras Unidades de trabalho e por mais estranho que soasse, Michelle sentiu que poderia se divertir durante aqueles dois dias. Ela e Bill cumprimentaram o máximo de pessoas que conseguiram antes de acharem dois lugares onde fossem bem posicionados. Eles sentaram e estavam começando a conversar informalmente quando Bill olhou por cima do ombro direito de Michelle e abriu um doce sorriso.  
"Não vire." Ele disse calmamente ao perceber que ela havia percebido seu olhar.

Bill continuou sorrindo para alguém que Michelle sentia se aproximando dela. Ilogicamente, ela desejou que as mãos que tamparião seus olhos fossem aquelas que se entrelaçavam com as dela todos os dias. _Meu Tony. _Depois do que pareceu décadas, uma mão cobriu seus olhos. Ela tateou, mas não conseguiu adivinhar de quem seriam.  
"Sem idéias."  
"Eu não acredito que você já tenha me esquecido."

Ela virou com a boca em um perfeito 'o' quando ouviu aquela voz.

"Audrey!"  
Ela levantou de um pulo e abraçou a recém-chegada.  
"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"  
Audrey riu depois que elas se afastaram.

"O mesmo que você."  
"Mas..."

Bill e Audrey riam dela. Ela era a única 'por fora' de tudo ali.

"Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?"  
"Nós temos bastante pra conversar, Michelle."  
"Pode apostar."  
"Por enquanto, eu posso dizer que passei os últimos 4 anos em Londres. Meu pai me transferiu pra lá depois da mort..." Ela pausou e olhou constrangida para os dois ouvintes.

"Tudo bem." Michelle a confortou batendo carinhosamente no seu ombro. Os olhos de Audrey eram uma mistura de raiva e tristeza. Ela sabia que ele estava vivo. Michelle sempre soube que onde quer que ela estivesse, quando Jack voltasse, ela iria saber.  
"Eu precisava sair do país. A inteligência de lá queria alguém do governo daqui, resumindo, fui parar no MI6."

"E com todo o intercâmbio que estão fazendo nessa Conferência, você decidiu voltar." Michelle concluiu.

"Exatamente."

"Garotas, acho melhor vocês continuarem no hotel." Bill apontou para o palco. Um homem que elas reconheceram como sendo o diretor-geral do FBI já estava a postos.

"Bom-dia, meus caros americanos e convidados." Ele cumprimentou calorosamente todos os 2000 agentes ali presentes. "É com enorme prazer que eu inicio o primeiro encontro internacional do alto escalão de todas as agências de inteligência que conseguimos convidar. Meu nome é Matthew Carson, direto-geral do FBI, e gostaria de começar nossa conferência."  
Uma chuva de aplausos ecoou por todos os lados do auditório. Matthew balançou a cabeça em agradecimento.  
"Para começar, gostaria de agradecer a todos os diretores e vice-diretores de todas as agências americanas que deixaram seus trabalhos para estarem presentes aqui. E também gostaria de saudar calorosamente todos os agentes internacionais aqui presentes. Nosso principal objetivo é o intercâmbio de experiências que podem ser trocadas entre americanos e não-americanos a fim de otimizar nossos trabalhos. Como vocês bem sabem, algumas oportunidades serão abertas para aqueles que desejarem se mudar para outro país e trabalhar lá durante um determinado período de tempo, assim como nossas melhores agências já estão com vagas para os agentes que vieram especialmente para ficar. E é claro, temos a imensa honra de receber em casa, alguns agentes que passaram tempo suficiente lá fora e agora querem retornar para casa."  
Algumas pessoas riram.

"Todos serão bem acomodados e bem-vindos aqui ou lá fora."  
Aplausos novamente ecoaram. Bill, Audrey e Michelle trocaram olhares alegres. Eles sentiam o velho tempo em que eles eram um time. Algo dizia a Michelle que isso estava prestes a voltar.

0000000000

"Uau. Eu achei que íamos ficar entediados enquanto o alto escalão da Casa Branca se pronunciava, mas fico feliz de estar enganado. Essas palestras foram impressionantes. Todas aquelas novas instalações que teremos, aquelas projeções de como ficarão nossas Unidades, pareciam tão reais."  
Bill falava tão excitado quanto uma criança depois do primeiro dia na escola. Michelle e Audrey riam do comportamento dele.

"E o melhor é que são apenas 04:00 p.m."  
Michelle pensou alto.  
"Agora que estamos no hotel, o que faremos?" Bill perguntou ainda se comportando infantilmente.

"Eu jantarei com a minha mãe, se vocês não se incomodarem em fazer isso sem mim."  
"Tudo bem, Michelle. Eu e o Bill nos viramos. Como ontem..." Ela trocou um olhar cúmplice com ele.

"Mamããããe!"  
Uma criança se aproximou deles e se agarrou a perna de Audrey.  
"Harry. O que você está fazendo aqui embaixo?"  
"Srta. Raines, ele insistiu que saíssemos do quarto e esperássemos por você." Uma adolescente se aproximou logo depois do menino.  
"Está tudo bem, Mary. Pode deixar ele aqui comigo e descansar um pouco." A jovem rapidamente saiu. "Michelle, Bill, quero que vocês conheçam Harry." O menino olhou pra cima e encarou os dois adultos desconhecidos. Michelle tinha certeza que conhecia aqueles olhos azuis de algum lugar.

* * *

_"Bem-vinda em casa  
Corra para braços abertos  
Diga 'oi' para mamãe  
_

_Irão os pesadelos e flashbacks te guiarem de volta para casa?"_

**Welcome home - Uncle Ho**


	7. Perdoar e esquecer

**Capítulo Sete: Perdoar e esquecer.**

"CTU Bauer."

"Jack, é Michelle."  
"Michelle!" Ele falou tão entusiasticamente que a assustou. Ela riu.

"Você sabe, sinto falta dessa voz."  
"Eu sei que sente."  
"Modesto."  
"Sempre."  
Os dois riram.

"Tony está por aí?"  
"Pra falar a verdade, eu o vi indo para algum lugar com a Chloe. Talvez ele esteja agarrando a minha mulher em algum lugar."  
Michelle soltou uma gargalhada e Jack a acompanhou.

"O que significa que nós dois temos o mesmo direito." Michelle falou pensativa.

"Pode apostar que sim. Dessa vez você não me escapa, Michelle Dessler."

Os dois novamente riram.

"Acabei de achá-lo." Jack virou-se para onde Tony estava. "Hey, Almeida! Sua linda mulher e eu vamos marcar um encontro se você não atender esse telefone nos próximos 10 segundos."

Algumas pessoas que estavam ao redor e escutaram Jack gritando riram. Todos admiravam a amizade e a parceria dos dois. Tony lhe deu um olhar 'depois você me paga' e pegou o telefone na estação em que estava.

"Michelle?"  
Ela ainda ria de alguma coisa.  
"Er.. Oi, querido."  
"Jack, você já pode desligar esse telefone."

"Droga, Tony. Eu ia ouvir as confissões de amor entre vocês."  
"Bauer!"  
"Ok, ok. Já estou indo." Jack limpou a garganta. "E Michelle, quando você voltar, faremos o combinado." Ele desligou antes que ela pudesse responder.

"Jack e a sua arte de dá em cima da minha mulher." Tony falou em tom de brincadeira.

"Ah, vamos lá, Tony. Você estava se agarrando com a Chloe."  
"O que?" Ele falou falsamente incrédulo.  
Eles riram.  
"Tony, você não vai acreditar quem está por aqui!"

"Papai Noel?"

"É. Ele deu uma palestra sobre como usar trenós e usá-los para combater o terrorismo de forma eficaz." Ela falou sarcasticamente.

Tony riu.  
"Quem?"  
"Audrey Raines!"  
"O que?"

Ele perguntou daquele jeito pela segunda vez.

"Eu também não entendi. Ela está trabalhando para o MI6. Voltou da Inglaterra e passará um tempo aqui."  
"Isso me soa uma boa vingança contra o Jack."  
"Tony! Isso é sério. Você sabe que os dois não conversaram desde que ele 'reviveu'."

"Você tem razão."  
"E ainda tem mais. Infelizmente não posso continuar agora porque ela está vindo na minha direção. Falo com você mais tarde."  
Ela fechou o celular no minuto em que Audrey se postou a sua frente.  
"Você vai me contar agora o que está acontecendo, Audrey?"

"O que você quer dizer?"  
"Harry."  
Audrey sorriu nervosamente.

"Quando eu cheguei em Londres, eu conheci um homem chamado Julian. Nós saímos algumas vezes e em uma noite nós avançamos e..."  
"Onde está Julian agora?" Michelle a cortou.

"Nós nos divorciamos meses depois do nascimento do Harry. Três anos atrás."

"Vamos lá, Audrey. Você não é uma boa mentirosa."

"Onde você quer chegar?"  
"Primeiro: você nunca conseguiria esquecer o Jack tão rápido e mesmo que esquecesse, não estaria pronta para outra relação assim que chegasse na Inglaterra. Segundo: eu sei que Harry tem 4 anos. Eu perguntei a Mary."  
Audrey não falou nada.

"E de acordo com as minhas contas..." Michelle continuou. "Seria impossível o pai do Harry ser Julian. Você sabe que no começo do ano fez quatro anos desde que Jack 'morreu'."

"Ótimo." Audrey pausou e Michelle esperou que ela começasse no tempo em que quisesse. Enquanto Audrey procurava palavras, Michelle conduziu as duas para uma parte mais reservada da recepção. "Eu, é..." Os olhos delas se encontraram e Michelle viu lágrimas começando a aparecer nos de Audrey. "Quando eu deixei os Estados Unidos, eu tinha a intenção de fugir do meu passado. Não adiantava ficar aqui e lembrar dele todos os dias. Na manhã do dia em que ele 'morreu', eu disse que o amava e temi que ele se assustasse. Minutos depois, ele me disse que tava começando a sentir o mesmo. Eu só queria ter certeza disso para poder contá-lo que estava grávida. Quando aqueles atentados todos começaram, não encontrei uma oportunidade de fazê-lo e então..." Algumas lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto dela. Michelle segurou a sua mão. "Ele foi baleado e morreu em seguida. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era no filho que cresceria sem o pai, sem o homem que eu amei e que ficaria orgulhosa de ter ao meu lado criando o nosso filho. Quando eu contei ao meu pai sobre o bebê, ele sugeriu que eu viajasse e tirasse um tempo para mim. Era a oportunidade perfeita: eu fugiria daqui e recomeçaria em outro lugar. Depois do nascimento do Harry, o MI6 me ofereceu um trabalho e eu aceitei. Não chega nem perto do perigo da CTU e eu sabia que trabalhando em uma parte mais burocrática, minhas chances de ficar em segurança eram quase 100."

"E o que aconteceu quando você descobriu que o Jack estava vivo?"

"Eu custei a acreditar e eu não sabia o que deveria ao certo sentir. Raiva por ele não ter confiado em mim o suficiente para ajudá-lo a forjar tudo aquilo? Felicidade por ter o pai do meu filho de volta? Medo por não saber o que fazer? Eu pretendia voltar e colocar as coisas no lugar, eu queria vê-lo e talvez lá no fundo eu tivesse a sensação de que o perdoaria assim que ele me beijasse de novo. Mas então, eu soube que ele e a Chloe estavam juntos. E desisti. Ele tava recomeçando com ela e eu e um filho não seriam bem-vindos."  
"Harry tem o direito de saber que o pai dele está vivo, Audrey. Você sabe disso."  
"Olhe, Michelle. Eu só estou voltando temporariamente para os Estados Unidos para rever meu pai e amigos. Todos querem conhecer o pequeno Harry. O intercâmbio que eu escolhi foi o que dura 3 meses e isso será o suficiente para mim e para meu filho, depois voltaremos para nossa casa em Londres. Fora você e o papai ninguém mais sabe que Harry não é filho de Julian. Então, por favor, deixe-me fazer isso do meu jeito."  
"Audrey, eu imploro, conte ao Jack. Esses olhos azuis do Harry são inconfundíveis. Como você acha que eu desconfiei? Se você contar, os dois terão a oportunidade de se conhecerem. Seu filho merece isso."  
Com essas palavras, Michelle bateu carinhosamente no ombro de Audrey e foi em direção a saída do hotel. Era a hora de ver a própria família.

0000000000

"Tia Michelle!!!"  
Lílian gritou assim que atendeu a porta e viu quem era.

"Peter! Peter! Venha ver nossa tia!"  
Ela gritou enquanto ela e Michelle entravam de mãos dadas na sala de estar. A primeira pessoa que Michelle viu foi Danny. Seu irmão mais novo, o menino que cresceu sem nunca ter conhecido o pai. Ela lembra de sua mãe a contando que estava grávida dois dias depois da morte de Steve. As duas decidiram contar a Danny que o pai dele havia morrido em um acidente de carro e poupá-lo da decepção que mãe e filha sentiam. Agora Michelle sabia que tudo mudaria. Ela lembrou da carta cuidadosamente guardada dentro da sua bolsa e em como tudo ia mudar dali em diante. Susan perdoaria Steve, ela tinha certeza disso. O amor nos olhos dos pais dela, mesmo sendo menos intenso cada dia que passava, nunca havia terminado. Ela lembrou dela e Tony, anos atrás, quando eles se encararam na CTU e todo o amor guardado e mesmo magoado voltou, assim como a chance de recomeçarem juntos. A situação ali mudava pelo fato de Steve estar morto, mas o coração de Susan era sempre dele, Michelle sabia.

"Michelle..."

Danny a tirou dos seus próprios pensamentos quando a abraçou.

"Danny, eu... é..." Danny se afastou e os dois mais uma vez se encararam. Lílian tinha corrido para pegar o irmão no primeiro andar. "Eu sinto muito por ter me afastado da família, por ter..."  
"Sshhi, mana. Isso não importa mais. Você está de volta."  
Michelle sorriu timidamente.

"É. Estou."  
Eles se abraçaram mais fortemente.

"Tia Michelle, aqui está Peter!"

Lílian e um menino de 10 anos desciam a escada vagarosamente.  
"Hey, Pete."

O menino desceu os últimos degraus e avançou até onde Michelle estava. Ela desceu até a altura dele e abriu os braços. Timidamente ele chegou até ela e se aconchegou nos seus braços. Michelle o apertou forte contra si. Ela sempre pensava nas oportunidades que havia perdido de passar um tempo com seu sobrinho, apertá-lo, mimá-lo, brincar com ele.

"Senti sua falta, Pete."

Michelle sussurrou no ouvido dele.

"Eu também, tia."  
Peter não se soltou dela. Carinhosamente Michelle pegou a mão dele, conduziu-o até o sofá e o colocou no seu colo. Ele deitou a cabeça no ombro dela e ficou ali observando sua irmã, seu pai, sua tia e agora sua avó que havia acabado de chegar conversarem alegremente.

0000000000

"Mãe, nós podemos conversar?"  
Michelle havia decidido que assim que terminassem de jantar, contaria a Susan sobre a carta.

"Claro. Vamos ao meu quarto."  
As duas subiram e rapidamente chegaram ao quarto. Susan esperou que Michelle falasse algo.  
"Mãe, eu quero que você leia isso. Estava entre as minhas bonecas."  
Lentamente Michelle passou a carta da sua mão para a da sua mãe. Susan dirigiu a ela um olhar confuso, abriu o papel e começou a lê-lo.  
Michelle a observou. Ela viu lágrimas surgirem e escorrerem ferozmente pelo rosto da mãe enquanto ela avançava pelas linhas. Michelle não saberia dizer que outros sentimentos a mãe estava sentindo naquele momento, mas quando as duas se encararam ao fim da leitura, tudo que Michelle conseguiu ver foi perdão.  
"Michelle... ele não..." Ela soluçou.  
"Ele não é quem nós pensávamos que ele fosse." Michelle completou.  
"Oh meu Deus. Oh Steve." Susan sentou-se na cama e Michelle rapidamente estava ao seu lado. As duas ficaram em silêncio, cada uma em uma conversa particular com o homem que voltava para suas vidas.

* * *

_"Meu amor  
Você se lembra?  
Do som de sua risada e de como ela acabava?  
E aquilo era tudo  
Que eu precisava para me apaixonar_

Este assunto  
É algo muito maior  
Do que qualquer coisa que já encantou o meu coração  
E aquilo era tudo  
Para que eu pudesse me apaixonar... por você  
E eu não posso me esquivar disso agora  
Você achou alguma felicidade comigo?  
Agora eu sei como deveria ser o caminho para o verdadeiro amor."

**Dear lover – Foo Fighters**


	8. Eu, você e as estrelas

**Capítulo Oito: Eu, você e as estrelas.**

O último dia de Congresso foi especial. Os agentes tiveram tempo suficiente para cumprimentarem todos os amigos ali presentes. Bill reencontrou seu amigo do FBI, Brian Thempe. Michelle cumprimentou várias pessoas que ela conheceu tanto na Divisão como em Seattle e Audrey se despediu de alguns amigos ingleses que voltariam para sua terra-natal.

"Acabou." Michelle comentou metade aliviada, metade triste quando os três voltaram ao hotel.

"Eu tenho que confessar que foi melhor do que eu esperava."

Quando foi designado para ir à palestra, Bill tinha certeza que seria tão entediante como quando ele assinava e revisava relatórios da CTU.

"Pode apostar que foi."

Até Audrey que só pelo fato de estar de volta em casa achou o Congresso uma ótima idéia admitia que tinha sido melhor do que ela imaginava.

"Michelle, você bem que poderia jantar com a gente hoje..." Bill fez uma cara de criança carente que era impossível de resistir.

"Ok, ok. Eu já até tinha planejado fazer isso mesmo. De qualquer forma, vocês terão que me esperar voltar da casa de mamãe. Eu vou agora mesmo e dentro de três horas eu volto e partimos para night." Ela piscou o olho para os dois amigos.

"Você sabe, Tony me pediu pra ficar de olho em você, então não se empolgue muito com a 'night'."

"Cuidado, Michelle, senão Bill te coloca de castigo."  
As duas riram enquanto Bill fazia uma cara de tirano.

0000000000

A despedida na casa de Susan não foi fácil. Tudo que Michelle queria era poder passar vários dias lá, matar a saudade de vários anos separada da mãe, do irmão e dos sobrinhos. Lílian e Peter não paravam de abraçá-la, mesmo depois de tantos anos separados, ter a tia de volta para duas crianças que cresceram sem mãe era inexplicavelmente confortante. Danny a fez prometer que da próxima vez ela traria seus filhos para conhecer os primos e Susan só a deixou sair quando ela disse com todas as letras que nas próximas férias o destino era Nova York, Albany. Michelle desceu os degraus da frente da casa acompanhada pela sua família. Na porta do táxi, ela beijou os sobrinhos mais uma vez, abraçou Danny e sua mãe.

"Eu amo vocês, pessoal."  
Ela entrou no táxi e partiu com a nova sensação de que em alguns meses voltaria para a parte da sua vida agora reconstituída.

0000000000

"Eu não acredito que o Bill me fez sair correndo da casa da minha mãe para ele não ir mais."

"Ele disse que não estava se sentindo bem."

"Tudo bem então. A noite é das garotas."  
"Onde nós vamos?" Audrey falou com um sorriso no rosto.  
"Eu perguntei ao meu irmão um bom lugar para sentar, jantar e conversar com amigos. Ele me falou que não existe lugar melhor do que o Ruck."  
"Ruck?"  
"É. Quer arriscar?"  
"Você quem manda."

0000000000

Elas chegaram ao local que Danny havia indicado em menos de 20 minutos. Dividiram o pagamento do táxi e rapidamente encontraram uma mesa. Assim que se acomodaram, Michelle perguntou o que tava na garganta dela desde que Audrey contou que voltaria para Los Angeles.

"Você está indo para CTU, não está?"  
"Estou."  
"Por que?"  
Se Audrey realmente não quisesse ver Jack, ela tinha como opção de trabalho a Divisão.

"Porque enquanto eu fugir dele, eu não terei paz. Quando fica uma lacuna na sua vida, quando você sente que faltou uma última conversa ou um último beijo, você precisa fazer algo pra mudar isso ou a sensação de que nem tudo foi feito te persegue pra sempre."  
"Não precisa ser a última conversa. Você sabe disso."

"Quando ele souber do Harry, provavelmente não será."  
Os olhos de Michelle brilharam.  
"Então você vai contar a ele."  
"Pelo Harry. Sim, eu vou."

"Quando você começa?"  
"Junto com você e o Bill. Depois de amanhã."

Um silêncio as envolveu.

"Por que?"  
Michelle se assustou pela pergunta vinda do nada e por perceber algumas lágrimas nos olhos dela.

"Por que o que?"  
"Por que ele deixou de me amar?"

Agora, Michelle se assustou por não saber a resposta. Ela nunca tivera a curiosidade de perguntar. Só em ver dois amigos tão queridos juntos e felizes, era suficiente pra ela.

"Sinceramente, Audrey, eu não sei. Mas fortemente acredito que antes do sentimento acabar, acabou a história entre vocês."  
"O meu sentimento não acabou com a história."  
As duas se encararam.

"Eu ainda o amo."

0000000000

O vôo de Nova York até Los Angeles ocorreu sem problemas. Michelle, Audrey e Bill conversaram alegremente e fizeram alguns planos para quando estivessem um dia livre juntos. Pelo tempo em que Michelle a observou, ela teve certeza de que Audrey estava preparada para essa volta a algum tempo. Tirando o momento de fraqueza do dia anterior, ela era uma mulher forte e estava decidida e preencher de uma vez por todas a lacuna deixada no passado. Olhando pra trás, Michelle viu Harry dormir nos braços da sua babá. Tão loiro, tão Jack. Ela sorriu internamente ao imaginá-lo vendo sua cópia. Jimmy e ele seriam bons amigos. Quando o avião aterrissou, ela esqueceu de tudo e de todos, menos deles. Seu Tony Almeida. Quatro dias que passaram como décadas. E seus filhos, suas duas pérolas tão preciosas. Rapidamente os três acharam as malas e se dirigiram ao portão de desembarque. Ao chegarem no saguão, discretamente Bill e Audrey desaceleraram o passo ao verem que Michelle basicamente corria ao encontro de Tony. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi abrir os braços. Ele sabia que era lá um dos lugares preferidos dela. Quando a distância entre eles era mínima, ela correu, soltou as malas e se jogou em um abraço que reunia novamente duas pessoas que não existiam sem a outra. Eles ficaram abraçados e em silêncio por alguns minutos. Apenas sentindo o contato um do corpo do outro. Ela foi a primeira a se afastar um pouco. Ele sorriu ao rever aqueles olhos que só ele conseguia enxergar além. Ela sempre tinha a sensação de que ele conseguia ver a alma dela, e todo o coração que pertencia a ele através apenas de um olhar.  
"Eu senti saudades." Ele falou docemente.  
"Eu também."  
Ela respondeu e rapidamente superou a pequena distância entre eles com um beijo. Aquele beijo que representa amor, respeito e saudade.

Quando se separaram, Audrey e Bill esperavam a uns poucos metros de distância. Tony abriu um enorme sorriso ao rever a mulher que um dia ele ajudou a salvar. Ele lembra que os dois começaram uma amizade naquele dia.  
"Estou feliz de tê-la de volta." Tony falou tão sinceramente que a surpreendeu.

"Eu também."  
Os dois se abraçaram, depois Tony virou-se para Bill e os dois apertaram as mãos.

"Agora, Bill, pode me passar todo o relatório."  
Michelle lançou-lhe um olhar de 'nem comece'. Ele tinha um prazer de brincar com ela.

"Tony... O negócio foi sério." Bill havia pensado em um falso relatório completo. "Eu sei que ela lhe disse que foi todas as noites para a casa da mãe dela, mas segundo fontes seguríssimas da CIA, eu descobri que ela ia todas as noites para as melhores boates de Albany."

"Isso é difamação." Michelle falou em meio a risada de todos.  
"Michelle Almeida, você está de castigo!" Tony falou colocando suas mãos na cintura dela e começando a ir em direção a saída. Bill e Audrey se despediram e deixaram que o casal fosse só.

"Estou?" O tom dela foi provocante.

"Está!"  
"E qual será esse castigo ou eu não posso saber?"

"Você terá que deixar eu fazer o que eu bem entender com você hoje."  
"Eu sou toda sua, querido."  
"É, meu amor." Ele falou sussurrando no ouvido dela enquanto ainda andava com ela à sua frente e com suas mãos na cintura dela. "Hoje, somos só eu, você e as estrelas."

_"Porque toda vez que eu vejo seu rosto animado  
Eu sinto um arrepio num lugar bobo_

Já faz um tempo que eu adormeci  
Você me cobriu como uma criança agora  
Porque toda vez que você me segura em seus braços  
Eu fico confortável o bastante para sentir o seu  
calor

Começa na minha alma  
E eu perco todo o controle  
Quando você beija o meu nariz  
O sentimento aparece  
Porque você me faz sorrir  
Baby, não se apresse  
Enquanto você me abraça forte."

**Bubbly – Colbie Caillat**


	9. Uma conversa privada

**Capítulo Nove: Uma conversa privada**

* * *

_"Estou indo te encontrar  
Te dizer que eu sinto muito  
Você não sabe quão adorável você é  
Eu tenho que encontrar você  
Te dizer que eu preciso de você  
E te dizer que eu te deixei de lado _

_Me conte os seus segredos  
E me faça suas perguntas  
Oh, vamos voltar para o começo."_

**The Scientist – Coldplay**

* * *

"Bom-dia, madame."  
Michelle levantou a cabeça assustada ao ouvir aquela voz grossa.  
"Loiro!!" Ela levantou rapidamente da sua cadeira e correu até Jack. Os dois se abraçaram e ele plantou um doce beijo na bochecha dela.  
"Saudades, Chelle." Ele falou imitando Tony. Ela riu.  
"Deixa só o Tony escutar você me chamando de 'Chelle'."  
Jack entrou no escritório dela na CTU. 

"Eu também senti saudades, ..." Ela pausou e abriu um sorriso malicioso. "Como é que a Chloe te chama secretamente?"  
"Ursinho."  
Os dois caíram na gargalhada.  
"Senti saudades também, ursinho."  
"Vocês dois vão passar o dia todo contando piada ou Los Angeles pode ter a honra do vosso trabalho?" Chloe apareceu ao ouvir as risadas dos dois.

"O'brian!" Michelle foi até ela e a abraçou.

"Você me aperta mais do que o Jack." Michelle a soltou assustada e viu que ela brincava. "Senti saudades também, Michelle." Chloe falou rindo e pegando a mão de Jack.

"Preciso roubá-lo por alguns instantes." E assim os dois saíram da sala.

"Hey." Tony entrou quando ela tinha acabado de sentar na cadeira dela.

"Hey."  
"Vi que reencontrou os Bauers." 

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e sentou-se com ele no sofá.

"Audrey chegou."  
"O que?" Michelle se levantou depressa do sofá. "Eu não tive tempo de avisar ao Jack sobre tudo que aconteceu em Nova York. Se ele a ver antes de eu..."  
"Pare." Tony a fez parar de andar segurando-a pelos dois braços. "Eles são adultos o suficiente para se resolverem sem a sua ajuda." Michelle olhou nos olhos dele e concordou silenciosamente. "Ela quer falar com você. Sala de reuniões."  
"Invente algo e faça Jack ir para sala de interrogatório número 03."  
Ele não a questionou e fez como ela pediu. Michelle desceu o mais rápido que seus saltos permitiram, falou com Audrey e também a fez ir para a sala de número 03. Era hora de apagar os fantasmas do passado, era hora de um novo começo.

00000000000

Quando Jack entrou, ele a viu e os dois se encararam por minutos que pareceram anos. Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a dar um passo ou a dizer uma palavra. Enquanto seus olhos conversavam em silêncio, ambos os cérebros tentavam encontrar palavras ou perguntas. Os dois se aproximaram. Um misto de saudade e confusão era facilmente visível em ambos os olhares. Quando a distância entre eles era pequena, ela reviveu. Ela se viu anos atrás e todas às vezes em que eles estavam exatamente a aquela pequena distância, a próxima ação era um beijo. E ele reviveu. Ele se viu anos atrás quando ela era a única mulher da sua vida, seu eterno amor. Por um momento os dois pareciam congelados no tempo. Só por um momento, ela achou que o seu maior sonho de tê-lo de volta se realizaria ali, mas ele apenas sorriu. Aquele sorriso que ele reservava apenas para as pessoas que o conheciam. Ela ao menos o conhecia. Muito mais do que várias pessoas que viveram com ele todos esses anos em que ela esteve fora. Ela não sorriu. Ele imaginou que o fato de ter forjado a própria morte e não ter contado a ela a machucou bastante quando toda a verdade foi revelada.

"Eu enterrei você." Foram as primeiras palavras que ela conseguiu proferir.

Ele foi pego de surpresa. Havia esquecido que depois de toda a encenação, tanto ela quanto Kim foram as mais dedicadas em preparar para ele um enterro digno. Um enterro falso. O que mais poderia machucar uma pessoa? Ele não saberia dizer. Kim demorou alguns meses para perdoá-lo, mas decidiu por fazê-lo. Ela o perdoaria? 

"Eu sinto muito." Foram também as únicas três palavras que ele encontrou.

Em nenhum momento eles deixaram de se encarar. Olhos e bocas dizendo o que estava guardado por muito tempo. Ela olhou para os lábios dele, deu mais um passo e o abraçou. Novamente surpreso, ele a envolveu em um abraço que pedia desculpas. Carinhosamente ele afagou o cabelo dela enquanto seus corações batiam juntos, acelerados, machucados. 

"Eu sinto muito." Ele falou tão baixo que ele mesmo teve dificuldade de escutar a própria voz. 

E eles ficaram assim por um longo tempo. Ela o perdoando e ele a sentindo de volta, sua Audrey e agora sua amiga. Quando ela se afastou, ele pôde ver o caminho que algumas poucas lágrimas fizeram no rosto dela e com uma das mãos ele as enxugou. 

"Me perdoa?" Ele pediu com um tom que não poderia ser mais suplicante.

"Se você me prometer sua amizade... sim." Pela primeira vez ela sorriu. E ele sorriu também ao revê-la fazendo isso.

"Você pode contar comigo. O que precisar, quando precisar."

"Eu sei." Ela pegou a mão dele e apertou levemente.

"Obrigado."

Ele agradecia por tudo. Pelo passado e por agora. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Michelle está com alguém que quer te conhecer."

Jack olhou confuso pra ela e esperou que ela continuasse. Ao invés de explicar, ela pegou o celular e discou um número.  
"Dessler."  
"Michelle, pode trazê-lo."  
"Entendido."  
Em questão de segundos, a porta da sala 03 foi aberta e por ela passou um menino de 4 anos. Um pouco assustado, um pouco impressionado e totalmente maravilhado com o adulto que ele encontrou ao entrar ali. Jack olhou-o e não conseguiu desviar o olhar. O menino também não parava de encará-lo e vagarosamente os dois se aproximaram. Quando Jack se abaixou e o olhou de frente, reconheceu aqueles olhos azuis. Ele olhou rapidamente para Audrey que confirmou com a cabeça o que ele nem precisou verbalizar. 

"Eu sou Harry." O menino estendeu a mão para o adulto desnorteado a sua frente.

"Eu sou Jack."  
"Eu sei." O menino abriu um sorriso tímido. "Você é meu pai." Jack não pôde conter o sorriso que se esboçava em seus lábios.  
Pai e filho se abraçaram pela primeira vez.

* * *

_"Ei papai onde você ficou por tanto tempo?  
Há algo errado? _

_Você lembra de mim, o filho que concedeu?_

_Oh Deus, que eu fiz para merecer isto?  
Um homem que eu nunca conheci.  
Um homem que eu não posso perder."_

**Hey Dad – Good Charlotte**


	10. Loucamente apaixonado

Capítulo Dez: Loucamente apaixonado

**Capítulo Dez: Loucamente apaixonado.**

Michelle estava andando pelos corredores da CTU, mas tudo que ela conseguia realmente pensar era no que poderia estar acontecendo na sala de interrogatório número 03. Ela não percebeu quando alguém começou a segui-la e em poucos minutos a alcançou e a encostou contra parede, prendendo-a dos dois lados com os braços.

"Você me assustou, Tony!"  
"Desculpa, querida, mas eu não resisto ao fato de poder te encostar nessa parede e te beijar como da primeira vez."  
"Toda vez que você faz isso tudo que eu consigo lembrar é daquela vez também."  
Tony abriu um terno sorriso.

"Toda vez que eu beijo você é como se fosse a primeira vez. Desce uma corrente elétrica pela minha espinha e a certeza que cada um é diferente do anterior, uma nova experiência."  
Os olhos dela brilharam ao ouvir as palavras dele. Antes que ela pudesse falar algo, os lábios dele encostaram levemente nos dela. Ela riu e tentou resistir a tentação de puxá-lo ali mesmo contra o seu corpo. Ele não hesitou e rapidamente a pressionou mais contra a parede.  
"Tony..." Ela falou ainda com seus lábios sendo tocados pelos dele. "Nós..." Ele a interrompia beijando-a mais fortemente. "não podemos." Ele a puxou e depois rapidamente a soltou.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu sei."  
"Ótimo." Ela disse agora abrindo um sorriso. "Você sabe onde esses beijos podem nos levar se eu não resistir."  
Ele a lançou um olhar malicioso e começou acompanhá-la quando ela recomeçou a andar. Os dois pararam em frente à porta da sala 03, trocaram mais um olhar e Michelle bateu.  
"Audrey, Bill quer falar conosco."

Jack estava sentado em uma das cadeiras e Harry na mesa exatamente na frente do pai. Audrey deu um beijo na cabeça do filho e começou a ir em direção a saída da sala.  
"Audrey." Jack a chamou antes que ela fechasse a porta. Ela virou-se e esperou ele concluir. "Eu posso levar o Harry para tomar sorvete e trazê-lo de volta na hora do almoço? Não gosto da idéia dele estar nesse lugar."

"Claro, Jack." Ela falou sorrindo e depois se dirigiu ao filho. "Harry, comporte-se."  
O menino assentiu com a cabeça e voltou-se com um sorriso para o pai.  
"Você gosta de sorvete, Harry?" Jack perguntou ajudando-o a descer da mesa e conduzindo-o até a porta.

"Eu amo sorvete!" Ele falou dando um pulo.  
"Então eu sei exatamente onde vamos passar o resto da nossa manhã."  
Harry mais uma vez sorriu e sem Jack esperar, o garoto pegou a sua mão enquanto os dois saíam do prédio da Unidade.

0000000000

"Depois de toda essa Conferência parece que a Divisão se animou."  
Michelle, Tony, Audrey e Bill estavam na sala de reuniões. Bill os informava sobre o telefonema que havia acabado de receber de Brad Hammond.

"Ele me informou que a Divisão pretende fazer uma festa entre os agentes daqui e os de lá como uma forma de além de nos conhecermos melhor, todos conhecermos os novos agentes que estão por aqui."

Todos olharam carinhosamente para Audrey.

"A festa será dentro de um mês e ele pediu para que eu designasse um grupo de seis pessoas daqui que coordenaria com um grupo de lá a organização de toda a festa."  
"Você já decidiu os seis?" Michelle perguntou visivelmente curiosa.

"Sim. O grupo será formado por: eu, você, Tony, Audrey, Jack e Chloe."

Michelle o lançou um olhar desesperado. As três últimas opções não deveriam estar juntas, pelo menos não tão rapidamente.

"Você tem certeza?" Ela enfatizou a última palavra. Ele entenderia o que ela queria dizer.  
"Tenho." Ele falou calmamente.  
"Por mim está tudo bem." Audrey se pronunciou respondendo mais a Michelle do que a Bill.

"Tudo bem pra você, Tony?"  
"Sem problemas, Bill."  
"Michelle?"  
"Isso será no mínimo, interessante." Ela falou lançando um olhar ainda preocupado para seu diretor.

"Michelle, você poderia informar a Chloe que ela está na equipe? Ela disse estar atualizando alguns softwares e por isso não está presente."  
"Sim, senhor." Ela riu e saiu da sala seguida por Tony.

"Você acha que isso vai dá certo?"  
Ela parou e virou-se para Tony. Novamente os dois estavam nos corredores escuros da CTU.  
"Eu não sei, Tony. Eu ainda nem sei se a Chloe sabe que a Audrey está de volta. Ela não estava à vista quando eu fui falar com a Audrey hoje mais cedo. Provavelmente ela já deve ter escutado os rumores internos, mas eu não sei como ela reagirá ao saber que as duas terão que trabalhar juntas. Eu não sei quão difícil isso pode ser."

Tony apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Eu estou com medo." Michelle quebrou o silêncio que havia se instalado entre os dois. Tony viu a preocupação tanto na voz como nos olhos dela.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, querida." Os dois se abraçaram. Ela o puxou para si o mais próximo que conseguiu, só ele a fazia sentir-se segura. "Jack e Chloe darão um jeito de superar isso. Você sabe que eles sempre conseguem."  
Ela teve que concordar. Aqueles dois sempre tinham uma solução pra tudo. Profissionalmente ou não.

0000000000

Quando Jack voltou à CTU com Harry já passava das 13 horas. Os dois procuraram por Audrey e a viram trabalhando em uma estação não muito longe da entrada.  
"Mamãe!"  
"Harry. Jack." Ela foi ao encontro do dois no outro lado da sua mesa de trabalho.  
"Eu sei que passei da hora. Desculpe. Nós nos empolgamos nos sorvetes, não foi, Harry?"  
Cada vez que ele pronunciava o nome do filho era um gosto diferente.

"Pode apostar que sim!"  
Os dois bateram as mãos e Audrey riu da empolgação remanescente deles.

"Agora o senhor e eu vamos até o hotel. Mary está com saudades e passará o resto do dia com você."  
Harry fez uma cara de quem não queria fazer o que lhe fora designado.  
"Mas eu quero ficar aqui, mamãe."  
"Harry, você e o Jack podem passar o tempo que quiserem juntos, mas não na hora do nosso trabalho, certo?"  
Ele assentiu.  
"Nós nos veremos amanhã, parceiro." Jack se abaixou e o abraçou. "Combinarei tudo com sua mãe."  
Novamente o garoto concordou com a cabeça. Audrey pegou o seu casaco, depois a mão do filho e os dois começaram a ir embora. Harry ainda virou e acenou um adeus que Jack retribuiu com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Você fica ainda mais bonito bobo desse jeito."

Jack se virou assustado e deu de cara com Michelle. As bochechas dele rosaram.  
"Podemos ir até a minha sala?" Michelle indicou o caminho e esperou para ver se ele seguiria.

"Claro."  
Eles rapidamente subiram as escadas e se acomodaram no sofá.

"Como você soube antes de mim?"

"Nós nos encontramos na Conferência. No primeiro dia de reunião, quando voltamos ao hotel, Harry apareceu e se agarrou as pernas de Audrey. Depois que eu vi os olhinhos dele, eu tive certeza que os conhecia muito bem."  
Ela olhou dentro dos outros olhos azuis que agora a encaravam.  
"Fico feliz que tenham se conhecido. Os dois merecem."  
"Eu espero não perder mais nenhum momento do crescimento dele."  
"Não perderá. Pode ter certeza."  
Os dois trocaram olhares sorridentes.

"Espero que ele goste de mim."  
"É impossível não gostar desse Jack bobão."  
Ele novamente corou.

"Jack, quando eu chamei a Audrey porque Bill queria conversar conosco, na verdade, você também deveria estar presente, mas não o chamei para deixar que você e Harry tivessem algum tempo a sós."  
"Obrigado."  
"Sem problemas. Na reunião, Bill falou que a Divisão fará uma festa para recepcionar os novos agentes e Brad pediu que Bill formasse uma equipe com 6 pessoas daqui para ajudar em toda a organização da festa. E, eu sinceramente não sei o que estava passando na cabeça dele, escolheu a mim, a você, a Chloe, a Audrey, ao Tony e a ele mesmo para compor o time."

Jack não falou nada. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele achava uma loucura, ele via ali uma oportunidade para Chloe e Audrey se aproximarem, para todos tentarem realmente formar o antigo time.  
"Eu preciso falar com a Chloe."  
Foi tudo que ele disse ao levantar e deixar a sala.

0000000000

Mas ela não estava em canto nenhum. Não em um lugar que ele pudesse alcançar com os olhos. Então uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Ela só podia estar lá. No lugar em que os dois haviam denominado como deles. Ele se aproximou o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu, não queria que ela corresse ao vê-lo. E quando ele chegou a viu encostada em um dos antigos servidores. Aquela sala, abandonada e cheia de computadores inativos, era aonde os dois sempre iam quando queria um momento a sós.  
"Chloe..."  
Ela se virou para ele e um rápido flash de raiva passou pelos olhos dela.

"Eu não quero falar com você agora."  
Ela falou e começou a andar em direção a onde ele estava, mas com o claro objetivo de sair da sala.

"Por favor, Chloe." Ele implorou bloqueando a passagem dela. Ela o encarou e deu alguns passos para trás.

"O que você quer?"  
"Conversar."  
"Não há nada pra conversar, Jack."  
"Então deixe ao menos eu me explicar."  
Ela ficou em silêncio. Ele tomou isso como uma resposta positiva.

"Eu não sabia que ela estava voltando. E nem sabia que..."  
"Que vocês dois tem um filho!" Ela basicamente gritou e virou-se para não ter que encará-lo.

"Chloe... por favor, olhe pra mim."

Ela não se virou.

"Chloe, você não precisa fazer isso."

"Você era completamente apaixonado por ela! E agora ela volta com um filho que é seu! Vamos, Jack. O que eu deveria fazer? Abraçá-la e dizer que eu estou maravilhada com o menino de 4 anos que é filho de vocês? Que eu realmente não me importo com o fato de que agora eu a verei todos os dias e lembrarei de como vocês se olhavam, se tocavam? Não mesmo!"

Ele ficou totalmente mudo e apenas a olhando nos olhos. Ela estava com raiva, mas era medo que passava pelos olhos dela agora. Algumas lágrimas já desciam pelas suas bochechas. Ele queria se aproximar e abraçá-la, fazê-la acreditar que era ela quem ele queria, sua Chloe.

"Eu realmente gostava dela. E não nego que estou feliz agora ao saber que tenho outro filho."  
Ele deu um passo em direção a ela. Queria que ela pudesse ver completamente os olhos dele no momento em que ele dissesse tudo que estava no seu coração.

"Você lembra de tudo que eu te disse na festa de aniversário do Jimmy?"  
Ela relembrou da declaração feita por ele e respondeu com um aceno na cabeça.

"Tudo que eu disse ali não mudou hoje, nem vai mudar nunca. Eu te amo loucamente com todo o meu coração e com toda a minha alma. O que aconteceu no passado, lá ficou. Eu disse a você anos atrás que a minha história com Audrey não daria certo e eu ainda acredito nisso, mesmo com o Harry. Nossa história é a única que me interessa e a única pela qual eu tenho o prazer de acordar todos os dias. Olhar para os meus braços e ver a sua forma adormecida encostada contra o meu corpo. É você quem eu desejo que esteja lá, comigo e criando o Jimmy ao meu lado, como a minha mulher e eterna mãe do meu primeiro menino." Eles estavam a poucos metros de distância agora. Um podia sentir a respiração do outro. As lágrimas ainda rolavam pelo rosto dela. Ele as limpava carinhosamente. "É os seus lábios que eu quero contra os meus." Ele disse e a puxou para si. Ela resistiu primeiramente, mas depois a abriu a sua boca para que a dele se encaixasse perfeitamente. Ela sentiu a língua dele brincando com a sua e com toda força que reuniu o encostou contra os antigos servidores. Ele foi surpreendido e deixou que ela o beijasse ferozmente. Amavelmente. Apaixonadamente.

* * *

**A/N: **Sei que avisei para alguns que postaria mais um capítulo no domingo, mas meu domingo de Páscoa se extendeu mais do que eu planejava, então só tive tempo agora (ontem estudei pra prova de hoje da faculdade). Espero que estejam gostando.

* * *

_"É incrível como você pode acalmar meu coração  
Sem dizer uma palavra, você pode clarear a escuridão  
Tente como posso, mas nunca posso explicar  
O que eu ouço quando você não diz uma palavra._

_O sorriso em seu rosto me deixa saber que você precisa de mim  
Existe uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que você nunca me deixará  
O toque de suas mãos diz que você me levantará onde quer que eu caia  
Você diz isso melhor quando não diz nada."_

**When you say nothing at all – Ronan Keating**


	11. Os seis

**Capítulo Onze: Os seis.**

"Sabe, eu estava pensando seriamente em fazer um corte nessa lista de convidados."  
Michelle e Audrey olharam pra ele com um sorriso se esboçando no rosto.  
"Eu não vejo a necessidade de Brad ir até essa festa, só porque ele é diretor?"  
As duas riram. Elas e Bill estavam na ponta esquerda da mesa com lista de convidados e telefones. Jack, Tony e Chloe estavam do outro lado da mesa, com possíveis locais e horários para a realização do evento. Eles olharam para os três que riam e trocaram olhares que perguntavam o que seria tão engraçado.

"Vamos, Bill. Não seja tão malvado!" Audrey deu uma tapinha no braço esquerdo dele.

"Você diz isso pra mim?"

"Ele tem razão, Audrey. Lembro de quando era a diretora encarregada e diretamente subordinada ao Brad."  
"Viu?" Bill falou como uma criança que acaba de ganhar uma discussão.  
As duas novamente riram.

"Então fica combinado assim? Cada um pega um pedaço da lista e formalmente liga para confirmar presença três dias antes da festa?" Bill perguntou abaixando os olhos para um papel e fazendo algumas anotações.  
"Você tem certeza que ele não te explicou por que diabos não usamos os computadores pra isso?"  
Bill balançou a cabeça negativamente pra Michelle.

"Acho que isso é algum tipo de castigo." Bill concluiu pensativo.

"Pelo que?"  
"Por sermos a melhor Unidade do país." Ele sorriu debilmente.

"Ok, Buchanan. Enquanto você fica aí se gabando por dirigir a melhor Unidade do país, eu preciso ir até a minha sala dar alguns telefonemas sobre outros detalhes dessa festa." Michelle começou a andar em direção a saída da sala.

"Michelle, você não esqueceu da saída para as compras, certo?" Audrey lembrou-se de perguntar enquanto Michelle passava ao lado de Tony.

"Claro que não." Ela olhou de Audrey pra Tony. "E ele aqui amou saber que vou gastar o tão precioso salário dele." Ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Tony e fechou a porta da sala atrás de si.

0000000000

"Chloe! Chloe!" Michelle foi até a estação de Chloe quando terminou suas ligações. "Eu estava pensando em pegar as crianças e..." Chloe continuava a mexer no seu computador ignorando-a. "Você pode parar um minuto e me escutar?"  
"Não." Ela simplesmente respondeu.

Michelle a olhou surpresa e confusa ao mesmo tempo.

"O que?"  
"Estou ocupada e isso significa que eu não posso escutar você agora."  
"Você sempre me escuta, O'brian. Seja salvando Los Angeles, seja no sofá da minha casa."

Chloe não falou nada.

"Você pode parar?!"

Michelle pegou as mãos dela que digitavam habilmente.

"Você pode parar?!" Chloe perguntou de volta agora encarando a amiga.

"Qual seu problema?"

Chloe continuou sem responder.

"Ok, O'brian! Quando você decidir voltar a falar comigo, e se não for muito incômodo, me deixe saber!"  
Michelle soltou as mãos dela e saiu irritada em direção a sua sala. Alguns minutos depois, Chloe bateu na porta. Dessa vez, Michelle que não respondeu. Mesmo assim, Chloe entrou, fechou a porta e ficou em silêncio. As duas se encarando.

"Desculpa." Chloe falou tão tristemente que Michelle rapidamente se levantou e foi até ela. De perto, era possível ver que nos olhos dela tinham algumas lágrimas. Michelle a puxou para um abraço e as duas ficaram assim por vários minutos, depois elas sentaram-se no sofá.

"Vai me contar qual o problema agora?"  
"É ela."  
"Audrey?" Michelle falou pouco surpresa.

Chloe balançou a cabeça confirmando.

"Olha, Chloe. Ela não veio até aqui pegar o lugar de ninguém, na vida de ninguém."  
"Eu vi como vocês duas interagem tão bem em tão pouco tempo, eu não sei como ela consegue. Eu demorei pra virar sua amiga."  
"Minha melhor amiga." Michelle a corrigiu carinhosamente enquanto colocava sua mão sobre a dela.

"Desculpa pelo ciúme bobo, pela insegurança, mas..." Algumas lágrimas desceram pelo rosto dela. "Foi tudo tão rápido, em tão pouco tempo. Eu devia está acostumada a acontecimentos nessa velocidade, mas no fim, ninguém está preparado para um reencontro como esse."

"Chloe, eu não sei o que você está sentindo ou o que passa por esse seu cérebro de gênio, mas uma coisa você pode ter certeza: ninguém nunca vai tomar o seu lugar, nem como minha melhor amiga, nem como esposa do Jack, a mulher que ele tanto ama. Eu sei que você pode ver isso nos olhos dele. Olha nos meus e me diz se eu vou te trocar por alguém."  
Chloe vagarosamente levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Michelle. As duas sabiam que poucas pessoas tinham uma amizade como a que elas tinham. E ali, naquele momento, foi mais uma das inúmeras vezes em que elas se olhavam de verdade.

"Obrigada." Chloe falou timidamente.

"Não tem nada que agradecer, senhora Bauer." Michelle falou puxando-a para outro abraço. "Agora trate de enxugar essas lágrimas."

Chloe fez o que a amiga pediu e a encarou com um sorriso.

"Você tava falando sobre pegar as crianças e... ?"  
"Sim, o que você acha de pegarmos as crianças e sairmos para o parque no sábado?"

"Eu acho uma ótima idéia."

"O que você acha de pegarmos o Harry sem o Jack saber e o levarmos junto? Posso arrumar tudo com a Audrey sem ele perceber."  
"Por mim tudo bem. Eu preciso conhecê-lo."

"Então está combinado. Sábado, à tarde, no parque, Bauers e Almeidas se encontrarão."  
O final da frase fez Chloe rir e as duas ficaram conversando por vários minutos.

0000000000

"Como a Chloe está encarando tudo isso?"

Tony e Michelle estavam deitados na cama. Michelle confortavelmente deitada nos braços dele, sua cabeça em seu tórax.

"Com dificuldade. Suponho que isso seja normal. Não é fácil de uma hora pra outra aparecer alguém na sua vida e pior ainda, se for uma pessoa pelo qual seu atual marido foi loucamente apaixonado."

Tony ficou em silêncio considerando a resposta dada pela sua esposa. Depois ele riu.  
"O que você faria se Jen aparecesse?"  
Michelle virou a sua cabeça para poder encará-lo.

"É diferente, Tony. Você nunca a amou e nem tem um filho com ela."  
"Quem disse?"  
Michelle fez uma cara que simulava surpresa e deu uma tapa no tórax dele.  
"Nem pense nisso."

"Eu só consigo pensar em você."  
Ele disse puxando-a para cima dele. Dessa vez, Michelle que riu.

"Você está rindo de mim, Michelle Almeida?" Ele disse isso e levantou a própria cabeça para beijá-la no pescoço, onde ele sabia que ela tinha cócegas. Ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer sobre o seu quando os lábios dele alcançaram o alvo.

"Estou." Ele parou de beijá-la e voltou a olhá-la nos olhos. "Até hoje eu não sei o que eu fiz pra merecer você."

Ele sorriu.  
"Eu sei. Você é a melhor mulher que existe." Ele parou e a beijou nos lábios. "A melhor mãe do mundo." Outra pausa e um beijo no pescoço. "Me fazendo o homem mais feliz que existe." Uma última pausa e um beijo demorado nos lábios.

"Nosso aniversário de casamento está chegando..." Michelle falou pensativa quando eles se separaram, mas ainda em cima dele.  
"Eu sei..."

"O que você acha de chamarmos alguns amigos para um jantar?" Os dedos dela passeavam pelo contorno do tórax dele.  
"Qualquer coisa que você quiser, meu amor." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Vou falar com a Chloe. Poderíamos convidar ela e o Jack para dormirem aqui com o Jimmy e com o Harry, caso a Audrey deixe."

"Você já falou com o menino?" Tony imaginava se a relação dele com Harry seria igual a que ele tinha com Jimmy.

"Sim. Ele é amável." Michelle falou lembrando-se de algumas horas no hotel em que ela, Harry e Audrey se divertiram.

"Você é amável." Ele disse virando-a e ficando por cima dela agora.

"Você sabe que o Matt pode entrar aqui a qualquer momento."  
"Você sabe que eu tranco a porta quando eu pretendo fazer isso."  
Ele se abaixou e começou a beijá-la pelo corpo inteiro.

0000000000

"Vocês escolheram local e horário?" Bil se dirigiu a Jack, Tony e Chloe.  
Os seis estavam novamente na sala de reuniões no final do expediente discutindo mais informações sobre a festa.

"Nós ficamos no fim com duas opções: o Shade Hotel e o Ayres Hotel Manhattan Beach." Tony respondeu enquanto Jack e Chloe abriam os sites dos respectivos hotéis para os seis olharem no telão e discutirem.

"Ambos cinco estrelas. O primeiro fica mais perto do litoral do que o segundo. É mais bem localizado também. O Shade possui um andar especialmente construído para festas, especialmente do jeito que pretendemos, com jantar, dança e etc."

Chloe concluiu o discusso dela.  
"Quanto ao Ayres, a única vantagem dele é que o salão para festas é maior. Não muito maior, mas maior."

"Sabe que vocês dois poderiam abrir uma firma de turismo e fazer comerciais para hotéis?"  
Michelle brincou com o casal Bauer quando os dois encerraram a apresentação dos hotéis. Todos riram. Eles passaram mais alguns minutos vendo fotos de ambos os hotéis. Por fim e com voto unânime, o Shade Hotel venceu.

"Ótimo. Um problema a menos." Bill se abaixou e anotou na lista o nome e endereço do local da festa.

"Quanto ao horário..." Tony recomeçou a discussão. "Eu, Jack e Chloe concordamos que às 19 horas seria um bom horário e em um sábado."

Audrey, Michelle e Bill se encaram.  
"É. Eu concordo." Michelle considerava 20 horas um ótimo horário para festas. Nem tão cedo, nem tão tarde.

"Então está decidido. Shade Hotel, daqui a umas três semanas, às 20 horas." Bill novamente se abaixou e concluiu suas anotações.  
"Aproveitando que estamos todos aqui..." Michelle esperou que todos olhassem pra ela. "Eu e o Tony gostaríamos de convidá-los para nosso aniversário de casamento na próxima terça-feira, no nosso apartamento, às 20 horas também."

"Estaremos lá." Bill falou por todos eles.

"Hey, Jack." Tony o chamou quando todos já haviam saído da sala. Jack voltou e foi ao encontro de Tony.

"Hey, Almeida."  
"Você ouviu a Michelle, o aniversário de casamento terça-feira..."  
Ele concordou com a cabeça.

"Nós gostaríamos de saber se você e a Chloe não gostariam de dormir lá. O quarto de hóspedes, que praticamente é o quarto de vocês, anda tão vazio."  
Jack riu do drama do amigo.  
"Acho que a Chloe amará a idéia. Eu aceito."  
"Ótimo." Tony riu. "Matt adora quando o Jimmy dorme com ele."  
Jack novamente sorriu e os dois saíram da sala de reuniões procurando suas esposas para voltarem a paz de suas casas.

0000000000

"Mamãããe! Papaaai!" Matt correu ao encontro dos pais como sempre fazia quando os via chegando do trabalho.

"Meu campeão!" Tony o pegou nos seus braços. Michelle foi até ele e o beijou na face.  
"Cadê a minha princesinha?" Ela então entrou pelo apartamento e foi até onde Eve e Lizzie brincavam no chão. A menina levantou os olhos ao ouvir a voz da mãe e pediu colo. "Vem cá, meu amor." Michelle se abaixou, a pegou e a aninhou em seus braços. "Eve, você pode ir. Obrigada." A babá educadamente pegou suas coisas, se despediu das crianças e saiu.

"Mamãe! Papai!" Matt estava no chão agora e sorria para os pais que estavam sentados no sofá. Michelle com Lizzie em seu colo. "Hoje na escola..." O menino parou e sorriu. Tony e Michelle riram junto com ele.

"Vamos, Matt. Mamãe está ficando curiosa."  
Novamente o menino sorriu.  
"Hoje na escola... meu professor disse que eu entrei pro time de futebol!"  
Ele deu um soco no ar em comemoração e seu sorriso cresceu. Tony e Michelle se olharam surpresos e depois para o filho.  
"Esse é meu garoto!" Tony o puxou para um abraço e bagunçou seus cabelos.  
"Vem cá, Matt." Michelle entregou Lizzie a Tony e puxou o filho para o seu colo. "Estamos tão orgulhosos de você, meu amor." Ela disse depois rapidamente beijando-o no rosto. Ele sorriu mais ainda, se é que era possível.

"Quem concorda que isso merece uma comemoração?" Tony falou levantando-se com Lizzie.  
"Calma, papai!" Matt pulou do colo de Michelle e pediu para o pai sentar. "Eu ainda não acabei!" Michelle e Tony trocaram um olhar divertido e esperaram o menino continuar. "Tem um menino novo na minha sala. O nome dele é Harry! Mas..." Matt parou e fez uma expressão que era idêntica a de Tony. "Eu não entendi porque o tio Jack foi pegá-lo hoje na escola." Matt olhou para os pais esperando algum tipo de explicação.

"Ah, Matt. Você provavelmente não vai entender agora. Mas, tio Jack é pai do Harry."  
O menino fez uma cara de completa confusão ao ouvir as palavras do pai.  
"Mas... a tia Chloe não estava com aquele barrigããããão..." Ele fez um movimento com as suas mãozinhas que indicava o tamanho da barriga de Chloe. "Que ela estava quando teve o Jimmy!"  
Tony e Michelle trocaram um olhar. Como explicar a situação a um garoto de 4 anos tão esperto?

"Matt..."  
"Mamãe, você não precisa tentar me explicar, se papai disse que eu não vou entender agora, então depois você me explica." Ele foi até a mãe e se aconchegou nos braços dela. "Mas eu fico feliz que o Jimmy tenha um irmãozinho."

Michelle se abaixou e beijou novamente o filho.

"Matt... o que você acha de chamarmos tio Jack e tia Chloe para virem até aqui amanhã e todos jantarmos juntos e comemorarmos a sua entrada no time de futebol?" Tony olhou para o filho e o observou raciocinando.

"Jimmy e Harry podem vir também?"

"Claro que sim, campeão!"

Matt pulou no colo de Michelle e os quatro Almeidas se encararam sorrindo.

* * *

_"Não há uma combinação de palavras  
que eu poderia colocar no verso de um cartão postal  
Nenhuma canção que eu poderia cantar  
mas eu poderia tentar pelo seu coração  
nossos sonhos, eles são feitos de coisas reais  
assim como uma caixa de sapato cheio de fotografias  
com um tom de sépia do amor_

_Amor é a resposta  
pelo menos para a maioria das questões no meu coração  
Por que estamos aqui?  
E para onde vamos?  
E por que é tão difícil?  
Não é sempre fácil e às vezes a vida pode ser  
enganadora  
Vou te dizer uma coisa  
é sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos."_

**Better Together - Jack Johnson**


	12. Além do caos

**Capítulo Doze: Além do caos.**

06:10 a.m. Ele olhou pro relógio e mal acreditou que era hora de levantar. Olhando pra baixo, ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se espalhou nos seus lábios quando a viu sonhando com algo que também a fazia sorrir suavemente. Sua Michelle Dessler. Exatamente há 7 anos atrás, ela estava se preparando para dizer 'sim' a ele. Ser dele para toda a eternidade. E durante todo esse tempo casados, excluindo o tempo em que eles ficaram seis meses separados, foram os melhores da vida dele. Deitado ali e apertando-a vagarosamente para não acordá-la ainda mais contra seu corpo, um filme de recordações passava pela mente dele. O primeiro beijo. Em meio ao que havia sobrado de uma Unidade Contra Terrorismo, um relacionamento começou. _"Eu não posso fazer isso mais, Tony. Eu não posso. Estou tão cansada, tão assustada." _Tudo que ele pôde fazer naquele momento foi abraçá-la e acreditar que de alguma forma ela se sentisse um pouco mais protegida em seus braços. Quando eles se separaram, tudo que ele lembra de ver foram aqueles olhos orientais pedindo proteção, carinho... e amor. E então, os lábios dela encostaram nos dele e tudo que ele pode sentir foi uma mulher pedindo pra ser amada. Quando ele retribuiu, tudo que **ele** quis dizer foi que também queria ser amado.

"Por que você está sorrindo?"  
Tony saiu do seus pensamentos e a viu acordada, encarando-o com um sorriso no rosto.

"Porque é o que eu faço quando penso em você."  
Ela corou e subiu para alcançar a boca dele. Antes de beijá-lo, ela olhou-o nos olhos e novamente sorriu.

"Parabéns, senhor Almeida."  
"Parabéns, senhora Almeida."  
Os dois sorriram e se beijaram.

"Eu quero que hoje seja um dia especial." Tony se levantou da cama e fez menção para que ela não o seguisse. "Você fica aqui." Ele saiu rapidamente e prometeu voltar em menos de um minuto. E foi a vez da mente dela voltar ao passado.  
_"Eu só quero que você saiba que os últimos três anos foram os melhores anos da minha vida."_ Aquele dia, naquele hotel, foi o momento em que ela teve medo de deixá-lo para sempre. A agonia que ela sentia dentro de si por não saber se estava infectada ou não, uma parte dela desejava fortemente para que ele estivesse ali com ela, mas ele não podia e ela sabia. O trabalho que os uniu, era muitas vezes o que os separava.

A porta do quarto se abriu. Ela viu um Tony sorridente entrar com uma bandeja de café na mão, flores e um cartão.

"Você merece mais que isso." Ele disse parando no meio do quarto e olhando para ela. "Mas a essa hora da manhã, foi tudo que eu consegui comprar."  
Ela sorriu ainda mais que ele ao lembrar quando exatamente ele havia dito aquelas mesmas palavras. Na manhã posterior a primeira noite de amor dos dois. Ele avançou até a cama, pousou a bandeja na frente dela e passou a as flores e o cartão.

"Você sabe que eu amo isso."  
Ela falou pegando o cartão e abrindo-o.

_"Seus olhos brilham através de mim  
Você é tão divina para mim  
Seu coração tem um lar no meu  
Nós não precisamos dizer palavra alguma  
Com um toque tudo já pode ser ouvido  
Quando eu procuro o meu coração é você quem eu encontro_

_Você foi feita pra mim  
Eu acho que você foi enviada pra mim  
De um sonho diretamente para os meus braços  
Mantenha seu corpo perto do meu  
Você é tudo pra mim  
Nós nos manteremos a salvos do mau_

_Minha amada._

_Com amor, _

_Tony Almeida."_

Ela sentiu seus olhos embaçarem com lágrimas. As mãos dele carinhosamente pegaram o rosto dela e trouxeram novamente os lábios dela para os seus.

"Eu te amo. Eu te amo mais do que você possa imaginar, mais do que palavras podem dizer, mais do que eu posso demonstrar ao te beijar, te tocar e te abraçar. E eu quero que você saiba que os últimos 7 anos, foram os melhores anos da minha vida. E eu agradeço todos os dias por te ter ao meu lado, por ter certeza que alguém vai sempre estar comigo, lutar comigo e por mim..." Ela pausou e sorriu. "Por ter alguém que vive comigo cada dia como se fosse meu último na Terra."  
"Então você lembra da promessa."  
"Eu não poderia esquecer."

"E o que você faria se hoje fosse o último dia da Terra?"

"Eu te faria uma pergunta."  
Ele esperou que ela continuasse.  
"Você quer casar comigo?"  
Os dois riram e Tony a beijou novamente. Era algo que eles faziam freqüentemente, mas hoje, era algo que ele faria questão de fazer mais vezes que o normal.

"Agora.. ." Ele disse levantando-se da cama. "Eu vou pegar nossos filhos e vamos todos tomar café da manhã aqui."  
Ele rapidamente trouxe Matt e Lizzie para se juntarem a mãe e os quatro alegremente sentaram-se ao redor da bandeja.

0000000000

Durante toda a manhã e tarde na CTU, Tony e Michelle trocaram olhares, alguns rápidos beijos e apertos de mão, mas o mais esperado era o jantar à noite. Como combinado, por volta das 19 horas, os convidados começaram a chegar. Os primeiros foram Kim e seu namorado, Eric.

"Kiiiiiiiiim." Matt correu e pediu colo assim que a avistou na sala.

"Matt!" Ela se abaixou e o levantou. "Desculpa eu não ter vindo na sua festinha de comemoração pela entrada no time de futebol, mas papai me contou como você estava feliz."

"Tudo bem, Kimzinha."  
Ela amava quando o menino a chamava assim. Minutos depois, Jack, Chloe e Jimmy chegaram. Novamente Matt anunciou a chegada deles pra quem quisesse ouvir gritando pelo nome dos tios.  
"Tio, posso levar o Jimmy para o chão ali perto do sofá e brincar com ele?"  
"Você sabe que sim, campeão." Os dois bateram as mãos do jeito que sempre faziam e os dois meninos se afastaram, Matt levando o primo pela mão. E por fim, chegaram Bill e logo em seguida Audrey com Harry. Kim havia conversado com o pai sobre o seu mais novo irmão, mas ao ver aquela pequena cópia do pai, sentiu um enorme sorriso nos seus lábios.

"Audrey." Era a primeira vez que as duas se encontravam.

"Kim."  
Elas trocaram um beijo no rosto.  
"Harry, essa é Kim, a sua..."  
"A minha irmã!" Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. Kim se abaixou e o abraçou.  
"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Harry."  
O menino balançou-se nas pontas dos pés e depois de cumprimentar todos os adultos, correu para onde Jimmy e Matt brincavam.  
"Então quer dizer que hoje faz sete anos que você agüenta esse aí." Jack falou apontando pra Tony quando todos estavam sentados na sala conversando.

"É. Por mais difícil que seja acreditar nisso, é a mais pura verdade." Michelle falou entrando na brincadeira.

"Você sabe que merecia um baita de um prêmio por isso, certo?"  
"Pode apostar, loiro. Eu sei." Ela piscou pra ele.

"Não foi uma tarefa tão difícil assim ontem à noite." Tony disse também entrando na brincadeira.

Todos caíram na gargalhada.

"Eu tenho curiosidade." Kim falou se dirigindo ao casal da noite.  
"Kimberly, não venha com perguntas sobre o que eles fizeram ontem à noite porque isso eu ainda não posso te explicar." Jack falou antes que a filha completasse o que havia começado a falar.

"Papai!" Ela disse enquanto ria junto com os outros.

"Ignore-o, Kim. Eu faço isso bastante ao longo dos meus dias e sempre funciona." Tony a aconselhou aproveitando para brincar com o melhor amigo.

"Como foi exatamente no dia em que cada uma de vocês percebeu que tava gostando do outro?"

Tony fez sinal para que Michelle falasse primeiro.  
"Oh, eu lembro desse dia." E a mente dela voltou para o primeiro dia em que ela entrou pela CTU. "Era um dia de sol. Eu lembro de ter acordado cedo e mesmo não tendo conseguido dormir na noite anterior, tudo que eu queria era ir para meu primeiro dia de trabalho da CTU de Los Angeles. Todos diziam que era uma das melhores unidades governamentais para se trabalhar, os que estavam lá se sentiam orgulhosos por terem salvo o presidente que havia acabado de se eleger. Eu rapidamente arrumei minhas coisas, tomei um rápido café da manhã e saí para conhecer o lugar em que esperava fazer o que havia escolhido como profissão. Ao chegar na frente do prédio, eu lembro de ter dito uma pequena prece. Eu havia sacrificado mais do que gostaria da minha vida pessoal para chegar ali, por ter se tornado a melhor no que eu fazia. Enquanto eu avançava em direção a entrada, lembrei de todos os relacionamentos que não haviam dado certo e em como eu me sentia sozinha em diversos momentos. Eu fui instruída a procurar George Mason..." Ela pausou ao relembrar do antigo colega de trabalho. Tony e Jack pareceram imersos em suas próprias memórias assim como ela. A sua voz os trouxe de volta para a realidade. "E foi exatamente isso que eu fiz. Rapidamente encontrei a sala do diretor. Aquela sala no alto e com paredes de vidro é inconfundível e eu me dirigi para lá. Educadamente bati na porta e esperei Mason terminar uma ligação em andamento. Assim que ele terminou, ele pediu para que eu entrasse e sentasse. Ele então me explicou como aquilo tudo funcionava e a quem eu deveria me reportar. 'Você se reportará diretamente a Tony Almeida.' Foi o que ele me disse. Tony Almeida, eu repeti mentalmente e fiquei curiosa para conhecê-lo. Ele me dispensou e disse que eu poderia começar o trabalho. Eu então desci imediatamente para estação que Mason havia designado para mim e no meio da escada eu dei quase derrubei um homem que parecia ter descendência latina. Ele sorriu ao apanhar minha bolsa e estendeu a mão. 'Tony Almeida.' Meus olhos encontraram os dele pela primeira vez. 'Michelle Dessler.' Conversamos rapidamente e eu o informei que era a mais nova contratada da Unidade, ele se ofereceu para mostrar o prédio e eu estupidamente recusei, afirmando que não gostaria de atrapalhá-lo. Fui até a minha estação e me acomodei. Eu e aquele Tony Almeida fomos ficando cada vez mais amigos. Rapidamente ficou claro pra mim que eu o teria sempre que precisasse, um ombro amigo que estava disposto a me consolar sempre, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar. Eu não sei exatamente quando, mas pouco depois de alguns meses trabalhando ali, eu tinha o prazer de acordar e ir ao trabalho para vê-lo. Ele me fazia sorrir das maiores besteiras possíveis, me fazia ter vontade de sair para almoçar com ele e conversávamos sobre todos os assuntos possíveis. Então, um dia, eu percebi que o queria mais do que como um amigo. Até o dia em que aquela bomba atômica ameaçou explodir em L.A., nós nunca tivemos nada. Nenhum encontro. Eu realmente não sabia o que ele sentia, nem nunca tive coragem o suficiente para perguntar. Como eu disse, meus relacionamentos anteriores não tiveram sucesso e eu sabia que um dos dele também havia terminado drasticamente. Ele havia sido traído da pior forma. E eu pensava que deveria parar com aquela besteira de ser mais do que amigos, afinal, ele provavelmente não queria nada. Até que naquele dia tudo mudou. 'Não espere para que a vida aconteça para você. Ache algo que te faça feliz.' Foram as últimas palavras do George pra mim." Ela pausou e engoliu em seco. Algumas lágrimas ameaçaram cair, mas ela rapidamente recuperou-se. Tony tinha sua mão entrelaçada a dela. "Ele havia percebido algo entre mim e Tony. E depois daquelas palavras, depois de perceber que talvez nós dois não sobrevivêssemos a aquele dia, eu decidi que ele tinha o direito de saber. Com toda coragem que consegui reunir, sugeri que quando aquela confusão toda terminasse, talvez nós pudéssemos sair..." Ela sorriu com a lembrança. "Lembro que fiquei esperando Tony responder, com medo de que ele recusasse e eu tivesse estragado tudo. Mas ele sorriu. 'Eu sinto o mesmo'. E eu senti um sorriso que não havia aparecido no meu rosto desde o começo daquilo tudo. Ele sorriu desajeitado e tão fofo que eu quase o beijei ali mesmo." Ela pausou novamente e sorriu com os outros. "Depois as coisas se complicaram. Como Jack deve lembrar bem, eu e ele começamos a trabalhar por trás de Tony. Eu achei que meu encontro com ele estava terminado, ele não confiaria mais em mim depois que descobrisse. E então, para completar, meu irmão apareceu e criou uma confusão. Eu saí de perto de todo mundo, queria um tempo pra mim, pra pensar que talvez tudo que eu estava fazendo até ali estava errado. Eu e o Jack poderíamos estar errados, eu poderia estar errada sobre ter começado tudo aquilo e nada valer a pena. Tony me seguiu e eu não consegui mentir. Eu olhei nos olhos dele quando ele pegou meu rosto me consolando e tudo que eu vi na minha frente foi o homem que há muito tempo eu havia começado a amar."

Tony apertou a mão dela. Assim como os outros, era a primeira vez que ele escutava como tudo havia começado, desde o primeiro dia até o primeiro beijo e ele estava maravilhado. Kim tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos, Audrey e Bill os olhavam de um modo apaixonado, Jack e Chloe riram um para o outro e depois para Tony e Michelle.

"Lindo, Michelle." Kim sorriu após recuperar a fala.

"Alguém quer saber a minha parte da história?" Tony agora queria que ela soubesse o que ele pensava a respeito dos dois antes mesmo de existir de fato os dois.

"Não." Jack falou em um tom de brincadeira.

"Você sabe que isso é afeto, não é?" Chloe falou se dirigindo a Tony e ao mesmo tempo repreendendo Jack com um leve tapa na mão.

"Sei." Tony lançou um olhar brincalhão para Jack.

"Não escute o papai Tony. Eu quero saber."  
"Obrigado, Kim."

Eles riram.

"Bom..." Ele começou ajeitando Michelle em seus braços. "Logo após a traição da Nina Myers e a partida do Jack, eu decidi que tudo que eu faria naquela Unidade era meu trabalho. Sem mais envolvimentos com colegas de trabalho. Sem mais confiar tanto em uma pessoa. Eu estava ferido por dentro. Quando alguém é traído daquela forma, é complicado voltar a ter a confiança de antes nas pessoas e eu não queria ninguém invadindo novamente o meu mundo. Todos os dias, ia à CTU e dava o melhor de mim. Se não era bem sucedido na vida pessoal, seria na vida profissional, não importava quanto isso me custasse. Eu não tinha mais nada a perder. Lembro do dia em que George avisou que estavam contratando funcionários novos para a Unidade e ele também me disse que teria alguém que ficaria diretamente subordinado a mim. Não lembro de ter ficado excitado com isso, estava cansado das pessoas. No dia em que Michelle começou a trabalhar, eu devo confessar que nem lembrava que era o dia em que eu conheceria meu novo, nesse caso, nova subordinada. Apenas quando ela bateu no meu ombro na escada e deixou a bolsa cair que eu percebi que ela era provavelmente nova por ali e lembrei que era naquele dia que eu deveria me apresentar para a alguém que viria trabalhar ali. Quando eu a olhei pela primeira vez, não pude evitar sorrir. Nunca mais havia visto uma mulher tão bonita, e possivelmente uma batida no ombro fora o mais perto de uma mulher que eu estive durante todo aquele tempo. Eu não pretendia ser tão amigável, não a conhecia e nada me garantia que ela não fosse me trair também, mas era impossível olhar pra ela e não sorrir. Imediatamente me senti feliz de um modo que não sentia muito tempo. Senti que podia novamente criar amizades e internamente desejei que fosse possível conseguir algo a mais com aquela bela Michelle Dessler. Depois daquele primeiro encontro, eu novamente me fechei, só por um tempo suficiente para ter certeza que não quebraria a cara de novo. A observei durante as horas em que ela trabalhava avidamente em frente a tela do seu computador. Amava quando ela fazia expressões de quem estava com algum problema e eu me via caminhando na direção da sua estação para oferecer ajuda. E realmente, em pouco tempo nos tornamos amigos. Várias vezes desejei avançar, passar de uma amizade, possivelmente demonstrei isso em algumas das minhas atitudes, via a confusão que por vezes perpassava os olhos dela. Era quase impossível me controlar quando conversávamos nos corredores da Unidade e ficávamos tão próximos que..." Ele pausou e a encarou. "Você não tem idéia de quantas vezes você falava e tudo que eu via eram apenas seus lábios." Ela sorriu timidamente. "Então, naquele dia meu coração acelerou quando ela sugeriu um encontro. Ela conseguiu dizer o que eu tinha tanto medo de pedir. Naquela hora, quando eu disse que sentia o mesmo, foi a hora em que eu admiti pra mim e pra ela o que eu sabia há muito tempo. E depois, naquele corredor, eu mal acreditei quando ela avançou e me beijou. Tudo que eu podia fazer era pegá-la nos meus braços e retribuir beijando-a com todo amor que eu guardei dentro de mim durante os últimos meses. Eu a amava e ela precisava saber isso."

Michelle tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas assim como Kim que novamente lutava para não deixá-las cair.  
"Isso é tão..." Kim deixou a frase no ar.

Michelle se aconchegou ainda mais nos braços do homem que a amava há tanto tempo quanto ela o amava.

"Sinceramente..." Jack quebrou o silêncio. "Era possível ver que vocês dois se amavam pelo jeito que vocês se olhavam naquele dia."

Tony e Michelle riram e coraram. Jack se levantou e foi até a geladeira.  
"Eu trouxe isso aqui..." Ele falou voltando com taças e um vinho na mão. "Para fazermos um brinde a vocês dois. Se me permitem a palavra agora..." Os dois assentiram com a cabeça. "Eu nunca vi um amor tão forte como o de vocês. Fui testemunha da dor que Tony sentiu ao não poder estar com você no Chandler Plaza anos atrás, vi todo o terror nos olhos dele com a possibilidade de perder a pessoa pela qual ele daria a vida sem pensar uma vez. Quando soube que vocês haviam se separado, senti meu coração quebrar como se fosse um relacionamento meu que tivesse terminado. E depois, quando vocês voltaram e mesmo com a China atrás de mim, eu me enchi de felicidade e desejei com todas as minhas forças para que dali em diante tudo que vocês desejassem se realizasse. Eu aprendi ali que além do caos, pode nascer e renascer o amor. Vocês dois são mais do que um casal perfeito, vocês são os amigos que eu nunca pensei que poderia ter. Duas pessoas que eu quero que estejam presentes na minha vida até meu último suspiro. E tudo que eu desejo a vocês dois é toda a felicidade que esse mundo possa proporcionar. Nossas famílias são conectadas de um modo inexplicável e esse dia é tão especial pra nós quanto para vocês." Jack entregou uma das taças a Michelle, a beijou na bochecha e a abraçou forte. Depois entregou uma a Tony e o abraçou também. Por fim ele distribuiu o restante aos outros, pôs o vinho e com um enorme e inesquecível sorriso concluiu seu discusso.  
"Aos Almeidas."

* * *

_"Você dançaria  
Se eu te pedisse pra dançar?  
Você correria  
E nunca mais olharia para trás?  
Você choraria  
Se me visse chorando?  
Você salvaria a miha alma hoje à noite?_"

_Você tremeria se eu tocasse seus lábios?  
Você sorriria?  
Oh por favor me diga isso!  
Agora,  
Você morreria pela pessoa que você ama?  
Agarre me em seus braços esta noite!_

_Eu posso ser o seu herói, baby  
Eu posso te beijar e a dor ir embora  
Eu vou esperar por você para sempre  
Você pode tirar o meu fôlego."_

**Hero - Enrique Inglesias**


	13. Um em um milhão

**A/N: Olá, pessoal! Desculpa a demora para postar mais um capítulo. Pretendia postá-lo ontem, mas meu dia se extendeu tanto que decidi publicar só hoje mesmo. Uma das leitoras da fic, a Marcinha, teve a idéia e criou essa comunidade: www. orkut . com / Community. aspx ? cmm 47941664 tem que retirar os espaços do link, esse fanfiction net é cheio de frescura, onde terá os links das fics anteriores, dessa e das posteriores, entre outras coisas. Então, eu peço que vocês entrem nela, por favor. :D Agora, vou deixá-los em paz com mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem! Obrigada pelos maravilhosos comentários aqui e no orkut! **

* * *

**Capítulo Treze: Um em um milhão. **

_Era verão em Chicago, Illinois. Umas dezenas de crianças corriam atrás de uma bola ou empinavam pipas rindo e conversando. Embaixo de uma das árvores do parque, com um livro no colo, era possível ver um adolescente de 17 anos. Ele lia tão concentrado que nada parecia ser capaz de perturbá-lo, exceto uma pessoa que se aproximou e chamou seu nome._

"_Hey, Tony."_

"_Hey, Ben. Você está finalmente aqui."_

_O recém-chegado sentou-se junto ao outro. _

"_Você está lendo mais um daqueles seus livros culturalmente elevados?"_

_Ben tentou ver a capa do livro que o amigo segurava.  
"Nem venha, Ben. Você sabe muito bem que eu prefiro livros de ficcção. Você é o nerd aqui."  
"Não comece de novo. Lembra do que prometemos?"  
"Deixar que os outros nos julguem nerds por não gostarmos de festas, de bebidas e essas coisas que pessoas ditas normais aproveitam."  
"Exatamente." Ben balançou a cabeça afirmativamente sorrindo. "O que você planejou para fazermos nesse feriado?"  
"Sinceramente..." Tony marcou a página que estava lendo, fechou o livro e virou para encarar o amigo. "Acho que você enlouqueceu." Ben olha confuso pra ele. "Tem jogo do Chicago Cubs nesse feriado, idiota!" Ben fez uma cara de sincera surpresa e os dois caíram na gargalhada.  
"A única coisa não nerd que você consegue fazer!" _

_Ben levantou e se preparou para que Tony viesse atrás dele depois do seu último comentário. E foi exatamente o que Tony fez._

_Os dois correram rindo até perto do lago.  
"Olha, olha quem estão por aqui."  
Um menino da mesma idade dos dois e mais três amigos levantaram de onde estavam na margem do lago para se encontrarem com Tony e Ben._

"_Os frangotes-super-nerds da escola estão literalmente se soltando nesse dia de sol."_

"_Cala a boca, seu idiota!" Tony falou antes mesmo que pudesse medir as palavras.  
"O que você disse?" _

_Silêncio._

"_Repita, seu bicha! O que você disse?!"_

"_Ele disse pra você fechar essa sua boca, imbecil!" Ben se posicionou defensivamente ao lado do amigo. Em questão de segundos, os dois estavam no chão sendo socados e chutados pelo menino que antes os xingara e por seu grupo de amigos._

"_Eu sinto muito, Ben." Depois de alguns minutos sendo espancados, os dois foram deixados deitados na grama enquanto os agressores iam embora rindo e ainda xingando-os. "Minha culpa." Tony se arrastou até onde o amigo estava deitado, a poucos metros dele._

"_A culpa é daqueles imbecis da escola que acham que só porque fazem parte do time de basquete são os melhores."  
"Você sabe que Devin e sua turma vão sofrer as conseqüências um dia."  
"Vão?" Ben falou tentando não demonstrar a dor que sentia._

"_Vão. Nós iremos para as melhores universidades do país, seremos os melhores nas nossas profissões, enquanto eles vão ficar muito em breve velhos demais para o basquete. Então, eles virarão subalternos de grandes empresários que estudaram para chegar onde estão, como nós."_

_Ben parou para refletir após as palavras do amigo.  
"Gostei dessa perspectiva..." Ben abriu um sorriso dolorido. "Eles como nossos subalternos." _

_Tony riu também sentindo dor em todas as partes do corpo.  
"Eu gostaria que as pessoas valorizassem mais a inteligência ao invés do corpo." Tony se colocou de pé depois de muito esforço. "Que as pessoas nos parassem de ver como aberrações." Ele foi até Ben e estendeu uma mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar._

"_Sabe..." Ben disse ao se levantar e os dois recomeçarem a andar para fora do parque. "Não importa. Contanto que você esteja ao meu lado, eu faço qualquer coisa."  
Tony sorriu e deu um tapinha nas costas dele._

"_Podemos começar indo até minha casa. Sanduíches deliciosos esperam dois garotos famintos."  
"Ótima idéia. Viu? Por isso você é meu melhor amigo."  
Tony novamente riu e os dois continuaram caminhando lado a lado._

Ele deixou o jornal na mesa perto do sofá e se dirigiu até o terraço. Michelle o observou enquanto ele lia o que ela imaginava ser a manchete do dia. Ele nem chegara a virar a primeira página quando largou-o ali e se afastou. Tinha algo errado e ela sabia disso. Enquanto caminhava até ele para descobrir o que o atordoara, ela conseguiu ler a manchete do dia: "Importante engenheiro de software, Benjamin Duncan foi seqüestrado essa madrugada."  
"Tony..." Ele não se virou para encará-la. Sem resposta, ela em silêncio se aproximou ainda mais e ficou ao lado dele, encarando-o. Ela estava prestes a chamá-lo novamente quando ele se mexeu ao seu lado indo em direção a sala.  
"Não é nada, Michelle."  
Ela o seguiu.

"Você é um péssimo mentiroso."  
Ele parou de andar e voltou-se pra ela. Derrotado, Tony sentou-se no sofá e esperou que Michelle fizesse o mesmo.

"O que está acontecendo, querido?"  
Ela sentou o mais perto que pôde dele.  
"Você viu a capa do jornal?"  
Ela balançou a cabeça respondendo.

"Ben... Benjamin..." Dizer aquele nome parecia cortá-lo totalmente por dentro. Algumas lágrimas surgiram nos olhos dele e silenciosamente escorreram pelo seu rosto. Carinhosamente Michelle as limpou.

"Ele foi meu melhor amigo durante todo o ensino médio." Tony parou de falar e relembrou de todas as vezes em que os dois haviam prometido nunca se separar, mas em um dia de inverno, quando a chuva batia forte e o céu parecia chorar junto com ele, Tony foi obrigado por seu pai a deixar Illinois e ir para a faculdade em San Diego. Longe do melhor amigo, longe das fofocas sem fundamento que afirmavam que eles eram um casal, longe do pai que acreditava nisso tudo. Ele contou tudo a Michelle, o acontecimento no parque tantos anos atrás, o fato dele ser um menino que não se encaixava nos padrões dos 'populares e normais' e por isso ser excluído pelos amigos e garotas da escola e só Ben o aceitar do jeito que ele era. Por seus pais insistirem que ele trouxesse uma garota pra casa. Por todas às vezes em que ele passou suas noites sozinho com um livro como companheiro. E como na universidade tudo aquilo havia mudado. Ele tivera que aprender a confrontar quem debochava dele, ele também concordou que existia mais do que apenas livros e olhou o mundo a sua volta. A sua vida estava passando e ele estava disposto a aproveitar cada minuto dela. Ele não precisou mudar muito, sua aparência não era de um nerd, se não fosse pelos livros, ainda que fossem de ficção e por vezes de alguma matéria da escola que sempre carregava, poderia ser facilmente considerado uma pessoa "normal", como eles diziam.

"E você nunca mais encontrou o Ben?"  
"Não. Nem sabia que ele havia se tornado engenheiro de software. Ele me dizia que sonhava em criar jogos tão bons que até os não-aficcionados por tecnologia jogariam sem parar e admitiram isso." Tony riu com a lembrança.  
"É difícil imaginar você sem garotas ao seu redor."  
Tony olhou pra Michelle e os dois riram levemente.

"Eu não era aquele todo esquisitão, sabe? Com óculos de lentes grossas e roupas estranhas. Eu só não era como a maioria dos garotos da minha idade. Não gostava de ir jogar basquete no parque ou de sair toda sexta e beber até cair. As pessoas rotulam umas as outras e julgam sem saber, eu fui rotulado daquela forma e excluído por causa disso. E olhe que eu nem chegava perto do mais nerd da escola. Eu e Ben só estudávamos por ter prazer em fazer isso, por preferir isso do que as outras coisas que estavam disponíveis. As garotas não vinham até nós, os livros sim."  
"Não posso acreditar, Tony." Tony a lançou um olhar divertido e se aproximou mais dela. "Como que aquelas garotas idiotas não podiam olhar pra você?" Ela passeou com seus dedos pelos músculos do braço dele. "Quer dizer que poucas tiveram o prazer de estar nos seus braços?" Ela disse ainda percorrendo seus dedos pelo braço dele, agora se dirigindo a nuca. Ele assentiu sorrindo. "Então..." Michelle disse beijando um lado da bochecha dele. Ele a colocou no seu colo. "Quer dizer que ou aquelas garotas de Chicago eram cegas..." Ela beijou o outro lado da bochecha dele e encostou sua testa contra a dele. "Ou eu que sou cega de amor por você, meu nerd." Ele fingiu estar bravo e a deitou no sofá beijando-a nos lábios. Quando eles se separaram, seus olhos se encontraram e ambos sorriram. Os dois tiveram problemas no passado, problemas que poderiam tê-los levados a caminhos totalmente diferentes do que eles estavam seguindo hoje e eles sabiam disso. Sabiam que só o fato de se conhecerem era uma chance em um milhão. E de isso ter se transformado em amor... bom, ambos concordavam que essa parte não havia sido tão difícil. Quando estavam juntos, nada mais importava, o mundo sumia levando com ele seus passados tão cruéis. Suas vidas antes tão indesejáveis. O que importava agora era viver o presente. Trabalhar para seu país e defender as pessoas que estavam impossibilitadas de fazê-lo. Cuidar dos seus filhos e garantir para que no futuro eles olhassem pra trás e tivessem prazer de reviver o passado. Tocarem-se e sentir um ao outro com o mesmo desejo do início. Beijarem-se e sentirem emoção como se fosse a primeira vez. Viver e não apenas sobreviver assombrados por histórias que não mais importavam, que não mais voltariam, não enquanto um tivesse a presença do outro.

"Você sabe que eu te desejo, não sabe?" Ele olhou nos fundos dos olhos dela quando a escutou falar. "Exatamente do jeito que você é." Ele abriu o sorriso preferido dela e se abaixou para novamente encontrar os lábios dela, senti-los contra o seu, beijá-los e sentir que eram os únicos lábios que verdadeiramente o beijavam de volta, que o dava certeza que desse momento ele gostaria de lembrar.

* * *

_"Me encontre aqui,  
e fale comigo  
Eu quero te sentir  
Eu preciso te ouvir  
Você é a luz que está me guiando para o lugar  
onde encontrarei paz... novamente_

_Você é a força que me faz andar  
Você é a esperança que me faz confiar  
Você é a vida para minha alma  
Você é meu propósito  
Você é tudo_

_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
e não ser movido por você?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?_

_Você acalma as tempestades  
E você me dá repouso  
Você me segura em suas mãos  
Você não vai me deixar cair  
Você roubou meu coração  
E me deixou sem fôlego."_

**Everything - Lifehouse**


	14. Shade Hotel

**A/N: **Antes de lerem o capítulo, aconselho a olharem as fotos abaixo. Para visualizá-las é só retirar os espaços dos links. Caso não consigam, os mesmos links estarão disponivéis na comunidade: www. orkut. com /Community.aspx?cmm 47941664 (retirar espaços). As fotos mostrarão o hotel Shade onde será realizada a festa entre a CTU e a Divisão. Pensei que gostariam de ver o local. A propósito, todos os lugares citados nessa fanfiction e na outra são reais, procurados por mim através do Google Earth. Sempre que quiserem fotos dos locais, é só pedir. Boa leitura!

www. hfbexecutive. com /biol /images /zinc. jpg

www. rainydaymagazine. com /RDM2006 /RainyDayTrips /LA /ShadeFront. jpg

* * *

**Capítulo Catorze: Shade Hotel **

"Michelle! Eles estão aqui." Tony gritou da sala.

"Já estou quase pronta!" Ela respondeu do quarto.

Tony foi até a porta e a abriu para que Jack, Chloe e Jimmy pudessem entrar. Matt correu ao encontro deles e como de costume se agarrou as pernas de Jack que se abaixou, o pegou nos braços e o abraçou.  
"Cadê o Harry, titio?"  
Desde que começaram a estudar juntos, Matt e Harry estavam se tornando grandes amigos.

"Ele ficou com a Audrey, campeão."  
Matt sempre franzia a testa quando Jack dizia estar sem o filho. Ele ainda não conseguia compreender os motivos, mas sabia que um dia lhe explicariam melhor. Jack o pôs no chão e o menino também abraçou a tia.  
"Titia, você está tão bonita." Matt disse ao brincar com alguns fios de cabelo de Chloe.

"Obrigada, Matt." Ela disse e deu-lhe um beijo na face. "Você vai tomar conta do Jimmy pra tia Chloe hoje, não vai?"  
Matt abriu um enorme sorriso concordando e quando estava novamente no chão, pegou a mão do primo e os dois seguiram sorrindo até onde Eve estava com Lizzie brincando.  
"MICH..." Tony ia recomeçar a chamá-la quando ela apareceu na sala. Ele engoliu o grito com a imagem que tinha a sua frente. Ela estava mais bonita do que ele jamais vira antes, se é que isso era possível. Michelle tinha um vestido verde descendo até uma altura um pouco abaixo do joelho com um decote sensual. Seus cabelos estavam parcialmente presos com alguns fios na frente do seu rosto. Tony sorriu ao vê-la e caminhou até ela.

"Se me permite dizer..." Ele disse abraçando-a e sussurrando no seu ouvido. "Você está divina."  
Michelle sorriu e passou suas mãos pelo rosto do marido.

"Você sabe que eu amo quando você se veste de paletó." Ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente e passando por ele para falar com Jack e Chloe.  
"Uau." Jack foi até ela, pegou uma das suas mãos e a rodou. "Maravilhosa."  
Michelle corou e o abraçou.

"Onde diabos está O'brian?" Michelle procurou com os olhos pela sala. "E quem é essa bela mulher que te acompanha, Jack?" Ela virou-se novamente para Chloe e a viu lançando-lhe um dos seus olhares. Jack e Tony riram.  
"Minha mulher está linda, não está?" Jack foi até o lado de Chloe e pegou sua mão.  
"CHLOE? É você?" Michelle a olhou falsamente surpresa. "O'brian!" Michelle riu com os outros dois e a abraçou. Nem a própria conseguia ficar séria. "Chloe..." Michelle pegou a mão da amiga e a rodou, assim como Jack havia acabado de fazer com ela mesma. "Você está perfeita."  
Foi a vez de Chloe corar. Ela estava com um vestido azul, na mesma altura do de Michelle, que combinava com os olhos azuis dela e com os de Jack.

"Obrigada, Michelle." Ela riu constrangida. "Você também."

"Você pegou sua arma, Tony?" Os outros três olharam assustados para Jack.

"O que?"

"Você sabe que não será fácil se controlar quando todos os homens da festa olharem para elas."

Eles riram aliviados da piada, se despediram das crianças, de Eve e se dirigiram para o Shade Hotel. A noite estava só começando.

0000000000

A entrada do Shade Hotel estava totalmente iluminada. Aquela festa havia sido cuidadosamente planejada e a Divisão não havia economizado na decoração e iluminação. Para segurança de todos que estavam ali, foi divulgado para imprensa que aquela festa era de um dos grandes empresários da região. Ao descerem do carro de Jack, os quatro foram imediatamente recebidos por Brad Hammond. Depois dos cumprimentos, os quatro se dirigiram ao andar do hotel destinado a confraternizações. Bill e Audrey imediatamente acenaram quando os viram entrar pelo salão. No caminho até a mesa, dezenas de agentes os cumprimentaram.

"Que belas mulheres os acompanham." Bill comentou ao beijar os rostos de Michelle e Chloe.

"Eu avisei..." Jack cochichou no ouvido de Tony.

Em questão de minutos, todo o salão estava apinhado de pessoas se conhecendo ou se reencontrando. Tony, Michelle, Jack, Chloe, Bill e Audrey desistiram de ficarem sentados e rapidamente decidiram que era melhor andar pelo salão do que ficar ali somente recebendo cumprimentos. Tony pegou a mão de Michelle e a apresentou a um dos agentes que conhecia da Divisão. Jack e Chloe foram rever alguns amigos também da Divisão e alguns só descobriram ali que os dois haviam se casado. Bill viu na festa uma excelente oportunidade para falar com seus antigos colegas da Divisão e Audrey reencontrou mais pessoas do que sua mente era capaz de contar. Passava das 21 horas quando Brad rapidamente dirigiu algumas palavras a todos os agentes ali presentes e divertidamente, o que foi uma surpresa para a maioria, ordenou que tocassem música até a última pessoa ficar em pé. Os olhos de Tony brilharam e ele e Michelle abriram a pista de dança ao som de uma música romântica. Jack e Chloe se juntaram a eles e minutos depois o salão estava cheio de pessoas dançando, sorrindo e se divertindo.

"O que você me diz de uma troca?" Como sempre, os casais foram trocados depois de um tempo e Michelle e Jack começaram a dançar juntos.  
"Isso não é um sonho, é?"  
Jack sorriu para ela.

"Não. Esse momento longe de bombas, computadores e ataques está realmente acontecendo."  
Os olhos dela brilharam e ela não deixou que as lágrimas caíssem.

"Eu nunca imaginei que um dia faríamos isso..." Ela olhou ao redor e viu as pessoas felizes. Jack esperou que ela voltasse a olhar para ele.

"Nem eu." Jack finalmente disse. Os dois se encaram em silêncio e sorriram.

"Obrigada."  
"Pelo que?" Jack a olhou confuso.  
"Obrigada." Ela repetiu encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Você não tem ciúmes do Jack?" Chloe perguntou olhando para onde Jack e Michelle dançavam. Tony acompanhou seu olhar.

"Costumava ter." Ele admitiu. "Mas eu sei que o amor dele por Michelle é de irmão. Ele já me confessou isso. E ela disse o mesmo sobre ele." Chloe sorriu.

"O mesmo por você." Foi tudo que ela falou ao encostar a cabeça também no ombro dele.

"Eu também, O'brian." Ele riu e continuou conduzindo-a.

As danças continuaram e depois de esgotados, Jack conduziu Michelle para fora da pista.

"Preciso te mostrar uma coisa. Quero uma opinião." Michelle olhou pra ele esperando por mais explicação. Ele a pegou pela mão e a levou para o elevador no fim do salão. "Lá em cima." Ela olhou desconfiada, sorriu e o seguiu.  
"Se o Tony ver isso..."  
"Ah, vamos lá , Michelle. Ele sabe que há tempos planejo te roubar. Ele sempre soube que eu conseguiria."  
"Você é tão metido, loiro!" Ela disse dando um tapa brincalhão no braço dele.

"Onde vocês dois pensam que vão?!" Tony gritou. Chloe havia ido até a mesa deles e ela e Audrey agora se encaravam em silêncio.

"Você me deve uma, Almeida!" Jack disse já dentro do elevador puxando Michelle para dentro. "Por aquele dia em que você agarrou a Chloe na CTU!" Tony o lançou um olhar 'eu vou te bater' enquanto a porta começava a fechar devagar.

"Mantenha a Chloe ocupada. Nós voltamos em alguns minutos."

"Você que pediu, Jack!" Tony sorriu vitorioso para eles e virou-se para a mesa.

Jack e Michelle estavam rindo dentro do elevador quando tudo parou. Uma explosão e o elevador estancou sem nem mesmo conseguir passar do andar em que eles estavam antes. Jack e Michelle trocaram olhares aterrorizados. Ela foi até a porta do elevador e tentou abri-la. Nada. Jack chutou a porta. Nada. Gritos do outro lado. Mais um chute, dessa vez dela. Nada. Queda de algo sólido no chão do outro lado. Gritos. Mais um chute. Nada. Presos.

"TEM ALGUÉM AÍ?" Alguém gritou do outro lado.  
"SOCORRO!" Michelle e Jack gritaram em coro.

Um pedaço de ferro foi introduzido entre a abertura das portas. Quando elas se abriram, nenhum dos dois se moveu. Tudo que os esperava do outro lado era pânico. Escombros. E mortes.

"Uma bomba!" Eles ouviram o agente que os havia libertado dizer. Os dois voltaram para a realidade, se encararam e partiram em direção a mesa onde tinham certeza que os outros estavam antes de tudo acontecer. No meio daquele caos, com agentes correndo para todos os lados e pedaços de vigas caídos em várias partes, nenhuma mesa podia ser encontrada.  
"Você viu o agente Almeida?" Michelle parou um jovem que passava segurando o braço ferido.  
"Tony Almeida?"  
Michelle concordou impaciente. A expressão no rosto dele mudou completamente. Ele olhou de Michelle e dela para Jack.  
"ONDE?" Jack gritou perdendo a paciência.  
"Por ali..." Ele apontou. "Eu sinto muito." O jovem agente falou olhando para o chão e saindo apressado de perto deles. Os olhos de Michelle encheram de lágrimas e ela e Jack correram na direção indicada. Jack pegou a mão dela no meio do caminho. _Oh, Deus. Isso não está acontecendo, por favor, não..._ Ela não acreditava que isso era possível. Ele não podia deixá-la.

"TOOOOOOONY!" Jack gritou assim que o avistou carregando um corpo em seus braços. "NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!" Jack gritou ainda mais alto ao perceber que era Chloe quem ele carregava.  
"Nós não temos muito tempo até isso tudo desabar. Chloe precisa de assistência médica."  
Jack estendeu os braços para pegá-la. Tony passou por ele apressado sem soltá-la.  
"Jack, escute." Ele olhava desesperado tanto para o amigo como para Michelle. "Audrey está ali embaixo..." Ele apontou com a cabeça. "Ela precisa de ajuda..." Ele pausou e continuou caminhando para fora do salão em direção a saída. "Rápido!" Ele gritou antes de começar uma corrida frenética com Chloe em seus braços. Os paramédicos já estavam esperando do lado de fora. Ninguém era permitido entrar. Tudo aquilo sucumbiria em minutos.

"Michelle, vá!" Jack gritou pra ela enquanto caminhava para onde Audrey estava presa e inconsciente.

"Você está louco?" Ela foi atrás dele.

"SAIA! AGORA!" Ele gritou novamente sem parar de andar.  
"EU NÃO VOU TE DEIXAR PRA TRÁS!" Ela continuava a segui-lo.

Ele parou e a encarou. Ela não mudaria de idéia. Rapidamente os dois se abaixaram, chamaram por Audrey, mas nada. Eles teriam que remover um pedaço de viga que prendia a perna dela. Jack levantou o peso enquanto Michelle puxava as pernas de Audrey para um local seguro. Sem pensar muito, Jack soltou o metal, foi até onde Audrey estava e a pegou nos braços. Ela ainda estava viva. Eles ainda tinham a chance de salvá-la. Rapidamente se encaminharam pelo mesmo caminho que todos os agentes haviam feito minutos atrás para escapar do desabamento. Eles chegaram ao saguão em tempo record e o caos era tão grande quanto o do salão. A saída não era visível de onde eles estavam por causa de pilastras caídas, mas havia um caminho feito e Michelle estava pronto para segui-lo. Eles conseguiriam sair a tempo, ela podia sentir.  
"Michelle!" Jack gritou o nome dela quando ela começou a seguir o caminho que os salvaria. Ele havia parado e pretendia seguir na direção oposta a da saída.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" Ela olhou incrédula para ele.

O primeiro tremor foi sentido.

"A saída é por aqui!!" Ela gritou com todas as forças que seus pulmões cheio de poeira permitiram.  
"Você confia em mim?" O tom da voz dele era de desespero. Eles precisam sair dali. Ela tinha de vir com ele. Um segundo tremor.

Ela lançou mais um olhar pra saída ao longe quando voltou-se para onde Jack estava e os dois começaram a ir na direção oposta a entrada.

Não demorou muito e a estrutura sucumbiu. Várias pessoas gritaram durante a queda da estrutura do hotel, mas apenas um grito cortou aquela noite vazia.  
"MICHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLE!!"

* * *

_"Não há dignidade na morte  
Vender ao mundo seu último suspiro  
E tudo que você deixou para trás (...)"_

**Advertising Space - Robbie Williams**


	15. Quando você se for

**A/N: **Eu **realmente** aconselho que vocês acessem o youtube: www. youtube. com (retirar espaços!) e procurem por Sleep - Azure Ray. É uma música que eu acho perfeita para fundo musical da primeira parte do capítulo. Fica muito mais emocinante, eu mesma fiz o teste. :D

* * *

**Capítulo Quinze: Quando você se for. **

_"Eu nunca disse que deitaria e esperaria para sempre  
Se eu morresse, nós estaríamos juntos  
Eu não posso sempre simplesmente esquecê-la."_

**The ghost of you - My Chemical Romance.**

Uma chuva fina caía sobre a cidade Los Angeles. O som das sirenes ecoava por todas as ruas. Os escombros do hotel permaneciam imóveis, culpados, assassinos. As pessoas começavam a se afastar dos destroços, agentes que estavam estraçalhados o suficiente por dentro para permanecerem ali. Com o passar dos minutos, apenas um homem que havia estado no hotel continuava ali encarando toda a destruição, não do hotel, mas do seu próprio mundo.

Tony sentou-se no meio-fio e não sentia suas incansáveis lágrimas se misturarem com a chuva. Um dos paramédicos o informou que Chloe Bauer havia chegado a um hospital perto da região para onde todos os feridos estavam sendo levados, o homem ainda lhe estendeu um papel com o endereço do hospital que Tony apenas pegou e enfiou no bolso do paletó. Todos que passavam ao seu lado dirigiam palavras de conforto as quais ele não conseguia escutar. Bill Buchanan sentou ao seu lado e os dois ficaram completamente imersos no vazio da noite. Tony imerso no vazio da sua alma. _Ela se fora._ Era a única coisa que se repetia na cabeça dele. A todo instante imagens das horas anteriores a tragédia passavam nítidas pelos seus olhos. _"Você sabe que eu amo quando você se veste de paletó." _Ele suspirou forte ao lembrar do sorriso dela ao dizer aquilo. Tony colocou sua cabeça entre as mãos e chorou desesperadamente. Bill permanecia imóvel, ele se sentia tão morto quanto as vítimas do atentado. Sem que nenhum dos dois notasse, um agente do FBI se aproximou deles.

"Senhores..." Nenhum dos dois pareceu escutar. O agente desceu ao nível deles. "Senhores." Ele falou mais firme e os dois escutaram. Ao ver o rosto molhado do agente, Tony percebeu que chovia. "Vocês precisam sair dessa área. As investigações começaram."  
Tony e Bill se levantaram e se afastaram.

"Eu tenho que ir."  
"Onde você vai, Tony?" Bill tinha medo que ele fizesse alguma besteira. Tony virou-se e pela primeira vez os dois se olharam nos olhos. Bill quase o abraçou ao ver aqueles olhos castanhos vermelhos.  
"Chloe." Pronunciar o nome dela o matava um pouco por dentro. Seu melhor amigo também se fora. "Eu preciso checá-la. Ela..." Ele engoliu em seco. "Ela precisará de mim." Ele olhou uma última vez para o Shade. "E eu dela."  
Os dois estariam sozinhos de agora em diante. Seus filhos cresceriam com essa tragédia. Ele deixou lágrimas recomeçarem a cair quando percebeu que seus filhos teriam um passado tão ruim quanto o dele. Aquele havia sido o último dia dela na Terra.

"Eu sinto muito." Bill finalmente disse. Ele realmente sentia. Michelle era sua melhor amiga e Jack havia se tornado há muito tempo alguém de completa confiança. Isso não era certo. Não era justo.

Tony apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Você..." Tony pausou. Era difícil falar, era difícil respirar. "Você pode vir comigo?"  
Bill assentiu silenciosamente e os dois começaram a ir até o endereço que Tony possuía.

"Agente Almeida!"  
O homem do FBI havia voltado. Ele trazia o celular de Tony nas mãos.

"Obrigado." Tony simplesmente disse quando o homem o entregou. Ele e Bill se viraram e recomeçaram a andar.  
"Espere!" O agente falou impedindo-os de continuar. "A agente Dessler e o agente Bauer pediram que você voltasse. Eles estavam umas ruas atrás do hotel e um dos meus agentes que os encontrou me pediu que o encontrasse e pedisse que voltasse. Eles estão a caminho."

Tudo parou. O cérebro dele processou as palavras mais devagar do que de costume. Tony e Bill se voltaram na mesma hora e encaram o agente que olhou confuso para os dois. Por trás do ombro do agente, Tony viu.  
Michelle e Jack caminhavam devagar até onde ele estava. Os dois tinham casacos do FBI sobre os ombros e pareciam ilesos. Tony então começou a andar na direção deles e quando percebeu que tudo aquilo era real, ele correu. Ele correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram e ao chegar nela a abraçou o mais forte que conseguiu. Era ela. Viva. Com ele. Os minutos passaram devagar enquanto ele a mantinha colada no seu corpo. Nunca fora tão bom escutar o coração dela bater contra seu próprio peito. E o dele batia revivendo. Ela estava ali.

"Tony..." Ela se afastou alguns centímetros dele e se surpreendeu ao ver os olhos dele vermelhos de tanto chorar. A água da chuva se misturava com suas lágrimas e ela vagarosamente passeou com seus dedos pelo rosto dele. Tony fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque dela e quando sentiu um dos dedos dela em seus lábios, ele suspirou. Um suspiro de alívio e de felicidade. Ela se jogou nos braços dele para mais um abraço apertado que durou um pouco menos que o primeiro. A chuva começava a aumentar e ela tremeu com o frio. Ele a apertou ainda mais contra si e ao se afastar a beijou. Ela amava o jeito como ele a beijava de surpresa, apenas pegando sua cabeça e encaixando sua boca na dela. Ele a beijou forte, passando as mãos pelos cabelos encharcados dela enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

"Eu pensei que..." Ele finalmente havia encontrado o som da sua própria voz.  
"Shhh. Eu sei, eu sei." Ela o abraçou mais uma vez. "Tony..." Ele se afastou e a encarou. Ao encontrar os olhos dele, ela se sentiu imersa por eles. Seus olhos de chocolate. "Eu te amo." Ele a beijou mais uma vez. "Eu te amo tanto."

As lágrimas dele recomeçaram enquanto as dela finalmente caíam.  
"Eu não posso viver sem você."

Foi tudo que ele disse enquanto os dois choravam juntos.

Era tão bom estarem vivos.

0000000000

Quando eles finalmente foram vencidos pelo frio, caminharam até onde Jack e Bill os observavam. Sem dizer uma palavra, Tony foi até Jack e o abraçou forte, como nunca havia feito antes. Jack retribuiu abraçando-o tão forte quanto. Bill foi até Michelle e a levantou uns centímetros do chão.  
"Graças a Deus você está viva." Ele disse limpando algumas lágrimas do seu próprio rosto. Os dois se olharam e sorriram juntos.  
"Nós precisamos ir." Tony disse se aproximando de Michelle e entrelaçando seguramente suas mãos nas dela.  
"Chloe..." Jack falou hesitante.  
"Eles a levaram para um hospital perto daqui. É pra lá que estamos indo."  
Então Tony parou.  
"Audrey..." Foi à vez dele de deixar o nome suspenso no ar.  
Jack e Michelle trocaram um olhar.  
"Eu prefiro explicar tudo depois, mas os paramédicos a levaram para o hospital onde as vítimas de hoje estão sendo levadas."  
"É para lá que estamos indo." Tony repetiu um pouco mais feliz. Elas ficariam bem. Elas tinham que ficar bem.

0000000000

"Senhor Bauer?"  
O médico que cuidava de Chloe estava finalmente ali diante dele.

"Sim."  
Ele se levantou seguido por Tony, Michelle e Bill. Todos estavam esperando por notícias desde que chegaram, há uma hora atrás.

"Podemos falar em particular?"  
O médico olhou de Jack para os outros. Sem forças, Jack apenas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu a direção indicada pelo outro.  
"Eu sou o doutor John Lampard." Ele estendeu a mão.

"Como está a minha esposa?" Jack perguntou apertando a mão dele de volta.

"Senhor Bauer, a sua esposa é uma mulher de sorte." John abriu um sorriso amigável. "Ela teve alguns ossos quebrados e alguns cortes. Sem danos cerebrais ou permanentes. Nós a cedamos para evitar a dor que ela sentirá ao acordar nos ossos quebrados."  
Jack ficou calado. Era bom demais para simplesmente acreditar.

"Você..." Ele gaguejou. "Você tem certeza?"

"Absoluta."

Ele continuou calado, digerindo a notícia.

"E tem mais..."  
Jack levantou a cabeça assustado. Ele sabia, nada era tão simples assim.

"Ela está grávida. Três semanas apenas."  
"O que?"  
"Isso que você ouviu, senhor Bauer. Sua esposa está grávida. Ela acordará nas próximas 5 horas." O médico levantou, bateu carinhosamente no ombro esquerdo dele e o deixou ali sozinho com as boas notícias. Depois de um tempo, Jack percebeu que não havia mais ninguém na sala além dele. Ele então passou as mãos pelo cabelo, ainda sem acreditar e com lágrimas nos olhos, foi em direção aonde seus amigos esperavam as mesmas boas notícias que ele havia acabado de escutar. Ao vê-lo andando devagar e com algumas lágrimas já pela face, Michelle temeu pelo pior. Ela correu até ele e o parou segurando-o pelos dois braços. Tony e Bill rapidamente chegaram até eles.

"Ela..." Jack abriu um sorriso pela primeira vez em horas. "Ela vai ficar bem." Michelle ainda estava abraçando-o quando ele continuou. "E vocês terão um novo sobrinho..." Michelle se afastou assustada para encará-lo. Tony e Bill trocaram um olhar confuso. "... ou sobrinha. Ainda não temos como saber."  
"Não brinca!!" Michelle novamente o abraçou agora com lágrimas de alívio e felicidade escorrendo pelo seu próprio rosto.

"Parabéns, Jack!" Tony foi até o amigo e também o abraçou.  
"Fico feliz que ela esteja bem..." Bill se aproximou. "E grávida." Jack sorriu e o abraçou.

Eles mal podiam acreditar que depois de tudo que acontecera de ruim mais cedo, o dia teria um desfecho daqueles.

"Agente Dessler e agente Bauer?" Uma voz chamou a atenção deles.

Michelle e Jack se viraram para quem os chamava. Novamente, um médico estava parado na frente deles.  
"Segundo o FBI e paramédicos, vocês foram os responsáveis pela senhorita Raines?"

Os dois concordaram.  
"Há alguém da família que pudéssemos nos comunicar para passar informações?"

"Ela é a mãe de um dos meus filhos. Acho que isso me coloca na família." Jack se adiantou até o homem.

"Desculpe, senhor Bauer, mas..."  
"Olhe, doutor..." Michelle se adiantou ameaçadoramente até ele. "A pessoa mais próxima dela já foi avisada e está vindo de Washington D.C. diretamente para cá, até lá, nós somos a única família dela. Nós dois nos arriscamos para deixá-la a salvo aqui, faríamos tudo de novo e não é justo que fiquemos sem saber como ela está."  
O médico recuou alguns passos e parou para pensar.

"Tudo bem. Vocês dois podem me acompanhar?"  
Jack e Michelle se adiantaram e seguiram o médico.  
"Sentem-se, por favor."  
Os dois sentaram-se em duas cadeiras na frente da que o médico sentou.  
"A senhorita Audrey Raines sofreu um sério dano em uma parte do cérebro."  
Michelle tapou a boca com uma das mãos. Jack segurou a outra mão dela.  
"Nós só conseguimos parar a hemorragia agora e a cedamos. Não sabemos as seqüelas até ela acordar. Eu sinto muito."  
"Quais as possibilidades?" Jack queria saber até onde isso os poderia levar.

"Perda de memória e incapacidade de comunicação."  
"E quanto a perna dela?" Michelle se lembrava muito bem da enorme viga que impedira Audrey de fugir dali.  
"Por incrível que pareça, é o que menos nos preocupa. Ela recuperará suas funções assim que os ossos voltarem para os lugares. Já fizemos reparos nos nervos. A perna dela ficará bem."  
"Totalmente como antes?"  
"Totalmente como antes, senhorita Dessler."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Me comunicarei novamente com vocês assim que ela acordar."  
O médico saiu e os deixou a sós.  
"DROGA!" Jack bateu com os punhos na mesa e saiu da sala apressado.  
"Jack!" Michelle foi atrás dele, mas o perdeu de vista no meio do caminho.

"Onde eles foram?" Michelle chegou até Bill e o viu sozinho.

"Tony viu Jack seguir pelas escadas e foi atrás dele."  
Michelle começou a andar para encontrá-los quando sentiu a mão de Bill a puxando de volta.

"Acho que eles deviam ter um momento a sós."  
"Você tem razão."  
"Pare de tentar ajeitar tudo. Controlar tudo."  
Os dois sentaram cansados nas cadeiras da sala de espera.

"Eu não consigo."  
"Sim, você consegue." Ela virou para encará-lo. "O que você não consegue fazer?"  
Eles riram um para o outro. Vagarosamente, Michelle encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Bill e deixou o cansaço vencê-la.

0000000000

"Eu não quero conversar."  
Jack falou rispidamente quando percebeu que Tony o havia seguido até o terraço no telhado do hospital.

"Eu não pretendia falar."  
Tony respondeu calmamente se juntado ao amigo na beirada do lugar. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos.  
"É minha culpa, não é?"  
Jack finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"O que o médico disse?"

Tony parou de olhar pra cidade e começou a olhar o rosto cansado do melhor amigo.

"Ela... ela pode ter danos cerebrais."

"Não. Não é sua culpa." Tony falou firmemente depois de considerar a resposta sobre Audrey.

"Mas..."  
"Olhe." Jack preferia apenas olhar pra cidade de Los Angeles calma a aquela hora da madrugada. "Olhe pra mim, Jack."  
Relutante, ele virou.

"Se tem alguém que é culpado por isso, é o grupo ou o terrorista que fez aquilo. Pare de se culpar uma vez na sua vida."  
"Ela só veio aqui para que eu pudesse conhecer o Harry!"  
"Eu sinto muito dizer isso, mas ela só decidiu te apresentar o menino quando Michelle a convenceu. Tudo que ela queria era rever parentes e amigos e até um certo momento você não se encaixava em nenhuma das duas categorias."

Jack ficou sem palavras.  
"Desculpe..." Tony sabia que tinha sido duro. "Mas você precisa saber que não é culpado de nada. Nem que ela tivesse vindo para te apresentar Harry. Foi decisão dela, Jack. Todo mundo sabe o quão arriscado é vir trabalhar na CTU de Los Angeles, especialmente ela que já viveu momentos infernais ali dentro."  
Jack continuava calado.  
"Jack?"  
"É só que..."  
"É só que nós sempre precisamos culpar alguém e às vezes é mais fácil culparmos a nós mesmos."

Jack concordou com a cabeça. Exatamente o que ele queria dizer, exatamente como ele se sentia.  
"Você a salvou, Jack."

Os olhos de Jack brilharam e encontram novamente os de Tony.

"E você também salvou Michelle." Tony abriu um sorriso. "Michelle me contou que se não fosse por você, nenhum dos três conseguiria sair do prédio a tempo. Como você sabia que existia aquela saída de emergência?"  
"Quando escolhemos o hotel, eu decidi ver a planta do local. Chloe a baixou e eu pedi que ela enviasse para mim. Durante várias horas na véspera da festa eu observei onde exatamente ficaríamos e quais as saídas alternativas."

"Uma vez Jack Bauer, sempre Jack Bauer, certo?"  
Pela primeira vez na conversa, Jack sorria.

"Você salvou a mulher sem a qual eu não vivo. Eu te devo essa."  
"Você não me deve nada. Se não fosse por você, a Chloe talvez não chegasse a tempo."  
"Ela é uma mulher forte. Ela teria agüentado."  
"Não. Aceite o fato de ser um herói... pra mim e pra ela."  
As bochechas de Tony rosaram um pouco.  
"Obrigado."  
"Obrigado."  
Os dois se abraçaram e passaram mais vários minutos apenas conversando.

0000000000

"Eu já estava indo atrás de vocês." Michelle encontrou Tony e Jack na porta de entrada para as escadas. "Harry está aqui. Mary conseguiu se comunicar com Bill e nós a informamos do acontecido. Ela disse que o garoto não parava de chamar pela mãe e então decidiu trazê-lo pra você... Jack."

Os três voltaram a sala de espera onde Bill, Harry e Mary esperavam por eles. Jack se aproximou de Mary, explicou que ela podia voltar para o hotel para descansar e que ele mesmo cuidaria do filho dali em diante. Depois de se despedir da babá, o menino voltou suas atenções para os adultos que o encaravam. Jack se abaixou e ficou na altura dele.

"Harry..."

"Papai!"  
O menino passou seus bracinhos pelo pescoço de Jack e o segurou firme. Os olhos de Jack encheram de lágrimas ao ouvir pela primeira vez o filho chamando-o de 'papai'.  
"Hey, meu filho." Jack o pegou no colo e sentou-se com ele em uma das cadeiras.

"Onde está mamãe?" O menino sentou-se no colo dele e o encarou.

"Mamãe está dormindo agora. Homens malvados tentaram machucar a sua mamãe, mas ela vai ficar bem."  
Em um primeiro momento, Harry ficou apenas pensando no que acabara de escutar, depois ele novamente encarou o pai.  
"Você vai pegar os homens malvados, papai?"

Jack sorriu para ele e concordou com a cabeça.  
"Mamãe me disse que você sempre pega os homens malvados."  
Jack esticou seus braços e puxou o filho para mais perto dele. Em poucos minutos, Harry cedeu e adormeceu nos braços do pai. Jack o ajeitou carinhosamente em seus braços e depois de um tempo também pegou no sono. Juntos, pai e filho terminavam um péssimo dia.

* * *

_"Feche seus olhos  
Não tenha medo  
O monstro se foi  
Ele está fugindo e seu papai está aqui  
Lindo, lindo, lindo  
Lindo garoto  
Querido garoto."_

**Beautiful Boy - John Lennon  
**


	16. Esse momento é perfeito

**Capítulo Dezesseis: Esse momento é perfeito.**

"Jack?" Tony carinhosamente balançou-o pelo braço tentando acordá-lo. "Jack, acorde."  
Gradativamente, ele acordou. Ao sentir Harry em seus braços, ele olhou para baixo e abriu um sorriso sonolento.  
"Por quanto tempo eu dormi?"  
"Por volta de duas horas. São 03:20 da manhã."

Jack balançou a cabeça indicando que estava entendendo.

"Michelle e Bill foram para casa e..."  
"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Jack o cortou.

"Eu não ia deixá-lo sozinho."

"Eu não estou sozinho..." Jack apontou com a cabeça para baixo sorrindo.

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer." Tony sorriu de volta.

"Entendi. Obrigado."  
"A qualquer hora."

"Você estava falando sobre Michelle e Bill terem ido pra casa e..."  
"Michelle e Bill foram para casa e eu pensei que você deveria deixar eu levar o Harry comigo lá pra casa. Ele precisa de um lugar mais confortável e familiar para dormir. Eu o levo, tomo um banho, como algo e volto em três horas no máximo."

"Você tem certeza? Michelle deve estar cansada e eu não quero..."  
"Shhi, Bauer. Nós temos certeza."  
"Eu não quero ir, papai..."  
Jack olhou para o filho e percebeu que ele não estava mais dormindo.  
"Harry..."  
"Por favor..."

"Harry, Tony é amigo do papai e ele quer levar você para um lugar melhor, assim você..."  
"Mas..."  
"Harry, me escute." Jack o sentou em seu colo. "Mamãe está dormindo e só vai acordar mais tarde. Assim que ela acordar, eu prometo que peço ao Tony para te trazer de volta, tá bom, campeão?"  
Harry passou um tempo calado, considerando a idéia que o pai havia proposto.

"Você é o amigo do papai que também pega os homens malvados?" Harry se virou subitamente para Tony.

"Sou sim, Harry." Tony respondeu sorrindo para ele.

"Então tudo bem. Eu posso ir com você." Harry deu um beijo no rosto do pai, pulou do seu colo e foi até o lado de Tony. Jack sorriu e foi até onde o menino parou.  
"Se comporte, viu garoto?" Jack falou em tom de brincadeira. "Tony e Michelle ficarão de olho em você por mim."  
"Sim, papai." Ele virou-se mais uma vez para Tony. "Posso chamar você de tio?" "Claro que sim."  
"Obrigado, Tony." Jack apertou a mão do amigo e bagunçou os cabelos do filho. "Até mais. E não aprontem, vocês dois."  
Os dois sorriram para Jack e começaram a andar em direção a saída. A cena que Jack viu através do vidro da porta principal do hospital fez seus olhos brilharem. Lá estava seu filho segurando a mão de um adulto que ele mal conhecia, mas que já aprendia a amar.

0000000000

Durante o percurso até a casa dos Almeidas, Harry acabou adormecendo no banco traseiro. Ao chegar em casa, Tony o pegou nos braços e começou a levá-lo para dentro. Ele abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu, a fechou com um dos pés e começou a seguir até o quarto. Ao passar pela sala, se assustou com o que viu. Lá estava Michelle, de pijamas e com o olhar vidrado em algo que estava passando na televisão.

"Michelle!"  
Tony chamou pelo nome dela tentando não acordar o garoto. Surpresa ao ouvir alguém lhe chamar, Michelle virou a cabeça e avistou Tony.  
"Tem uma cama preparada para ele no quarto do Matt." Foi tudo que ela disse. Intrigado, Tony rapidamente o colocou lá e voltou correndo para sala.  
"Michelle, querida, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ela esperou ele arranjar um lugar para sentar. Sem obter uma resposta, Tony foi até a mesinha de café na frente do sofá onde ela estava e sentou na frente da sua esposa.

"Eu não consigo dormir." Ela baixou a cabeça para não ter que encará-lo. "Eu revivo tudo de horas atrás. As pessoas gritando, pedaços do hotel caindo, a sensação de ter perdido você quando aquele homem..." Ela ia enumerando rápido até Tony a interromper colocando seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela.

"Eu estou aqui e eu estou bem." Ele disse aproximando a sua própria cabeça da dela. "A Chloe ficará bem e a Audrey também. E nós vamos pegar quem fez isso."  
Michelle deixou que seus olhos se encontrassem com os dele. Tony abriu um pequeno sorriso, se levantou e estendeu uma mão esperando que ela a pegasse. Sem fazer perguntas, ela a pegou e Tony a guiou para o quarto deles.

"Você precisa descansar."  
Ele disse indicando a cama. Sem argumentar, ela deitou, ele a cobriu com um cobertor e deitou do outro lado dela.

"Desculpe a minha fra..."  
"Chelle." Ele disse passando um braço por detrás da cabeça dela. "Não tem problema em demonstrar suas fraquezas. Isso só te faz mais corajosa." Pela primeira vez, ela abriu um sorriso e deitou sua cabeça no tórax dele. Em poucos minutos, Tony notou que ela havia adormecido. Ele vagarosamente colocou a cabeça dela no travesseiro, beijou a sua cabeça e saiu da cama. Ele precisava fazer muitas coisas antes do sol nascer.

0000000000

Minutos depois da saída de Tony e Harry, o médico de Chloe informou a Jack que ela já estava em um quarto e que ele podia vê-la quando quisesse. No mesmo instante, ele seguiu até onde ela estava. Ao entrar silenciosamente no quarto, ele parou para observar a sua brava Chloe tão vulnerável. Ela estava deitada, com os olhos fechados e o braço esquerdo enfaixado. Sua respiração era lenta e ela tinha uma expressão tranqüila no rosto. Hesitante, ele se aproximou passo a passo. Ele se posicionou ao lado da cama dela e com uma das mãos tirou um pouco de cabelo que caía pela face dela e então abriu um sorriso ao vê-la e senti-la viva. Feliz, Jack puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama pegando uma das mãos dela.  
Mais uma vez, ele adormeceu. Ele adormeceu sabendo que quando acordasse, a teria totalmente de volta.

0000000000

"Almeida."  
Tony havia acabado de sair de um banho e já estava quase pronto para voltar ao hospital.

"Tony, é Bill."  
"Hey, Bill."  
"Onde você está?"

"Em casa. Trouxe Harry até aqui e aproveitei as últimas horas para comer, tomar um banho e ler os relatórios do ataque."  
"Você não dormiu?"

"Não."  
"Michelle vai te matar."  
Tony sorriu.  
"E quanto a você?"  
"Acabei de acordar com um telefonema de Brad Hammond direto da Divisão."  
"Parece que eu não fui o único a ficar acordado."  
Agora Bill que sorriu.

"É. Ele marcou uma reunião para daqui a 2 horas. Você, Michelle e Jack precisam estar presentes."  
"Jack não vai gostar nem um pouco de deixar a Chloe no hospital."  
"Eu sei. Acredite, eu tentei explicar ao Hammond, mas... você sabe."  
"Infelizmente sei."  
Os dois sorriram e Tony continuou.  
"Acordarei a Michelle. Nós vamos até o hospital levar algo realmente bom para o Jack comer, explicaremos a ele e vamos direto para CTU. Chloe deve ter acordado ou o fará dentre essas duas horas."  
"Quanto a Audrey, Heller está quase chegando."  
"Ótimo. Vou ajeitar as coisas aqui. Às oito horas estaremos lá."  
"Obrigado, Tony."  
"Claro."  
Tony colocou o celular na mesinha ao lado da cama e começou a despertar Michelle. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e a mexeu carinhosamente.  
"Chelle."

Vagarosamente ela abriu os olhos e uma de suas mãos achou uma de Tony.

"Bom dia." Ele disse abaixando-se para beijá-la.

"Bom..." Ela tentou dizer quando acreditou que ele havia parado de beijá-la, ao invés disso, ele a beijou mais forte. "... dia." Ela disse sorrindo quando seus lábios se separaram. Por uns minutos, os dois apenas se olharam. Um havia quase perdido o outro e a felicidade de se verem mais uma vez, em mais um dia, era difícil de esconder.

"O que?" Ela o questionou quando o olhar entre eles não foi quebrado.

"Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida apenas olhando pra você." Ele levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela. Ela sorriu timidamente. Ao sentir a mão dele, ela fechou os olhos e apreciou o toque dele. Sempre tão suave. Sempre tão Tony.  
"Eu te amo, Almeida." Ela disse ainda com os olhos fechados.  
"Você não cansa de repetir isso?" Ele falou em tom de brincadeira. Eram as palavras preferidas dele.  
"Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida apenas dizendo isso a você."

"Mamãããe! Papaaai!" Matt correu pelo quarto quando os pais se preparavam para outro beijo.

"Filho!" Tony e Michelle falaram em coro.

O menino subiu na cama e Michelle abriu os braços para ele.  
"Bom dia, meu amorzinho."  
"Bom dia, mamãe." O menino rapidamente se aninhou nos braços dela. "Por que o Harry está no meu quarto, mamãe?"  
"Tio Jack pediu para que ficássemos tomando conta dele pelos próximo dias, o que você acha, filho?" Tony se dirigiu ao filho com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Eu acho ótimo!" Matt respondeu batendo as suas mãos com as de Tony do jeito que eles sempre faziam depois de uma boa idéia.  
"O senhor precisa tomar banho, tomar café e ir pra escola, não é, mocinho?" Michelle falou fazendo cócegas nele.

"S-sim, mamãe." Ele falou em meio as risadas.

"Eu pego ele. Precisamos estar na CTU às 8 horas, Chelle."  
"O que?" Ela disse assustada olhando pro relógio. "Já são 06:15!" Ela rapidamente fez Matt ir com o pai e correu para o banheiro. "Eu checo a Lizzie!" Ela falou antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.  
"E então, Matt? Como você quer acordar Harry?" Tony o perguntou enquanto os dois iam de volta ao quarto do menino. Matt pendurado nos ombros dele.  
"Nós podemos fazer uma brincadeira?" O menino olhou pra baixo e sorriu para o pai.  
"Se a sua mãe não descobrir..."  
Os dois trocaram um olhar de cúmplices. Assim que chegaram no quarto, Matt correu até a cama do amigo e cautelosamente se posicionou ao lado dele. Depois de trocar mais um olhar com o pai, o menino cuidadosamente começou a fazer cócegas em Harry.

"Vamos, Harryzinho! Acoooooorde!" Parando para não irritar o amigo, Matt esperou que Harry terminasse de levantar.

"Hey, Harry." Tony se abaixou e ficou na altura dos dois garotos. "Lembra onde você está?"  
O menino afirmou com a cabeça.

"Harry!" Matt chamou a atenção dele. "O que você gosta de comer no café da manhã?"  
"Huum..." Harry parou uns segundos para pensar. "Panquecas?"  
"Yeah!" Os dois bateram as mãos e Tony sorriu ao perceber que ele e Jack faziam isso algumas vezes.  
"Então..." Tony disse estendendo os dois braços e esperando que os meninos viessem até ele. "Já para a cozinha!" Ao invés de pegar os braços de Tony, os dois saíram correndo pelo corredor com Tony logo atrás deles.

Os garotos preparam o café entre risadas, brincadeiras e muita, muita diversão. Michelle e Lizzie se juntaram a eles minutos mais tarde e todos tomaram café da manhã da forma como todos deveriam sempre tomar. Felizes.

0000000000

Um pouco antes de Tony e Michelle chegarem ao hospital, Jack sentiu sua mão ser apertada fracamente. Ao levantar sua cabeça, ele sentiu seus olhos brilharem e seus lábios se abrirem em um sorriso ao vê-la encarando-o. Como ele havia sentido falta daqueles olhos azuis se perdendo nos seus.

"Aqui é o céu?" Chloe falou com uma voz fraca, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

"É. E você é meu anjo." Jack se levantou e beijou-a na testa.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela só lembra de ter escutado uma explosão, gritos e depois escuridão.

"Uma bomba."  
Subitamente os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas.  
"Chloe? Qual o problema?" Jack entrelaçou seus dedos seguramente nos dela e se sentou no lado da cama.

"Aud..." Ela soltou um forte suspiro.  
"O que tem a Audrey?"  
"Co-como ela está?"  
"Ela vai ficar bem."  
"Não minta pra mim."  
"Ela ainda não acordou. Os médicos ainda não sabem dizer a dimensão dos danos."  
As lágrimas vieram mais fortes e Jack começou a limpá-las.  
"Chloe, fale comigo."  
"Quando a bomba explodiu..." Chloe pausou uns minutos. As lembranças chegavam nítidas agora. "Só tinha eu e ela na nossa mesa. Bill e Tony haviam ido pegar bebidas para nós duas. Conversávamos como nunca antes havíamos conversado, como se..."

"Como se não houvesse nenhum problema antes entre vocês."  
Chloe concordou com a cabeça.  
"E então, quando pedaços de concreto caíram, um deles era destinado a mim. Sem pensar duas vezes, Audrey me empurrou para o lado e me tirou da rota da pedra. E depois disso, todo o mundo sumiu."  
Jack estava surpreso e não escondia sua reação.  
"Ela..." Chloe o encarou. "Ela me salvou."

Depois de processar a informação, Jack abriu um sorriso para sua esposa.

"Ela ficará bem. E..." Ele disse se aproximando mais de Chloe. "Eu devo a ela pelo resto da minha vida. O que eu seria sem você, Chloe O'brian?"  
"Nada. Eu sei." Ela falou em tom de brincadeira.  
"Essa é minha Chloe." Jack sorriu pra ela. "Nem eu, nem ele... ou ela." Ele passou a mão livre pela barriga dela.  
"O que diabos você..." Ela parou no meio da frase e arregalou os olhos.

"É isso mesmo. Um novo ou nova Bauer está vindo."  
"Oh meu Deus..." Os olhos dela se encheram novamente de lágrimas.

"Você não devia estar tendo tantas emoções. Você e nosso bebê precisam descansar."  
Ele se ajeitou ao lado dela e os dois ficaram assim até ouvirem uma batida na porta minutos depois.

Às 7:10, depois de esperar Eve chegar para ficar com Lizzie e levar os meninos até a escola, Tony e Michelle chegaram ao hospital. Mãos em mãos, Tony e Michelle chegaram à porta do quarto de Chloe e depois de baterem na porta, entraram para encontrar o casal Bauer sorrindo para eles.

"Chloe!!" Michelle foi até a melhor amiga e abraçou o mais forte que conseguiu.  
"Michelle... meu braço." Com mil pedido de desculpas, Michelle a soltou com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. "Jack me contou tudo que vocês passaram nas últimas horas."  
"Nem queira imaginar." Tony sorriu e a abraçou também.

"Como você se sente, O'brian?"

"Grávida." Ela respondeu com um enorme sorriso a amiga. Todos riram.

"Jack, nós trouxemos isso pra você." Tony entregou ao amigo o café da manhã que ele, Harry e Matt haviam preparado. "Harry fez com todo carinho."  
Jack o olhou intrigado.  
"Eu e os garotos fizemos o café da manhã."

"Oh... entendo." Jack sorriu, abriu o pacote e começou a comer.

"E eu trouxe isso pra você, Chloe." Michelle a entregou um café da manhã totalmente leve.  
"Obrigada."  
"A qualquer hora."  
As duas compartilharam um sorriso.  
"Loiro, Chloe..." Jack olhou pra Michelle com a boca cheia e esperou que ela continuasse. Chloe fez o mesmo. "Nós dispensamos a Emma e pedimos para ela deixar o Jimmy com a Eve e a Lizzie lá em casa. Ficaremos tanto com ele quanto com Harry até vocês dois voltarem para casa."

"Michelle, nós não queremos dar..."  
"Não comece, O'brian. É um prazer."  
"Jack," Foi a vez de Tony chamar a atenção do amigo. "Você tem exatamente 25 minutos para terminar esse café. Bill quer eu, você e a Michelle lá às 8 horas em ponto."  
"Não! Como ele quer que eu deixe a minha própria esposa no hospital e vá trabalhar?"  
"É o Hammond."  
"Jack, não tem problema. Eu ficarei bem. Vocês precisam descobrir quem fez isso, certo?"  
Jack olhou pra ela e não conseguiu contra argumentá-la. Ele agilmente terminou o café da manhã, se despediu de Chloe e seguiu com Tony e Michelle para mais uma reunião na CTU.

* * *

_"Qualquer um pode nos ver juntos  
Andando por aí  
E nós voamos como pássaros em bando  
Eu não mentirei  
E todas as pessoas em volta dizem  
Eles podem ser tão próximos?  
Nós somos uma família."_

**We are family - The Corrs**


	17. Inesquecível

**Capítulo Dezessete: Inesquecível.**

"Michelle Dessler?"  
Michelle parou abruptamente ao escutar alguém chamar seu nome. Tony e Jack pararam logo atrás dela quase esbarrando um no outro. Eles haviam acabado de chegar a CTU.

"Scott Fox?"

O homem abriu os braços concordando com um charmoso sorriso nos lábios.  
"Então você ainda lembra meu nome, Dessler."  
"Não me chame assim."  
Eles riram. Tony e Jack trocaram um olhar confuso. Antes que Michelle pudesse explicar alguma coisa, Bill gritou pelos três e pediu para que eles se apressassem.  
"Nos falamos depois, Scott."

Tanto Michelle quanto o homem pareceram desapontados pela interrupção. Ela então começou a andar até a sala de reunião com Tony e Jack novamente atrás dela quando Scott a parou segurando-a pela mão. Nervosamente, Michelle olhou para onde ele segurava e depois para o rosto dele.  
"Algum problema se eu for até sua sala depois da reunião?"  
"Claro que não."  
Scott abriu mais um charmoso sorriso e deixou que Michelle seguisse com os outros.

"Estávamos esperando por vocês."  
Bill falou assim que eles entraram. Rapidamente, Tony, Michelle e Jack sentaram-se em suas cadeiras e todos voltaram a sua atenção para a televisão onde seria feita a teleconferência.

"Brad." Bill o cumprimentou quando este apareceu na tela.  
"Bill." Ele o cumprimentou de volta. "Marquei esta reunião para atualizá-los quanto ao atentado no hotel."  
Os quatro concordaram com a cabeça e esperaram que ele continuasse.

"Até agora, ninguém se responsabilizou oficialmente, mas tudo aponta para uma célula terrorista originada em Las Vegas. A Divisão estava com um caso em que mandamos dois agentes se infiltrarem nesse grupo. Esses dois agentes, como ficamos sabendo horas depois do atentando, foram torturados e mortos um dia antes da festa. Acreditamos que os dois foram obrigados a contar a que organização governamental pertenciam e eles escolheram a festa para nos atacar. A CTU L.A. foi atacada sem intenção, mas com os feridos e algumas baixas que vocês tiveram, acredito que daqui em diante vocês queiram participar da investigação dessa célula."

"Com certeza, senhor."

"Ok, então, Bill. Nossos agentes colocarão nos servidores de vocês informações conseguidas pelos dois agentes assassinados e as informações sobre o atentado. Trabalharemos em total cooperação uns com os outros e tenho certeza que em breve pegaremos os responsáveis. Deixarei vocês voltarem ao trabalho."  
"Obrigado, senhor."  
Bill desligou a televisão e voltou-se para Tony, Michelle e Jack.

"Informarei imediatamente aos nossos agentes da nova prioridade. Jack, se você precisar voltar ao hospital para ficar com Chloe, vá em frente. Assim que tivermos trabalho de campo, eu o informarei."  
"Não. Tudo bem, Bill. Tenho certeza que Chloe não ficará muito feliz se eu ficar ao lado dela sem tentar pegar esses terroristas. Posso ajudar com as pistas que temos até agora."  
"Sua decisão então."  
Jack concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu quero que vocês três peguem as pistas mais importantes e trabalhem apenas nelas. Chamei agentes de São Francisco para reporem as nossas baixas temporariamente e muitos deles já chegaram. Me mantenham informados."  
"Claro." Os três falaram em coro.

"Garotos, estou indo para minha sala. Mal posso esperar para ver o que temos de pistas. Se precisarem de mim, é só ir até lá." Ela rapidamente se virou e subiu apressada, até mesmo animada, para sua sala.

"Posso entrar?"  
Não fazia muito tempo que ela havia se acomodado na sua cadeira quando alguém a interrompeu. Ao vê-lo novamente, seu sorriso cresceu.

"Scotty."  
"Então você ainda lembra do meu apelido também."

"Eu não poderia esquecer."  
Os dois se encararam e sorriram.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"  
Michelle saiu de sua cadeira e os dois sentaram no sofá.

"Atualmente trabalho na CTU de São Francisco, processamento de imagens. Bill Buchanan pediu reforço para a Unidade de vocês e aqui estou."  
"Nunca imaginei que nos veríamos de novo."  
"Nem eu, Dessler."  
"Não me ch..."  
"Ok, ok." Ele a cortou com seu sorriso característico no rosto.

"Seu sorriso charmoso."  
"Você também não esqueceu."  
"Não."  
Os dois se encaram e um silêncio constrangedor pairou no ar.  
"Olhe..."  
"Olhe..."  
Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. Scott esperou que ela falasse dessa vez.

"Eu sinto muito ter partido daquela maneira, sem me despedir. Você era meu melhor amigo e não merecia isso. Na festa de graduação da universidade, quando você me disse que estava apaixonado por mim, eu não soube o que responder. Eu..." Ela pausou e olhou para as próprias mãos por um tempo. "Eu não sentia o mesmo e naquele mesmo dia ia lhe contar que estava partindo para Los Angeles porque eu havia conseguido um emprego aqui. Não na CTU, em outro lugar. A sua revelação quebrou meu coração porque eu queria poder sentir o mesmo, queria poder corresponder e não machucar o meu melhor amigo. Naquele dia, eu entendi todas as flores que você me mandava, os presentes e todas as vezes em que você disse 'eu te amo' e eu pensei ser o que um melhor amigo diz para o outro. No outro dia, eu adiantei a minha viagem e parti. Eu errei e estou feliz com a oportunidade de olhar para você agora..." Ela o encarou. " E dizer que eu sinto muito ter te magoado daquela forma. Eu realmente te amava, realmente não vivia sem você, mas como meu melhor amigo. Foi duro pra mim chegar aqui e não ter ninguém para ligar e conversar por horas."  
"Michelle..." Scott se aproximou mais dela e pegou suas mãos. "Está tudo bem. Eu sabia que se você não se sentisse da mesma forma, você correria de mim e eu teria arruinado a nossa amizade. Mas aquele sentimento secreto estava me consumindo, eu tinha que contar, eu tinha."

"Então você não está com raiva de mim?" Ela perguntou sinceramente preocupada.

"Claro que não. A sua partida foi bastante dolorosa, mas, e eu não sei como explicar isso, eu a entendi."  
Michelle se adiantou e o abraçou forte.  
"Obrigada, Scotty."  
"Eu amo quando você usa meu apelido."  
Ela o soltou e os dois se encaram sorrindo. Algumas lágrimas lutavam para poderem descer pelo rosto dela.  
"Está tudo bem. Eu superei e agora estamos nos reencontrando depois de tantos anos. Isso é maravilhoso e não quero que você chore."  
Michelle respirou fundo e impediu que as lágrimas caíssem.

"Chelle, eu e ..." Tony entrou apressado pela sala dela e não percebeu a presença de Scott. Ele olhou para eles, para as mãos juntas dos dois e depois para Michelle. "Desculpa, não vi que estava com alguém." Ele não conseguiu esconder um pequeno tom de ciúme na sua voz.

"Não, Tony. Está tudo bem." Ela levantou com Scott fazendo o mesmo em seguida. "Tony, esse é Scott Fox, um antigo amigo da universidade. Scott, esse é meu marido Tony Almeida." Os dois apertaram as mãos.

"Homem de sorte." Scott abriu um sorriso para Tony que com todo esforço conseguiu retribuir.

"Eu passo aqui depois."

"Não. Eu já estava de saída." Scott sorriu mais uma vez para Michelle e deixou o casal a sós.

"Amigos da universidade?" Um pouco chateado, Tony a encarou.  
"Não me olhe desse jeito. Eu não tive tempo de te explicar quem ele era antes de você começar a pensar errado."  
"Então eu que estou errado?"  
"Está pensando errado."  
"O que eu estou pensando?" Ele tinha um tom desafiador na voz.  
Michelle também se aproximou dele desafiadoramente quando o celular dela a interrompeu.  
"Dessler." Ela respondeu frustrada. "Estamos descendo." Sem olhar para Tony e indo em direção a saída da sua sala, ela o informou da ligação. "Jack quer nos ver na estação dele."  
Ainda irritado, Tony a seguiu e os dois rapidamente chegaram até Jack.

"Secretário Heller acabou de ligar." Jack olhou de um para o outro e percebeu que algo estava errado entre eles. "Audrey acordou e vai ficar tudo bem com ela." Os olhos de Michelle brilharam de felicidade. "Sem seqüelas e uma enorme vontade de falar conosco." Ele abriu um sorriso e percebeu que só Michelle sorria de volta. Tony não parecia estar realmente ali. "Eu estava pensando em terminarmos aqui, pegarmos as crianças e todos nós irmos direto para o hospital fazer uma surpresa tanto para ela quanto para Chloe."  
"Apoiado, Loiro."  
Ele sorriu mais uma vez.  
"Então vamos voltar ao trabalho."

Tony foi para um lado e Michelle para o outro. Jack decidiu ir atrás do amigo.

"Tony?" Ele o alcançou em um dos corredores. "Tony!" Jack o parou segurando-o pelo braço. "O que está acontecendo entre você e a Michelle?"

"Não é da sua conta." Ele estava ainda mais irritado de ter sido interrompido na sua caminhada.  
"É da minha conta sim." Jack falou corajosamente. Tony o encarou. "Vocês dois precisam se concentrar no trabalho e você nem escutou o que eu falei minutos atrás. Como pretende trabalhar dessa forma?"  
"É aquele "amigo" que a Michelle encontrou."  
"Scott Fox?"  
"Então ele é seu amigo também?" Uma onda de raiva passava pelos olhos de Tony.

"Não. Eu estava checando o currículo dele."  
"Ótimo."  
"Tony..." Jack hesitou. Nunca mais havia visto Tony tão irritado. "Eu sei que Michelle tem uma explicação para ter dado tanta atenção e intimidade para esse cara. Apenas deixe-a falar." Sem esperar que ele respondesse, Jack bateu no ombro dele e voltou na direção que tinha vindo.

Não demorou muito para Tony encontrá-la num dos corredores encostada em uma parede.

"Michelle..." Ele falou enquanto se aproximava. Ela agora o olhava com raiva.  
"Você veio brigar comigo de novo?"  
"Não. Eu vim te escutar." Ele parou em frente a ela. Os dois se encararam.  
"Eu e o Scott estudamos juntos da universidade. Ele era meu melhor amigo e no dia da nossa formatura de graduação, ele confessou estar gostando de mim. Aquilo me assustou e no dia seguinte eu parti para Los Angeles, não só por ele ter me dito aquilo, eu tinha um emprego assegurado aqui, sem ao menos me despedir dele. Hoje nos reencontramos e eu pude me desculpar por isso. Ele nunca me culpou e não estava com raiva de mim."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.  
"Eu preciso voltar a minha sala."

Michelle recomeçou a andar e sem saber o que dizer, Tony a viu se afastar.

"Michelle!" Ele finalmente correu atrás dela. Ela se virou e esperou ele continuar.

"Eu fui idiota. Me desculpe. Tem muita coisa acontecendo e o que ocorreu horas atrás com você, Chloe e Audrey ainda ecoa pela minha cabeça. E só ao vê-la com intimidade com outro homem, sem ser Jack ou Bill, especialmente um desconhecido, me deixou confuso e não nego que irritado. Sei que estou errado, mas não pude me conter. Me desculpe." Enquanto falava, ele se aproximava dela e agora os dois estavam a poucos metros de distância um do outro, no meio do corredor.

"É, você foi um idiota." Ela disse passando as mãos pela nuca dele e diminuindo mais ainda a distância entre eles. "Você é o único que importa, Tony Almeida." Ele sorriu e sem deixar que ela se soltasse dele, a encostou contra a parede, seus corpos totalmente colados. "E o único que tem coragem de fazer isso no meio de uma Unidade Contra Terrorismo." Os lábios deles já se tocavam.  
"Você não admite, mas ama quando eu faço isso." Ele não a deixou responder e a beijou ferozmente. Quando precisaram respirar, os dois se afastaram, olharam para os lados e depois seus olhos se encontraram.

"E o único que pode tirar meu fôlego dessa forma." Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele enquanto os dois se esforçavam para voltar a respirar normalmente.

"Só eu posso fazer muita coisa com você, Michelle Almeida." Ele sussurrou de volta encostando seu corpo mais ainda contra o dela, se isso era possível.

Depois de um tempo abraçados, os dois se soltaram e com as mãos entrelaçadas voltaram à sala dela para terminarem seus trabalhos.

"Vejo que vocês estão bem." Jack entrou na sala e encontrou os dois olhando algo no computador, mas com as mãos ainda entrelaçadas. "Eu não sabia que você usava batom, Tony. Foi por isso que vocês brigaram?" Jack decidiu brincar com ele.  
"O que?" Tony olhou confuso para ele.

"Sua boca." Jack sorriu para ele e trocou um olhar divertido com Michelle que já havia entendido a brincadeira dele.  
"Aqui, querido." Michelle virou-se para ele e carinhosamente retirou seu próprio batom da boca dele.  
"Ah, Michelle. Ele estava mais bonito antes." Michelle não se conteve e riu. Tony lançou um olhar matador na direção de Jack que ria junto com Michelle.

"Eu te odeio, Bauer."  
Os três então caíram na gargalhada.

* * *

_"Olá, mundo  
Espero que esteja escutando  
Perdoe-me se sou novo para falar de vez  
Ali está alguém que eu estava com saudades."_

**Come Home - One Republic**


	18. Nos seus braços

**Capítulo Dezoito: Nos seus braços.**

Jack bateu na porta do quarto e esperou por uma resposta.

"Pode entrar." Ele ouviu uma voz fraca responder.

Vagarosamente, ele entrou passo por passo. Os dois se olharam em silêncio por segundos que pareceram minutos. Os olhos dele buscavam senti-la viva, enquanto os dela senti-lo seu. Ela piscou e sorriu, afastando os pensamentos irrealizáveis da mente. Ela precisava seguir em frente.

"Aí está você." Ela sorriu enquanto ele finalmente se aproximava da cama também sorrindo.

"Como você se sente?" O tom da voz dele era cheio de preocupação.

"Viva." Ela respondeu depois de pensar um pouco. Ela sentiu seu corpo tremer quando as mãos dele pegaram as suas.

"Audrey..." Ele esperou ela olhar nos olhos dele. Depois de um tempo, ela o fez. "Eu devia ter dito isso antes desse atentado acontecer..." Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, por dentro, seu coração batia mais forte. "Eu sinto muito por não termos dado certo juntos. Mas, por favor, saiba que tudo que vivemos anos atrás foi tão especial pra mim quanto pra você. E..." Ele agora abriu um pequeno sorriso também. "Muito obrigado por te me dado a chance de conhecer o Harry. Muito obrigado por esse filho que você me deu."

Ela gostaria de poder dizer que foi a maior alegria da vida dela descobrir que esperava um filho dele, que pensava a cada instante depois de descobri-lo vivo quantos mais eles poderiam ter e em como ela daria tudo para voltar ao passado e mudar a história dos dois, mas ela não o fez. Ao invés disso, ela apertou a mão dele e fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele beijando a sua mão.

_A mesma boca tão macia._

"Eu tenho duas surpresas para você lá fora."  
Ele se encaminhou até a porta e fez sinal para duas pessoas entrarem. Ao ver a mãe depois de tantas horas separados, Harry correu o mais rápido que conseguiu e em questões de segundos estava ao lado da cama pedindo para subir.  
"Aí vai você, campeão." Jack o colocou sentado ao lado da mãe.  
"Mamãe!" O menino passou seus bracinhos ao redor do pescoço dela e ficou assim por um bom tempo. "Senti tanto sua falta, mamãe."

"Também senti a sua, meu amor." O menino a soltou e a encarou. "Eu amo você, Harry."  
"Eu também amo você, mamãe." Os dois trocaram um selinho.

"Michelle!" Audrey finalmente havia visto a outra visita.

Michelle se aproximou e a abraçou.

"Estou feliz que você esteja bem."  
As duas trocaram um sorriso.

"Mamãe! Mamãe!" Harry pediu a atenção dela apertando a sua mão. "Enquanto você estava dormindo, eu fui até a casa da tia Michelle e do tio Tony e passei booooooooooas horas com o Matt! Ele é meu melhor amigo, mamãe!"  
Jack, Michelle e Audrey trocaram olhares contentes.

"Isso é bom, meu amor." Audrey o aninhou ao lado dela.

"Mamãe..." Harry levantou a cabeça e encarou a mãe. "Nós vamos voltar para a Inglaterra?" Ele não esperou a mãe responder. "Eu não quero voltar para Inglaterra."

"Não é tão simples assim, meu filho."  
"Mas, mamãe..."  
"Harry." Jack o interrompeu. "Você e sua mãe podem falar sobre isso depois, tudo bem? Ela precisa descansar agora. Matt está esperando por você lá fora."  
Relutante, mas feliz por poder ir brincar de novo, o menino deu um beijo na mãe, pulou da cama e saiu com Jack.  
"Eu sei que vocês me salvaram." Audrey falou assim que Jack retornou sozinho.  
"Não foi nada." Michelle respondeu sorrindo para ela.

"Nada? Eu sei que vocês dois quase morreram!"  
"Olhe, Audrey..." Jack começou a falar.

"Calem a boca, vocês dois." Jack e Michelle pararam de falar. Um estava ao lado do outro. "Vocês são meus heróis e eu quero agradecer pelo que vocês fizeram."

"Faríamos tudo de novo." Michelle falou sinceramente.

"Eu sei que você salvou a Chloe."  
Audrey abaixou a cabeça para não ter que encará-lo. Michelle olhou de um para outra surpresa. Ela não sabia disso.

"Eu sei que ela faria o mesmo por mim. E eu também faria tudo de novo."

"Obrigado."  
"Obrigada." Ela olhou de Jack para Michelle. Os três sorriram.

"Eu é..." Jack tentou começar meio envergonhado.

"Você deve ir e ficar com sua esposa, Jack." Audrey adiantou-se para não constrangê-lo. Ele concordou com a cabeça.  
"Audrey, eu também preciso ir. Trabalhamos o dia todo nas pistas sobre os responsáveis pelo atentado. Tony passará aqui para te ver. Melhoras." Ela foi novamente até Audrey e a abraçou.  
"Obrigada, Michelle."  
"A qualquer hora."

"Quando você tem alta?" Jack perguntou antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

"Daqui a dois dias, pela tarde."

"Estaremos aqui."  
Ela balançou a cabeça agradecendo e rapidamente adormeceu.

0000000000

"Eu pensei que vocês dois tinham fugido."  
Tony falou assim que Jack e Michelle entraram no quarto de Chloe.  
"Tenho que admitir que nós alcançamos o estacionamento quando desistimos, querido." Michelle se postou ao lado dele. Ele passou uma de suas mãos pela cintura dela.  
"Eu sei que você não consegue ficar longe de mim, querida."  
"Tony..." Jack chamou a atenção dele quando já estava ao lado de Chloe e com suas mãos entrelaçadas nas dela. "Muitas coisas podem ser feitas em estacionamentos."  
Chloe lançou um olhar que dispensava palavras pra Jack enquanto Michelle ria e concordava.

"E muitas coisas podem ser feitas em camas de hospitais, querido." Chloe olhou pra ele com um ar de inocência. Tony soltou uma gargalhada.

"Boa, Chloe. Muito boa."

Jack e Michelle se olharam derrotados.

"Essas crianças estavam perdidas lá fora."  
Bill entrou sorridente no quarto com Jimmy em seu colo e Matt e Harry logo atrás dele.  
"Mamãe!" Jimmy pediu colo para Chloe. Bill o levou até lá e ela o aconchegou em seus braços.  
"Eles pediram para serem trazidos de volta assim que eu passei pelo local destinado a crianças que eles estavam. Espero não ter interrompido algo."

"Sem problemas, Bill." Michelle sorriu pra ele e se abaixou para pegar Matt nos braços.  
"Papai..." Harry pediu colo também a Jack e esperou que ele o pegasse. "Eu quero dormir."  
"Jack, leve os dois para casa e tenha uma noite de sono decente."

"Não, Chloe. Você tem alta amanhã logo depois do almoço. Vou ficar aqui com você até lá. Acho que Tony e Michelle não se importam em levar os dois para casa novamente."  
"Nenhum problema, Jack."

"Certeza, Tony?"  
"Absoluta."

"Eba! Matty, nós podemos jogar vídeo game até tarde hoje!" Os dois garotos foram colocados no chão e se juntaram em um canto para falar sobre o que jogariam.  
"Quem disse?" Michelle se aproximou dos dois. "São 22:10 e mesmo sendo sexta-feira, os dois mocinhos vão para cama assim que tomarem um banho."  
"Não, mamãããe! Por favor!" Matt implorou a ela.

"Por favor, tia Micheeelle!" Harry o ajudou a convencê-la.  
"Nós vamos combinar o seguinte: vocês dormem hoje e amanhã bem cedo, eu e o Tony acordamos os dois, vocês o ajudam a preparar outro café da manhã delicioso enquanto eu acordo Lizzie e Jimmy e depois de tomarmos café juntos, vocês dois podem jogar até a hora do almoço. Depois do almoço, nós vamos vir pegar a Chloe."

"Até a hora do almoço?" Os dois falaram em coro com os olhinhos brilhando.

"Até a hora do almoço."  
"Obrigado, mamãe!"  
"Obrigado, tia Michelle!"  
Os dois garotos agarraram ambas as pernas dela.  
"Agora os dois tratem de se despedir do pessoal."

Matt correu até Jack que o pegou nos braços e o abraçou forte. Harry fez o mesmo e depois os dois foram postos cada um de um lado da cama de Chloe. Na mesma hora, os dois se abaixaram e beijaram a face dela. Jack sorria ao ver a ótima interação entre seu filho e Chloe.

"Melhore logo, tia Chloezinha." Matt falou antes de pular da cama.

Envergonhado, Harry não disse nada e ao invés disso deu apenas mais um beijo na face de Chloe. Ela olhou pra ele encantada e sorriu. O menino sorriu de volta.  
"Tchau, tio Bill!" Matt correu até ele e abraçou as pernas dele. Bill se abaixou na altura do menino e o pôs nos braços.  
"Até mais, campeão!"  
Michelle foi até Chloe, deu um beijo no rosto dela, fez o mesmo no rosto de Jack e por fim e depois dos pais se despedirem dele, pegou Jimmy em seus braços.

"Estaremos todos aqui, inclusive a Lizzie, amanhã para levá-la de volta para casa, O'brian."  
Chloe sorriu pra a amiga e manteve o sorriso nos lábios até não restar mais ninguém além dela e de Jack. Ele sentou ao lado dela na cama e os dois se encararam.

"Sabe..." Ele disse passando delicadamente uma de suas mãos pelo rosto dela. "Eu nunca achei que fosse capaz de amar alguém do jeito que eu amo você."

Ela sorriu e o puxou pelo braço para encontrar os lábios dele.

"Obrigada." Ela disse com sua testa encostada na dele. Seus lábios a meros centímetros um do outro.

"Pelo o que?" Ele abriu um sorriso.

"Por existir."  
Ele sorriu ainda mais e encontrou os lábios dela.

0000000000

"Tony..." Michelle chamou pelo nome dele quando os dois entraram no quarto depois de colocar todas as crianças para dormir. "Quando foi a última vez que você dormiu?"  
Ele se afastou dela para não ter que encará-la.

"Não faz diferença. Nós estamos indo fazer isso agora, não estamos?"  
"Faz diferença pra mim."  
Ele se virou e os dois se olharam.

"Desde do atentado."  
"Isso foi ontem."  
"Eu sei. Eu tentei dormir um pouco antes de acordar você para ir à CTU hoje, mas eu não consegui."

"Pesadelos?"  
"Yeah." Ele abaixou a cabeça. "Toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos, tenho medo de acordar naquela rua, sentado naquele meio-fio em frente aos destroços e com a sensação que nunca mais vou te ver."  
"Hey..." Ela disse ficando na frente dele. "Eu estou aqui e estou bem. Imagino pelo que você deve ter passado, eu sei como é sentir isso, Tony..." Os olhos deles se encontraram. "E nada demais vai acontecer comigo de agora em diante." Ela sorriu pra ele e o conduziu pela mão até o banheiro. Os dois entraram na banheira e Tony a colocou em seus braços. "Não enquanto eu ficar assim, com você, em seus braços." Ela olhou pra cima e os dois trocaram um suave beijo. Eles não demoraram muito no banho. Rapidamente se trocaram e dormiram, depois de horas, uma noite tranqüila, um nos braços do outro.

* * *

_  
"Existem sempre alguma razão para não nos sentirmos bem o suficiente  
E é difícil ao fim do dia  
Eu preciso de alguma distração oh belo alívio  
Memórias sugam da minha veia  
Elas podem estar vazias e secas e talvez  
Eu acharei alguma paz hoje à noite  
Nos braços de um anjo, voar para longe daqui."_

**In the arms of an angel - Sarah McLachlan**


	19. Chloe O'brian Bauer

Para quem não lembra, ou quem nunca ouviu falar, POV, em inglês, é Point Of View, em uma tradução meio tosca, seria como se vocês tivessem vendo o ponto de vista de alguém, neste capítulo, de Chloe, ou melhor ainda, dentro da cabeça dela. Espero que gostem. É diferente! :D

* * *

**Capítulo Dezenove: Chloe O'brian Bauer.**

Chloe's POV

"_Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso agora?" Eu lembro de olhar nos olhos dele antes de responder. Aqueles olhos azuis que eu já não vivia sem. Dentro deles, eu o encontrava e me encontrava.  
"Tenho." Eu respondi. Ele abriu a porta do quarto e antes de fechar ele me garantiu que ficaria ali fora me esperando. A primeira coisa que vi ao entrar foi uma pessoa que mesmo em uma cama de hospital parecia ser tão forte. Eu sei que ela é forte, voltar a Los Angeles e vê-lo é o maior sinal de quão forte Audrey Raines é. Ela olhou pra mim e vi abrir um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Senti uma enorme vontade de correr até a cama e dizer até minha voz acabar o quanto eu estava agradecida por ela ter me salvado, ter me empurrado e evitado o pior. Mas eu me contive. Apenas me aproximei devagar e tentei em vão começar um diálogo. Nunca fui boa nisso. Ela tentou me impedir de continuar, argumentando que aquilo não era necessário, mas eu tinha que falar. Existem coisas que você inexplicavelmente precisa falar. _

"_Você salvou minha vida! Mesmo... mesmo eu sabendo que você não gosta de mim. Por que?"_

_As palavras finalmente haviam saído da minha boca. Audrey me lançou um olhar desesperado e rapidamente deixou claro que eu estava errada._

"_Primeiro..." Audrey disse pedindo que eu me aproximasse mais e então ela pegou a minha mão. "Eu gosto de você. Olhe, quando gostamos de alguém, quando realmente amamos alguém, nós desejamos que essa pessoa seja feliz. E eu posso ver nos olhos do Jack que ele é feliz com você. Muito mais do que ele foi comigo. Isso basta."_

_Eu fiquei totalmente sem palavras. Ela tinha acabado de dizer que gostava de mim, mas que amava o Jack ao mesmo tempo. Às vezes eu desejava que as coisas tivessem tomado um rumo diferente. Talvez eu não devesse ter me apaixonado por ele. Que talvez ele pertencesse a ela. Mas, ao mesmo tempo eu tinha certeza que era insano isso que eu secretamente desejava. Ele pertencia a mim e eu sei que não vivo sem ele. Sem o toque dele. O cheiro dele. _

"_E segundo, eu não vou dizer que meu ato foi de coragem, porque eu estaria mentindo. Meu ato foi instintivo, eu a empurrei longe porque senti que era a única coisa que eu podia fazer naquele momento. Você merecia."_

_Eu fiquei satisfeita de ter sido tirada dos meus pensamentos e percebendo que ela havia terminado de falar, a agradeci. Ela então apertou minha mão e sorriu. Senti meus lábios se abrirem em um sorriso. Queria poder dizer a ela que tudo ficaria bem, que ela se recuperaria e as coisas voltariam a ser como antes. Mas o antes não era suficiente pra ela como era pra mim. _

"_Você deveria ir. Todos estão te esperando em casa." _

_Eu olhei pra ela e nossos olhos se encontraram e ficaram assim por uns segundos. Eu sabia que ela os lia e em retorno, eu lia os dela. Ela ficaria bem. Ela superaria._

"_Quando você sai?" Eu lembrei de perguntar antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim.  
"Amanhã." Ela respondeu abrindo um enorme sorriso._

"_Nós todos estaremos te esperando." _

_Eu fechei a porta e rapidamente encontrei Jack sentado em umas cadeiras. Perguntei a ele porque Michelle, Tony e as crianças ainda não haviam chegado e ele explicou que as crianças haviam passado a manhã brincando e que estavam descansando agora. Ele também disse que Tony e Michelle as levariam até a nossa casa mais tarde. Fiquei metade frustrada, metade agradecida. Queria rever a todos, especialmente meu filho, mas ao mesmo tempo queria apenas ir pra casa e ficar nos braços dele, no silêncio do nosso quarto. Eu, ele e o resto do mundo parado.  
"Nós vamos pra casa agora, tomamos um banho relaxante, bem demorado e descansamos até a hora que eles chegarão."  
Ele falou como se lendo meus pensamentos. Andamos até o estacionamento do hospital, um das mãos dele repousando suavemente na minha cintura e eu sentindo calor dela, eu me sentia mais viva do que eu jamais havia sentido.  
Como de costume, chegamos em menos de 10 minutos em casa. Eu demorei um pouco parada na porta observando aquele lugar.  
"Não pense nisso agora." Jack sussurrou no meu ouvido ao parar atrás de mim.  
"É impossível olhar ao redor e imaginar que eu poderia ter perdido tudo isso."  
Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas._

"_Você está aqui agora. Eu estou aqui e em algumas horas nossos amigos e nosso filho estarão aqui também. Está tudo bem, querida. Tudo ficará bem. Eu prometo." Ele se encaminhou e parou na minha frente. "Eu prometo que ninguém mais vai te machucar. Eu não posso viver sem você, Chloe. Eu não posso." Eu via desespero na voz dele e certeza na promessa que ele acabara de fazer. As palavras dele ainda ecoavam pela minha mente. _

"_Você é meu mundo, Jack. Eu não vou deixar você. Eu quero você pelo resto da minha vida."  
As palavras haviam saído da minha boca sem que eu esperasse e a próxima coisa que lembro são os lábios dele encostados contra os meus. Meu corpo tremeu ao senti-lo tão próximo e mais ainda quando senti as mãos dele passearem por dentro da minha camisa. O médico havia recomendado repouso e meu braço engessado não me permitia fazer o que eu tinha em mente no banheiro, então antes que tivéssemos que parar, eu abri os botões da camisa dele e sem desgrudar um minuto nossos lábios, explorei os músculos do tórax dele como sempre apreciava fazer. Ele gemeu baixinho meu nome e segurando-o pela gola o fiz quebrar o beijo e olhar nos meus olhos.  
"Eu te amo, Bauer. Hoje e pelo resto das nossas vidas."  
Ele sorriu e eu o puxei ainda pela gola até mim. Ficamos nos beijando por longos minutos até ele me conduzir para o banheiro. Ele me ajudou a me despedir, carinhosamente me banhou, me trocou e fomos até a sala esperar a hora em que as outras pessoas chegariam. O que, felizmente, não demorou. Quando a campainha tocou, só não corri para abrir a porta porque não estava possibilitada de fazê-lo, várias partes do meu corpo ainda doíam. Jack correu e vi Matt passar voando por ele na minha direção. A próxima coisa que lembro são os bracinhos do meu afilhado ao redor do meu pescoço. Ele me segurava como se disso dependesse sua vida e eu o abracei de volta como se disso também dependesse a minha própria. Nós ficamos abraçados por algum tempo quando eu senti que ele soluçava. Ao olhar nos olhinhos dele, vi as lágrimas e sem entender, olhei de Tony para Michelle e dela para Jack. Nenhum deles parecia compreender a atitude dele também.  
"O que aconteceu, Matty?"  
Eu perguntei limpando as lágrimas do rostinho dele. _

"_Harry me contou que homens malvados tentaram machucar você e a mamãe dele. Que você quase morreu, titia..." Mais lágrimas desceram pelo rosto dele e eu continuava carinhosamente a enxugá-las.  
"Matty..." Eu o fiz olhar pra mim. "Titia Chloe está bem, meu amorzinho. Olhe, só um braço quebrado como acontece com os jogadores de futebol que você gosta. Não aconteceu nada comigo. Nem vai acontecer mais, está bem?"_

"_Promete, titia?" A voz dele tremia. "Promete que você não vai morrer?"  
Lembro dos meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas eu ferozmente as impedi de cair.  
"Eu prometo, meu amor. Titia Chloe não vai a lugar algum."  
Matt então sorriu. Como eu amo o sorriso desse garoto. Uma mistura perfeita do de Michelle e Tony. E eu sorri de volta apertando-o contra mim. Ele depois me deu um beijo no rosto e pulou do meu colo, correndo até onde Tony estava e pedindo colo a ele que com um sorriso orgulhoso se abaixou e o pegou em seus braços.  
Depois desse momento com o Matt, pelo qual eu não esperava passar nessa noite, me vi em outra situação inusitada. Agora era Harry quem estava na minha frente, ele parecia não saber o que dizer ou fazer.  
"Posso chamar você de tia?" Ele me perguntou me assustando. Eu olhei pra Jack que sorria pra mim com Jimmy no colo.  
"É claro que você pode me chamar de tia, Harry." O menino se aproximou mais ainda de mim, levantou os braços e esperou que eu o pegasse. Sem pensar muito, eu rapidamente o levantei e o acomodei no meu colo. Ele então deitou a cabeça contra o meu tórax e eu passei um braço ao redor dele. Jack sentou-se ao meu lado, eu beijei o rosto de Jimmy que estava dormindo e senti uma mão de Jack procurando uma minha, rapidamente encontrando e seguramente entrelaçando-se com ela. Tony com Matt no colo e Michelle com Lizzie sentaram-se no sofá a nossa frente e passamos o resto da noite rindo, conversando e brincando com as crianças. Depois do jantar, feito por Tony e Jack tendo como ajudantes Matt e Harry e uma pequena Lizzie sorridente na cadeirinha observando-os, nos dirigimos todos aos nossos quartos. Tony e Michelle dormiriam aqui no quarto deles. Matt, Harry, Jimmy e Lizzie em outro quarto. E agora, eu me encontro sem sono, deitada seguramente nos braços de Jack, agradecendo mentalmente por todos esses momentos em que eu poderia dizer que sou feliz e tendo certeza que a vida é muito melhor do que as pessoas dizem que realmente é. _


	20. Deixando Los Angeles

**Capítulo Vinte: Deixando Los Angeles.**

"Chloe! O que faz por aqui?" Bill foi até ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Convenci o Jack a me deixar trabalhar em alguma coisa aqui na CTU. Ainda tenho um braço disponível e muita vontade de encontrar os filhos da ..." Ela parou e sorriu constrangida. "Você entendeu."  
Bill sorriu para ela.

"Você tem certeza? Posso conseguir uma semana de folga pra você."  
"Bastante atraente, mas, não, obrigada. Prefiro trabalhar a ficar em casa."  
"Jack simplesmente deixou você vir?" Bill olhou onde Jack estava conversando com Tony.  
"Não. Foi uma difícil tarefa convencê-lo a me deixar vir. Especialmente agora que sinto enjôos facilmente por causa da minha segunda gravidez." Ela abriu um enorme sorriso ao dizer a última palavra.

"Chloe..." Bill se aproximou um pouco mais dela. "Estou agradecido que você esteja realmente bem... e de volta." Ele se adiantou ainda mais e a abraçou.  
"Obrigada... senhor."

Os dois sorriram e Chloe se dirigiu até onde os homens conversavam.

"Chloe!" Tony se adiantou e a abraçou. "Como vai o meu novo sobrinho ou sobrinha?"

"Me dando enjôos, serve?"  
Os dois sorriram.  
"Vocês riem... não sabem como é passar por tudo isso."  
"Vocês, mulheres, reclamam mas amam ter o poder de carregar nossos filhos aí dentro de vocês." Tony concordou com o que Jack acabara de dizer. Michelle mesmo já havia comentado como era mágico sentir um ser se desenvolvendo dentro dela e mais mágico ainda saber que era alguém fruto do amor de duas pessoas como eles dois. Assim como Jack e Chloe.

"Sim, nós amamos."

"Vocês três podem vir até aqui?" Michelle chamou por eles da porta da sala de reuniões. "Por favor?" Ela sorriu irresistivelmente, pelo menos foi o que Tony pensou.

Os três lentamente caminharam até onde ela estava e ao avistarem Bill em pé na frente do telão, entenderam que uma reunião estava para começar.

"É impossível não fazer o que você pede com esse seu sorriso." Tony sussurrou ao passar por ela. Ela o lançou um olhar malicioso e os dois sentaram lado a lado nas cadeiras que compunham a mesa da sala.

"Brad Hammond ligou há alguns minutos e pediu essa reunião urgente. Vocês estão prontos?" Bill perguntou já com o controle da televisão para a conferência nas mãos.

"Sim, Bill. Vá em frente." Tony respondeu por todos.

Bill e Brad trocaram os cumprimentos habituais e o último começou a passar as novas informações sobre o caso.

"Nós confirmamos que a célula principal deles, assim como o provável líder, está em Las Vegas. Visto que nossos dois agentes infiltrados foram descobertos e assassinados, precisamos mandar mais um casal para lá. Dessa vez..."  
"Espere, espere, espere." Michelle o cortou. "Como você pretende mandar mais um casal se o risco de eles serem descobertos novamente é quase 100 garantido?"  
"Nós descobrimos como os dois agentes falharam. Não adianta nos aprofundarmos agora nos detalhes da operação deles. Vamos garantir que essa não falhará, Michelle."

"Certo." Ela não parecia muito convencida, mas deixou que Hammond prosseguisse.  
"Para ser bem direto, a Divisão e o Distrito concordaram que deveríamos mandar até Vegas Jack e Chloe Bauer, assim como Tony e Michelle Almeida."

Os quatro se entreolharam enquanto Bill protestava.  
"Você quer meus agentes correndo risco de vida? A operação é de vocês! Coloquem agentes de vocês na linha de perigo! De jeito nenhum que vocês pegarão meus melhores agentes dessa forma e os colocarão nessa situação extrema! Vamos, Brad, esqueça!"  
"Bill, como você mesmo disse, eles são os melhores agentes da CTU. E eu tenho que admitir, eles são os melhores agentes que esse país tem. Vocês sabem que têm a melhor equipe. Eu quero você aí coordenando-os lá, em Vegas."  
"Brad, olhe, ..."  
"Bill." Brad o pausou firmemente. "Nós não temos opções. Nós não temos tempo para escolher os melhores agentes dentro dos que se disponibilizarem a ir nessa operação. Eles têm que decidir sozinhos e eu sei que eles querem o melhor para o país."  
Bill suspirou frustrado e olhou para os quatro em questão.

"Nos dê os detalhes da operação." Jack pediu calmamente.

"Vocês quatro embarcarão para Las Vegas em dois dias. Nesse intervalo de tempo, providenciaremos as identidades do casal que irá se infiltrar. O outro motivo de os escolhermos, é porque vocês de fato são casais. Nós precisamos que eles acreditem totalmente em vocês."  
"Brad, de jeito nenhum que a Chloe vai se infiltrar."  
"Eu já falei que nós não..."  
"Ela está grávida!" Jack o cortou.

"Oh..." Brad pareceu sem saber o que dizer. "Nós tínhamos planos de colocar o casal Bauer infiltrado já que você, Jack, tem experiência em operações desse tipo e os Almeidas fariam a cobertura junto com Bill só que de lá de Vegas, caso vocês precisassem de ajuda, eles estariam lá coordenados com CTU Los Angeles e CTU Las Vegas."  
"Eu vou com ele." Michelle falou surpreendendo a todos.  
"O que?" Tony virou pra ela incrédulo.  
O que?" Jack repetiu olhando-a assustado.  
"Não, querida, eu não permitiria que você..."  
"Tony. Eu tenho que fazer isso." Ela colocou sua mão em cima da dele e voltou-se para Hammond. "Brad, eu e Jack podemos fazer isso. Tony e Chloe podem nos dar o suporte necessário lá junto com a CTU de Las Vegas."  
"Michelle, não, eu não..."  
"Jack. Pare também." Michelle levantou a sua mão livre para silenciá-lo. "Nós dois sabemos que é o único jeito."  
"Você, Brad, tenha certeza que eles dois terão o melhor disfarce que Divisão e Distrito já ousaram criar. Se algo acontecer ao meu marido e a minha melhor amiga, eu juro como vocês se arrependerão." Chloe lançou a ele um de seus típicos olhares.

"Nós faremos nosso melhor, Chloe."

"É melhor mesmo." Bill falou encerrando a vídeo conferência. "Michelle, eu posso fazê-lo mudar de idéia e você não prec..."  
"Vocês, parem." Michelle levantou-se da cadeira e encarou a todos. "Eu sinceramente aprecio a preocupação de vocês, mas nós não temos opção. Nós, pra variar, não temos tempo. Se não for eu e o Jack, quem mais irá? Todos sabemos que nossa CTU é a melhor em termos de operações em campo e não ficamos pra trás quando o assunto é infiltrar alguém. Eu e Jack somos totalmente capazes de fazer isso e é exatamente o que vamos fazer. Certo, Loiro?"

Jack olhou pra Tony e os dois sabiam que nada mudaria a mente dela.

"Certo."  
"Ótimo."  
"Eu vou organizar tudo que vocês precisarão. Vou garantir que seja nossa jurisdição o caso em Vegas e assim Tony e Chloe poderão comandar lá dentro."  
"Boa idéia, Bill." Michelle bateu no ombro dele ao sair da sala e ir em direção a sua própria.  
"Michelle, nós precisamos conversar!" Tony subiu as escadas correndo atrás dela.  
"Agora não, Tony." Michelle respondeu entrando na sua sala sem olhar para trás.

"Agora, sim, Michelle." Tony parou na porta da sala dela e esperou que ela o encarasse.

"Tony, eu tenho que fazer isso."  
"Olhe, Bill disse que podia botar outra agente. Nós três, eu, você e Chloe podemos ir até Vegas e coordenar tudo na CTU de lá, mas você não precisa fazer isso!" Ele se aproximou rapidamente dela. "Chelle..." Ele pegou o rosto dela em suas mãos. "É muito arriscado. Eu não quero que você faça isso. Por favor, pense nos nossos filhos. Eu não estarei lá pra te proteger e se algo acontecer com você, eu vou me culpar pelo resto da vida."  
Ela abriu um doce sorriso e retirou as mãos dele do seu rosto. Foi a vez dela de pegar o rosto dele.  
"Tony, meu amor, você sabe que colocar outra agente não vai funcionar. Seria perfeito Jack e Chloe ou mesmo eu e você, mas nem uma dessas duas opções é viável no momento. Eu e Jack somos grandes amigos e acredito que poderemos atuar muito bem como namorados, noivos, casados, seja lá a história que teremos como pano de fundo. Nós não podemos dizer que não treinamos..." Ela sorriu. Tony permaneceu sério. "Tony, não me olhe desse jeito. Você sabe que se tivesse outra opção, qualquer outra, eu não faria isso. Nem pense que estou fazendo apenas pra provar alguma coisa. Não, eu estou fazendo isso porque é a única coisa que me resta a fazer. Esses bastardos quase nos mataram! Eu quero pegá-los." Michelle se afastou e virou as costas para ele. Seriam dias difíceis, mas eles teriam que superar. Juntos.

"Desculpe." Tony finalmente disse se aproximando dela. Ele delicadamente passou um braço ao redor da cintura dela e a puxou para trás, a parte de trás do corpo dela encostando-se à parte da frente do dele. "Eu sei que foi uma decisão difícil a que você tomou, especialmente porque, como você disse, não tinha nenhuma escolha. Eu não devia piorar as coisas." Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos quentes dele em contato com sua barriga. "Você me perdoa?" Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Antes mesmo de responder, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.  
"Eu entendo completamente sua preocupação." Michelle se virou para encará-lo e os olhos deles se encontraram. "Tudo ficará bem."  
Eles encostaram as testas e não quebraram o olhar. Um sorriso se esboçava no rosto de cada um.  
"Eu acho que tenho direito de aproveitar minha mulher enquanto eu ainda posso a chamar assim."  
Tony a colocou rapidamente deitada no sofá da sala dela e a impediu de se levantar colocando seus dois braços um de cada lado do corpo dela.  
"Tony!" Ela gostaria de poder ir adiante com o que ele tinha em mente.  
"Shhii. É hora do almoço. Não tem muita gente pelos corredores." Tony se abaixou e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela. "Você é tão maravilhosa, Chelle." Ela sorriu e sem que ele esperasse, ela o puxou pela gravata encaixando sua boca na dele. Eles se beijaram até pararem para recuperar o fôlego.  
"Alguém vai nos ver." Michelle disse conseguindo sentar. Tony sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dela. "Você bagunçou todo meu cabelo, agente Almeida." Michelle passou as mãos pelo cabelo tentando inutilmente ajeitá-los. Tony a parou e começou ele mesmo a ajeitar os cabelos dela. Eventualmente ele parava e brincava com algum cachinho, do jeito que ele adorava fazer.

"Hey, vocês." Jack entrou na sala de Michelle depois de anunciar sua presença. Michelle estava com a cabeça no tórax de Tony. "Aproveitando os últimos momentos com sua esposa, não é, Almeida?"  
Michelle levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver o olhar de Tony para Jack.  
"Loiro, seu maior sonho se realizará dentro de dois dias."  
Jack abriu um enorme sorriso.  
"Você tem razão. Você finalmente será minha..." Ele pausou pra irritar ainda mais Tony. "Esposa." Jack e Michelle trocaram um olhar divertido.  
"Eu, Chloe e Bill vamos até o hospital pegar a Audrey. Vocês vêm, certo?"

"Claro!" Michelle rapidamente se levantou, foi até sua mesa, pegou uma bolsa que estava lá e entrecruzou um de seus braços em um de Jack.  
"Vamos, marido?" Jack olhou pra ela e dela pra Tony.

"Sempre disse que ela gostaria mais de mim, Tony."

Michelle sorriu e estendeu a mão para Tony.  
"Vamos lá, querido."  
Tony foi até ela e entrelaçou suas mãos na dela.

"Você vai pagar por essa, Michelle Almeida."  
Ela o lançou um olhar malicioso enquanto os três saíram atrás de Chloe e Bill.

0000000000

No caminho até o hospital, os cincos pararam para pegar Matt e Harry na escola. Os dois passaram o resto do caminho falando sobre o jogo de futebol que teriam no dia seguinte.

"Papai! O Matty será o capitão do time!" Harry disse ao pular no colo de Jack.  
"Você será o capitão, filho?" Tony perguntou ao menino que estava com a cabeça encostada no seu tórax.  
"Serei, papai." Matt levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos orgulhosos do seu pai.

"Isso é maravilhoso, Matt!" Michelle, que estava ao lado dos dois, abraçou o filho.  
"Parabéns, meu campeão!" Tony aproveitou para bagunçar o cabelo dele.  
"Bate aqui, Matt!" Jack esticou uma mão para o menino bater.  
"Titio Jack..." Matt se ajeitou no colo de Tony e olhou para o padrinho. "Você vai deixar a titia Chloe ir ver o nosso jogo amanhã, não vai?" A voz dele tinha um tom de súplica.

"É claro que ela vai. Por que ela não iria?"

"Porque a titia Chloe tem um dodói no braço e tem o Jimmy que eu não sei se ele também pode ir..."  
"O braço da titia Chloe está bem, Matty. E o Jimmy com certeza não perderá o jogo de vocês."  
"EEEEEEEEEEEBA!" Matt pulou no colo de Tony seguido por Harry no de Jack.  
"E você, titio Bill?" Bill olhou pelo retrovisor para o menino.  
"Pode apostar que eu estarei lá, Matt!"  
Novamente o menino sorriu satisfeito.  
"Titio Jack..." Jack virou-se para ele de novo. "Você pode chamar a Kimzinha pra mim? Eu quero que ela vá também."  
"Claro que sim, campeão."  
"Obrigado, titio!" Matt passou pelo colo da mãe e rapidamente beijou a face do padrinho. Na volta, ele também beijou a da mãe e depois a do pai.

"Matty, nós vamos arrasar amanhã." Harry abriu um enorme sorriso.

"Vamos sim, Harry!"

0000000000

Harry fez a maior festa ao rever a mãe e não parou de falar do jogo no dia seguinte. Audrey assegurou ao filho que estaria lá junto com todos os outros, o que fez o menino correr de felicidade pelo quarto com Matt atrás dele.

"Audrey, posso falar com você uns minutos?" Bill parou de empurrar a cadeira de rodas que ela usava por causa da perna.  
"Claro."  
Os outros continuaram seguindo em frente.  
"Olhe..." Bill se ajoelhou para poder olhá-la melhor. "Eu quero que você fique lá em casa."  
Audrey fez uma expressão confusa.  
"Por que?"

"Porque não tem sentido você ficar em um quarto de hotel com a minha casa tão espaçosa, mas tão vazia."  
"Não, Bill. Eu não posso aceitar. Não quero dar trabalho."  
"Não é trabalho nenhum, Audrey. Secretário Heller estará em reuniões do governo até o fim do mês. Eu mesmo chequei o cronograma das reuniões e fiquei realmente feliz de não ter que encará-las. Além do mais, Harry gostará de sair daquele hotel. Ele terá muito mais espaço para brincar lá em casa. E claro, a Mary irá conosco também."  
"Eu sei que o que você está tentando fazer é o que um amigo faz, mas eu não quero tirar a sua privacidade, Bill."  
"Audrey. Por favor, eu quero tomar conta de você."  
Surpresa pelas últimas palavras dele, Audrey permaneceu em silêncio.

"Eu não tenho como fugir dessa proposta na minha atual condição, certo?" Ela finalmente havia tomado uma decisão.  
"Não, você não tem." Os dois sorriam um para o outro.

"Ok. Eu vou com você."

"Fico feliz por isso. Você pode ficar lá o tempo que precisar."  
Ela concordou com a cabeça e Bill voltou a empurrá-la para alcançar os outros.

"Mamãe! Mamãe! Amanhã depois do jogo papai disse que podíamos sair para jantar todos juntos. Nós vamos, não vamos?"

Eles estavam na SUV a caminho da casa de Bill. Todos olharam sorrindo para o garoto.  
"Claro que vamos, meu amor." Harry abriu um enorme sorriso. "Vem cá, Harry. Mamãe está morrendo de saudades." O garoto saiu do lado de Matt e sentou ao lado da mãe.  
"Sua perna vai ficar boa logo, mamãe?"

"Vai sim, meu filho."  
Jack pensou que era uma boa oportunidade para avisar aos garotos da viagem deles.  
"Harry, Matt." Ele esperou os garotos olharem pra ele. "Eu, a Chloe, o Tony e a Michelle precisaremos viajar depois de amanhã para pegarmos os homens que fizeram isso tanto com a Audrey como com a Chloe." Os dois garotos se entreolharam.  
"Vocês voltarão logo, papai?" Audrey abriu um sorriso ao ouvir o filho chamando Jack de pai.

"Eu não sei, Harry."

"Mamãe vai viajar de novo?" Os olhinhos de Matt encheram de lágrimas. Michelle o pegou no colo e o abraçou.

"Nós vamos voltar o mais rápido possível, meu amor."

O menino ainda protestou mais alguns segundos até cansar.

"Matt, você quer ficar com a Kimzinha?" Jack perguntou surpreendendo a todos.

"Jack..." Michelle tentou pará-lo, não queriam dar trabalho para Kim.  
"Eu quero, titio!" O menino abriu um enorme sorriso ao responder.  
"Então amanhã, quando a encontramos no jogo, avisaremos a ela que você, a Lizzie e o Jimmy ficarão uns dias com ela."

"Jack, você tem certeza que ela não se importará?"

"Tenho, Michelle."  
"E quanto a mim, papai?"  
"Você ficará comigo, espertinho!" Audrey fez cócegas nele. "Ou pensa que vai ficar sem sua mãe por perto?"

"Você, sua mãe e Mary ficarão comigo, Harry." Bill falou olhando pro garoto pelo retrovisor.  
"Com você?"

"É, filho. Bill ofereceu a casa dele para ficarmos. Melhor do que aquele hotel onde você mal podia brincar."  
"Sua mãe tem razão, Harry. A casa do tio Bill será melhor pra você."  
Harry concordou com a cabeça feliz.  
Cada família foi deixada nas suas casas com a promessa de se reencontrarem no outro dia na hora do jogo.

0000000000

"Chelle?"  
"Sim?"  
Tony e Michelle estavam deitados no quarto.

"Já que estamos indo para Vegas, eu pensei que talvez..."  
Michelle abriu um sorriso e virou-se para encará-lo.  
"Você pensou que talvez..."  
"Que talvez nós devêssemos ter nossa segunda lua-de-mel. Quer dizer, nosso aniversário de casamento passou e eu acho que faltou esse tipo de comemoração."  
"Tony Almeida, seu safadinho!" Ela bateu levemente a palma da mão nos músculos do tórax dele.

"O que foi?" Ele disse levantando-se com um movimento rápido e ficando em cima dela.  
"Você sempre tem idéias maravilhosas, Tony."  
Ele sorriu satisfeito.

"Então... depois de pegarmos os responsáveis por aquele atentado... eu e você mandamos Jack e Chloe de volta e aproveitamos o que Vegas tem para nos oferecer?"

"Soa perfeito, meu marido." Ela sorriu ainda mais que ele.

"Repete."  
"O que?" Ela sorriu desafiadoramente.  
"Você sabe o que..."

"M-E-U M-A-R-I-D-O?"

Ele concordou com a cabeça e os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

* * *

_"Porque é, você e eu e todas as pessoas  
Com nada para fazer  
Nada para perder  
E é você e eu e todas as pessoas  
E eu não sei por quê  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você."_

**You and me - Lifehouse  
**


	21. Nossos filhos

**Nota da autora: **Desculpem a demora. Universidade + semana de provas sem vida. Huahuaha. Espero que vocês gostem! E não esqueçam: "Submit Review" logo ali embaixo.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Um: Nossos filhos.**

"Sabe, Bill, é bom você me dá um bom motivo pra me tirar de casa tão cedo hoje."  
Michelle entrou na sala dele ainda não totalmente acordada. Apesar de reclamar, ela tinha um pequeno sorriso esboçado no rosto. O relógio marcava 06:50 da manhã.

"Bom dia pra você também, Michelle."  
Ela concordou com a cabeça e ele sorriu.  
"Hoje o dia será longo e..."  
"O que? Uma ameaça?" Ela rapidamente se achou acordada.

"Você acorda bem rápido sob ameaça, hein?"  
Ambos sorriram.  
"Não. Nós temos muito a fazer hoje, se vocês querem realmente embarcar amanhã para Las Vegas."  
"Eu nunca disse que queria..."  
"É. Sinto muito sobre isso."  
"Sem grandes problemas. Eu espero."  
"Nunca é como a gente espera."  
Ela sabia que ele estava certo.

"Tudo vai ficar bem."

Bill se aproximou dela e abriu os braços oferecendo-a um abraço. Ela aceitou com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto.

"Vamos para a sala de reunião. Assim eu falo com vocês todos ao mesmo tempo."  
"Ok. Vamos lá."  
Os dois desceram as escadas e no caminho chamaram os outros.

"Nós temos muito o que discutir hoje."  
"Aqui vamos nós em um dia cheio de blábláblá..." Jack falou sorrindo pra Bill.

"Esse blábláblá vai manter você e Michelle vivos, Bauer." Bill sorriu de volta.

"Minha mira vai nos manter vivos." Ele replicou.

"É, Loiro? Então talvez você e sua mira devam ir sozinhos. Um ótimo casal vocês fazem." Michelle entrou na conversa.

"Isso soa uma ótima idéia, Michelle."

Ela o lançou um olhar que mais parecia Chloe.  
"Jack, você vai com sua mira e a mantém bem longe da minha esposa. Definitivamente soa como uma boa idéia."  
"Sem chances, Almeida. Ela será minha esposa por alguns dias, ou semanas, quem sabe?"  
"Eu sei que se você não parar de gostar tanto dessa idéia, quem vai ficar sem esposa é você, agente Bauer."  
"Oh, Chloe. Não fale assim comigo." Jack fez uma cara que fingia tristeza.  
"Não jogue seu olhar de arrependimento pra cima de mim, Bauer."  
"Okay, vocês quatro. Podemos nos concentrar na reunião?"  
"Esse é o principal motivo que eu adoro você, Bill. Sempre aparecendo nas horas certas."

"Sei, Jack."

Os cinco sorriram internamente satisfeitos por esse pequeno momento de brincadeiras.

"A Divisão e o Distrito trabalharam duro e conseguiram criar a história que acobertará Jack e Michelle nessa missão."  
Os quatro balançaram as cabeças seguindo as palavras do chefe.

"Vocês dois são de Nova York, se chamam Julian e Jennifer Stenson e estão casados há 3 anos. Vocês têm uma empresa de computação chamada Standard Computer que na verdade vocês usam como fachada para lavar dinheiro. Nós criamos tudo que essa empresa precisa ter para ser "real". Eles obviamente checarão todo o histórico da empresa e tudo que eles encontrarão é exatamente o que queremos que eles encontrem. Empresa que para os federais é real e honesta, pra eles e vocês é claramente um meio de ganhar dinheiro sujo. A história de vocês dois também está concretizada por evidências reais. Os papéis do casamento em um cartório em Nova York, o endereço da residência de vocês, vizinhos falsos, carteiras de identidade e de motorista novas, e todos os perfis de vocês, tanto aqui como em todas as outras agências de inteligência governamental estão temporariamente escondidos em um de nossos mais protegidos servidores. Garantirei que Chloe tente entrar nesses servidores com todas as habilidades que ela possui e teste se eles são realmente seguros. Você também será a responsável por monitorar tentativas de invasão nesse servidor enquanto eles tiverem infiltrados, Chloe."  
"Sem problemas."

"Essa célula terrorista é comandada por algum americano. Nós temos quase certeza disso e vocês dois precisam realmente confirmar essa informação enquanto estiverem lá. Vocês irão até a sede da empresa deles, também fraudulenta, com o único objetivo de fechar negócios com eles. Vocês não sabem de nada sobre o dinheiro deles ser usado para ataques terroristas e estão lá apenas para ganhar mais dinheiro. Assim que desembarcarem em Vegas, vocês dois irão para um dos melhores hotéis cassinos que aquela cidade tem." Jack e Michelle trocaram olhares entusiasmados. "Passem um dia gastando o dinheiro que o FBI lhes darão e no dia seguinte, vocês devem ir até a empresa deles e tentar fazer contato com o "presidente". Expliquem o mais convincente possível seus objetivos, mostrem o poder do dinheiro de vocês, nós providenciamos acordos falsos entre a empresa de vocês e grandes outras empresas americanas e vamos esperar que eles mordam a isca."  
"O que acontece quando nós conseguimos chegar ao "presidente" da tal empresa?" Michelle se sentia um pouco mais empolgada com a missão.  
"Como vocês sabem, Vegas é famosa por suas festas e jogos. Muito possivelmente, eles farão uma festa de boas-vindas para vocês onde eles tentarão mostrar a vocês o quão poderosos por lá eles são. E nessa festa, será a oportunidade perfeita para vocês conhecerem a maioria, senão todos os membros da célula."  
"Então resumindo, nós temos que ir até Vegas, bancar o casal rico e picareta tentando ficar mais rico ainda através de acordos com essa empresa deles que nós supostamente não sabemos que está envolvida com terrorismo? Mas, na verdade, nós temos que conseguir evidências que eles são e apóiam ataques terroristas."

"Exatamente, Michelle."  
"Quem mais estará nos apoiando além da CTU de Las Vegas?" Tony perguntou abrindo seu bloco de notas.

"FBI e Segurança Nacional."  
"Certo." Tony anotou alguns nomes e esperou que Bill dissesse o que eles deveriam fazer a seguir.  
"Tony e Chloe, eu já garanti que a jurisdição desse caso é nossa, então a CTU de Las Vegas está sob as ordens de vocês. Dividam-os como achar melhor e trabalhem em total cooperação com a diretora da Unidade deles."  
"Nós trabalharemos, Bill." Tony sentia que todos estavam dando o máximo para tudo sair perfeitamente bem.

"Jack e Michelle, preciso que vocês dois se digiram até a estação de Scott Fox e peçam a ele que os mostre as imagens da casa de vocês, da empresa, e tudo que vocês precisarão ver para tornar a história o mais real possível. E aqui está a história de vocês, ensaiam-na bem." Ele entregou uma pasta a cada um e depois entregou uma a Tony e outra a Chloe. Todos precisavam estar sincronizados. "E aqui seus falsos documentos e a proposta que vocês farão a empresa deles."  
"Parece que a Divisão tem tudo sob controle."  
"É. Eles fizeram um bom trabalho." Bill concordou com Jack que já se levantava da sua cadeira seguido por Michelle. "Scott está esperando por vocês."  
Os dois saíram e fecharam a porta.

"Tony, Chloe, nós precisamos agora entrar em contato com a CTU de Vegas. Vocês precisam conhecer a equipe principal deles o quanto antes."  
Os dois concordaram com a cabeça. O dia seria definitivamente longo.

0000000000

"Eu estava pensando em pedir transferência definitiva pra cá."  
Scott e Michelle conversavam na estação dele. O dia estava quase acabando e depois de tudo feito e revisado, os dois haviam parado para descansar.  
"Jura?" Os olhos de Michelle brilharam.

"Juro." Ele a olhou nos olhos. "Seria perfeito nós dois podermos nos ver todos os dias, não seria?" Ele abriu seu sorriso charmoso e colocou uma de suas mãos em cima da dela que repousava na mesa de trabalho dele.  
"Pode apostar que sim."  
"Michelle... uh... posso falar com você?" Tony olhou para a mão dos dois.

"Claro, Tony." Ela sorriu uma última vez para Scott e se afastou com Tony.  
"Podemos ir até sua sala?"  
Michelle o lançou um olhar confuso e concordou com a cabeça.

"Sente-se." Ele disse ao chegarem lá e ela fechar a porta.

"O que está acontecendo, Tony? É alguma coisa com algum de nossos filhos?"  
Michelle rapidamente sentou ao lado dele.

"Não, não, querida." Ele disse abrindo um rápido sorriso e pegando as mãos dela nas suas. "Eu, Chloe e Bill passamos o dia falando com as pessoas mais importantes da CTU de Las Vegas e entre elas, obviamente, está a diretora da Unidade."  
Michelle permaneceu em silêncio.

"E a diretora deles mudou recentemente, o nome dela é..."  
"Qual o problema, querido?" Michelle não entendia a hesitação dele.

"O nome dela é Carrie Turner." Ele falou antes que desistisse de fazê-lo.

Ele viu passar pelos olhos dela surpresa, tristeza, decepção, mas a raiva foi a que mais durou.

"O QUE?!" Ela gritou levantando-se abruptamente.  
"Chelle, eu não ia comentar nada, afinal você e o..."  
"Você não ia comentar nada?!" Michelle virou-se para encará-lo. "Ela vai passar sabe-se lá quanto tempo ao seu lado e se ela não se aproveitar disso, ela não será a Carrie que eu conheço!"  
Tony decidiu deixá-la falar o quanto ela quisesse ou precisasse.

"Como ela conseguiu isso? Por que logo para onde você vai? Droga, Tony! Ela me odeia e tê-la com o meu marido e na minha retaguarda durante a missão não é nem um pouco confortante."  
"Eu vou ficar diretamente responsável pela segurança de vocês dois. Cada movimento, cada situação, EU estarei de olho. Não ela! Eu não deixarei que ela prejudique um detalhe sequer dessa operação, muito menos você, Chelle. Nem acho que ela tentaria, afinal, não acho que ela pretende arriscar a ficar sem esse cargo que ela sempre sonhou."

Quando ele acabou de falar, Michelle já havia virado e agora estava novamente de costas pra ele.  
"Quando nós nos casamos..." Michelle falou ainda de costas. "Eu recebi um presente no meu apartamento. Quando chegamos da lua de mel foi quando o encontrei." Ela pausou momentaneamente. Cada cena daquele dia parecia estar acontecendo exatamente naquele momento para ela. "Era uma caixa com um cartão em cima da tampa. Eu abri o cartão e..." Tony chegou até ela, colocou uma mão no seu ombro e a fez vira-se para encará-lo. Ela resistiu para olhá-lo nos olhos, mas antes de recomeçar a falar ela o fez. "O cartão era de Carrie."  
Tony a olhou confuso e esperou que ela continuasse. Ela respirou fundo.  
"Eu o joguei fora assim como o presente, que nem cheguei a abrir, mas aquelas palavras... aquelas palavras eu nunca vou esquecer." Tony sabia que ela continuaria, por isso, mais uma vez, esperou que ela falasse. "Ela dizia que..." Os olhos dela foram gradativamente enchendo de lágrimas. "Ela dizia que eu era uma mulher de muita sorte por ter me casado com alguém como você. Tão bonito, atraente e sexy. Que eu nunca deveria merecer alguém como você. Que se não fosse por toda aquela confusão naquele dia em que nos reencontramos, ela teria tentado te conquistar, afinal, você tinha confiado nela e não em mim. E que... e que ela nunca desistiria de te fazer dela e ela me garantiu que um dia conseguiria nos separar, ela iria ficar com você e te faria esquecer-me."

Ela lutava para não deixar as lágrimas caírem. Tony continuava calado, agora por estar totalmente surpreso com o que Carrie havia feito com a sua Michelle e em como essa viagem para CTU de Las Vegas seria pior do que ele havia previsto minutos atrás.

"Venha cá, querida." Ele a puxou para si e a abraçou forte. Quando a soltou, ele pegou o rosto dela com uma das mãos e olhou no fundo dos olhos dela. "Chelle, você sabe que não tem sentido o que ela escreveu naquele cartão. Talvez seja eu que não te mereça, você é tão perfeita, em todos os sentidos. E eu não falo isso apenas para te elogiar, eu falo isso porque é o que eu sinto aqui dentro. Você é perfeita pra mim e eu sempre gostei de você desse jeito. Naquele dia, Carrie podia tentar o que ela quisesse pra me conquistar que ela não conseguiria. Eu já estava e sempre estarei, completamente apaixonado por você." Os dedos dele acariciavam levemente a face dela. Algumas lágrimas escorreram e os mesmos dedos as limparam. "Eu confio em você a minha vida. Talvez tenha deixado de demonstrar duas ou três vezes, mas eu me arrependo de ter feito isso e você sabe. Se eu confiei nela, foi porque ela era covarde de não me enfrentar sabendo que VOCÊ estava certa. Ela nunca, nunca e eu prometo a você, Chelle, vai conseguir nos separar!"  
"Eu tive tanto medo quando aquela..." Michelle soluçou. "Aquela mulher te ligou naquele dia que nos reencontramos depois de 6 meses separados. Eu pensei ter escutado a voz dela e eu... e eu não suportaria vê-la com você."

"Não, não, Chelle. Olhe pra mim." Eles novamente se conectaram através do olhar. "Não existe nada, nem ninguém nesse mundo que me faça te abandonar de novo. Nenhuma maldita bebida, nenhuma maldita pessoa. É impossível ficar sem você. Eu não conseguiria."  
"Eu não posso te perder, Tony." Ela encostou a testa dela na dele.

"Você não vai me perder, Chelle." Eles se olharam mais uma vez. "Eu prometo. Você é a mulher da minha vida, a mãe dos meus filhos e de jeito nenhum que alguém vai nos separar ou me fazer esquecer você. Nem amnésia conseguiria, meu amor." Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso com a última frase dele. Ele fez o mesmo. Sendo mais rápida do que ele, ela preencheu a pequena distância entre eles com um beijo. Ele rapidamente a beijou de volta. Quando pararam para respirar, Tony limpou o resto das lágrimas que ainda tinham na bela face dela.

"Eu te amo tanto, Chelle. Você não tem idéia."  
"Eu acho que eu tenho."  
"Tudo vai ficar bem. Você e o Jack vão terminar logo essa missão e nós voltaremos o mais rápido possível para casa."  
"Tony..." Michelle hesitou. "Se... se algo de ruim acontecer comigo nessa operação e..."  
"Não, querida, não fale assim."  
"Se algo de ruim acontecer, me prometa que você vai tentar ser feliz novamente, que largará esse trabalho e que cuidará dos nossos filhos."

"Eu não posso prometer o que eu não tenho certeza que posso cumprir. Você é meu mundo e sem você, ele não existe."  
"Matt e Lizzie precisarão de você, Tony."  
"Eu precisarei de você eternamente, Michelle. E eles também."

Surpresa, Michelle viu os olhos dele enchendo de lágrima.  
"Eu não devia deixar você ir. Eu não sei o que será de mim e dos nossos filhos se algo acontecer com você." Ele deu as costas a ela para não ter que encará-la. Calmamente, Michelle caminhou até ficar novamente na frente dele.

"Até na morte nosso amor continuará, lembra?" Ele sorriu ao lembrar do colar que ele havia dado a ela com essas mesmas palavras. Ela tateou o colar em seu pescoço e mostrou a ele. "Nada vai acontecer comigo. Eu voltarei, Tony... Eu voltarei para você."

0000000000

Depois de mais uma reunião com Bill Buchanan, Tony e Michelle foram para casa pegar Matt e Lizzie para o jogo de futebol. Todos haviam combinado de se encontrar no campo do colégio e na hora marcada, eles estavam lá.

"Kimzinha!" Matt correu pelas arquibancadas em direção a ela.  
"Matty!" Ela se abaixou e recebeu o menino em seus braços. "Meu capitão!" Ela disse depois de beijá-lo na face.  
"Kimzinha, tio Jack disse que eu ficaria com você quando papai e mamãe viajarem, você vai ficar comigo?" Matt cruzou os dedos das mãos nervosamente.

"Huuum... Deixa eu pensar." Kim falou pegando-o no colo e começando a andar até onde os outros estavam. "Essa é a melhor idéia que papai já teve nos últimos anos, Matty!"  
O menino abriu um enorme sorriso e agarrou o pescoço dela.  
"Obrigado, Kimzinha."

"Se você prometer não contar aos seus pais, nós vamos nos divertir muuuito!"

Os dois trocaram um sorriso de cúmplice e Kim recolocou-o no chão.

"Mamãe, papai, Kimzinha deixou eu ficar com ela!"  
Michelle e Tony cumprimentaram Kim e agradeceram a ela pelo favor.

"Matty! Nosso téni... técnico está chamando."  
Os dois começaram a andar até o campo.  
"Ei, ei, vocês dois!" Michelle os chamou de volta. "Sem beijos de despedida pra mim?" Os dois voltaram correndo até ela.

"Meu primeiro gol será para você e para o papai, mamãe." Matt disse aproximando e beijando o rosto da mãe. Ao passar por Tony, este bagunçou os cabelos do filho.  
"Vou fazer um gol pra você também, tia Michelle." Harry também a beijou no rosto.  
"Obrigada, meu amor."  
"Nenhum pra mim, parceiro?" Tony se abaixou e estendeu a mão para o garoto.

"Claro que farei pra você também, tio."  
Os dois bateram as mãos e os garotos dispararam para o campo.

"Jack, posso falar com você um minuto?" Audrey o perguntou já se afastando dos outros.  
"Claro." Jack beijou o topo da cabeça de Chloe e também se afastou.

"Jack, eu sei que você está indo para Vegas em uma operação amanhã e ninguém pode dizer exatamente quando você voltará. Pode levar dias, semanas e na pior das hipóteses... meses."  
Ele concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu quero que você saiba que..." Ela olhou ao redor evitando contato com os olhos dele. "Que provavelmente eu e o Harry não estaremos mais aqui."  
"O que?" Jack perguntou chocado.

"Eu ficarei apta para viajar em duas semanas ou menos, e nós dois sabemos que eu não posso, ou melhor, eu não devo ficar aqui."

"Audrey, você não pode..."  
"Olhe, Jack. Você pode ir até lá quando você quiser e ver o Harry, mas aqui em Los Angeles nós não ficaremos."  
"Audrey..."  
"Já tomei minha decisão, Jack. Não pense que foi fácil, eu sei que..."  
"Audrey, me escute!" Ele falou mais ríspido do que havia desejado. "Você não pode fazer isso. Por favor, eu imploro. Eu já perdi tanta coisa do Harry, eu não quero ficar mais um dia longe dele. Você sabe o que o garoto quer, Audrey. Ele não quer ir. Eu o vi pedindo a você para ficar."  
"Ele não sabe o que acontece nessa cidade, Jack."  
"Você não precisa trabalhar na CTU. Existem milhões de trabalhos na sede do departamento de Defesa aqui em L.A. onde você poderia trabalhar. Tenho certeza que seu pai conseguiria isso pra você."

"Quando os terroristas atacam, eles atacam a cidade toda. Não importa onde eu esteja, eu e Harry nunca estaremos seguros o suficiente."  
"Então você acha a Inglaterra segura? Londres segura? Você trabalhando para o MI6? Me poupe, Audrey."  
"Comparado a Los Angeles? Londres é um paraíso!"

"Você não pode me afastar do Harry. Nós podemos fazer as coisas acontecerem bem aqui, Audrey. Você sabe que ele quer ficar aqui."  
"O que você sabe sobre o seu filho, Jack? Vocês mal se conhecem!"  
Um silêncio pairou entre eles.

"Me desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso." Audrey sabia que suas últimas palavras o feriram.

"Você não pode fazer isso..." A voz dele continha desespero. "Olhe pra ele!" Jack apontou para o centro do campo onde o Harry e Matt estavam morrendo de rir com alguma coisa. "Você não pode fazer isso conosco, Audrey. Por favor."  
"Às vezes adeus é a única saída."

"Existe sempre uma solução. Você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém."  
Jack passou por ela tristemente e voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Chloe. Ela percebeu que algo tinha ocorrido entre eles, mas decidiu conversar sobre isso depois. O jogo estava só começando.

0000000000

Ao final do jogo, depois de Matt ter marcado três gols, Harry dois e o outros dois jogadores mais um cada, o time dos garotos alcançou uma incrível vitória de 7 a 4. Os pais das crianças os aplaudiram orgulhosos e quando Matt e Harry se aproximaram, foi a maior festa.

"Esse é meu filho!" Tony levantou Matt o mais alto que seus braços permitiam. "Você foi maravilhoso, Matty!" Michelle o beijou diversas vezes quando Tony o baixou.  
"Vocês viram meu primeiro gol? Foi para você papai e para você mamãe! Vocês podem dividir, não podem?" Matt falou olhando de um para o outro. Lizzie o observava com um sorriso no rosto. Mesmo sem entender, ela sempre sorria quando via o irmão feliz.

"Claro que nós podemos, meu amor." Michelle disse sorrindo docemente para ele e depois para Tony.  
"Estamos muito orgulhosos de você, campeão."

"O meu primeiro gol foi pra você, mamãe!" Era a vez de Harry ser beijado diversas vezes por Audrey. "Mamãe..." O menino começou hesitante. "Tem problema se o primeiro gol também for do papai?" Audrey olhou para onde Jack estava. Ele parecia perdido nos próprios pensamentos. "Claro que não, filho." O menino beijou a face dela e desceu, correndo em seguida para falar com Jack.

Depois de Matt declarar que o segundo gol havia sido para os padrinhos e o terceiro para sua Kimzinha e Harry confirmar que o segundo dele havia sido para Tony e Michelle, eles decidiram que uma parada no Taco Bell: Los Angeles era uma ótima idéia para um jantar.

0000000000

A maior mesa do restaurante foi ocupada por eles. Tony, Michelle, Matt e Lizzie de um lado. Jack, Chloe, Jimmy, Kim e Eric do outro. Audrey e Harry em uma ponta e Bill na outra. Eles pediram uma quantidade enorme de comida e antes que ela chegasse, eles conversaram e na maior parte do tempo sorriram por diversos motivos. Matt e Harry repitiram cada lance do jogo que mais gostaram com um entusiasmo contagiante e marcaram para fazer diversas coisas juntos depois da escola durante os próximos dias. Audrey observou a toda aquela interação calada. Ela via o brilho nos olhos de Harry por estar ali, um novo lugar com novas pessoas que ele parecia já estar gostando há tanto tempo. Ela refletiu sobre as palavras de Jack e percebeu que nunca havia se sentido tão confusa assim antes. Deveria ela ficar ou partir? Quando as comidas chegaram, os dois garotos continuaram a falar e comer, entretendo os adultos e até mesmo Lizzie e Jimmy que sorriam sempre que viam os outros ao seu redor tão felizes. Depois de 2 horas, eles concordaram que era hora de se despedirem. Bill, Jack, Chloe, Tony e Michelle combinaram de se encontrarem todos juntos uma última vez no outro dia pela manhã no apartamento dos Almeidas. Eles se despediriam uns dos outros e acertariam os últimos detalhes. Kim prometeu passar lá também e pegar Matt e Lizzie.

"Harry..." Audrey chamou o menino antes que ele fosse se despedir do pai. "Seu pai vai viajar amanhã." Ela parou, olhou para Jack que falava algo com Tony. "Vá se despedir dele e diga que você estará esperando por ele quando ele voltar."

O menino a olhou confuso, depois sorriu e foi até onde o pai esperava para se despedir dele.

"Papai."  
Jack o pegou no colo e o abraçou forte.

"Harry, eu..." Ele parou e olhou nos olhos do filho. "Eu te amo."  
"Eu também te amo, papai." Harry passou os bracinhos ao redor do pescoço de Jack e se segurou com força.  
"Papai..." Ele disse quando Jack já o colocava no chão. "Estarei esperando por você quando você voltar."  
Jack olhou pro menino sem entender e depois para Audrey. Ela estava a alguns metros de distância, mas Jack viu e entendeu o sorriso no rosto dela. Ela havia tomado a sua decisão.

* * *

_"Acordando, eu vejo que tudo está bem  
Pela primeira vez em minha vida e agora é tão bom  
Devagar eu olho em minha volta e eu estou tão impressionada  
Eu penso nas pequenas coisas que fazem a vida ser boa  
Eu não mudaria nada sobre isso  
Essa é a melhor sensação."_

**Innocence - Avril Lavigne**


	22. Nosso longo adeus

**A/N: **Desculpem a demora! Tava em semana de prova, uma loucura! Mas agora, FÉRIAS! E voltarei a postar dentro de uma semana, talvez até mesmo antes, que acham? Hum? Hum? Obrigada pelos maravilhosos comentários! E sempre deixem um quando puderem, eu agradeço. Ah sim, a música no fim, eu achei que combinou **muito** perfeitamente com esse capítulo, me digam o que vocês acharam. Bom São João!

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois: Nosso longo adeus.**

"Michelle?"

Tony havia acordado e ao não senti-la ao seu lado saiu a sua procura pela casa. Ainda estava escuro e ele não tinha a menor idéia do que ela poderia estar fazendo àquela hora.

"Chelle?" Ele repetiu um pouco mais alto ao chegar na cozinha e não encontrá-la.  
"Hey, querido." Tony olhou assustado na direção da voz. "Lizzie estava chorando e..."  
"Não, ela não estava." Tony a cortou rapidamente e andou até onde ela estava.

"Como você..."  
"Esse é o quarto do Matt."  
Michelle o olhou sem jeito, fechou vagarosamente a porta e voltou-se para ele.

"Eu estava... er... apenas..."  
"Eu sei, Chelle." Tony se postou em frente a ela e observou quando ela inconscientemente estendeu uma mão esperando que ele pegasse. Carinhosamente, ele pegou as duas mãos dela e entrelaçou nas suas. "Eu também vou sentir a falta deles."  
"Eu não queria ter essa sensação que pode ser a última vez que vou vê-los, mas é inevitável."  
"Não será a última vez." Tony falou firmemente.

"Você não tem como saber." Ela foi mais firme ainda.

"Mas ele tem."  
Tony levou a palma de uma das mãos dela até seu próprio peito. Michelle olhou-o diretamente nos olhos e sentiu o coração dele bater contra sua mão. "Eu sei que você vai voltar."

"Eu farei o meu melhor." Ela falou e tentou retirar sua mão do peito dele, mas Tony não permitiu.

"Por que você está sendo tão fria?"  
Ela baixou a cabeça e quebrou o olhar.  
"Faz parte do meu trabalho não me deixar envolver. Eu tenho que saber separar minha vida pessoal da profissional."

"Então o que você estava fazendo minutos atrás no quarto das crianças? Sendo profissional?"  
Ela voltou a encará-lo.  
"É difícil, Tony. É minha primeira missão infiltrada. Se fossem anos atrás, quando eu era apenas uma agente federal, sem mais nada na minha vida além do meu trabalho, eu estaria mais tranqüila e até empolgada para ir."  
"Você está arrependida por ter constituído família?" O tom da voz dele era um pouco triste.

"Não! Claro que não. Nunca mais pense isso de novo, Tony." Ele permaneceu em silêncio. "Eu sabia de todos os riscos que correríamos quando começamos a sair juntos. Sabia que não era certo, já que trabalhávamos na mesma Unidade, mas eu não podia negar meus sentimentos por você nem mais um segundo." Ela pausou e eles continuaram a se olhar intensamente. A palma da mão dela ainda sentia as batidas do coração dele. "Você me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei sem pensar duas vezes. Eu não me importava que nossas vidas eram postas em risco freqüentemente, você estando do meu lado, eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem." Mais uma vez ela pausou. "Decidimos não falar sobre filhos enquanto sentíssemos que a CTU ainda precisava de nós. Mas agora, temos o Matt e a Lizzie e eu não sei mais se estou fazendo certo em ir para Vegas."

Ele ponderou por alguns minutos o que ela havia falado.

"O que ele lhe diz?" Ele retirou a palma da mão dela do seu próprio peito e encostou-a no dela. Michelle fechou os olhos e sentiu seu coração acelerado.

"Ele me diz que estou fazendo o que julgo ser certo e melhor para o país. Que isso é a maior prova que eu sei separar meu trabalho da minha vida pessoal."

Ela abriu os olhos e viu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dele.

"Ele também me diz..." Ela continuou olhando para ele e com sua mão na mesma posição. "Que o homem parado na minha frente foi e sempre será a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida." Ela abriu um sorriso e trocou a palma da mão dela pela dele. "Estou certa?"

"Absolutamente." Tony sorriu de volta.

"Você é o homem perfeito, sabia?"

Michelle o surpreendeu encostando-o na parede e colando seu corpo contra o dele.

"Não é justo, Chelle." Ela o olhou intrigada. "Você só faz isso longe dos corredores da CTU."

"Isso o que?" Ela fingiu não entender e deu um selinho nele. Ele a olhou divertidamente. "Isso?" Ela o pressionou mais forte contra a parede e beijou-o mais demoradamente. "Ficou sem palavras, Almeida?" Ela tinha um tom sensual na voz.

"Na verdade, eu estava tentando decidir o que fazer com você primeiro." Tony passou seus dois braços pela parte de trás da cintura dela. "E eu já decidi o que." Beijando-a ferozmente, Tony a fez colocar suas duas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e sem pararem um minuto de se beijarem, os dois retornaram ao quarto. Ainda estava escuro e o sol não tinha pressa em levantar.

0000000000

"Você que é perfeita." Tony sussurrou no ouvido dela. Michelle dormia tranqüilamente. Eram 8 horas da manhã e Tony não queria levantar, muito menos acordá-la. Decidindo que alguns minutos a mais na cama não lhe fariam mal, ele reencostou a cabeça no travesseiro e posicionou-se o mais perto possível dela sem acordá-la. O que ela fez minutos depois. Vagarosamente, Michelle acordou e virou seu corpo até ficar cara a cara com Tony.

"Bom dia, dorminhoca."  
"Bom dia, meu amor."  
Eles sorriram um para o outro.

"Em menos de uma hora, o pessoal chegará. Nós devíamos nos levantar."  
"Não sem antes eu fazer isso." Em um rápido movimento, Michelle ficou em cima dele e o beijou do tórax até a boca.

"Se você não parar..." Ele disse sentindo os lábios dela na altura do seu próprio pescoço. "... nossos amigos não terão quem os receba."  
"Não é minha culpa se você não consegue se controlar." Ela saiu de cima dele e em seguida da cama.

"Você consegue?" Tony a puxou de volta e a faz deitar na cama, impedindo-a de se levantar. Ele ameaçadoramente beijou a barriga dela e a ouviu gemer o nome dele baixinho.  
"Não, eu não consigo!" Ela falou saindo rapidamente da cama.

Tony sorriu satisfeito.

"Vou acordar as crianças e você vai tomar banho." Michelle adiantou-se até a porta.

"Pensei que você fosse fazer isso comigo, Chelle."  
"Você quer ser pontual ou não?" Ela parou de fechar a porta e os dois trocaram um sorriso secreto. "Não demore." Michelle fechou a porta e Tony abriu um enorme sorriso.

_Ela te deixa doido, Almeida. Ela te deixa doido._

0000000000

Kim pegou as crianças pontualmente e depois de uma longa despedida entre pais e filhos, onde Michelle ficou visivelmente abalada por separar-se deles, ela e Tony tomaram café da manhã e assim que eles terminaram, a campainha tocou.

"Eu atendo." Michelle começou a caminhar em direção a porta.

"Querida, espere!" Tony saiu em disparada da cozinha e a pegou pelo braço, impedindo-a de abrir a porta para quem quer que estivesse do outro lado. Ela o lançou um olhar confuso enquanto ele pegava o rosto dela. Sem explicações, ele encostou seus lábios no dela e os dois se beijaram profunda e longamente. Quando a campainha tocou pela terceira vez, eles se separaram.

"Eu não poderia fazer isso com todos eles olhando."  
Michelle finalmente entendeu porque ele havia feito aquilo e sorriu.

"Sempre pensando rápido." Ela disse dando as costas a ele e novamente indo até a porta. A campainha estava prestes a ser apertada novamente, quando Jack parou ao perceber que ele e Chloe finalmente entrariam no apartamento.

"O que vocês dois estavam fazendo, huh?" Jack perguntou com um tom brincalhão. Michelle sorriu envergonhada.

"Bom-dia, Loiro." Os dois trocaram um beijo no rosto. "O'brian!" Michelle sorriu para a melhor amiga e a abraçou. "Como vai o meu sobrinho?" Carinhosamente, Michelle passou a palma de uma de suas mãos pela barriga de Chloe.

"Como você sabe que é um menino?" Chloe perguntou com um dos seus olhares.  
"Eu sempre sei, O'brian. Eu sempre sei."

"Isso sou eu falando."  
As duas riram. Jack já havia entrado e cumprimentado Tony. Eles nem chegaram a fechar a porta quando Bill Buchanan chegou com pastas nas mãos.  
"Dia." Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto e a medida que entrou no apartamento, ele cumprimentou a todos.

Os cinco se acomoradam nos sofás. Bill olhou um por um antes de começar a pequena e última reunião antes do início da missão.

"Aqui estão as passagens, o hotel em que vocês se hospedarão e as últimas atualizações relativas ao caso e relativa a CTU de Las Vegas." Ele disse entregando uma pasta a Tony e outra a Chloe. "E para vocês dois." Ele pausou, checou mais duas pastas no colo dele e voltou a falar direcionado para Jack e Michelle. "Aqui está toda a história falsa de vocês, repassem o quanto acharem necessário. As passagens também estão aqui e o hotel em que ficarão. Vocês uh... vocês sabem que..." Bill parou. Ele estava visivelmente constrangido. "Vocês sabem que terão que dormir no mesmo quarto, certo?"

Apesar disso ser uma conseqüência lógica de toda a história que os encobriam, nenhum dos dois havia pensado nisso. E aparentemente, nem Tony ou Chloe. Os cinco se encararam e depois caíram na gargalhada.  
"Está tudo bem, Bill." Michelle o assegurou.

"Eu não vou atacá-la." Jack falou olhando diretamente para Tony.  
"Grande decisão, Bauer. Grande decisão."

Os dois trocaram um olhar brincalhão.

"Eu sei que vocês são profissionais," Bill começou novamente olhando no olho de cada um. "Mas eu também sei que vocês se amam muito. Eu peço que vocês não tentem nenhum tipo de comunicação entre vocês, a menos que seja estritamente necessário. Tony e Chloe, vocês podem ligar quantas vezes quiserem para suas crianças e as checarem. Michelle e Jack, qualquer coisa, vocês têm nas pastas o número de uma linha segura diretamente pra mim."

Eles esperavam pela total falta de comunicação entre eles.  
"Entendido." Jack falou por todos eles.

"O vôo de vocês," Bill falou olhando pra Tony e Chloe. "Sai em 3 horas. Eu peço que vocês se despeçam o mais rápido possível, peguem suas malas e sigam até o aeroporto."  
"Tudo bem." Chloe falou em um tom triste.  
"Eu sinto muito por isso."

"Está tudo bem, Bill." Chloe repetiu tão triste quanto antes.  
"O de vocês dois sai à tarde, às 14 horas, para ser mais exato. Enquanto não chega a hora, vocês estão livres para fazer o que quiserem."  
Michelle e Jack trocaram um divertido e depois olharam para Tony e Chloe que já os observavam esperando a brincadeira.

"Isso será bom."

"Você não a atacará." Tony repetiu como um padre lendo um dos 10 mandamentos.

"Não na cama." Jack sorriu vitorioso.  
"Jack Bauer." Chloe o advertiu falsamente séria.  
"Tony, Chloe." Bill chamou a atenção deles de novo. Eles estavam sem muito tempo. "Relembrando que vocês tem total autoridade sobre a diretora Carrie," Ao ouvir o nome dela, Jack olhou assustado para Michelle que trocava um olhar triste com Tony. "quando se tratar da missão. Quero a CTU de Las Vegas totalmente comunidade e sincronizada com a de Los Angeles."  
"Entendido, senhor." Tony falou tentando esquecer Carrie Turner e o que ela havia feito a sua Michelle.

"Jack, Michelle." Bill agora chamou a atenção dos dois outros agentes. "Eu desejo toda a sorte do mundo a vocês. Sei como vocês estão se arriscando, o que e mais importante, quem estão deixando para trás, mas não os permitiria ir se eu tivesse outra opção."  
"Nós sabemos, Bill." Michelle disse carinhosamente.

"Não deixem que eles peguem vocês e terminem isso o mais rápido que puderem. Quero vocês dois de volta o mais rápido possível." Ele sorriu pesaroso. "Eu preciso ir agora." Bill disse levantando-se. Tony, Michelle, Chloe e Jack fizeram o mesmo.  
"Até a volta."

Bill apertou a mão de Jack. Olhou alguns segundos nos olhos de Michelle antes de beijá-la no rosto. Apertou também a mão de Tony e beijou o rosto de Chloe.  
Depois da batida da porta, os quatro se olharam em silêncio por alguns segundos. Eles sabiam que a hora da despedida havia chegado. Tony e Michelle foram até a varanda enquanto Jack e Chloe permaneceram na sala.

"Ligue para as crianças todos os dias, tudo bem, querido?"  
Eles estavam frente a frente, as mãos entrelaçadas, as cabeças a poucos centímetros de distância.

"Eu ligarei, Chelle." Tony acariciou o rosto dela enquanto falava.

"Eu sei que você transferiu todas as ligações do nosso telefone convencional para o seu celular enquanto estivermos em Vegas então, caso mamãe ou Danny ligue, invente uma desculpa para a minha ausência, ok?"

"É claro, querida." Ele não conseguia parar de acariciá-la, tocá-la. "Me prometa uma coisa."  
"Qualquer coisa."  
"A qualquer sinal que eles dêem que descobriam a farsa de vocês, prometa que vai deixar a missão de lado, pegar o Jack e se dirigirem diretamente até a CTU de Vegas."  
"Eu não arriscarei minha vida mais do que já estou arriscando, Tony. Eu prometo."  
Ele sorriu satisfeito e abaixou-se para beijá-la.  
"Não deixe Carrie infernizar sua vida."  
"Eu infernizarei a dela."  
Os dois sorriram e beijaram-se uma última vez.

"Chloe, não faça esforço, não coma nada que..."  
"Jack, pare." Chloe pegou as mãos dele nas suas. "Eu não vou fazer nada que prejudique nosso bebê."

Os olhos azuis deles se encontraram. Jack desceu até ficar com o rosto de frente para a barriga dela.

"Papai voltará logo." Ele sussurrou e em seguida, beijou-a na barriga e depois nos lábios. "Eu voltarei logo."  
"Você sempre volta pra mim, Jack."  
Os dois sorriram e também beijaram-se uma última vez.

0000000000

Os quatro seguiram para o aeroporto no mesmo carro. A viagem foi silenciosa, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, em seus próprios receios. A checagem das malas foi rápida e a hora de dizer adeus chegou mais rápido do que eles gostariam.  
"Jack, posso falar com você?" Tony pegou o amigo por um braço e o afastou das mulheres. Elas aproveitaram e também conversaram em particular.  
"Você será o que estará lá para ela então..."  
"Tony, não." Jack o silenciou levantando seu indicador. "Eu vou cuidar dela, você sabe. Seja em missão, seja no nosso cotidiano. Ela é como minha irmã mais nova, eu nunca deixaria nada acontecer com ela. Você não precisa pedir."  
Tony ficou mudo apenas encarando-o.

"Obrigado, Jack."  
"A qualquer hora, parceiro."  
Os dois apertaram as mãos e em seguida se abraçaram.  
"E você, se concentre na missão e deixe a Chloe comigo. Prometo não abusar e..." Ele parou a brincadeira e os dois riram. "Ela é como minha irmã também. E o filho de vocês, como se fosse meu próprio filho. Cuidarei dos dois."  
"Eu sei que você vai."  
Eles sorriram e voltaram para onde haviam deixados suas esposas. Eles viram quando Michelle levantou a cabeça, indicando que anteriormente ela estava encostada na barriga de Chloe.  
Tony e Chloe seguiram juntos para o portão de embarque enquanto Jack vira-se para olhar para Michelle.  
"Somos só eu e você agora, baby."

"Yeah, Loiro. Seu sonho finalmente começa."  
"Você não tem idéia onde ele pára."  
Os dois riram e começaram a caminhar para a saída do aeroporto.

* * *

_"Em pensar que eu talvez não veja aqueles olhos  
Se torna tão difícil não chorar  
E enquanto nós dizemos esse longo adeus  
Eu quase choro..._

_Mais devagar, mais devagar  
Nós não temos tempo pra isso  
Eu só queria encontrar um caminho mais fácil_

_Tenha coragem, minha querida  
É provavel que sintamos medo  
Mesmo que seja por poucos dias  
Fazendo com que as coisas fiquem melhores."_

**Run - Snow Patrol**


	23. Julian e Jennifer Stenson

**A/N: **No fim, depois da música do capítulo, tem outra nota minha, por favor, leiam! :D Não esqueçam de comentar. :D²

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Três: Julian e Jennifer Stenson.**

"Parece que a Divisão e o Distrito não hesitaram em escolher o melhor hotel da cidade para nós. Olhe para esse quarto!"  
Jack olhou ao redor e ainda estava estupefato pela beleza do local. Ele entendia agora porque se chamava quarto presidencial.

"Se pode ter alguma coisa legal nessa história toda, além de ter você como minha esposa," Michelle sorriu pra ele. "É o fato de termos um quarto maravilhoso, com visão para grande parte da cidade e com dinheiro de sobra, que poderemos usar ao nosso favor, pra enganar esses bastardos."  
"Bill fez alguma restrição do quanto poderíamos gastar ou o que comprar?"  
Michelle colocou a mala dela em um canto e jogou a bolsa em uma mesa.

"Quanto ao que comprar, ele não comentou nada. Ele só disse para não falirmos o governo."  
"Ótimo. Prometo não fazer isso." Michelle falou em meio a risadas.

Depois de inspecionar cada metro quadrado da suíte presidencial, os dois decidiram descer para o jantar.

"Michelle, uh..." Jack não sabia como começar. Eles estavam no corredor do quarto esperando o elevador chegar.

"O que foi, Jack?" Ela o encarou e esperou que ele prosseguisse.

"Nós temos que... uh..." Ele mostrou as mãos dele e ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

"Nós temos que andar de mãos dadas." Ela completou a frase para ele.  
"É." Ele abaixou os olhos e suas bochechas rosaram.

"Se nós quisermos enganá-los, nós não podemos ficar com as bochechas rosadas toda vez que fomos demonstrar afeição um pelo outro, como marido e mulher."  
"Você está certa."  
"Pegue minha mão."  
Jack olhou mais uma vez para ela e depois entrelaçou suas mãos na dela.

"Você está pronto, sr. Stenson?"  
"Claro que estou, sra. Stenson."  
Os dois sorriram e entraram no elevador.

0000000000

"Tony."  
Carrie se aproximou dele com um sorriso enorme no rosto.  
"Carrie."  
Ele a cumprimentou friamente.  
"Você deve ser a Chloe O'brian."  
Carrie estendeu a mão para Chloe.  
"Chloe O'brian Bauer."

Chloe falou enfatizando o último nome. Ela e Tony haviam conversado tudo sobre Carrie Turner durante a viagem até Vegas e Chloe já a detestava antes mesmo de conhecê-la.

"Deixe-me apresentá-los ao resto da Unidade."  
Ela subiu em um degrau da escada e pediu a atenção de todos. Depois de uma rápida apresentação, ela conduziu Tony e Chloe até sua própria sala.

"Eu imaginei que vocês gostariam de ter uma sala só para vocês."  
Os dois concordaram com a cabeça.  
"A sala ao lado." Carrie mostrou-os com a mão. "É toda de vocês."  
"Obrigado, Carrie."  
Tony e Chloe viraram-se para sair da sala dela e começarem a trabalhar, era de noite e eles precisavam apenas ler alguns relatórios e poderiam voltar para o hotel.

"Tony."  
Ele virou-se, Chloe fez o mesmo.

"Posso falar com você?"  
Chloe olhou pra Tony.

"Me encontro com você daqui a pouco, Chloe."  
"Entre."  
Carrie foi até a porta da sala dela e fechou.

"O que você quer, Carrie?"  
"Quanta hostilidade, Almeida."

"Eu tenho trabalho pra fazer, então se você puder..."  
"Ok, Tony." Ela o cortou e se aproximou dele. "Eu sei que Michelle, que agora é sua esposa, está nessa missão que a CTU precisou iniciar, então se você precisar de qualquer coisa..." Ela deu mais um passo na direção dele.  
"Eu ficarei bem." Tony se afastou dela e começou a ir até a porta. "Chloe é uma ótima companhia. Obrigado." Ele sorriu pra ela e fechou a porta atrás de si.

_Boa tentativa, idiota._

0000000000

"Jack, o que você está fazendo?"  
Os dois haviam regressado ao quarto e estavam se preparando para dormir. Jack parou de ajeitar os travesseiros no sofá ao ouvir a voz de Michelle. Ela havia acabado de sair do banheiro e estava usando um blusão de Tony com uma calça folgada.  
"Você pretende dormir sabe-se lá quanto tempo nesse sofá?"  
Ele não respondeu.  
"Olhe o tamanho dessa cama, bobinho. Cabe eu, você, Tony e Chloe em uma distância bem segura."  
Ele sorriu, mas continuou calado.

"Eu durmo com a cabeça de um lado, você do outro, cada um em um espaço confortável daquela cama."  
"Você tem certeza?"  
"Olhe, Jack." Michelle foi até ele. "Eu sei que precisamos agir como marido e mulher para enganar esses terroristas, mas isso não significa que você tem que ficar envergonhado de falar comigo, olhar pra mim, enquanto estivermos seguros nesse quarto." Ele levantou os olhos e a encarou. "Você é como meu irmão. Eu confio minha vida a você e a menos que você me confunda com Chloe no escuro, eu não acredito que você vá me atacar enquanto eu durmo."  
Ele sorriu novamente.

"Eu não vou confundir você com a Chloe, eu prometo."  
"Foi isso que eu pensei."  
Michelle foi até a cama e sentou-se.  
"Você vai dormir agora?"  
Jack a perguntou subindo na cama e escolhendo um lugar para acomodar-se. Michelle virou-se na direção dele e os dois sentaram no meio da cama, pernas cruzadas, um de frente para o outro. Jack a olhou por uns minutos em silêncio e um sorriso começou a aparecer nos lábios dele.

"O que foi, Loiro?"  
Michelle o perguntou já começando a sorrir.

"É só que..." Ele olhou para as próprias mãos e depois para ela. "Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão feliz. Quer dizer, não que estar nessa missão seja uma das coisas mais felizes que eu já fiz, mas imaginar que voltar pra casa é muito mais do que apenas voltar pra casa, me faz perceber como as pessoas que temporariamente deixei pra trás são tão importantes pra mim."  
"Só as que você deixou pra trás?" Michelle fingiu estar triste.  
"Não, claro que não. Você também. E fazer essa missão com você, faz com que isso não seja tão ruim assim."

"Sério?"  
"Sim."

"Você sabe que quando eu conheci você..." Ela hesitou um momento. "Eu tive medo de você."  
Jack começou a rir. Michelle o acompanhou e quando as risadas cessaram, ela prosseguiu.  
"Você era o tão falado Jack Bauer e naquele dia eu sei que você precisou ser frio para fazer aquelas coisas que fez, mas eu comecei a me convencer que você era completamente daquele jeito. E eu estou feliz que eu estava completamente enganada."  
"Estava?" Ele disse brincando com ela.  
"Estava. Quando você dá a chance de alguém entrar aí," Michelle pressionou o dedo indicador dela no lado do tórax em que estava o coração dele. "Essa pessoa percebe o homem que existe dentro de você e ele é maravilhoso."  
As bochechas dele rosaram.  
"Mesmo quem não consegue entrar aí, percebe ao olhar o quanto você faz Chloe feliz. O quanto ela mudou como pessoa e mulher depois de você ter entrado na vida dela."

"Eu a amo tanto."

"Eu sei que sim. Assim como você ama o Jimmy. Você faz tanta gente feliz, Jack."  
"Eu faço você feliz?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Você sabe que sim. Você não vê isso?" Ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira.  
"Vejo. Isso é bom, porque eu também te amo tanto."

Mesmo sabendo disso, era a primeira vez que ele falava daquela forma para ela. Michelle ficou muda por uns segundos.  
"Eu fui longe demais?" Jack perguntou preocupado depois de perceber que ela havia ficado sem palavras.  
"Não, não!" Michelle apressou-se em tranqüilizá-lo. "É só que... eu não estava esperando por isso."  
"É a mais pura verdade, sra. Almeida."

"Eu..."  
Ela ia falar algo quando a luz em todo hotel, assim como na cidade, sumiu.  
"Ótimo. Sem luz por enquanto."  
"É uma ótima hora para deitarmos e dormirmos." Michelle afastou-se dele, pegou o travesseiro onde ela sabia que ele estava e deitou-se.  
"Boa noite, Michelle."  
Jack tateou um travesseiro no escuro e em seguida também deitou.  
"Boa noite, Loiro."

0000000000

No dia seguinte, os dois acordaram cedo e seguiram até a sede da empresa terrorista. Um jovem os atendeu na recepção.  
"Nós gostaríamos de falar com o senhor Berg."  
Jack e Michelle haviam lido nos arquivos que o nome do dono da empresa era Thomas Berg. Ao ouvir o nome do chefe, o recepcionista ficou visivelmente perturbado.  
"Sr. Berg não atende sem uma data previamente agendada."  
"Olhe, garoto." Jack falou tentando não soar ameaçador. "Nós viemos de Nova York apenas para falar com ele, queremos fechar negócios." Jack piscou para o garoto, aquelas pessoas tinham que perceber que eles também não eram tão honestos assim. "Peça para que ele cheque uma empresa chamada Standard Computer."  
O recepcionista anotou o nome em um papel e entrou por uma porta que só abria após a leitura de um cartão magnético. Vários minutos depois, o garoto voltou e sorriu para o casal.  
"Sr..." Ele olhou no mesmo papel de antes. "Sr. e sra. Stenson, o sr. Berg falará com vocês agora mesmo."  
Ele abriu a porta pela qual havia entrado e saído momentos antes e conduziu Jack e Michelle pelo longo corredor até a sala desejada.

"Sr. Berg."  
O homem, na faixa dos 50 anos, usava um enorme colar metálico no pescoço, um paletó preto esportivo e fumava um charuto.  
"Espero que vocês não se importem."  
Thomas Berg falou mexendo o charuto entre os dedos.  
"Nem um pouco."  
"Então vocês devem ser..." Ele checou na tela do computador. "Julian e Jennifer Stenson."  
"Sim, senhor." Jack respondeu por eles.

"Vocês estão limpos?"  
"Você quer dizer, se alguém sabe o real uso da nossa empresa?"  
Berg concordou com a cabeça.

"Claro que não sabem. Nós somos profissionais." Michelle falou antes de Jack.

"Gostei dela." Berg falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
"É por isso que ela é minha mulher, não é, baby?" Jack falou puxando Michelle pela cintura para mais perto dele. Ela concordou sorrindo sensualmente para ele.

"Que tipo de negócios vocês imaginam que podem fazer com minha empresa?"  
"Sr. Berg, nós estamos querendo expandir nosso império e eu acredito que você também. Nossas empresas são do mesmo rumo, de computação, e eu acredito que podemos fazer parcerias de venda e compra de produtos entre nossas empresas. Você revende coisas nossa aqui em Vegas, nós revendemos coisas suas em Nova York. Você nos vende peças que não vendem em Nova York, nós fazemos o mesmo por você. Assinamos o contrato, tudo dentro da lei, aumentamos nosso poder de oferta, ganhamos mais dinheiro e com isso... bem, com isso muitas outras coisas que só nós sabemos." Jack piscou um dos olhos para ele.

"Como você sabe nos escolheu ou encontrou?"  
"Ah, vamos lá. Nós somos todos iguais. Nós temos contatos. Nós ouvimos falar de alguém pro lado da costa oeste do país, achamos você e pretendemos sair daqui com negócio fechado com sua empresa."  
"Vocês parecem seguros de si."  
"Nesse negócio tem que ser." Jack afirmou com convicção.

"Antes de fecharmos qualquer tipo de acordo, vocês gostariam de ir a uma festa que eu darei hoje à noite no MGM Grand?"

"Nós adoraríamos." Michelle falou sorrindo.  
Thomas Berg entregou dois convites a eles.  
"Vejo vocês mais tarde, então?"  
Ele disse levantando-se para apertar a mão de Jack.

"Pode apostar que sim." Michelle disse empolgada.  
"Eu realmente gostei dela." Berg falou apertando a mão de Jack e olhando para Michelle.  
"Da ultima vez que um homem deu em cima dela, eu meti uma bala na cabeça do infeliz e estourei os miolos dele." Jack disse pegando na cintura de Michelle e começando a conduzi-la para fora.

Thomas Berg soltou uma gargalhada.  
"Eu também gostei de você, loiro."

"Até mais, Thomas."

0000000000

"Loiro? Como assim ELE te chamou de Loiro?" Michelle perguntou fingindo perplexidade quando os dois entraram no quarto. "Só EU posso te chamar de Loiro! Eu quase batia nele, Deus do céu."  
"Ciumenta!" Jack falou em meio as risadas dele.

"Eu sou ciumenta?" Michelle colocou as mãos na cintura. "Você que inventou aquela mentira violenta só porque o idiota deu em cima de mim."

"Protegendo o patrimônio dos amigos, baby."  
Ela começou a rir.  
"Tony vai gostar de saber."  
Ainda rindo, Jack concordou com a cabeça.

"O MGM Grand é o maior hotel do mundo!"  
Michelle falou mudando a rota do assunto.

"É?"  
"É! Ele tem 5034 quartos!"

"Uau!" Jack disse sentando-se na cama e rindo do entusiasmo dela.  
"Essa festa é a oportunidade que Bill falou que teríamos para conhecer o resto dos amiguinhos do Thomas."  
"Exatamente. Até que estamos indo rápido. Eu acho que os negócios dele não estão tão bem, aceitou nos receber já no primeiro dia."  
"É. Tem razão." Michelle sentou na poltrona em frente a ele. "Bom, melhor assim. Eu volto logo para meu real marido e você para sua real esposa."  
"Você não gosta de mim como seu marido?" Ele falou com um desapontamento que era claramente falso.  
"Claro que eu gosto. Mas minhas outras necessidades," Ela parou e os dois trocaram um olhar. "Você não pode satisfazê-las."  
Jack entendeu o ponto dela e os dois sorriram.  
"Você tem roupa adequada para a festa?" Michelle perguntou levantando e indo até a própria mala.  
"Tenho."  
Jack fez o mesmo e começou a retirar a roupa de gala destinada para essa festa que ele sabia que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.  
"E quanto a você?"  
"Você está brincando?" Jack olhou pra onde Michelle mexia na mala e viu quando ela tirou um lindo e sensual vestido rosa. Ela mostrou-o a ele.

"O que você acha, Loiro?"  
"Acho que vou ter que estourar os miolos de mais algumas pessoas."  
Eles caíram na gargalhada. Depois de deixarem suas roupas separadas, eles decidiram passar o resto do dia caminhando pelo hotel, esperando a grande noite. Seria a melhor oportunidade para falar com as pessoas que estavam ou conheciam de algum modo a organização, e nem Jack nem Michelle, estavam dispostos a perder essa oportunidade.

* * *

_"Baby, você está pronto? Porque está se aproximando.  
O que acontece entre nós ninguém precisa saber."_

**Don't stop the music - Rihanna**

* * *

**A/N: **Antes de mais nada, vou colocar aqui uma foto do MGM Grand, o maior hotel do mundo (retirem os espaços): www. atpm. com /9.12 / vegas/ images/ mgm-grand. jpg

E também, eu tive uma idéia recentemente, vou dizer aqui e se vocês gostarem, podemos desenvolvê-la juntos: não sei se vocês já perceberam, mas existem determinadas acontecimentos que eu não narro nos capítulos, como por exemplo, no dia em que Jack apresentou Harry para Chloe. Existem mais outros exemplos e eu proponho o seguinte: vocês acham um acontencimento não narrado entre os capítulos e que vocês gostariam que eu tivesse feito, me mandam um e-mail () dizendo qual o acontecimento e eu escrevo, posto como um capítulo extra, separado dessa fic. O que vocês acham? É uma forma interativa de vocês me ajudarem e participarem. Hein? Hein?


	24. MGM Grand

**N/A: **Um milhão de desculpas pela demora. Aqui em casa, tem dois computadores, o meu e o da minha irmã. O meu está sem internet faz um tempo e o homem responsável por consertar não vem e quando vem, não consegue consertar. Ainda estou esperando meu pai ligar para ele de novo e assim ele poder vim e tentar consertar de uma vez por todas isso. E, como minha irmã também está de férias, ela passa tempo o suficiente aqui pra não me deixar vir postar. Hoje ela saiu, e eu corri para publicar mais um capítulo. Então chega de blábláblá! Desculpa mais uma vez! Boa leitura! :)

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro: MGM Grand.**

"Onde você acha que eles estão agora?"  
Tony e Chloe estavam almoçando em um restaurante próximo a CTU.

"Espero que fazendo algum progresso."

Chloe falou depois de dar um gole no refrigerante dela.

"Eu sinto falta dela, apesar de fazer um pouco mais de 24 horas que estamos separados."  
Chloe abriu um sorriso que dizia compreender o que ele sentia.

"Eu sei como é. Nós também sentimos falta dele."  
Ela repousou uma das mãos na barriga.

"Como ele ou ela está?"  
"Querendo ir para casa."  
"Eu também bebê, eu também." Tony falou olhando para a barriga dela.

"Tony, Chloe."  
Os dois nem perceberam quando Carrie se aproximou. Sem mesmo perguntar se podia, ela se jogou no banco ao lado de Tony. Carrie fez o pedido dela a garçonete e depois encarou Tony e Chloe com um sorriso.  
"Então, como está a estadia em Vegas?"  
"Estaria bem melhor se eu tivesse a Michelle ao meu lado." Tony olhou para própria Carrie que estava literalmente ao lado dele. Ela pareceu não entender a indireta.

"E eu o Jack." Chloe falou sem olhar para a outra.

"Michelle não deve ter ficado muito feliz em saber que você está atualmente trabalhando comigo." O sorriso no rosto de Carrie aumentou.

"Ah, Michelle não se importa com quem eu trabalho, mas com quem eu durmo. E pelos últimos sete anos, eu venho fazendo isso com ela. Considerando que eu não sou a favor de grandes mudanças, tenho certeza que esse fato não mudará. Nunca." Tony falou olhando diretamente para Carrie.

"Eu faço com que ele cumpra isso." Chloe falou com um sorriso no rosto. Ela adorara o que Tony havia propositalmente acabado de falar.

"Você dorme com ele?" Carrie perguntou querendo sair por cima.  
"Eu boto pra correr vagabundas que tentam trabalhar **na cama** com ele."

"Esse é o motivo pelo qual Michelle te escolheu como melhor amiga, certo?"  
Tony olhou com um sorriso ainda maior para Chloe.  
"Pode apostar nisso, Almeida."

"Olhe, Carrie, se eu quero garantir que minha esposa continuará segura nessa missão e Chloe que a melhor amiga volte logo para nós dois, nós precisamos voltar para CTU. Espero que você não se importe em almoçar sozinha." Carrie levantou para Tony sair.  
"Até mais." Chloe falou e ela e Tony começaram a andar lado a lado para a saída do restaurante.  
"Eu amo seu jeito delicado de ser, O'brian."

"Eu sei que ama."

Eles sorriram um para o outro e continuaram seus caminhos de volta para o trabalho.

0000000000

"Como eu estou?"  
Michelle saiu do banheiro depois de quase uma hora se arrumando. Jack estava assistindo a um jogo de futebol americano na televisão quando ela chamou a atenção dele. Ele se levantou vagarosamente e ficou impressionado pela beleza que Michelle irradiava naquela noite. O vestido dela não era nem tão longo, nem tão curto, um decote na frente chamava a atenção e os saltos altos ainda mais.  
"Uau." Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer. Michelle sorriu envergonhada e o analisou também.  
"Chloe deveria te ver assim, Bauer."  
Jack sorriu também envergonhado e subitamente lembrou da máquina digital que ele havia trazido. Chloe havia pedido que ele e Michelle tirassem alguma foto para ela e Tony verem os dois como marido e mulher.

"Chloe pediu uma foto nossa caracterizados de Julian e Jennifer."

Jack correu até a mala e tirou de lá a digital. Os dois se posicionaram e sorriram para a foto.

"Olha que casal perfeito." Michelle disse olhando para a foto que eles tiraram.  
"Eu concordo. Uma ótima prova para mostrar ao Tony que eu deveria ter me casado com você."

"Vamos lá, Loiro. Você não trocaria a Chloe por nada nesse mundo."  
Eles estavam frente a frente e Michelle viu os olhos dele brilharem.  
"Não, eu não trocaria. Eu nunca trocaria." Ele sorriu e pegou a mão de Michelle. "Mas hoje," Ele a girou. "Eu fico feliz de ser Julian Stenson."  
"E eu de ser Jennifer." Ela disse pegando a bolsa e preparando-se para sair.  
"Michelle." Jack a parou e esperou que ela o encarasse. Ela sabia o que ele ia dizer.  
"Olhe pra mim." Ela continuou olhando para o chão. "Jennifer." Ao ouvir o nome que a fazia esposa dele, ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou. "Se acontecer algo nessa festa que faça com que eles descubram nossa identidade, corra. Saia para a rua e ache um lugar cheio de gente para se esconder. Se você não estiver sendo seguida, vá imediatamente para a CTU." Ela não falou nada, nem fez sinal que havia entendido. "Você escutou, Michelle?" Ela permaneceu imóvel.  
"Eu não posso te deixar para trás." Ela respondeu depois de sair dos próprios pensamentos. "Você está pedindo muito."  
"Eu quero que você me prometa que vai se salvar independente de eu estar com você ou não."

"Você só pode estar brincando, Jack. Eu não vou sair dali sem você!"  
"Michelle, você tem dois filhos que prec..."  
"E quanto a você, Jack? Em breve, você terá mais um! Serão quatro filhos precisando de você!"

"Eu não estou falando sobre me salvar. Estamos falando sobre você voltar segura para casa."

"Eu só volto para casa se você voltar comigo. Que tal? Posso me salvar só se isso implicar salvar você agora?"  
Jack ficou calado. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer para contra argumentá-la.  
"Nós não vamos precisar sair correndo de canto nenhum, Jack. Mas caso isso aconteça, eu quero que você saiba que nesse momento, mas do que em qualquer outro dessa operação, nós seremos marido e mulher. Na alegria e na tristeza. Em uma missão e fugindo dela."  
Ele ficou totalmente sem palavras. Os dois se olharam por vários segundos.

"Bill ligou depois que você falou com ele no almoço?"  
Michelle quebrou o gelo.  
"Não. Ele ia falar com a Chloe e o Tony e informá-los para onde iríamos hoje. Provavelmente terão carros com agentes a paisana nas redondezas do hotel."  
"Ótimo."

Michelle abriu a porta e antes de sair, virou-se para Jack.

"Estamos bem?" Ela gesticulou entre os dois.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Os olhos azuis dele estavam imersos pelos castanhos escuros dela e lá, dentro deles, ele via a coragem, a determinação e principalmente a amiga que ele tinha ali. Ele sorriu antes de responder.  
"Sim, estamos bem."  
Michelle sorriu de volta e estendeu a mão para ele. Com as mãos entrelaçadas, os dois chegaram ao elevador e partiram para a grande festa que os aguardava.

0000000000

"Chloe, os agentes que mandamos já estabeleceram posição?"  
"Sim," Ela respondeu olhando por cima da tela do computador. "Os dois pararam a alguns metros da entrada principal do hotel. Garantiram que ninguém os descobririam."  
"Ótimo. Quero comunicação em tempo real."  
"Já estamos conectados." Chloe passou um comunicador para Tony.

"Bom trabalho."  
"Eu sei."  
Os dois sorriram.  
"Onde está Carrie?"  
"Que diferença isso faz?" Chloe perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.  
"Querendo ou não, ela é a diretora, precisamos dela participando dessa operação."  
Chloe balançou a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo.  
"Vá para a sala de reuniões principais. Ative o infravermelho no hotel e acesse o satélite que cobre a área de lá. Quero cada metro quadrado daquele lugar sob os meus olhos."  
"Eu sei o que precisa ser feito, Tony."  
Chloe se levantou e pegou o laptop dela.  
"Tudo vai dar certo." Ela disse passando ao lado dele e botando uma mão no seu ombro.

"Desculpe."  
"Está tudo bem. Vá achar Carrie. Assim que os dois agentes confirmarem que Jack e Michelle chegaram ao local, eu o informarei."  
"Obrigado, Chloe."  
"A qualquer hora."  
Ela passou por ele e acomodou-se em uma das cadeiras da sala. Tony permaneceu parado e olhou ao redor em busca de Carrie. Nada.

_Quando ela precisa estar aqui, ela some. Droga!_

Ele olhou para cima em direção a sala dela. Nada. Não querendo perder tempo, Tony dirigiu-se a um dos seguranças.  
"Você viu a sra. Turner?"  
"Ela foi por esse caminho faz uns 10 minutos, sr. Almeida."  
"Obrigado."  
Tony seguiu o caminho indicado pelo homem e a cada passo que ele dava, ele escutava um barulho estranho, como se duas pessoa estivessem...

_... espera! Isso são duas pessoas... tendo um certo momento de privacidade. Oh, vamos lá, Carrie, aqui não é lugar para certas privacidades._

Tony passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Lembrando que Michelle e Jack estariam chegando a qualquer momento no local da festa e tendo certeza que ele gostaria de estar na sala de reuniões quando isso acontecesse, ele decidiu interromper a pequena diversão dela. Não querendo ver nada que estivesse acontecendo entre ela e seja-lá-quem-ela-estivesse-agarrando, Tony anunciou sua chegada batendo os pés mais forte no chão enquanto se aproximava do casal. Ainda assim, ao virar a esquina e chegar em um vão escuro no que ele tinha certeza ser os fundos do andar da Unidade, ele viu Carrie sentada no colo de um dos analistas que ele já havia visto pelos corredores ou até mesmo falando com Chloe. Ao ver uma terceira pessoa presente, Carrie levantou-se rapidamente, ajeitou os cabelos desarrumados enquanto o homem também levantava e fechava o zíper da calça.  
"Deus, Tony! Que susto!"

Tentando duramente não rir da situação ridícula em que Carrie havia se metido, Tony falou pela primeira vez.

"Desculpe, eu não quis atrapalhar nada, mas..." Ele olhou de um pro outro e voltou para Carrie. "Nós precisamos da sua presença. Eu a informei mais cedo que Bill Buchanan havia ligado e que Michelle e Jack estavam indo hoje conhecer boa parte da célula terrorista que queremos capturar em uma festa no MGM Grand."  
"Sim, eu lembro." Ela desamassou um pouco a sua roupa e fez um gesto para que o analista fosse embora. Ele passou constrangido por Tony que murmurou mais uma vez um pedido de desculpas.

"Eu realmente sinto muito, mas precisamos de você lá."

Carrie assentiu e ainda ajeitando as próprias roupas, chegou perto de Tony. Ele esperou que ela passasse por ele para segui-la de volta, mas ela parou e ficou de frente para ele.

"Você acha isso inapropriado, não acha?" Carrie tinha um tom provocador na voz.

"Fazer o que você estava fazendo em uma Unidade Contra Terrorismo? Eu claramente acho isso inapropriado."  
"Oh, vamos lá, Almeida! Vai me dizer que você e a Michelle nunca fizeram isso? Eu vi vocês dois naquele dia!"  
"Nós estávamos nos beijando, Carrie. Ela não estava sentada no meu colo."  
"Vocês estavam quase se comendo pela boca!"  
"Não, não estávamos. Aquele foi nosso primeiro beijo e significou muito mais do que você possa ter visto."  
"Vocês nunca mais repitiram aquilo, porque claro, vocês dois são profissionais."  
"Nós somos humanos. Somos homem e mulher. Nos amamos, óbvio que sempre quando **eu **posso, tiro proveito de trabalhar no mesmo escritório que minha esposa." Ele deixou que a última palavra entrasse pelo ouvido dela. "Nós só não deixamos as coisas chegarem a esse ponto. Nem fazemos isso quando se tem uma missão importante e nossa Unidade está responsável por isso."  
"Como ela resiste a você?" Carrie deu mais um passo a frente e tocou com a ponta de um dos dedos no tórax dele.

"Ela resiste a tudo. Por isso, e por muitos outros motivos que eu, na verdade, não posso nem quero citar agora, **ela **é a minha esposa, minha mulher, o eterno amor da minha vida."  
Carrie pareceu ficar sem palavras por uns segundos, mas ela rapidamente recuperou a fala.

"Para tudo uma primeira vez, Almeida. Se ela não quer chegar a esse ponto com você na Unidade, eu quero." O tom da voz dela era totalmente sensual.

"Oh, jura?" Tony perguntou cinicamente.

"Eu não resisto a você."  
Tony soltou uma gargalhada e Carrie parou, olhando confusa e surpresa para ele.

"Eu espero, Carrie, que um dia você saiba o que isso realmente significa." Ele colocou o dedo com a aliança bem perto do rosto dela. "Não é só um anel pra mim, ou pra ela. Não é só um casamento. É um compromisso que temos um com o outro, o que você claramente não sabe o que significa. Eu A-M-O a Michelle. Nada, nem **ninguém,** vai mudar minha mente ou me convencer a fazer algo que vá machucá-la. Já chega, Carrie. Se você não parar de se insinuar para mim, eu vou reportar o seu pequeno comportamento minutos atrás. Eu não preciso de você me enchendo, ok? Eu tenho a minha mulher e o meu melhor amigo lá fora, nesse exato momento, seguindo loucos que querem matar centenas de inocentes sem motivo nenhum! Só por puro prazer! Então, afaste-se! Ou você começa a trabalhar ao meu lado e da Chloe, ou continua se divertindo com seu amigo aqui atrás. O que vai ser?" Ele manteve sua postura tão ameaçadora como a voz havia saído.

Depois de um tempo, Carrie começou a andar em direção a sala de reuniões. Tony abriu um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.  
"Boa escolha, Carrie. Boa escolha."

0000000000

"Você acha que eles estão nos observando agora?"  
Michelle perguntou a Jack quando os dois saíram do carro.  
"Eu tenho certeza que sim. Em algum lugar, atrás de nós."

Ela se conteve e conseguiu não olhar para trás.

"Eles estão reportando tudo para a CTU, certo? Eu digo, em tempo real."  
"Estão." Jack falou olhando para ela. Os dois andavam devagar. Michelle riu.

"Bom, então nesse momento eles devem estar dizendo: 'O agente Bauer e a agente Dessler caminham lentamente em direção a entrada do hotel de... mãos dadas'."  
Jack entendeu onde ela queria chegar e começou a rir.

"Talvez, Tony tenha ordenado para que não dêem tantos... detalhes." Jack sugeriu ainda sorrindo.

"Eu não acho."  
"Então o que você acha de eu te beijar agora mesmo?" Michelle virou-se surpresa pra ele e o encontrou com um enorme sorriso no rosto, um que dizia claramente ele estava brincando.

"Isso seria uma ótima idéia, Julian."  
"Oh, sério?" Os dois estavam frente a frente agora. Até à distância, eles sabiam como brincar com Tony.

"Muito sério."  
Michelle passou seus braços por trás do pescoço dele.  
"Eu daria cem dólares para saber o que Tony está ouvindo os agentes dizerem nesse momento." Jack disse com uma voz sonhadora.  
"Eu daria mais cem."

Os dois olharam-se e sorrindo, se afastaram. Eles caminharam até a entrada do hotel onde foram recebidos por um animado Thomas Berg.

"Loiro e Jennifer!"

Ele calorosamente apertou a mão de Jack e deu um beijo na bochecha de Michelle.

"Nem tente elogiá-la." Jack disse já sabendo o que Thomas diria depois da olhada que ele deu por todo o corpo de Michelle.

Thomas riu.  
"Deixe-me apresentá-los ao meu 'time'."  
O casal foi apresentado a dezenas de pessoas. Todas um peça chave para a empresa que Berg dirigia. Tudo o que Jack e Michelle precisavam. Contatos.

"Fiquem à vontade e sintam-se em casa."  
"Obrigado, Thomas."

Jack conduziu Michelle até o bar e pediu drinques para os dois. Eles viraram as costas para o balcão com o intuito de olhar ao longo do salão. Estava lotado de pessoas. A maioria delas não fazia idéia do que estava por trás de todo aquele dinheiro.

"Eu não gosto dele te chamando de 'Loiro'."  
Michelle disse após tomar um gole do drinque que havia acabado de ficar pronto.

"Você é uma mulher tão ciumenta, Mi... Jennifer." Jack se corrigiu em tempo, mas olhou ao redor para garantir que ninguém havia escutado.

"Não, eu não sou. Nós já tivemos essa discussão antes. Você é o ciumento nessa nossa atual relação."

Os dois riram um para o outro e voltaram a sua atenção para as pessoas ao seu redor. Uma nova música começava a ser tocada.  
"Me permite essa dança, senhorita?"  
Jack esticou a mão. Michelle a pegou e ele a levou para onde outras pessoas dançavam. O ritmo da música era lento.

"Sabe, Jack," Michelle falou tão baixo que Jack se esforçou para escutá-la. "Se você ficar a essa distância de mim, eles vão pensar que você tem nojo da sua esposa."  
Jack olhou para o espaço entre eles, depois para as pessoas ao redor e por fim, para Michelle. Um pouco envergonhado, Jack passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela e a trouxe para mais perto.

"Bem melhor."  
Ela sorriu calmamente e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele relaxou e a conduziu até o fim da música.

O resto da noite, além de mais outras danças, uma delas na qual Michelle se viu obrigada a dançar com Berg, foi composta por muita bebida e conversa.

"Deus do céu, nunca mais havia bebido tanto."

Michelle se jogou na cama ao voltarem ao hotel deles.  
"Idem."  
Jack fez o mesmo.  
Os dois ficaram deitados, um ao lado de outro, apenas olhando para o teto.  
"Foi uma boa festa."  
Michelle comentou não escondendo o sorriso infantil no seu rosto.

"Uma maldita boa festa."  
Jack concordou também sorrindo infantilmente.

"Eu queria que Tony e Chloe estivessem aqui."

"Maldita missão."  
Michelle riu.  
"Maldita bebida."

Jack riu. Eles estavam realmente bêbados.  
"Hey!" Michelle disse se sentado abruptamente na cama e apontando um dedo acusador na direção de Jack. "Quando estávamos no Shade, naquele maldito dia," Os dois riram. "Você me levou até o elevador para nós sairmos das vistas de Chloe. O que você ia me dizer?"  
"Quem disse que eu ia dizer alguma coisa?"  
"Claro, claro, nós iríamos trair Tony e Chloe lá em cima."  
"Você é tão esperta, Jenny."

"Jenny? Que porcaria de apelido é esse?"

Os dois riram ainda mais.  
"Eu ia pedir para você descobrir o que ela tinha. Ela tava estranha nas últimas semanas, não estava se sentindo muito bem. Eu queria saber se ela estava doente e não queria me contar."  
"Tenho certeza que ela tava com claros sintomas de gravidez e nenhum de vocês dois percebeu. Vocês fazem um ótimo casal, Bauer."  
"Pra onde foi o 'Loiro'?"  
"Ficou com Berg. Aquele filho da...,"

Novamente eles riram.

"Maldito Berg!" Michelle bateu com os punhos na cama em frente a ela.

Jack deitou no lado da cama que ele havia dormido na noite anterior.  
"Boa-noite, Jenny."  
"Boa-noite, Julian."  
Michelle também deitou no lado dela.  
Os dois adormeceram com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

"_Eu tenho bebido agora  
Apenas um pouco demais_

_E eu fico tão satisfeito  
Quando vejo você sorrindo."_

**Keep on trying – Poco**

* * *

**N/A**: Da última vez, eu falei sobre a minha idéia de como vocês podem me ajudar, mandando idéias para capítulos que vocês queiram e etc, botei meu e-mail e não vi quando o retirou ele, e ele não me deixa botar de forma alguma, nem mesmo com os espaços. Então, eu peço que quem não tem meu e-mail, me procure no orkut, é só botar lá: Bruninha Galle. Espeo que me achem. Beeijos e obrigada pelos ótimos comentários.


	25. O próximo passo

**N/A: **Continuo sem a Internet no meu computador, por isso a demora para sair o novo capítulo. Quando a situação se regularizar, voltarei a publicá-los todos os fins de semana. Espero que gostem do capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco: O próximo passo.**

"Buchanan."

"Bill, é Michelle."  
"Você acordou agora?"

Bill perguntou notando a voz sonolenta dela.

"Sim. Acabei de acordar. Fui ao banheiro e na volta, vi no celular as suas 3 ligações."

"Não é urgente. Você pode voltar a dormir, apesar que, pelas minhas contas, já são 13:15 aí em Vegas."

"O que?! 13:15?" Michelle olhou para o relógio na cabeceira do seu lado da cama.

"Parece que a festa foi mesmo boa." Ele não escondeu a vontade de sorrir.

"Foi muito boa, apesar da minha cabeça parecer que vai explodir a qualquer momento." Ela pressionou uma das mãos na testa tentando conter a dor.

"O quanto vocês beberam?"

"Mais do que o suficiente. Literalmente."

"Jack está acordado?"

"Não. Eu posso ouvi-lo roncando."  
Bill sorriu.  
"Durma de novo ou tome um banho, depois um remédio pra essa dor de cabeça e vocês dois tirem o dia para se recuperarem."

"Você não quer saber o que conseguimos?" Um bocejo.

"Algo muito, muito importante?"

Michelle parou uns segundos para pensar.

"Não."  
"Ok, então. Eu acho melhor você ficar inteira de novo ou Tony vai odiar ainda mais essa missão."

"Bill," Um latejo forte na cabeça dela. "Como ele está?"

"Sentindo sua falta."

Michelle abriu um sorriso.

"Não conte a ele meu atual estado."

"É o nosso segredo, Michelle."  
"Obrigada, Bill."  
"Não tem de quê. Volte a dormir, é uma ordem."

"Sim, senhor."  
Os dois desligaram simultaneamente. O sono rapidamente tomou conta dela de novo.

0000000000

"Chloe, você conseguiu algo com a festa que Jack e Michelle foram ontem?"

Tony entrou na sala reservada para eles e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa onde Chloe trabalhava no seu laptop.

"Não. Nada." Ela replicou frustrada.

"Droga." Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo.  
"Eles vão conseguir algo para nós, Tony."  
Os olhos deles se encontraram.

"É só que... eu me sinto inútil aqui sem muita informação para processar, apenas esperando os dois se arriscarem para conseguirem uma nova pista."

"Você está errado. Você é útil aqui sim."

Tony continuou olhando-a e esperou ela continuar.  
"Jack e Michelle estão sim, se arriscando cada vez que eles saem lá fora, mas só em você estar aqui, faz com que eles se sintam mais seguros. Especialmente a Michelle, o marido dela, o homem que a ama mais do que tudo no mundo, está bem perto dela, dando o melhor dele para que ela fique segura. Isso é ser útil, Tony. Acredite você ou não."

"Você tem razão." Ele disse depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

"Eu sempre tenho, Almeida."

Ele abriu um sorriso pela primeira vez naquele dia.

"Eu estou com fome." Tony falou levantando-se da cadeira pronto para voltarem ao maravilhoso restaurante que eles foram no dia anterior. Chloe olhou-o com um sorriso no rosto.  
"Nós também." Ela disse botando uma das mãos sobre a barriga e baixando os olhos para olhá-la.  
"Então, estou levando vocês dois," Tony foi até Chloe e pegou-a pela mão. "Ou duas, para almoçar agora mesmo."  
"Nós agradecemos."

Tony sorriu para ela, depois para a barriga dela e passou um de seus braços pelo ombro dela, conduzindo-a para fora do prédio.

0000000000

"Jack?"  
"Sim, Michelle."  
Os dois estavam sentados frente a frente, ambos devorando o almoço que eles haviam pedido ao acordarem às 15 horas.

"Você acha que acabaremos essa missão em duas semanas?"  
Ele a olhou interrogativamente.

"Eu não sei. O que vai acontecer daqui a duas semanas?"  
Ela não precisou responder, ele mesmo lembrou.

"Oh Deus! O aniversário de Tony!"  
"É..." Michelle concordou tristemente.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

"Então eu acho que nós não temos outra opção. Vamos terminar com isso em menos de duas semanas."  
"Nós não podemos apressar a missão e correr o risco de arruiná-la, Jack."  
"Eu sei, eu sei. Um pouquinho de otimismo, ok?"

"Qual nosso próximo passo?"

"Eu pensei em irmos ver Berg amanhã pela manhã. Agradecer pela festa, começar os negócios, você sabe."

"Ótimo. Nós temos que ligar para Bill e passar o nome das pessoas que conhecemos ontem pra ver se um deles está em uma das listas de terroristas das nossas Unidades."

"Nós ligaremos."  
Os dois levantaram da mesa e começaram a ir ao saguão do hotel.  
"Como está sua cabeça?" Jack perguntou colocando uma de suas mãos nas costas dela e conduzindo-a para o salão de jogos.

"Bem melhor, obrigada."

"O que você me diz de jogarmos um pouquinho?"  
Eles trocaram um olhar de cúmplices.  
"Eu não sei, Jack. Ganhar de você nas cartas também? Não vou ferir seu ego de alfa macho?"

Jack a lançou um olhar que congelaria o inferno.

"Só não diga que eu não avisei."  
"Eu vou destruir você, Jenny."  
"Eu não apostaria minha vida nisso, querido Julian."  
Os dois riram e acharam uma mesa para jogar.  
"E Jack..." Ele olhou-a. "Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda para fazer o aniversário de Tony acontecer do jeito que eu planejo."

"Você quer me deixar curioso para assim ter uma pequena chance de me vencer nisso aqui?"

"Não, Loiro. Eu só quero te avisar que você vai ter que me ajudar mesmo depois de eu te liquidar nesse joguinho aqui."

0000000000

"Eu disse a você que ia ganhar! Eu disse!"  
Michelle e Jack estavam saindo do saguão com uma Michelle extremamente excitada por ter ganho todas as rodadas nas cartas.

"Onde diabos você aprendeu a jogar?" Jack estava impressionado com a habilidade dela em blefar.  
"Meu irmão." Michelle falou com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Os dois sentaram em uma mesa e pediram o jantar. Eram 20:30.

"Você claramente aprendeu."

Eles trocaram um sorriso.

"Eu devia fazer Tony me reembolsar."

"Aprenda a perder, Loiro."

"Eu sei perder! Só estou cansado de perder para você."

"Ah, então você admite?" Michelle o provocou.

"Acho que acabei de fazê-lo."

"Só tem uma coisa que você sabe fazer melhor do que eu, Loiro."  
"E isso seria?"  
"Atirar."

"Você está certa. E se eu fosse você, eu teria cuidado. Jack Bauer nunca erra um tiro."

0000000000

"Papai!"  
Matt gritou ao pegar o telefone da mão de Kim.

"Hey, parceiro! Como você está?"  
"Quando você e a mamãe voltam, papai?" O tom da vozinha dele era um pouco triste.

"Eu não sei, Matty. Nós estamos nos esforçando para voltar o mais rápido possível."

O menino não respondeu nada.

"Eu posso falar com a mamãe hoje?"  
Tony não respondeu imediatamente.

"Ela está ocupada com o tio Jack, filho. Ela prometeu a mim que ligaria pra você assim que ela e tio Jack terminassem o que eles estão fazendo juntos."  
"Tudo bem, papai. Diga a mamãe que eu amo muito ela, muito, muito, muito!"  
"Eu direi." Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Tony. "Matty, como vai a escola? Você e Harry estão indo bem?" Ele rapidamente decidiu mudar de assunto.  
"Nós teremos outro jogo de futebol amanhã!" O menino falou pulando pelo sofá.

"Sério, filho? Papai e Mamãe estarão com os dedos cruzados aqui!"  
"Eu ligarei pra você assim que voltarmos do jogo!"  
"Faça isso! Como está a sua irmã?"  
"Ela está aqui no colo da Kimzinha. Quer falar com ela?"

"Bote ela na linha, por favor, campeão."  
Matt passou o telefone pra Kim que segurou para Lizzie escutar o pai.  
"Hey, Lizzie."

"Pa-pai." A pequena falou com um enorme sorriso ao reconhecer de quem era a voz do outro lado da linha.

"Papai te ama, minha princesa."  
Mesmo sem saber o que aquilo significava, ela sorriu.  
"Hey, Tony."  
"Hey, Kim."  
"Como vão as coisas por aí?"

"Tivemos alguns pequenos avanços."  
"Não minta pra mim."

Tony soltou um suspiro. Ele e Kim sempre se deram bem o suficiente para ela saber quando ele contava uma mentira.

"Não conseguimos nada que me dê esperanças que isso está perto de terminar."

"Entendo. Sinto muito."  
"Tudo bem. As crianças estão dando muito trabalho?"  
"Na verdade, não. Eve é uma ótima babá. Audrey passa por aqui e ajuda também. Estamos indo bem."  
"E o Jimmy? Chloe está ocupada agora, mas vai querer saber dele quando eu contar a ela que liguei pra vocês."

"Meu irmão está indo bem. Ele chora às vezes, chama por ela ou pelo papai, mas eu dou um jeito de acalmá-lo."

"Tem visto o Harry?"  
"Ele vem para cá a maioria dos dias depois da escola com o Matty. Ele está bem. Às vezes pergunta por vocês."

"E você?"  
Ela sorriu com a preocupação dele. Ela sempre considerou Tony como um segundo pai.  
"Eu estou bem, papai." Ela falou em tom de brincadeira.

"Espero não estarmos atrapalhando as coisas entre você e o Eric."

"Você está brincando? Ele ama crianças!" Ela disse animadamente.

"Isso é bom."

Os dois passaram mais uns minutos conversando. Tony falou mais uma vez com Matt e depois desligou. A lista com os nomes que Michelle e Jack haviam dado a Bill havia chegado e eles estavam checando um por um. Tony esperava achar um nome que o salvaria de toda aquela dor, de toda daquela saudade.

* * *

_"E todas as estradas pelas quais temos de caminhar são sinuosas,  
E todas as luzes que nos conduzem até lá estão nos cegando.  
Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer para você,  
Mas eu não sei como._

_Porque talvez  
Você vai ser aquela que me salva.  
E no final das contas,  
Você é a minha protetora."_

**Wonderwall - Oasis**


	26. O braço direito

**N/A: **Sim, eu continuo sem a bendita internet no meu computador, mas novamente, arranjei espaço/tempo aqui no da minha irmã pra postar mais um capítulo para vocês. Espero que gostem! Obrigada pelos comentários perfeitos!

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis: O braço direito.**

Uma semana e meia já havia passado desde do dia em que Michelle e Jack fizeram o primeiro contato com Thomas Berg. As negociações estavam quase concluídas e fazia parte da rotina dos dois agentes ir até a empresa de Berg para reuniões intermináveis. Quando os dois chegavam ao hotel, estavam ambos exaustos e tudo que eles faziam era comer silenciosamente, subir até o quarto e dormirem.  
Na CTU, Tony e Chloe esperavam por mais informações de onde eles esperavam extrair alguma pista que fosse suficiente para encerrar aquela missão. Para ambas as partes, cada dia que passava, era mais um dia inútil e sem produtividade. Michelle estava ficando visivelmente irritada e sem esperanças e Jack sem saber mais o que fazer sem expor a identidade dele e dela.

"Bom dia, Loiro. Bom dia, linda mulher."  
Berg os cumprimentou com sua infinita alegria. Jack já havia cansado de lançar olhares matadores ao ouvi-lo cumprimentar Michelle daquela forma.

"Dia, Thomy." Michelle cumprimentou o mais animada que conseguiu.  
"O que temos hoje, Thomas?" Jack perguntou já querendo sair dali.

"Antes de começar, eu tenho uma dúvida."  
O homem juntou as duas mãos de um modo pensativo e esperou que Jack e Michelle sentassem nas cadeiras em frente a ele.

"Até quando vocês pretendem ficam em Vegas? Ao meu ver, como donos de uma companhia tão grande como a que vocês tem, alguém deveria estar lá, cuidado dos negócios."  
Jack e Michelle foram pegos de surpresa pela pergunta, mas conseguiram esconder isso.

"Esse acordo que estamos para fechar será tão grande quanto a nossa companhia, Thomas. Você sabe disso, então ou você quer que eu volte para você ficar com minha mulher, ou você quer que ela volte para ficar comigo." Jack sorriu amigavelmente e Michelle agradeceu mentalmente por ele ser tão bem treinado em situações como essa. Thomas soltou uma gargalhada típica dele.

"Hoje nós não temos nada." Ele respondeu a primeira pergunta feita por Jack.  
Os dois agentes se olharam sem entender.

"Nada?" Michelle perguntou metade frustrada, metade aliviada.

"Nada em relação aos nossos negócios."  
"O que você dizer?" Jack perguntou um pouco mais interessado.  
"Enquanto tivemos essas reuniões, nos últimos dias, uma equipe composta pelos meus melhores funcionários nesse setor, fez uma investigação na empresa de vocês, assim como na vida de vocês. A proposta que vocês nos fizeram era muito boa para simplesmente acreditar, então só queríamos ter certeza."  
Novamente, Jack e Michelle se controlaram para não demonstrar o medo que eles sentiram ao tomarem conhecimento do que aquele homem fez sem que eles soubessem.

"Eu tenho certeza que você não achou nada que nós já não havíamos previamente lhe falado." Jack falou salvando-os novamente.

Thomas abriu um sorriso que nenhum dos dois pôde identificar como um bom ou mau sinal.

"Não, nós não achamos nada que nos preocupasse. Pelo contrário, o jeito que vocês conseguem se manter longe dos federais é impressionante. Isso me fez ter certeza que eu posso confiar em vocês."  
"Isso é bom." Michelle falou sentindo um alívio por dentro que ela não saberia descrever.

"E para demonstrar minha confiança, quero mostrar algo a vocês."  
Jack e Michelle novamente trocaram um olhar.  
"Sigam-me."  
Thomas levantou da própria cadeira, passou por eles e abriu a porta. Sem escolha, Jack e Michelle seguiram atrás dele por um corredor, depois uma porta e outro corredor. Quando chegaram na beira de uma escada que os levava para um porão, Berg parou sem avisar e virou-se para encará-los.  
"Ela sabe de **tudo** que a empresa de vocês faz, Julian?"

Jack olhou-o sem entender, depois para Michelle, voltou para o outro homem e acenou a cabeça positivamente.  
"Tudo."

"Ótimo."

Berg desceu as escadas e depois de trocarem um olhar cheio de interrogações, Michelle e Jack fizeram o mesmo. No fim dela, tinha outra porta e dois homens guardando-a. Ao verem o chefe, os dois homens abriram a porta e esperaram que o chefe e seus dois acompanhantes passassem.

"Então eu acho que vocês estão acostumados com isso."  
Berg indicou um canto da sala um pouco escura que eles estavam agora. Ao olharem para onde ele apontava, Michelle sentiu uma urgência em gritar, mas algo no interior de sua mente a impediu de fazê-lo, ao invés disso, ela apenas olhou para Jack que estava ao seu lado, tão atordoado quanto ela. No canto da sala, deitado contorcidamente, estava um homem murmurando algo ininteligível  
"Quem é ele?" Jack perguntou contendo o desespero dentro de si.

"Benjamin Duncan."

Michelle reconheceu o nome e foi como se ela tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Era o homem que costumava ser o melhor amigo de Tony, aquele que havia passado incontáveis maus momentos ao lado do seu marido.

"O que ele fez?" Michelle perguntou recompondo-se.

"Ele é engenheiro de software e queria fazer uma parceria com nossa empresa. Quando ele descobriu que tínhamos outras atividades além da que mostrávamos explicitamente, ele caiu fora e sabíamos que iria até os federais. Nós não tivemos muita escolha a não ser mantê-lo aqui."

"Por que ele ainda está vivo?" Jack perguntou desviando seu olhar do homem atordoado que repousava no chão a metros deles.

"Ele estava falando com alguém no telefone quando o capturamos, nós queremos saber com quem, mas ele não fala quem foi, provavelmente alguém que ele gosta muito e que tem medo do que podemos fazer com ela. Ele conseguiu destruir o celular antes de nós o pegarmos. Eu só quero saber o que ele falou naquela ligação, eu demorei anos para construir tudo que eu tenho e não vou deixar um engenheirozinho idiota estragar tudo."

"Entendo." Jack disse calma e friamente.

"Há quanto tempo ele está aqui?" Michelle perguntou o mais indiferente que conseguiu. Ela sabia a resposta, lembrava do rosto de Tony ao ver a manchete do jornal naquele dia, só queria continuar a conversa e evitar olhar pro homem, ou resto de homem, que estava presente ali.

"Já algum tempo." Berg falou olhando para seu prisioneiro e depois, com um sorriso maléfico, para seus dois acompanhantes. "Vamos voltar lá pra cima."

"Nós prendemos um estagiário uma vez, ele estava tentando acessar arquivos indevidos, lembra, Jenny?" Jack disse aproveitando o momento para entrelaçar seus dedos nos de Michelle. Ele sabia que ela estava abalada e com medo e esperava lhe trazer algum conforto com o contato que tinham agora através de suas mãos. Os três caminhavam de volta para a sala de Berg.

"Claro que eu lembro, querido. Ele mijou nas calças de tanto medo." Michelle falou o mais convincente possível. Berg soltou outra gargalhada.  
"Vocês dois fazem uma dupla e tanto." Ele olhou de um para o outro. "E para finalizar a construção do nosso laço de confiança, eu acredito que vocês perceberam que eu ainda não os apresentei meu braço direito, meu homem de confiança."

Jack e Michelle concordaram com a cabeça.

"Estava esperando o momento certo e sinto que ele chegou. Ele está esperando por nós na minha sala."  
Berg continuou em direção a sua sala enquanto Jack e Michelle trocaram mais outro olhar confuso. Eles chegaram à sala de Berg sem dizerem mais uma palavra. Assim que entrou no seu escritório, Berg se animou ao ver o seu braço direito esperando para conhecer o casal tão falado por seu chefe na última semana.

"Conheçam Nicholas Gray."

Jack congelou ao ouvir o nome e Nicholas ao ver Jack. Thomas e Michelle olharam-se sem entender enquanto os homens se encaravam.

"Jack Bauer?"  
Thomas olhou para Nicholas como se ele fosse um extraterrestre.

"Jack Bauer? Quem diabos é Jack Bauer?"  
E foi nesse meio tempo, em que Thomas concentrou-se em Nicholas, que Jack puxou Michelle pela mão e começou a correr para fora do prédio. Ao perceber que algo errado estava acontecendo, tanto Berg como Nicholas partiram em disparada atrás do casal antes conhecido como Julian e Jennifer.

"O que está acontecendo?" Michelle perguntou desesperada e começando a ficar sem ar enquanto Jack a arrastava em direção a saída.  
"Apenas continue correndo!"  
Eles alcançaram o último corredor que os levaria diretamente para a recepção e dali para a saída. Jack nem viu quando um punho o acertou no lado esquerdo do rosto, fazendo-o colidir com Michelle ao seu lado e levando os dois ao chão.  
"Nós o pegamos, chefe."  
Ambos ouviram uma voz masculina falar. Em poucos segundos, passos apressados os alcançaram.

"Seja lá quem eles disseram que são, é mentira, Berg! Eu o conheço! Ele é um agente federal!"  
Nicholas gritava com todo o ar dos seus pulmões. Ele aproveitou a última semana em que seu chefe conhecia os novos sócios para viajar até a Europa e não havia tido tempo de checar as identidades com fotos do tão falado novo casal.

"Você tem certeza, Nick? Nós checamos várias vezes a história deles, tudo encaixa perfeitamente bem."  
Thomas e Nicholas estavam parados a poucos metros de onde Jack e Michelle estavam, impedidos de levantarem por dois homens que apontavam armas na direção deles. Jack conseguiu olhar rapidamente para Michelle. Ela estava olhando assustada para a discussão entre os dois outros homens.

"Óbvio que tudo encaixa perfeitamente bem, Thomy! Eles são do governo! O governo engana quem eles querem! Até mesmo você!"

Thomas o olhou com raiva e depois com mais raiva ainda para os dois que o haviam enganado.  
"Jack Bauer, huh?" Ele disse aproximando-se do casal. "E qual o nome dessa doçura que fingiu ser sua mulher esse tempo todo? Espero que você tenha tirado proveito disso, Loiro."

"Ela não tem nada a ver com isso." Jack falou antes que Michelle pudesse dizer algo que a prejudicasse ainda mais. "Eu sou agente federal. Ela é apenas uma acompanhante que eu precisava ter para enganá-lo."

Nicholas soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvir o que Jack acabara de dizer.

"Vamos lá, Bauer. Poupe-nos de mais mentiras. A CTU nunca deixaria uma pessoa sem experiência fingir ser sua esposa."  
"Ela não tem nada a ver com isso." Jack repetiu mais ameaçadoramente agora.

"Ela também é agente federal." Nicholas disse com toda certeza que ele possuía. "Acredite em mim, Thomy. Ela é uma deles."  
"Qual é o seu nome, doçura?" Thomas repetiu a pergunta com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Você precisa fazer algo com eles, Thomy. Eles sabem demais."

"Você falou CTU?" Thomas pareceu finalmente entender algo que antes não fazia sentido.  
"Sim, senhor. Unidade Contra Terrorismo."

"Terrorismo? O que diabos eu tenho a ver com terrorismo?"  
Jack e Michelle trocaram o olhar mais confuso do dia.

"Pergunte a eles."  
Nicholas indicou o casal no chão.

"O que vocês querem?"

Thomas tentava conter sua fúria para entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

"Vocês não são terroristas?" Michelle perguntou.

Berg soltou a maior gargalhada até aquele momento.

"Nós? Terroristas?"

Novamente, Jack e Michelle se entreolharam.

"Então é pra isso que vocês estavam aqui? Prender um bando de terroristas?"  
Jack olhou pra Nicholas tentando uma explicação, mas o outro apenas sorria de volta.

"Então o que vocês financiam com todo o dinheiro que vocês desviam? Por que vocês mataram um casal de agentes nossos e nos atacaram em Los Angeles? Shade Hotel, lembram?" Michelle perguntou frustrada.

Thomas finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo.  
"Aquele casal que também se meteu onde não devia eram dois agentes federais?"  
Tanto Jack quanto Michelle acenaram positivamente com a cabeça.

"Você sabia disso, Nick?"

"Absolutamente não, senhor."

"Nós os matamos por que eles sabiam demais, assim como vocês. E atacamos o Shade porque sabíamos que eles trabalhavam com as pessoas que estariam dando uma festa ali, ouvimos uma conversa em que um dos dois mencionou o Shade e depois falou sobre uma festa e amigos, nós atacamos o local para nos vingarmos deles. Nós nem sabíamos que eram federais ali!"

"Você só pode estar brincando!" Jack falou tentando pegar a piada no ar.

"Eu pareço estar brincando?" Thomas encarou-o sério.

"Mate-os, Thomy."

Nicholas disse com excitação na voz.

"O que vocês são?" Michelle implorou pra saber. Se ela fosse morrer, ela queria pelo menos saber pelas mãos de que tipo de gente.

"Vocês não lêem muito sobre Vegas, lêem?" Thomas perguntou retoricamente. "Nós somos da máfia, bobinhos. Desviamos dinheiro para o tráfico de drogas e prostituição." Thomas disse orgulhoso.

A verdade caiu como uma bomba entre Jack e Michelle e eles se olharam derrotados.

"Mate-os, Thomy." Nicholas repetiu com mais fervor.

"Eu vou. Não aqui, não agora, muito menos do jeito que nosso grupo mataria. Venha comigo, Nick. Precisarei da sua ajuda." Thomas olhou para os dois homens que apontavam as armas diretamente para Jack e Michelle. "Prendam-nos lá embaixo junto com o outro prisioneiro."

Jack e Michelle foram levados até o porão, jogados no chão e depois ouviram a porta ser trancada pelo lado de fora.

"Droga!" Jack finalmente disse chutando e socando o ar.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso! MÁFIA?" Michelle disse ainda esperando alguém dizê-la que ela estava sonhando. Jack não respondeu. Ele não tinha o que responder. Eles iam morrer e iam morrer em vão.

* * *

_"Eu sei a verdade agora  
Eu sei quem você é  
Você não sabe como me traiu  
De alguma forma, você faz todos de tolos."_

**Everybody's Fool - Evanescence  
**


	27. O deserto

**N/A¹: **Eu tenho a felicidade de informar que, eu novamente tenho internet no meu computador! Não avisei a alguns pelo orkut porque queria que fosse uma surpresa quando vocês lessem aqui. Isso significa que os capítulos voltarão a serem postados regularmente nos fins de semana (sexta, sábado ou domingo), daqui em diante.

**N/A²: **E esse capítulo em especial, eu gostaria de dedicar a **Tati Bernard Chávez**. Eu não posso te entregar um presente pessoalmente hoje, no seu aniversário, mas pensei que te dá esse capítulo de presente significiaria alguma coisa. Espero estar certa. Meus parabéns! Você sabe que eu te desejo tudo de melhor que esse mundo tem pra te oferecer e que eu sempre estarei aqui pra ti. Te amo muito, **minha ciumentinha.**

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete: O deserto.**

"Hey, Chloe."  
"Hey, Almeida."  
Eles trocaram um sorriso.

"Hora de ir dormir, O'brian."

Chloe olhou para o relógio no seu pulso: 22:30.  
"Você terminou toda a papelada do dia?" Ela perguntou já pegando suas coisas pronta pra sair dali, tomar um banho relaxante e dormir.

"Terminei. Estava pensando..." Tony abriu um sorriso e Chloe esperou para ouvir a idéia dele. "Eu estou com fome e aposto que você também. Michelle ficava dez vezes mais faminta quando estava grávida."  
"Sim, eu estou."  
"Então," O sorriso dele cresceu mais ainda. "Que tal uma parada no McDonald's ao lado do hotel?"

"A essa hora?"  
"Podemos pegar no drive thur e ir direto para o hotel."  
"Fechado."  
"Ok. Vamos embora."  
Tony pegou a bolsa que Chloe nunca soltava, a que continha seu laptop, e os dois começaram a descer as escadas em direção a saída.

"Tony!"  
Carrie gritou quando os dois passaram pela sala de reuniões principal.

"Olhe, Carrie, nosso turno já acabou e,"  
"É Bill Buchanan. Ele quer falar com você." Ela mostrou o telefone na sua mão. "Ele diz que é urgente."

0000000000

"Jack?" Michelle tateou ao seu lado e não o encontrou. Ao invés de gritar pelo nome dele mais uma vez, ela parou para observar ao seu redor. Tudo que ela viu foi o deserto de Las Vegas se estender até onde sua vista alcançava. Michelle engoliu em seco e estremeceu ao sentir uma onda de ar frio passar por ela. Vagarosamente, as lembranças do que havia acontecido no dia encheram a cabeça dela. Primeiro a descoberta da farsa, depois os dois presos em um porão. Ela lembra de Jack apanhar bastante e ela tentar impedir isso até ela ser jogada contra uma parede e tudo ter ficado escuro. Agora, ela estava no meio do nada e sozinha.

"JAAAAACK?" O desespero estava quase a fazendo perder o controle de suas ações.  
"Michelle?" Ela ouviu uma voz fraca, porém conhecida chamando-a atrás dela, ela virou e então viu Jack deitado.  
"Jack!" Rastejando e sentindo a parte de trás de sua cabeça latejar fortemente ao fazer isso, ela o alcançou em segundos. "Oh meu Deus, Jack, você está bem?"

Ele tinha hematomas por todo o rosto. Sua roupa estava rasgada e um filete de sangue seco era visível na testa dele.

"Mi...che..."  
"Shhii, Jack." Michelle colocou o indicador na boca dele. Encostando-se na árvore que estava perto deles, ela conseguiu fazer com que Jack deitasse apoiado no ombro dela. "Você vai ficar bem, Loiro. Nós vamos ficar bem." Ela passou um dos braços pela cintura dele e o segurou mais perto de si.  
"Eles..." Ela nunca havia o visto tão fraco e vulnerável daquela forma e isso a assustava ainda mais. "Eles não..."  
"Eles vão nos achar, Loiro. Eles sempre acham."  
"Corr... corra, Mic.. Michelle, por... fav.. favor."

"Não! Eu não vou te deixar pra trás. Droga, Jack! Eu não posso te deixar pra trás!" As lágrimas escorriam livres pelo rosto dela agora.  
"Mich... elle... eu não... vou... agüentar."  
"Cala a boca, Jack." Ela limpou o filete de sangue da testa dele com uma manga. "Você sempre consegue. Você não pode me abandonar aqui. Você não pode abandonar a Chloe ou o Jimmy, muito menos o seu filho que ainda vai nascer."

"Mic..."  
"Fique comigo, Jack. Agüente firme. Fique comigo."  
Ela entrelaçou uma de suas mãos na dele e as repousou no abdômen dele.

"Eu não posso te perder, Julian. Nós não podemos." Michelle disse mais pra si do que pra ele. "Eu te amo tanto, Jack."

0000000000

"Você está me dizendo que Jack e Michelle podem estar em perigo?"  
Tony passou uma mão pelo cabelo.

"Jack disse que me ligaria todos os dias entre às 21h e 22h e caso ele não fizesse isso, significava que ele e Michelle foram pegos. Esperei pela ligação até agora e nada."

"Você mandou checar no hotel deles?"  
"Sim. Eles saíram pela manhã e não voltaram até agora."  
"E quanto ao celular deles?"  
"Nada. Desligados e impossíveis de rastrear."

"Vou mandar uma equipe tática até a empresa da célula. Eles só podem estar lá."  
"Espero que não seja tarde demais."

0000000000

"Sabe por que eu me tornei uma agente federal?" Michelle falava com um Jack adormecido em seus braços. Já passava duas horas que eles estavam ali, congelando aos poucos. "Porque eu achei que meu pai era um cara mau e eu queria ser alguém que impedisse pessoas exatamente iguais a ele de viverem em liberdade, destruindo famílias e matando inocentes. Depois de alguns anos, eu percebi que esse motivo não valia de mais nada. Vi pessoas que eu gostava morrendo, vi você ter que fingir sua própria morte e se afastar das pessoas que você amava. Eu e Tony paramos de fazer isso e você, quando readquiriu sua vida, nos acompanhou. Poucos anos depois, voltamos a ser o que éramos, e sabe por que eu voltei, Jack?" As lágrimas recomeçavam a rolar pelo rosto dela. "Porque eu tinha e ainda tenho vocês. Eu não podia simplesmente negar os terroristas e todo o mal que eles tentam causar por medo de morrer. Voltei a fazer o que eu faço melhor por causa de vocês, cada um de vocês, para proteger vocês. Você, o Tony, a Chloe, meus dois filhos, seu filho, Kim, Bill. Cada um de vocês. Então, Jack Bauer, não se atreva a morrer aqui nos meus braços, porque eu nunca te perdoaria. Você está me ouvindo, Jack? Não morra, por favor..." Ela soluçou. O sono estava tomando conta dela, mas ela sabia que não podia se deixar vencer, um dos dois tinha que permanecer vigilante. Uma luz a ofuscou.  
"Jack? Jack, acorde."  
Mesmo sem querer, ele abriu os olhos.  
"Jack, eu preciso que você se encoste aqui. Eu vi uma luz, eu preciso ir na direção dela e ver se é a equipe do nosso resgate." Michelle o encostou contra a árvore. "Agüente aí, Loiro. Eu volto rápido, eu prometo. Não se mova." Ela deu um beijou na bochecha dele e saiu em disparada em direção a luz, em direção a última esperança de sair viva daquilo que ela tinha.

"Hey, hey!" Michelle levantou os braços para chamar a atenção do jipe que vinha na direção dela. O carro parou poucos metros à frente de onde ela estava.

"Um tanto quanto perigoso uma moça passear por aqui essa hora." Um homem entre 40 e 50 anos sorriu amigavelmente para ela.  
"O senhor pode me dar uma carona de volta para a estrada?"  
"Só se você me dizer como veio parar aqui."  
"É uma longa história. Eu e meu amigo ali," Michelle apontou na direção de Jack. "Precisamos chegar a um lugar o mais rápido possível."

O homem permaneceu calado e relutante em fazer o que Michelle pedia.  
"Senhor, nós dois somos agentes federais e precisamos sair daqui agora."

Ao ouvir a palavra 'federais' o homem rapidamente religou o carro e fez sinal para Michelle subir.  
"Qual é o seu nome?"  
"Meu nome é James."

"Obrigada, James. Michelle." Ela estendeu a mão e o homem apertou gentilmente.  
Os dois dirigiram até onde Jack estava, James rapidamente o colocou deitado no banco de trás e acelerou em direção a estrada principal de Vegas.  
"O que o senhor estava fazendo no deserto?"  
"Eu costumo caçar naquela área. Não é a primeira vez que encontro pessoas perdidas."

Michelle acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

"Pra onde vocês têm que ir?"  
"O senhor sabe onde é a Unidade Contra Terrorismo daqui?"

"Certamente que sim."  
"Nós precisamos chegar lá."  
"Você que manda."  
Michelle sorriu sinceramente agradecida para o homem e passou o resto da viagem prestando atenção em Jack e na paisagem ao seu redor.

0000000000

"James, muito obrigada. Você nos salvou." Michelle apertou a mão do homem que, depois de quase duas horas de viagem, havia acabado de os deixar na frente do prédio da CTU. "Seremos eternamente gratos." Jack estendeu a mão e fracamente apertou a do outro homem.  
"Obrigado."  
"Não me agradeça, parceiro. Sua mulher aí que me encontrou."  
Michelle e Jack trocaram um sorriso e depois de agradecerem uma última vez, começaram a andar em direção a entrada.  
"Minha mulher?"  
"Não mais, Loiro. Vem cá." Michelle fez com que ele passasse um dos braços dele pelo ombro dela e andou apoiando-o.  
"Eu não pretendia morrer, sabe," Jack começou enquanto os dois vagarosamente alcançavam a entrada. "Mas se for preciso isso pra você dizer que me ama novamente, eu farei isso mais vezes."  
Michelle o lançou um olhar tipo Chloe.

"Eu te amo, Bauer."  
Jack a olhou divertidamente.  
"Satisfeito?"  
"Por enquanto."

"Como posso ajudá-los?" O segurança da entrada interrompeu-os.  
"Senhor, eu sou Michelle Dessler Almeida e esse é Jack Bauer. Nós estávamos em..."  
"Oh Deus, são vocês mesmos!"  
Jack e Michelle olharam para ele sem entender.  
"Essa Unidade toda está atrás de vocês. Vi a foto, são vocês!"  
"Sim, somos nós, o senhor poderia..." Michelle gesticulou indicando que ela queria prosseguir entrando pelo prédio.  
"Claro, claro. Vão em frente. Querem que eu chame um médico?"  
"Sim."  
"Não."  
"Mas, Jack..."  
"Michelle, Chloe e Tony devem estar loucos atrás de nós dois. Podemos simplesmente encontrá-los?"  
"Tudo bem. Vamos lá."  
Jack e Michelle chegaram ao saguão principal da Unidade em menos de 5 minutos. A presença deles foi rapidamente notada. Jack se apoiava em Michelle e ambos sentiam seus corpos começando a responder aos acontecimentos do dia.

"Eles estão aqui!" Foi tudo que Tony e Chloe precisaram escutar para virarem na direção dos dois e reconhecê-los.

"Michelle!!"  
"Jack!!"

Os dois gritaram em coro e correram até eles. Ao sentir os braços fortes de Tony envolvendo-a, as pernas de Michelle cederam e Tony a segurou firme, impedindo-a de cair.

"Precisamos de dois médicos! Médicos, por favor!" Tony gritou.

Chloe tinha Jack também em seus braços, os dois ajoelhados no chão.

"Michelle, minha Michelle." Tony passou suas mãos pelo rosto dela, sentindo-a como ele havia desejado todos os dias longe dela. "Você vai ficar bem, querida."  
Os médicos rapidamente chegaram e Jack e Michelle foram transportados em macas até a ala médica, a salvos.

0000000000

Uma hora depois de serem dopados, Michelle acordou e a primeira coisa que ela sentiu foi a mão de Tony acariciando o seu rosto. Sem mesmo abrir os olhos, um sorriso se esboçou nos lábios dela.  
"Chelle?" Tony falou baixinho.

Ela finalmente abriu os olhos e encontrou rapidamente os dele. Os dois sustentaram o olhar.

"Hey, querido." Ela disse com uma voz fraca.

"Como você se sente?" A voz dele era cheia de preocupação.

"Bem melhor."  
A cabeça dela ainda doía, mas em uma intensidade bem menor que antes.

"Como está o Jack?"  
"Dormindo ainda. O médico disse que além dos cortes, todos superficiais, ele só quebrou uma costela, nada sério."  
Michelle balançou a cabeça positivamente e fechou os olhos por uns instantes.

"Você está sentindo alguma coisa?"  
Ela reabriu os olhos e agora eles estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Eu nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida, Tony."

Instintivamente, ele entrelaçou uma de suas mãos com uma dela.

"Eu pensei que ia perder o Jack a qualquer momento. Depois eu olhei ao redor e não tinha nada a não ser areia e pedras. Eu não queria morrer ali, daquela forma e sem você. Eu pensei que..." A voz dela vacilou. "Por um momento, eu pensei que nós não fôssemos sobreviver, que eu nunca mais,"  
"Chelle, acabou. E eu nunca mais vou deixar você ir em uma missão como essa. Nunca mais! Nunca mais vou sair do seu lado, Chelle. Eu prometo."

"Promete?"  
"Prometo, meu amor." Tony aproximou sua cabeça da dela e a testa dos dois se tocaram. "Eu quase perdi você de novo. Eu mal posso acreditar nisso."  
Uma lágrima dele caiu no rosto dela.  
"Eu quase perdi você também."  
Ela encostou seus lábios no dele que imediatamente reagiu baixando-se para capturar totalmente a boca dela na sua.

0000000000

Michelle novamente adormeceu e só acordou duas horas depois com um Tony adormecido na cadeira ao lado da sua cama, a cabeça dele apoiada nas mãos entrelaçadas deles. Ela sorriu e apenas observou-o dormir. Ele parecia tão calmo, o bonito rosto dele mostrando que ele sonhava com algo feliz.

"Michelle..."  
Chloe aproximou-se tão silenciosamente que Michelle não havia percebido.  
"O'brian..."  
Era a primeira vez desde da volta dela que as duas se reviam.

"Como você está?"  
"Melhor agora."  
Chloe sorriu timidamente.  
"Michelle, eu, uh..." Chloe parou incerta do que dizer a seguir. "Estou feliz que você esteja de volta."  
"Tem algo que você não está me dizendo, Chloe."

"Eu, uh..." Ela novamente gaguejou.  
"Venha até aqui."  
Michelle estendeu a mão livre e esperou Chloe parar do outro lado da cama dela.

"O que está acontecendo, Chloe?"  
"Enquanto você e o Jack estavam desaparecidos, eu percebi que nunca disse a você o quanto você significa pra mim."

Michelle abriu um sorriso ao ouvir as palavras dela.

"E que talvez eu nunca mais tivesse a oportunidade de dizer. Eu prometi a mim mesma que quando vocês voltassem, eu não desperdiçaria minha segunda chance." Chloe respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. Os olhos das duas sempre conectados. "Michelle, durante os últimos anos, você foi uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, uma das pessoas que eu mais confio, minha melhor amiga. E eu me pergunto até hoje o que eu fiz pra merecer você. Eu não poderia viver comigo mesma se eu um dia não chegasse a dizer que eu... que eu te amo, Michelle. Como uma irmã, é claro." Chloe fez uma das expressões típicas dela ao final que fez Michelle sorrir ainda mais. As duas tinham lágrimas que ameaçavam cair nos olhos.

"Estou feliz que você tenha falado tudo isso, Chloe. No entanto, você precisa saber que eu sabia sim o quanto eu significava pra você."  
As sobrancelhas de Chloe se juntaram num sinal interrogativo.

"Existem certas coisas que apenas o olhar diz, O'brian. Eu posso ver mais do que um par de belos olhos azuis aí." Michelle apontou pro rosto da amiga. "E eles me dizem talvez muito mais do que você gostaria que eu soubesse."

"Ainda assim, eu acredito que existem coisas que devem ser verbalizadas. Nós temos o defeito de só dar valor ou falar determinadas coisas quando perdemos alguém ou quando quase perdemos alguém. Essa noite, eu aprendi que o amanhã é tão incerto quanto as horas que vivemos em todos aqueles dias infernais, que amanhã pode ser muito tarde pra dizer a alguém um simples, mas profundo, 'eu te amo'."

"Eu concordo."  
As duas ficaram em silêncio.  
"Acho que é minha vez de dizer: eu te amo, O'brian!"

Chloe sorriu e Michelle a puxou para um abraço.

"Como está o Jack?"  
"Dormindo ainda. Vou voltar para ficar ao lado dele, o médico disse que ele acordará a qualquer minuto."  
"Corra então!"  
Michelle falou rindo e dando um tapa brincalhão no braço de Chloe. Assim que Chloe fechou a porta atrás dela, a atenção de Michelle voltou-se para o lindo homem que dormia pacificamente em cima de uma mão já dormente dela. Como se sentindo o olhar dela, Tony levantou a cabeça, o sono ainda evidentemente sendo mais forte do que ele.

"Dorminhoco."

Ele abriu um sorriso sonolento.

"Como você se sente?"  
"Por que todo mundo continua repetindo essa pergunta?" O tom na voz dela era brincalhão. "Eu estou bem, Tony. Minha cabeça dói um pouco, mas tenho certeza que isso passará."  
"Certeza?"  
"Tenho. E isso aconteceria mais rápido se você subisse aqui." Michelle bateu a palma da mão livre ao lado dela na cama.

"Qualquer coisa para parar sua dor, Chelle."  
Tony sorriu e subiu na cama ao lado dela. Ela confortavelmente se ajeitou nos braços dele e repousou sua cabeça no tórax dele.

"Tony?"

Ele baixou a cabeça para olhá-la.

"Sim?"  
"Você estava sonhando com algo. Você lembra com o que era?"  
Um sorriso reapareceu nos lábios dele.

"Eu não lembro de muita coisa, mas ainda posso ver claramente uma mulher muito bonita. A mulher mais bonita que eu já vi na minha vida. Ela tinha os olhos puxados, dando-a um ar oriental que eu achei particularmente sexy. Essa mulher se aproximava de mim no sonho, ela abria o sorriso mais perfeito que uma pessoa pode ter no rosto e ela dizia que me amava. Foi um sonho e tanto!"  
Michelle não podia fazer nada que não fosse rir com a descrição dela própria dada por ele.  
"Sua esposa aqui, ao seu lado, e você sonhando com outras mulheres."  
"Ela se parecia muito com você, Chelle."  
"Jura?"  
"Não, espere!" Ele disse subitamente, assustando-a um pouco. "Era você!"

"Sabe, Tony, quem bateu a cabeça fui eu."

"E quem beijava a bela mulher no sonho era eu."  
Ele baixou totalmente a cabeça e a silenciou com seus próprios lábios. Minutos dois, os dois adormeceram felizes um nos braços dos outros, o lugar a qual ambos pertenciam.

* * *

_"Isso foi o que eu trouxe para você  
Você pode ficar com isso  
Beije meus olhos e me ponha pra dormir."_

**Prelude 12/21 - AFI**


	28. Tony Almeida

**N/A: **Muito obrigada pelos comentários de todos! Eles são essenciais para mim. POV Point Of View. Capítulo dentro da cabeça de Tony, espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito: Tony Almeida.**

**Tony's POV**

_A primeira coisa que fiz ao acordar foi olhar para o relógio no meu pulso: 9:30. Quando eu fiquei consciente o suficiente para me dar conta de onde eu estava, olhei para baixo e não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso ao ver a mulher que descansava nos meus braços. Minha Michelle. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela estava ali, inteira. A cabeça dela pesando sobre o meu tórax me dava uma sensação mais real da presença dela. O calor dos nossos corpos me convenceu que aquilo tudo não era um sonho. Não querendo acordá-la, mas precisando me levantar pra checar o Jack e me atualizar de como ficou toda a situação depois da volta deles dois, eu consegui sair da cama sem fazer barulho. Depois de olhar mais alguns minutos para ela, quando eu a vi sorrindo com algum sonho que ela estava tendo e que eu também perguntaria sobre o que era mais tarde, eu me encaminhei para onde sabia que Jack estava repousando. Assim que cheguei lá, parei e sem ser notado, observei-o acordado e rindo de alguma coisa que Chloe acabara de dizer. Ele depois posicionou a cabeça de lado e deu um rápido, mas romântico beijo nos lábios dela. Quando eles se separaram, eu anunciei minha presença fazendo um barulho com a garganta._

"_Tony!" Jack disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Eu o imitei e abri um enorme sorriso também. Eu não tinha palavras para descrever o quanto eu estava feliz por tê-lo de volta._

"_Hey, Bauer." Eu respondi caminhando até ele e ficando do lado da cama em que Chloe não estava. Nós dois nos olhamos um bom tempo, nossa amizade sempre dispensou palavras. "Como você está se sentindo?"  
"Eu estou bem. Já estive pior, você sabe."  
Eu tinha que concordar com ele. Alguns cortes superficiais e uma costela quebrada não eram nada._

"_E quanto a Michelle?"  
A voz dele tinha um claro tom de preocupação.  
"Ela não teve nada, além do trauma de ficar no meio do nada por duas horas. Ela vai ficar bem, assim como você."  
"Sim, eu vou."  
Eu, Jack e Chloe nos viramos assustados para porta ao ouvi a voz dela.  
"Chelle, querida, o que você está fazendo fora da cama?"  
"Eu queria vê-lo." Ela disse apontando para Jack e rapidamente chegando ao meu lado. Eu vi a troca de olhar deles e me afastei para que ela pudesse ficar o mais perto possível dele. Os dois se encararam por vários minutos. Michelle então pegou a mão dele nas suas e os dois se abraçaram. Tanto ela como ele tinham lágrimas que queriam cair dos olhos. Eu e Chloe nos entreolhamos, mas não interrompemos o momento deles. Ninguém, além dos dois, sabia pelo que eles haviam passado, o que eles haviam sentido ao perceberem o quão perdidos e sozinhos eles estavam horas atrás._

"_Você sabe que precisamos contar a eles o que aconteceu, certo?" Eu saí dos meus próprios pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de Michelle. Ela e Jack ainda sustentavam o olhar entre eles._

"_Sei." Ele disse seriamente._

"_Por que você não conta do seu ponto de vista e depois eu conto do meu?"  
"Você que manda, Jenny."  
Eu olhei intrigado para Chloe ao ouvi-lo chamando-a daquele jeito. Em resposta, Chloe balançou os ombros sem saber tampouco o que significava.  
"Meu apelido para Jennifer."  
Jack respondeu como se lendo meus pensamentos. Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente sorrindo._

"_Vocês tem certeza que vão querer contar isso duas vezes?"  
"Duas vezes?" Michelle virou-se pra mim com um olhar confuso no rosto.  
"Bill, a Divisão e... Carrie vão precisar saber a história toda."  
Jack e Michelle trocaram um olhar e silenciosamente pareceram chegar a uma decisão._

"_Nós podemos fazer isso hoje?" Jack perguntou olhando de mim para Chloe.  
"Hoje?" Chloe perguntou sem entender._

"_Jack, você e Michelle podem fazer isso amanhã e hoje descansar." Eu tentei convencê-lo a passar um dia sem fazer nada ligado ao trabalho.  
"Não, querido. Nós queremos fazer hoje. Nós dois estamos em plena capacidade de nos trocarmos e irmos até a sala de reuniões. Ferimentos superficiais e uma costela quebrada não são nada para ele."  
Exatamente o que eu havia pensado. Jack sorriu ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo. Chloe olhou pra mim esperando que eu decidisse o que fazer a seguir._

"_Okay, se vocês estão decididos."_

_Os dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça.  
"Vocês dois se troquem. Eu e Chloe vamos avisar a Carrie e preparar a conferência com Bill."  
Eu dei um beijo no topo da cabeça de Michelle, bati vagarosamente no ombro de Jack com uma mão, e quando Chloe despediu-se de Jack, eu e ela nos encaminhamos para arrumar o que seria necessário para ouvirmos a versão deles da história. E foi quando ficamos prontos que os dois apareceram na sala de reuniões. Jack tinha um dos braços por detrás dos ombros de Michelle, os dois riam um para o outro e eu os encarei sorrindo, esperando que os dois se sentassem nas cadeiras no meio da mesa e de frente para o telão onde Bill já os esperava. Eu vi os olhos de Michelle olharem ao redor em busca de Carrie e foi quando ela estava prestes a perguntar a mim onde a diretora da Unidade estava que Carrie entrou pela sala. As duas se encaram em silêncio. Eu vi Jack virar-se para encará-la também. Todos pareciam ter congelado naquela sala, naquele momento. Depois de um milênio, Michelle virou-se para Bill e os dois sorriram um para o outro. Jack acompanhou o movimento dela e também abriu um enorme sorriso ao vê-lo. Os três passaram um tempo se olhando, se reencontrando._

"_Eu não saberia dizer o quanto eu estou feliz por tê-los de volta, sãos e salvos."_

"_Nós também estamos felizes de estarmos de volta, Bill." _

_Michelle falou com sua voz doce. Jack concordou com a cabeça. _

"_Vocês podem começar a falar assim que estiverem prontos."  
"Você primeiro, Jack." _

_Michelle fez menção pare ele começar a falar quando quisesse._

"_Nossa missão estava indo muito bem até ontem aparecer uma pessoa que eu esperava nunca mais ver." Nós todos estávamos totalmente concentrados no que Jack dizia. "O nome dele é Nicholas Gray e se vocês procurarem nos meus relatórios sobre os Salarazes, vocês acharão esse nome em algum lugar. Eu o conheci enquanto fiquei encoberto no México, ele era bem próximo dos Salazares e nós dois logo ficamos próximos. Após prender Rámon, ele sumiu, provavelmente com a ajuda de Hector, e eu nunca mais tive notícias dele. Agora, eu subitamente o reencontrei, e não é nenhuma surpresa ele estar envolvido com algo tão ilegal como a máfia."  
Nesse momento, minha cabeça travou. Eu tinha ouvido máfia? Percebendo os olhares confusos, Jack rapidamente começou a explicar.  
"É isso mesmo. Máfia. Thomas Berg e o 'time' dele fazem parte da máfia de Vegas." Jack então explicou o erro deles ao atacarem o Shade e como eles não sabiam que se tratavam de federais. "Nicholas entregou minha posição e eu e Michelle fomos mantidos presos. Eu apanhei bastante, Michelle não. Ela conseguiu o machucado na cabeça ao tentar impedir os dois seguranças de me baterem."  
Eu olhei pra Michelle orgulhoso. Sempre tão corajosa. Ela e Jack trocaram um sorriso. E depois eu e ela trocamos outro.  
"Eles nos deixaram no deserto e suponho que limparam todo o prédio em que a empresa de fachadas deles costumava ficar."  
Eu disse que ele estava certo. Quando mandamos equipes tácticas até lá, não encontramos nada, nem ninguém._

"_Isso é um procedimento padrão deles. Houve um caso em que eu trabalhei, há muitos anos atrás, com a máfia misturada com terrorismo. Eles limpam todo o lugar em que eles estão e somem. Recomeçam em outro estado ou país. Eles raramente matam federais, evitando que tenhamos mais motivos para caçá-los. Esse foi o motivo que eles nos deixaram no meio do deserto, onde morreríamos "sozinhos", sem deixar pistas deles para trás."_

_As coisas ficaram totalmente claras para todos nós._

"_Graças a uma brava mulher," Nesse momento Jack pegou a mão de Michelle. "E de um gentil senhor, nós conseguimos sair dessa com vida."_

_Todos nós ficamos em silêncio por um momento, processando toda a história e encaixando as peças do quebra-cabeça para completá-lo. _

"_O que aconteceu no deserto enquanto vocês dois esperavam por resgate?"  
Carrie perguntou falando pela primeira vez desde de que ela havia chegado.  
"Eu não sei se é uma boa hora para eles falarem sobre isso." Eu disse olhando-a o mais furiosamente que consegui. Eu sabia que a intenção da pergunta dela era fazê-los reviver as dolorosas horas atrás._

"_Está tudo bem, querido." Michelle disse sem mesmo olhar para Carrie. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu tive certeza que ela estava preparada para falar o que todos nós queríamos saber. Jack também concordou em falar de uma vez por todas o que havia acontecido no intervalo de tempo em que eles foram deixados para morrer._

"_Você quer falar?" Eu ouvi Jack perguntando-a. Michelle concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça. Eu a vi apertar a mão de Jack um pouco mais forte._

"_Depois de ser jogada contra uma parede, a próxima coisa que vejo quando acordo é uma parte do deserto de Las Vegas ao meu redor. Até onde minha visão alcançava, só tinha areia e pedras. Eu não senti Jack ao meu lado e então gritei por ele. Na segunda chamada, ele respondeu com uma voz tão fraca que me fez rastejar até ele o mais rápido que eu consegui e que minha cabeça dolorida permitiu. A primeira coisa que eu vi ao chegar ao lado dele foram os olhos azuis dele vazios, perdendo vida." Eu senti ela tremer um pouco ao meu lado e entrelacei a minha mão na outra mão dela. "Eu implorei para que ele ficasse vivo, que ele não me abandonasse, até cheguei a falar que não o perdoaria nunca se ele morresse ali."  
Eles novamente se olharam e eu vi Jack abrir um pequeno sorriso.  
"Eu ouvi isso, Michelle."  
"Ouviu? Mas eu achei que... eu achei que você estava dormindo."_

"_Eu não estava dormindo. Eu ouvi cada palavra que você falou."_

_As bochechas dela rosaram e ela continuou.  
"Jack estava dormindo, quer dizer, isso era o que eu achava," Nós todos abrimos um sorriso, exceto Carrie. "Quando o farol do que parecia ser um carro ofuscou minha visão. Eu rapidamente fiz Jack encostar-se na árvore e pedi que ele ficasse quieto, esperando eu voltar. Eu precisava ver o que tinha produzido aquela luz, talvez fosse nossa salvação. E realmente foi. James, e agora eu percebo que não sei o sobrenome dele, nos trouxe de volta à estrada e depois até aqui."_

"_Parece até rápido," Jack continuou a história sem dar a chance de um de nós comentar algo. "Mas tenham certeza que foram as duas horas mais longas das nossas vidas. Eu sentia o frio se tornando cada vez mais intenso e sabia que nós não duraríamos mais do que uma hora." Ele pausou e virou-se para Michelle com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. "Depois que você achou que eu tinha adormecido, por que você continuou me segurando nos seus braços?"  
Eu sabia que parte da pergunta dele foi para brincar comigo, para que eu soubesse que ele esteve nos braços da minha esposa. Michelle olhou pra mim insegura e eu sorri garantindo-a que isso não me incomodava, eu sabia que ela tinha alguma razão para ter feito isso.  
"Porque nós precisávamos ficar aquecidos. E naquela situação, nossos corpos juntos proporcionariam mais calor um para o outro."_

_Depois de uma expressão séria, entendendo o motivo dela, Jack voltou a falar._

"_Pensei que você tinha gostado de me sentir tão perto, Jenny."  
"Oh, Julian. Não foi esse o caso."  
Os dois riram e depois olharam tanto pra mim quanto para Chloe que também sorríamos. Eu vi Bill sorrindo e também vi nos olhos dele que ele reconhecia nós quatro nos reencontrando ali. Carrie nos olhava sem entender._

"_Foi isso que aconteceu, Carrie Turner." Jack disse chamando a atenção dela. "Enquanto esperávamos pelo resgate, essa mulher aqui," Ele parou e apontou para Michelle com a mão livre dele. "Me manteve vivo, dizendo que esse mundo precisava de mim, enumerando todos os motivos que eu tinha para não deixar que a morte me vencesse, me aquecendo com o próprio corpo dela. Viu a amiga que eu tenho?"  
E a que você perdeu, eu pensei comigo. A expressão de Carrie foi indescritível. Ela sempre tentava falar algo que ferisse quem ela não gostava, esperando sair por cima, mas com o time da CTU de Los Angeles, ela havia saído mais por baixo do que os terroristas que prendemos ao longo desses anos. Bill nos dispensou, avisou a Michelle e Jack que eles teriam que fazer um relatório escrito antes de voltarmos para casa. Nós quatro decidimos voltar para o hotel onde eu e Chloe estávamos. Nos despedimos no corredor dos quartos, e agora, sinto novamente a cabeça dela pesando sobre o meu tórax, a mão quente e delicada dela repousando sobre meu abdômen, os olhos dela perdidos dentro dos meus e nossas respirações sincronizadas como se fôssemos um só._

* * *

_"Eu não quero que esse momento  
Algum dia acabe  
Onde tudo é nada, sem você  
Eu esperaria aqui para sempre só para  
Para ver você sorrir  
Porque isso é verdade  
Eu sou nada sem você_

_Eu quero que você saiba  
Com tudo, eu não vou deixar isso acabar  
Essas palavras são meu coração e minha alma  
Eu vou me segurar nesse momento, você sabe  
Porque eu sangro meu coração para mostrar  
E não vou deixar isso acabar."_

**With me - Sum 41**


	29. Pesadelos

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove: Pesadelos.**

"_Jack? Jack? Não! Jack! Não feche os olhos! Fica comigo! Você vai superar isso. Vamos, Jack! Reaja! Não! Por favor! JACK! NÃÃÃÃÃO!"_

Michelle acordou e sentou-se na cama tão rápido que todo o quarto ao seu redor girou. Ela sentiu uma pontada de dor na cabeça e depois a mão quente de Tony sobre a sua.

"Chelle?"  
Ela olhou confusa e assustada para ele.  
"Calma, querida. Foi só um pesadelo."

Ela concordou vagarosamente com a cabeça, claramente atordoada com o que acabara de ver enquanto dormia.

"Venha cá."  
Delicadamente, Tony a pegou em seus braços e os dois voltaram a deitar, ela segura perto dele.  
"Quer falar sobre isso?"

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, ela decidiu contar o que vira.

"Eu... eu e Jack, nós... estávamos no deserto de novo. Só que..." As palavras lutavam para sair coerentemente da boca dela. "Dessa vez ele não agüentava. Ele... ele morria e eu... não podia fazer nada."  
"Está tudo bem, meu amor. Passou."  
Novamente respondendo com a cabeça, Michelle permaneceu em silêncio até Tony perceber que o ritmo respiratório dela havia voltado ao normal indicando que ela estava dormindo, ele fez o mesmo.

0000000000

"_Não ponha as mãos nela, seu filho da mãe! Michelle! Não! Solte-a! TIRE SUAS MÃOS DELA! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! MICHELLEEE!"  
_"Jack? Jack, acorde."  
Chloe sacudiu o braço dele até conseguir acordá-lo. Ela esperou ele ajustar sua cabeça para recomeçar a falar.

"Foi só um pesadelo, querido."  
Ele suspirou e concordou com a cabeça.

"Sinto muito ter acordado você."  
Ele disse e puxou-a para si.  
"Desculpa ter acordado sua mãe, bebê."  
Jack disse passando a mão na barriga dela.

"Nós estamos bem."  
Chloe disse levantando a cabeça para encontrar os olhos dele.

"Você está bem?"

"Foi só um pesadelo." Ele repetiu o que ela mesma havia falado antes.

"Se quiser... você sabe, contar, somos todos ouvidos."  
Ele não começou imediatamente, as imagens reaparecendo pouco a pouco e cada vez mais nítidas.  
"Nós estávamos naquele porão novamente. Um dos seguranças parou de me bater e começava..." Ele engoliu em seco, passou uma mão pelo cabelo e continuou. "Ele começava a bater na Michelle. E... eu não podia fazer nada, tinha outro cara me segurando. Ela..."  
"Shii. Está tudo bem, Jack. Todos vamos ficar bem."  
Ela entrelaçou uma de suas mãos com uma dele e repousou-as na barriga dela. O sono rapidamente os venceu novamente.

0000000000

"Dessler."  
Michelle havia acabado de sair do banho quando seu celular tocou.  
"Michelle, é Bill."  
"Hey, Bill!"  
"Como você está?"  
"Com fome."  
Os dois sorriram. Tony lançou-lhe um olhar divertido enquanto colocava as próprias calças.  
"Michelle, eu, uh, você não tem idéia de como eu estou feliz por vocês estarem bem."  
Ela sentiu as suas bochechas ficarem rosadas.  
"Obrigada, Bill. De verdade."  
Os dois permaneceram em um confortável silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Eu sei que devia dá folga a vocês quatro, mas ainda preciso que você e o Jack escrevam tudo que puderem a respeito da missão. E... o departamento de polícia de Vegas mandará uma equipe forense até a CTU. Eles querem que você e Jack os acompanhem até onde costumava ser a empresa de Thomas Berg."  
"Eles querem que voltemos até aquele lugar?"  
Tony agora prestava atenção na conversa.  
"Eu sinto muito, Michelle."  
"Qualquer coisa para pegar aqueles bastardos." Ela suspirou frustrada.  
"Você pode explicar ao Jack?"

"Claro."  
"Eles encontrarão com vocês às 10 horas."  
"Estaremos lá."  
"Obrigado, Michelle. Até mais."  
"Até."  
Ela fechou o celular e o jogou na cama.

"O que ele disse?"  
Tony aproximou-se por trás e encostou seu queixo no ombro esquerdo dela.

"Eu e Jack precisaremos voltar aquele lugar. O dept. de polícia vai mandar forenses conosco até lá."  
"Entendo. Eu vou com vocês."

"Eu esperava por isso." Ela disse sorrindo e virando um pouco a cabeça para encontrar os lábios dele. Eles olharam-se nos olhos por um tempo até ela fechar os olhos e esperar que ele capturasse os lábios dela com os seus.

"Eu te amo tanto, Tony." Ela sussurrou sem desencostar da boca dele.

"Eu também, Chelle."

0000000000

"Eu só quero voltar para casa." Chloe disse saindo do banheiro com Jack logo atrás dela, guiando-a pela cintura.  
"Eu também, eu também."  
"Tratem de terminar o mais rápido possível esses relatórios e aí sim, pegaremos o primeiro avião e estaremos em casa. Eu sinto tanta falta do Jimmy."  
"Assim que descermos para o café da manhã, vou fazer uma ligação e assim eu e Michelle falaremos com eles. Eu pretendia fazer isso ontem, mas aquele remédio que o doutor me deu é realmente forte, eu basicamente desmaiei."  
"Eu percebi, Jack."  
Os dois riram e Jack a virou para encará-la.

"O que foi?" Ela disse percebendo o olhar que ele a lançava. Era de um caçador espreitando sua caça.

"Tire a toalha."  
"O que?" Ela disse por impulso mas já fazendo o que ele havia pedido.

"Agora deite na cama." Ele mesmo a conduziu com uma mão nas costas dela. Quando ela deitou, ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Eu não acredito que vamos ter outro filho."  
Ela olhou sem entender para ele.

"Se você quiser, eu ainda tenho o resultado que prova que estou grávida."  
"Não, eu quis dizer, isso é maravilhoso, Chloe! Olhe pra mim, eu tenho uma filha prestes a ter os próprios filhos. Um garoto maravilhoso que mal completou um ano. Outro garoto que eu descobri não faz nem três meses, e agora você vai me dar a oportunidade de sentir tudo aquilo de novo. Eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo."

Ela sorriu.

"E por que eu tinha que tirar a toalha e deitar na cama para você dizer isso?"  
Ele sorriu.

"Eu só queria olhar pra você. Eu só conseguia pensar em você, no nosso bebê, no Jimmy e no Harry naquele maldito deserto. Eu só pensava em voltar pra casa, olhar nos seus olhos, poder sorrir ao seu lado novamente, brincar com o Jimmy no chão de casa, ficarmos exaustos, botarmos nosso filho pra dormir e depois fazer amor. Eu queria poder sentir o seu corpo contra o meu de novo, sentir o meu próprio corpo entrando no seu. E eu não tenho palavras para descrever como é bom poder simplesmente olhar para você agora, olhar para sua barriga e imaginar que ele ou ela é fruto do nosso amor, de novo." Ambos tinham um sorriso nos lábios. Jack se abaixou e beijou toda a barriga dela até subir para beijar os lábios dela.  
"Eu te amo infinitamente, Chloe."

"Eu também, Jack Bauer, eu também."

0000000000

"Loiro! O'brian!"

Michelle e Tony estavam na recepção do hotel quando avistaram Jack e Chloe andando na direção deles. Ambos os casais trocaram abraços, sorrisos e 'bom dia' antes de irem tomar café.  
"Ainda tem uma coisa que eu não entendo."  
Michelle disse virando-se para Jack. Ela sabia que ele seria a pessoa certa para respondê-la. Os quatro já haviam começado a devorarem seus cafés.

"Manda, Michelle."  
Ele disse já sabendo que ela ia perguntá-lo.

"Por que foi tão fácil? No primeiro encontro com ele, Berg nos convidou para uma festa. Eu sei que isso supostamente deveria acontecer, mas não tão rápido!"  
"Você não sabe nada da máfia, hein?" Jack disse com um tom brincalhão para perturbá-la. Tony e Chloe tinham a mesma pergunta dela na cabeça.

"Eu sei tudo sobre terroristas, agente Bauer." Michelle replicou sorrindo.

"Pois bem, agente Dessler, desde a década de 70 a máfia vem sofrendo uma grande repressão. A história de Vegas é toda semeada por crimes e ações de famílias ligadas de alguma forma com a máfia não só daqui, com a de Nova York também, mas assim como no resto do país, a máfia de Vegas foi seriamente abalada pelas ações tomadas contra ela ao longo dos anos. O FBI fez maravilhosos trabalhos com agentes infiltrados, desvendando nomes que a máfia não sonhava que seriam revelados. O governo prendeu milhares e atualmente as famílias mais poderosas estão em Nova York e ainda controlam coisas como o tráfico de drogas, de mulheres, crianças, assim como jogos e bebidas. Aqui em Vegas, a situação é ainda mais difícil, nenhuma família de Nova York se arrisca conectando-se com eles daqui, sabendo que Vegas é famosa por suas antigas histórias de crimes intrincados com a máfia. Então, os que sobraram aqui, estão cada dia mais pobres. Vegas já não é rota de traficantes, sobrando "apenas" a prostituição de mulheres. São tempos difíceis e Berg sabe disso. Se conseguirmos acessar a conta bancária dele, tenho certeza que vamos encontrar um homem prestes a falir, mas ainda mantendo as aparências e contraindo dívidas estratosféricas com isso. Ele precisava de novos negócios, e nós apresentamos isso e esperanças para ele. Podia ser uma nova chance. Nós éramos de Nova York, lembra? Ele pegou o que estava na frente dele, nos recebeu e fez tudo o mais rápido e seguro que ele conseguiu. Uma festa era inofensiva, sem transações envolvidas, então ali mesmo ele tomou a decisão de não deixar a oportunidade que estávamos oferecendo escapar-lhe. Por isso a rapidez na sucessão dos acontecimentos."

Os outros três olhavam admirados para ele.

"Como diabos você sabe disso tudo?" Michelle perguntou.

"Eu leio. Apenas isso, okay? Juntei as peças e acredito que eu esteja certo. Não vejo outra explicação plausível."

"Nem eu. Você provavelmente está certo." Michelle sorriu para ele, satisfeita com a resposta que ele dera. Agora, todas as peças se encaixavam.

"Nós vamos ter que voltar lá hoje." Ela disse lembrando-se da ligação de Bill.

"Por que?" Chloe perguntou antes de Jack ter tempo para abrir a boca.

"Uma equipe forense nos acompanhará. Eles querem Berg e nós podemos ser úteis lá." Michelle explicou.

"Tony," Jack disse lembrando-se de uma coisa que Tony havia falado na reunião no dia anterior. "Você disse que uma equipe tática foi até o local nos procurar e não achou nada."  
"Certo."  
"Então quer dizer que eles o moveram." Jack disse olhando para Michelle. E ela finalmente lembrou.  
"Benjamin!"  
Michelle falou o mais calma possível para não assustar Chloe.

"Benjamin?" Tony perguntou sem entender.

"Tony, Benjamin Duncan estava naquele porão."  
Michelle estava tão agitada que Tony sabia que tinha ouvido certo.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho, Tony."  
"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Jack disse olhando para os dois.

"Ben... Benjamin foi meu melhor amigo durante o ensino médio. Nós passamos por momentos difíceis juntos. Eu, uh... Nós precisamos achá-lo."

Michelle pegou a mão dele que estava ao alcance dela e apertou.

"Nós vamos voltar até lá hoje. Os peritos vão encontrar algo que nos leve até ele, querido."  
Ele não falou nada, apenas balançou a cabeça. Os quatro terminaram o café da manhã em silêncio e dessa forma, dirigiram-se a CTU.

0000000000

"Almeida. Dessler."  
Carrie cumprimentou-os com um cínico sorriso quando os encontrou na sala de reuniões principal da CTU. Jack e Chloe haviam ido até a sala antes ocupada por apenas ela e Tony pegarem os laptops.

"Você pode me chamar de Almeida também, Carrie. Você sabe, me casei com esse maravilhoso e sexy agente aqui." Michelle disse sorrindo e passando as mãos por dentro do casaco de Tony.

"Ela está certa." Tony disse olhando para Michelle e entendendo o jogo dela. "Ela sempre está certa." Eles trocaram um selinho e quando afastaram-se, tiveram tempo de ver a expressão no rosto de Carrie, interrompida de continuar por Jack e Chloe que voltavam.

"Michelle, vou ligar para Los Angeles agora."  
Ela rapidamente se juntou a Jack e os dois saíram da sala para falarem com seus filhos ao telefone. Depois de 10 minutos, os dois voltaram para encontrar a sala de reuniões com dois novos integrantes. Tony e Chloe conversavam com ambos enquanto Carrie estava fora da sala ao telefone.

"Michelle, Jack, esses são Gil Grissom e Sara Sidle do laboratório de criminalística."

Eles apertaram as mãos e trocaram cumprimentos e sorrisos.

"Senhor Grissom,"  
"Grissom." Ele a interrompeu com um sorriso generoso.

"Grissom, nós queremos avisar antes de chegarmos lá que existia mais uma pessoa naquele prédio e que agora está desaparecida." Michelle o informou sabendo que eles dariam agora prioridade ao porão na busca por pistas.

"Assim que chegarmos lá, vocês poderão nos mostrar exatamente onde ele estava e processaremos toda cena."  
"Será que conseguiremos encontrá-lo?" Tony perguntou apreensivo.

"Se houver uma única evidência que nos permita encontrá-lo, nós o faremos." Sara disse com um sorriso amigável.

"Evidências nunca mentem." Grissom completou-a e eles trocaram um olhar que Michelle achou íntimo demais para apenas colegas de trabalho.

"Estão prontos?" Sara perguntou pegando a maleta dela que estava na mesa enquanto Grissom fazia o mesmo.

"Aqui vamos nós." Chloe disse pegando um dos laptops e seguindo os outros.  
Eles nem se importaram em se despedir de Carrie.

* * *

_"Inspira, expira  
Conte-me todas as suas dúvidas  
Toda mundo sangra assim, da mesma forma  
Inspira, expira  
Avança e volta atrás  
Se todos forem embora, eu ficarei  
Empurramos e puxamos  
E eu caio às vezes  
E não vou largar  
Porque você segura a outra ponta  
E há uma luz nos teus olhos, nos teus olhos."_

**Breath in Breath out - Mat Kearney**

* * *

**N/A: **Colocar CSI nessa história era minha intenção desde o início, mas eu não achava como. Bom, acredito que consegui. Espero que tenham gostado da mistura 24h-CSI. Não é necessário ver CSI para acompanhar os capítulos em que eles estarão.  
Ah, e CSI não me pertence. Muito menos 24h, só aquelas que fazem parte do meu dia.


	30. Viva La Vida

**Capítulo Trinta: Viva La Vida.**

"_Por favor... ajuda."  
Depois de trancados no porão, Jack e Michelle ouviram uma voz fraca vindo do fundo._

"_Benjamin, certo?"  
Jack se aproximou cautelosamente.  
"S-sim."  
"Eu sou Jack Bauer. Nós somos agentes federais e vamos todos sair daqui."  
"Nós não vamos!!"  
Jack virou-se assustado ao ouvir a voz de Michelle._

"_Hey, calma."_

_O olhar dela mostrou a ele que ela sentia o oposto disso por dentro._

"_Nós vamos morrer, Jack! Por causa dessa maldita missão! Por NADA!"  
"Michelle..."  
"Você está me ouvindo? Por N-A-D-A!"  
Jack aproximou-se e parou em frente a ela.  
"Maldita Divisão!"  
"Michelle! Pare!" Ele a segurou pelos dois braços, impedindo-a de se movimentar._

_Os dois se encararam por vários minutos até Michelle desistir de sua raiva e relaxar nos braços de Jack._

"_Ow, tão fofo os dois."_

_Jack e Michelle soltaram-se assustados e viraram em direção a porta._

"_Vocês são casados ou algo do tipo?" _

"_Não é da sua conta." Michelle respondeu ao homem que aparentava ser mais um dos seguranças de Berg._

"_Moça brava essa sua." Ele disse sarcasticamente para Jack._

"_Você não faz idéia." Jack replicou sem sorrir._

"_E quanto a você?" O homem aproximou-se mais rápido do que Jack esperava e pegando-o desprevenido, acertou-o em cheio no rosto._

"_Não toque nele!" Michelle tentou parar o homem, mas com um rápido e forte movimento, ele a empurrou com um braço contra a parede. Tudo ficou preto._

"Só pra você saber, eu revidei o que ele fez a você o máximo que eu consegui."  
Jack parou do lado de Michelle na porta do porão. Os dois agora observavam enquanto os dois CSIs recolhiam provas do local.

"Eu agradeço."  
Os dois sorriram um para o outro.

"Hey, Griss."  
Sara o chamou ao fundo do porão para mostrar algo.

"Você acha que o encontraremos com vida?" Michelle parou de prestar atenção nos forenses para encarar Jack.

"Eu não faço idéia."

"Aqui estão vocês." Tony apareceu no corredor.

"Hey, querido."

"O que você tem para nós?" Jack perguntou sabendo que Tony e Chloe ficaram falando com o detetive encarregado da investigação quando ele desceu atrás de Michelle.

"O detetive conseguiu uma testemunha."

"E o que ela viu exatamente?" Jack perguntou esperançoso.  
"Na verdade, foi o que ela ouviu. A testemunha mora no prédio da frente. É uma mulher de 52 anos. Ela mora aqui há 30 anos e já se acostumou com a movimentação da avenida. Ontem, entretanto, ela lembra ter escutado caixas sendo jogadas dentro de carros, e imaginou ser alguém se mudando, o que também não é nenhuma novidade. Depois ela ouviu os carros indo para o norte e silêncio."  
"O barulho das caixas sendo jogadas era Berg e sua corja limpando o local. Os carros indo para o norte nos dão a direção em que eles seguiram."  
"Essa é minha garota." Tony sorriu ao ouvir a conclusão feita corretamente por sua esposa. Michelle sorriu envergonhada.

"Vamos avisá-los."  
Jack virou-se e sem poder atravessar a fita amarela onde tinha escrito: _Cena do crime. Não atravesse a linha, _ele gritou pelos CSIs e esperou que eles chegassem.

"Nós sabemos em que direção eles foram."  
"Isso é bom." Sara disse enquanto Grissom pegava o celular.  
"Qual direção?" Ele perguntou quando alguém do outro lado atendeu.

"Norte."

"Hey, Catherine. Sou eu. Nós temos a direção para onde Berg foi. Norte. E Catherine, nós ficamos sabendo que havia uma terceira pessoa inocente envolvida. O nome dele é Benjamin Duncan. Procure nos hospitais e delegacias, caso ele tenha conseguido escapar. Peça ao Warrick ou Nick para checar lugares ao norte daqui onde eles possam fazer um novo cativeiro. Um depósito abandonado, algo do tipo. E peça ao Archie que cheque as câmeras de vídeo do Detran e procure por vários veículos indo na mesma direção, sempre juntos. Okay. Obrigado. Tchau, tchau."

"Vocês acharam algo por aqui?" Michelle perguntou juntando-se a Jack perto da fita amarela.

"Sangue no fim do porão, que acreditamos ser de Benjamin. Uma trilha do que acreditamos ser de suor do fim do porão, passando por essa porta e tenho certeza que seguindo escada a cima indicando que Benjamin foi arrastado daqui e vivo." Sara concluiu o que eles haviam descoberto até agora.

"Temos algumas impressões digitais espalhadas por aqui, provavelmente dos reféns que ele manteve sobre o controle dele ao longo dos anos." Grissom disse finalizando o que Sara havia começado.

"Entrou algum deles aqui enquanto vocês foram mantidos presos?"  
"Um homem apenas." Jack disse respondendo a Sara.  
"Com luvas ou sem luvas?"

"Sem."  
"Você lembra de qualquer lugar que ele tenha tocado?"

"Além do meu rosto e do dela?" Jack disse apontando com a cabeça para Michelle e com um sorriso pesaroso no rosto.  
"Sinto muito."

Sara disse e ela e Grissom voltaram a trabalhar.

Às 14 horas, Tony, Michelle, Jack, Chloe e os dois CSIs pararam para almoçar todos juntos em um restaurante perto dali.

"Então, vocês são casados, certo?" Sara perguntou com um sorriso no rosto apontando para Tony e Michelle, depois para Jack e Chloe. Os quatro também sorriram e concordaram com a cabeça.

"E quanto a vocês dois?"  
Michelle perguntou, pegando-os desprevenidos.

"Nós, uh... Eu saio com alguém atualmente." Sara disse sem jeito.

"Do trabalho?"

"Não podemos fazer isso por aqui."  
"Não respondeu minha pergunta."  
O celular de Grissom tocou parando a conversa que era perigosa demais para o relacionamento secreto que ele e Sara tinham.

"Okay, Catherine. Encontro vocês lá. Obrigado."  
Grissom fechou o celular e olhou para os outros.

"Eles encontraram Benjamin."

"Vivo?" Tony não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta ou não.

"Vivo." Grissom abriu um sorriso. "Vamos? Eu explico tudo a vocês quando chegarmos lá."  
Os seis rapidamente terminaram seus almoços, entraram nos seus carros e partiram em direção ao norte.

"Benjamin! Onde ele está?" Tony mal havia descido do carro e já havia corrido em direção as tão famosas fitas amarelas.

"Calma, senhor. Você não pode,"

"Hey, Catherine. Ele está conosco." Grissom disse não a deixando terminar de falar.  
"Oh, desculpe. Eu sou Catherine Willows." Ela estendeu a mão.

"Tony Almeida." Ele apertou a mão dela.

"Ele está naquela ambulância ali. Os médicos estão checando os ferimentos, ossos quebrados, procedimento padrão. Depois ele será levado para um hospital para exames toxicológicos e dependendo do estado físico e psicológico, ele poderá ou não ser liberado."  
"Obrigado." Tony agradeceu e rapidamente avançou na direção indicada pela CSI.

"_Eu nunca vou deixar você pra trás, Ben. Eu prometo." _

Essas palavras ecoavam pela mente de Tony à medida que ele se aproximava do seu antigo melhor amigo, assim como imagens dos melhores momentos da vida de adolescente dele e todas com a presença constante dele, Benjamin. Revê-lo ali depois de tantos anos era indescritível. Tony esperou o médico terminar e quando ele se afastou foi quando Benjamin finalmente percebeu a presença de outra pessoa perto dele. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar durante vários minutos.

"T-Tony?" Benjamin não tinha certeza do quanto estava lúcido depois dos remédios que havia tomado.

"Hey, Ben." Tony falou inseguro. Ele havia quebrado sua promessa.

"Eu estou drogado ou algo do tipo?"  
Tony sorriu. O mesmo Ben.

"Não, Ben. Eu estou aqui."

Ainda sem quebrar o olhar, os dois permaneceram em um confortável silêncio.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Tony?" A decepção na voz dele foi como um soco.

"Ben, eu..."

Depois de tanto tempo, ainda existiam chances de perdão?  
"Você partiu, Tony. Você me deixou para trás." Ele falou tão calmamente que Tony estranhou a ausência da raiva.

"Eu quebrei minha promessa." Tony falou tão calmo como o amigo.

"Sim, você quebrou."

"Você sabe o que aconteceu?"  
"Sei. Seu pai, ele," Benjamin não sabia como continuar. "Ele não queria que sua fama de nerd e a falsa fama de homossexual continuasse." Ele falou depois de um tempo. "Então ele decidiu que te mandar para fora do Estado faria com que nós parássemos de nos falar. Ele claramente teve sucesso."

"Eu tentei falar com você. Todos os dias. Mas," Tony pausou para clarear a cabeça. "Mas não tínhamos telefone em casa. Meu celular foi tomado. Sem computador. Depois eu entrei pra universidade, e,"  
"E você decidiu começar de novo. Uma nova cidade, uma nova vida."  
"Eu fui covarde, Ben. Eu sei que fui."

O outro concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça e Tony desviou o olhar, mas rapidamente os dois voltaram a se encarar.

"Você, uh..." Ele podia pedir isso? "Existe alguma chance de você me perdoar um dia?"  
"Só se você me explicar o que diabos você está fazendo aqui."  
Tony viu um sorriso abrir-se nos lábios dele. Esse era Benjamin Duncan.

"E depois você me perdoa?"  
Benjamin novamente concordou com a cabeça.  
"Simples assim, Almeida. Você tentou e certas coisas na vida valem pela tentativa, não pelo sucesso. Eu não posso te culpar por querer uma nova vida. Nossa história está aqui," Ele apontou para a cabeça. "E aqui." Ele apontou para o coração.

"E ela continua a partir de hoje?"  
"Como eu disse, só se você me disser por que está aqui."  
Os dois sorriam um para o outro agora.

"Lembra da mulher presa no porão com você ontem?"  
"Sim."  
"Ela é minha esposa."  
Os olhos de Benjamin cresceram com a surpresa.

"O que? Como? Por que?"  
"Nós somos agentes federais. Ela estava em uma missão encoberta com o outro agente que foi preso com ela. Nós trabalhamos para a Unidade Contra Terrorismos de Los Angeles,"  
"Los Angeles?"  
"Okay, deixe-me explicar do começo."  
Tony explicou tudo a ele. Desde do casal assassinado até o erro ao descobrirem que Berg era da máfia e não terrorista.

"Qual o nome dela?"

"Michelle."

"Ela foi corajosa lá. O outro agente levou uma surra, mas ela tentou impedir."  
"É... eles me contaram."

"Como vocês me encontraram?"  
"Nós sabíamos através de uma testemunha que Berg tinha ido na direção Norte. Os forenses daqui estão liderando o caso agora. Não sei exatamente como, mas estou agradecido de que tenha dado certo."  
O silêncio agradável de antes retornou por segundos.

"Então... agentes federais, huh?"

"É. Viva a vida com emoção, parceiro."  
"Viva la vida."  
Benjamin relembrou essa frase da adolescência deles.

"Viva la vida." Tony repetiu, falando aquilo pela primeira vez em anos.

"Filhos?"  
"Dois. Matt com 4 anos e Lizzie com 2."  
"Sempre soube que você seria um homem de família."  
"E quanto a você?"  
"Casado. Um filho com 6 anos."

"Qual o nome dele?"

"An... Anthony."

Anthony como Anthony Almeida. Os olhos de Tony brilharam ao ouvir o nome do menino.

"Anthony?" Ele perguntou para ter certeza.  
"Tony Duncan."  
"Por que?"  
"Oh, Tony, eu tenho certeza que você não deixou de ser inteligente."  
A surpresa ainda era evidente no rosto dele.  
"Hey, Tony?"  
Michelle havia se aproximado lentamente por trás dele. A voz dela quebrou o olhar deles e tirou Tony de seus próprios pensamentos.

"Michelle." Ele estendeu a mão para ela e quando ela pegou, ele entrelaçou na sua. "Esse é meu amigo Benjamin. Ben, essa é minha esposa."  
"Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora Almeida."  
Michelle sorriu.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Duncan."  
Os dois apertaram as mãos.  
"Eu, Jack e Chloe vamos voltar para o hotel. Chloe está cansada. Jack está sentindo umas dores chatas nos ossos quebrados e esqueceu do remédio e eu estou tão cansada quanto Chloe."

"Vá com ela, Tony. Tenho certeza que vou ser liberado rápido no hospital e então pegarei o primeiro vôo para Los Angeles. Mal posso esperar para rever minha esposa e filho. Nos encontramos lá?"  
"Pode apostar que sim." Tony deu um passo a frente e pela primeira vez os dois se abraçaram.

"Anote meu número e endereço."  
Tony tirou o PDA do bolso e digitou tudo que o amigo falou.

"Vejo vocês dentro de alguns dias."  
"Até mais, Ben."  
"Até lá, Benjamin."  
O sorriso permaneceu no rosto de Benjamin Duncan enquanto ele observou Tony puxar Michelle pela cintura e sussurrar algo que a fez rir. E aquele sorriso não pretendia desaparecer nem tão cedo. Não enquanto ele fosse um homem livre e agora com o seu melhor amigo de antes de volta. Amizades verdadeiras nunca acabam, acabam?

* * *

_"Mas você sabe, você sabe.  
Eu quero que você fique.  
E eu te perdôo.  
Por ter estado tão longe por tanto tempo.  
Eu não vou mais te deixar."_

**Far Away – Nickelback**


	31. Segredo Exposto

**N/A: **Eu gostaria de avisar previamente que nesse capítulo vocês lerão cenas quentes, mais quentes do que eu havia escrito aqui, mas também nem tão quente. Leiam e vejam. Só achei que eu deveria avisar logo. Se não quiser ler, é só pular essa parte. Boa leitura! :)

* * *

**Capítulo Trinta e Um: Segredo exposto.**

_Tony,_

_Eu e o Jack fomos para a CTU fazer nossos relatórios escritos e assim podermos sumir de Vegas. Decidimos não acordar nem você, nem a Chloe e arrastá-los para um dia entediante na CTU. Voltaremos na hora do almoço e assim poderemos comer todos juntos. _

_Eu te amo,_

_Michelle._

Tony recolocou o bilhete na mesinha ao lado da cama e olhou para o relógio: 11 horas. Eles estariam de volta em breve. Pulando da cama, ele rapidamente entrou no banheiro.

0000000000

"Você realmente acha que alguém lê esses relatórios?"  
Jack perguntou soltando a caneta e esticando as pernas. Eles estavam sentados e escrevendo há três horas. Michelle parou de escrever, também soltou a caneta e o encarou sorrindo.

"Eu não tenho certeza."

"Eu, sinceramente, fico um pouco mais aliviado de ser líder da equipe tática. Sem relatórios imensos, apenas,"  
"Mirar e atirar." Michelle o completou. Jack sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.  
"Você está perto de terminar?"  
"Quase lá, Loiro."  
"Em que parte você está?"

Jack deslizou sua cadeira para o lado da dela e espiou o que ela escrevia.

"Na parte que somos resgatados, no deserto..."  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio e imersos em pensamentos.

"Michelle," Jack virou a cadeira dela e a dele simultaneamente e assim os dois ficaram frente a frente. "Obrigado."

Os olhos dele se reencontraram e os dois não desviaram.

"Nem comece. Nós não vivemos sem você, Bauer. Eu não podia deixar você morrer."  
"Então, você admite."

"Você já sabia disso, até onde eu sei, você escutou tudo o que eu falei enquanto eu achava que você dormia pacificamente."

Jack sorriu timidamente.

"Eu sinto muito, mas,"  
"Você precisava escutar aquilo. Eu entendo."

"Entende?"  
"Quando eu tava no Chandler Plaza Hotel..." Ela pausou um minuto e respirou fundo. Reviver aquele dia era sempre difícil. "Eu ligava para o Tony sempre que tinha alguma novidade, mesmo que fosse uma besteira, mesmo que fosse algo que vocês mesmo já sabiam, só para escutar a voz dele. Eu não sabia se estava infectada e encarar o desconhecido é muito mais difícil, quando você não sabe o que vai acontecer. A voz dele me acalmava. Era como se fosse a última coisa que me prendia a vida, a luta. Ele não dizia, mas eu sabia pela voz dele que toda vez que nos falávamos, lá dentro, ele queria dizer 'Vamos lá, Michelle. Você vai conseguir. Eu estou aí com você.' E aquilo era suficiente pra me fazer seguir em frente, não importando se eu ia viver ou morrer. A voz dele era a força que sempre buscamos nessas situações. Eu estou feliz de ter feito o mesmo por você."

Sem saber o que dizer, Jack apenas esticou os braços e a puxou para um abraço apertado.

"Estou mais feliz ainda por termos sobrevivido, Jenny."  
Michelle deu um leve tapa nas costas dele.

"Você não sobreviverá muito se continuar a usar esse apelido."  
Eles riram ainda abraçados.

"Estou interrompendo algo?"  
Os dois soltaram-se assustados. Carrie olhava para os dois com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Pode apostar que sim." Jack disse depois de trocar um olhar com Michelle.  
"Droga, Carrie. Nós estávamos prestes a nos jogarmos naquele sofá e aproveitar todo o conforto que eles nos oferece. Se é que você me entende." Michelle disse piscando um olho para ela.

Carrie olhou-os assustada e sem dizer nada, retirou-se da sala. Jack e Michelle se entreolharam novamente e caíram na gargalhada.

"A cara dela foi impagável." Jack disse pegando as chaves do carro.

"Estamos voltando para o hotel?" Michelle disse também pegando sua bolsa.

"Claro, ou você não quer contar ao Tony e a Chloe o que estávamos prestes a fazer naquele sofá, Jenny querida?"  
"Nós podemos até encenar para eles se você quiser, Julian querido."  
Os dois sorriram ainda mais e assim deixaram a CTU.

0000000000

"Aí estão vocês."  
Tony e Chloe levantaram-se das cadeiras no saguão de entrada e os quatro se encontraram na metade do caminho.  
"Eu tomei um susto quando não encontrei você ao meu lado." – Tony sussurrou no ouvido de Michelle enquanto a abraçava.

"Me desculpe, querido."

Os dois afastaram-se e Michelle viu aquele olhar malicioso no rosto dele.

"Em que você está pensando, Almeida?"  
"Que você vai ter que compensar por essa ausência... mais tarde."

Os dois sorriram e Tony pegou a mão dela, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela.  
"Será um prazer."

"Nós podemos comer ou vocês dois preferem subir para o quarto?"

"Você não perde uma, Bauer." – Tony disse em um tom brincalhão.

Os quatro seguiram para o restaurante do hotel, sentaram-se em uma mesa e rapidamente fizeram seus pedidos.

"Nos digam, por favor, que vocês terminaram os relatórios." – Chloe falou com um certo tom de desespero na voz. Mais do que ninguém, ela queria poder voltar para casa e para sua vida normal, até onde isso era possível.

"Quase lá, baby." – Jack disse e olhou com um sorriso para Michelle.

"Nós, uh... nos distraímos ao longo do dia." – Michelle disse tentando conter o sorrido que queria aparecer no seu rosto. Inutilmente.

"E nós poderíamos saber com o que... ou quem?" – Tony disse já rindo. Chloe entendeu a brincadeira e lançou um olhar conhecido por todos, especialmente por Jack.

"Com um certo sofá." – Michelle respondeu e olhou para Tony fingindo ser só aquilo o motivo da distração.

"Até Carrie aparecer e estragar tudo!" – Jack disse falsamente irritado.  
"Essas coisas sempre acontecem na parte em que estamos tirando as camisas um do outro." – Todos olharam surpresos para Chloe ao ouvir o que ela acabara de dizer. "O que diabos vocês estão olhando? Você sabe disso, Bauer. E aposto que vocês dois também, Almeidas."

As bochechas deles rosaram levemente.

"Foi exatamente quando ela chegou." – Jack disse olhando agora para Tony. "Você devia usar uma camisa menos apertada, **Chelle**."  
"Okay, isso é demais, Bauer." – Tony disse passando um dos braços por detrás da cadeira de sua esposa.  
Michelle caiu na gargalhada enquanto Chloe dava um tapa no braço de Jack. Querendo continuar a brincadeira com os outros dois, Michelle olhou para a própria camisa.  
"Você tem razão, **ursinho**."  
Chloe olhou estupefata de Jack para Michelle e dessa vez, Tony caiu na gargalhada.

"Jack Bauer!" – Chloe disse dando um tapa um pouco mais forte no braço dele.

"Sinto muito, querida. Ela me torturou até obter essa informação."  
"Ur-ursinho?" – Tony disse entre uma risada e outra.

"Almeida, quem vai começar a te torturar sou eu e nós vamos ver quem é o ursinho. Especialmente, se essa informação vazar." – Jack disse olhando diretamente para Tony que não conseguia parar de rir.

"O grande Jack Bauer é um ursinho?"

Agora, as mulheres juntaram-se a ele na risada.

"Eu vou atirar em vocês." – Jack disse tentando soar sério.  
"Bem feito. Quem mandou você sair dizendo por aí como é seu apelido em casa?"

"Oh, Chloe, eu já disse, ela me torturou!"  
"Geralmente é você quem faz isso, **ursinho**." – Chloe disse e deu um rápido beijo na bochecha dele.  
"Isso merece um memorando na CTU." – Tony disse controlando a crise de riso.

"Você nem pense nisso." - Jack replicou apontando o dedo indicador para o amigo.

"Nós estamos quase terminando os relatórios. Estávamos novamente conversando sobre o dia em que fomos parar no deserto, Jack me agradeceu novamente e nos abraçamos. Carrie apareceu e achou que tinha nos flagrado, nós fingimos ter sido pegos, claramente a assustamos e decidimos brincar com vocês." – Michelle explicou voltando ao assunto da conversa antes de toda a descoberta do apelido secreto de Jack.

"Ela provavelmente vai vir me dizer algo." – Tony disse pensantivo.

"Obviamente, assim ela tem um motivo pra falar com você." – Michelle falou com ciúmes.  
"Não seja tão ciumenta, Chelle." – Ao falar o apelido dele para ela, ele lançou um olhar para Jack.  
"Você sabe que meu ciúme tem fundamentos."

"Você está certa." – Ele deu um selinho nela.  
A comida deles finalmente chegou minutos depois. Eles comeram alegremente, esquecendo o trabalho e combinando irem comprar as passagens de volta depois de terminarem ali.

0000000000

Jack e Michelle voltaram a CTU aquela tarde, depois de passarem no aeroporto. Dessa vez, Tony e Chloe também foram. Eles precisavam terminar os próprios relatórios e assinar alguns papéis.  
"Eu estou tão feliz que conseguimos as passagens para amanhã à tarde." – Michelle comentou quando os quatro estavam descansando na sala que Tony e Chloe ocuparam durante toda aquela missão.

"Eu só penso em chegar em casa, me livrar de toda essa poeira de Vegas e passar o dia todo com Jimmy e Harry sem mais nada em mente." – Jack disse sonhadoramente.  
"Você está esquecendo de mais duas pessoas aqui." – Chloe disse sentada do lado dele no sofá. Jack sorriu para ela, concordou com a cabeça e a puxou para si. Ela encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele e recebeu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

"Somos dois, Loiro. Quero o Matt no meu colo, a Lizzie nos meus braços e Tony na nossa cama."

Todos riram e Tony puxou a cadeira dela para perto mais perto da dele.

"Qualquer lugar que você queira, querida." – Ele sussurrou novamente no ouvido dela.

"Eu vou terminar o último parágrafo do relatório, assinar, mandar uma cópia para o Bill, entregar para Carrie e nunca mais ter que ver a cara dela." – Michelle disse reposicionando a sua cadeira em frente ao relatório que ela escrevia.

"Ela merece uma revanche, vocês sabem." – Jack disse trocando um olhar com Tony. Michelle virou-se para olhá-lo interrogativamente.

"O que você tem em mente, Loiro?"  
"Na verdade, eu tenho algo em mente. Eu acabei de ter uma idéia."

Michelle olhou para Tony e esperou ele começar a falar.

0000000000

Uma hora depois do descanso tirado por eles, Jack e Michelle haviam terminado seus relatórios. Michelle estava no momento enviando tanto a cópia dela quanto a de Jack para Bill na CTU de Los Angeles. Tony e Chloe estavam em uma última reunião com Carrie. Depois de um tempo, Chloe subiu para reencontrar seu marido e sua amiga.  
"Eles estão sozinhos lá." – Chloe informou a Michelle que havia terminado a transferência de dados e estava pegando a pasta para entregar o seu conteúdo a Carrie.  
"Hora de colocar o plano em ação." – Ela também pegou a de Jack, piscou para o casal e foi em direção a sala da diretora com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.  
Ao chegar na sala de Carrie, ela bateu e percebeu o olhar irritado que recebeu de volta. Provavelmente, aquela mulher estava tentando uma última oportunidade de dar em cima de Tony.

"Os relatórios." – Michelle disse friamente e jogou-os em cima da mesa dela. "Pronto para voltar para a nossa casa?" – Michelle disse virando e olhando docemente para Tony.

"Você não tem idéia." – Ele disse e a puxou pela cintura. O corpo de Michelle encontrou o dele e ela passou as mãos por detrás da nuca dele, colando-se totalmente nele. Carrie assistia a tudo do outro lado da mesa. Sem dizer uma palavra, Tony pegou a parte detrás da cabeça de Michelle e foi a vez dos lábios deles se encontrarem em um beijo que deixou até Carrie sem fôlego. Quando eles se separaram, Michelle não pôde conter o sorriso que se espalhou nos seus lábios ao ver a cara de espanto da outra.

"Oh, Carrie, me desculpe, nós esquecemos que você estava aí." – Michelle disse cinicamente.

"Foi mal, Carrie." – Tony disse. "Como eu disse a você antes, ela é simplesmente irresistível." – Tony passou uma de suas mãos pela cintura de Michelle. "Nós terminamos nessa CTU e estamos voltando para o hotel. Boa sorte."  
Visivelmente, Carrie havia perdido a fala.

"Adeus, Turner." – Michelle disse e ela e Tony viraram-se para sair. Sabendo que ela ainda estava olhando para eles, Tony deslizou a mão que estava na cintura de Michelle para a bunda dela.  
"Nós vamos para o inferno, Tony." – Michelle disse depois que eles estavam afastados o suficiente da outra.  
"Não antes de Carrie ir."  
Ele disse e a parou, encostando-a contra a parede.  
"Não, Tony..." – Michelle tentou em vão pará-lo. "Tony, aqui..." – A boca dele a silenciou. "Não é a nossa Unidade." – Ela conseguiu completar quando encontrou espaço suficiente para afastar-se dele.  
"Eu precisava fazer isso nessa também, Chelle. Sinto muito. Não posso evitar." – Tony disse com um sorriso triunfante no rosto quando os dois voltaram a caminhar em direção a sala onde Jack e Chloe os esperava. Eles adorariam saber que o plano havia sido perfeitamente executado.

0000000000

"Tony..." – Michelle deixou escapar o gemido enquanto Tony a colocava na cama e começava a desabotoar a camisa dela. "Rápido..." – Ela gemeu de novo. Como pedido, ele rapidamente terminou com a camisa dela e estava prestes a tirar a calça quando o celular dela tocou.  
"Esqueça isso." – Tony disse pegando o braço dela que tentou alcançar o celular na mesinha. Ela sorriu e ele voltou sua atenção no botão da calça dela. Mais uma vez, o celular tocou.

"Ele não vai parar até eu atender, Tony." – Michelle disse e sabendo que ela estava certa, Tony mesmo pegou-o e entregou a ela.

"Dessler."  
"Hey, Dessler."  
"Scotty." – Michelle disse e trocou um olhar com Tony.  
"Buchanan acabou de fazer uma reunião com toda a Unidade e nos mostrou o seu relatório e do agente Bauer." – Michelle tentava se concentrar no que ele dizia enquanto sentia a mão de Tony nos seus seios. "Eu li por tudo o que você passou, Michelle e decidi ligar para saber como você está."  
Depois de um tempo maior que o necessário para captar o que ele havia dito, Michelle respondeu.

"Estou muito bem, Scotty." _Oh Deus, Tony! E como eu estou bem. _"Nós conseguiremos superar isso."

"Buchanan nos informou que vocês voltam amanhã."  
_Amanhã. Voltar._

Agora a boca de Tony estava nos seios dela e reprimir mais um gemido estava se tornando impossível.

"Sim, sim." – Ela finalmente conseguiu falar. "Nós estaremos voltando amanhã à tarde. Voltamos para a CTU depois de amanhã."  
Tony havia parado e agora descia suas mãos perigosamente para as calças dela.

_Maldição. Tony, pare. Tony, não. _A mente dela gritava e os olhos dele a devoravam. Ele desabotoou a calça dela e suas mãos rapidamente encontraram o caminho que tanto desejava. _TONY!_

"Scotty, eu preciso ir. Muito obrigada pela ligação. Nos vemos depois de amanhã, okay?"

"Até lá, Dessler." – Ela nem registrou ele sorrindo do outro lado da linha. O celular voou da mão dela.

"Posso tê-la de volta?" – Tony perguntou olhando para ela intensamente.  
"É melhor você continuar isso rápido, Tony." – Ela suplicou tão sensualmente que ele calou-se e deixou o resto do seu corpo falar por ele. Por eles.

* * *

_"Eu estou quente, venha e comprove.  
Eu tenho uma febre de 40º C.  
Vamos lá, baby, você pode fazer mais do que apenas dançar?_

_Eu estou quente, todas as noites."_

**Hot Blooded – Foreigner**


	32. Em nossos lugares

**N/A: **Desculpem pela demora. Universidade + semana de provas chegando é igual a estudar, estudar E estudar. Ah, e eu queria fazer a divulgação do blog que eu e mais duas meninas (leitoras da fic também) criamos, com todas as nossas séries viciantes. Chequem as séries e vejam se a de vocês está por lá (24 horas futuramente...), o endereço: viciadasemseriados . blogspot . com (retirar os espaços). Espero que gostem do capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo Trinta e Dois: Em nossos lugares.**

"Jack, se você não achar essa mala nos próximos 3 minutos, eu juro por Deus que deixo você aqui." – Tony e Jack estavam no saguão do Aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles, o LAX, como era mais conhecido.

"Cala a boca, Tony." – Jack replicou quando finalmente avistou a última das quatro malas que ele e Chloe haviam levado para Vegas.  
Os dois seguiram para o saguão de entrada, malas nas mãos e encontraram Michelle e Chloe esperando por eles ainda no portão de desembarque.  
"O que diabos prendeu vocês lá?" – Michelle perguntou pegando uma mala e ajudando Tony.

"Esse homem." – Tony apontou com a cabeça para Jack.  
"Essa maldita mala havia sumido, Almeida. Não é minha culpa." – Jack novamente replicou, agora os dois trocaram um sorriso. Chloe tentou pegar uma das malas para ajudar, mas Jack segurou firme e não permitiu. "Sem chances, Chloe. Não quero você fazendo esforço."  
"Eu estou grávida, Jack, não inválida."  
Tony e Michelle sorriram, deram as mãos e começaram a andar em direção a multidão. Jack e Chloe seguiram-nos e os quatro, depois de muito esforço para atravessar o típico caos de um início de noite no aeroporto mais importante da cidade, avistaram Bill Buchanan.

"Bill!" – Michelle exclamou, soltou a mala que segurava e correu para abraçá-lo.  
"Hey, Michelle!" – Ele disse um pouco surpreso pela enorme alegria que ela havia demonstrado em reencontrá-lo. "Estou tão feliz de ter você sã e salva aqui." – Ele disse quando os dois se afastaram. Ela viu a mais pura sinceridade nos olhos azuis dele.

"Estou feliz de estar de volta também, Bill."

Os outros três se aproximaram e todos deram um abraço no chefe. Bill repetindo a cada um como estava satisfeito de ter os melhores entre seus agentes seguros e em casa.

"Eu preciso que vocês me acompanhem até a CTU."  
"O que? Não mesmo, Bill. Nós avisamos a Kim que iríamos até a casa dela assim que chegássemos. Nós precisamos ver as crianças." – Michelle explicou e ela não ia mudar seus planos iniciais.

"Por favor, o presidente quer falar com vocês." – Bill implorou.

"O que ele quer que não pode esperar até amanhã?" – Jack perguntou visivelmente frustrado.

"Se eu soubesse, diria a vocês e eu mesmo os levava para a casa de Kim."

"Se for outra missão, eu juro que eu peço demissão." – Tony disse derrotado, já pegando as malas e indo em direção a saída. Michelle, Chloe, Jack e Bill rapidamente o seguiram. O destino: outra CTU. Sempre uma CTU.

0000000000

"É sábado à noite, por que isso aqui está tão quieto?" – Chloe perguntou quando todos eles entraram na parte principal da Unidade.

"Talvez por que o chefe deles tenha saído, todos eles resolveram fugir." – Bill disse metade brincalhão, metade sério. As pessoas que estavam trabalhando pelo local, sorriram e cumprimentaram o quarteto que acabara de voltar de viagem.  
"A conferência será na sala de reuniões principal."

"Lar, doce lar." – Jack disse ao olhar ao redor à medida que eles iam se aproximando da sala mencionada por Bill.  
Através dos vidros, eles não podiam ver muita coisa, a sala toda estava escura.

"Bill, o que diabos," – Michelle calou-se quando Bill entrou na sala e as luzes imediatamente acenderam-se, revelando um grande grupo de pessoas conhecidas. Eles gritavam o nome deles, batiam palmas e sorriam. Do meio deles, duas crianças saíram correndo e acharam seu caminho direto para os recém-chegados.

"MAMÃÃE! PAPAI!" – Matt correu o mais rápido que suas perninhas conseguiram e encontrou os braços de Tony e Michelle esperando por ele. Michelle tentou, mas não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que agora escapavam dos seus olhos. Seu filho, seu Matt, nos seus braços. Ela registrou cada movimento dele, a mãozinha dele passear pelo rosto de Tony e em seguida encontrar o dela. Ela sentiu os dedinhos dele limpando as lágrimas dela.

"Por que você está chorando, mamãe? Não queria me ver?" – O tom triste da voz dele trouxe Michelle de volta para a realidade.

"A sua mãe está chorando de alegria, parceiro. Ela mal podia ver a hora de encontrar você de novo."  
Matt sorriu para o pai e voltou-se para a mãe. Metade dele estava nos braços de Tony, a outra metade nos de Michelle.

"Não chore, mamãe. Eu estou aqui." – Ele saiu dos braços do pai e passou seus pequenos braços por detrás da nuca dela e as pernas por detrás das costas dela. Michelle apertou-o contra si e os dois ficaram nessa posição por alguns segundos.

"Eu te amo tanto, Matty." – Michelle disse depois de respirar fundo e controlar suas emoções. Matt sorriu e deu um beijo molhado na bochecha dela.

"Eu também, mamãe."

"Alguém aqui quer um abraço da mamãe também." – Tony havia aproveitado o momento entre mãe e filho para pegar outro membro da família. Lizzie sorria para ele do braço de Audrey. Ele a pegou e tremeu de emoção ao sentir sua filha de volta em seus braços, sorrindo mais do que nunca para ele, dizendo, sem palavras, o quanto ela precisava dele e da mãe ali, com ela. Michelle olhou na direção de Tony e mais uma vez, as lágrimas caíram. Lizzie sorriu do mesmo jeito de antes, quando havia visto o pai e estendeu seus braços esperando a mãe pegá-la. Michelle colocou Matt no chão e delicadamente, retirou Lizzie dos braços de Tony.  
"Minha princesa." – Ela suspirou no ouvido de Lizzie enquanto a mantinha em um abraço apertado. "Mamãe sentiu tanta falta. Eu te amo muito, Lizzie." – A menina se afastou do abraço e encostou sua pequena testa contra a da mãe. Sorrindo, Michelle encostou o seu nariz contra o dela. Com Matt agora nos seus braços, Tony aproximou-se das duas e os quatro se abraçaram, se reencontraram.

0000000000

Jack só percebeu que algo diferente estava acontecendo quando sentiu algo colidir com suas pernas. Ele abaixou-se, sabendo agora o que estava acontecendo, e abriu um enorme sorriso ao encontrar os olhos azuis que o encaravam.

"Papai!" – Harry disse e deu um passo à frente, encostando sua cabeça no ombro de Jack.

"Harry." – E aquela singela palavra era a melhor de falar naquele momento.  
"Eu senti sua falta, papai." – Harry disse no ouvido dele.

"Desculpe a demora, campeão, mas eu prometo não sair mais de perto de você."  
"Promete?" – Harry perguntou afastando-se para olhar o pai nos olhos.

"Eu prometo, Harry." – Jack disse e aproveitou para beijá-lo no rosto. "Eu amo você, filho."

0000000000

Quando Jack abaixou-se para reencontrar Harry, Chloe soltou a mão dele e caminhou até onde Jimmy estava, nos braços de Kim. Um sorriso estava presente na bela face dele e Chloe se segurou para não correr, abraçá-lo e nunca mais soltá-lo. O menino quase pulou dos braços de Kim ao ver a mãe na frente dele. Chloe o pegou e o abraçou tão forte que rapidamente percebeu a força extra que estava colocando. Quando ela ficou cara a cara com ele, ela sentiu as mãozinhas dele encontrarem o rosto dela e brincarem com o nariz dela, depois com uns fios de cabelo solto e depois tocar a boca dela. Chloe sorriu e beijou os dedinhos dele, depois a bochecha dele e foi quando um braço a puxou pela cintura e a segurou forte, abraçando tanto ela como Jimmy. Jack sorria como ela nunca antes tinha visto, quer dizer, talvez no casamento deles, e ela aumentou seu sorriso para igualar-se ao dele. Jimmy jogou-se para o pai e Jack o abraçou tão apertado quanto havia abraçado Harry.  
"Eu posso ganhar um abraço também... papai?" – Kim disse quando percebeu que podia interromper o reencontro entre os três. Jack olhou para sua filha mais velha. Como ela estava bonita e cada vez mais parecida com a mãe. Ele sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrima e sem dizer uma palavra, puxou-a e a abraçou com toda força que ainda lhe restava.

"Eu disse um abraço, pai, não precisava chorar." – Kim disse brincando quando Jack afastou-se e começou a acariciar o rosto dela.  
"Você está cada dia mais parecida com sua mãe, Kim." – Ela abriu um sorriso e fechou seus olhos para capturar a imagem da mãe que ela tinha sempre em mente.  
"Eu estou tão feliz de ter você de volta, pai. Eu não tenho palavras." – Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele e o abraçou de novo.

"Eu também, meu amor. Eu também."

0000000000

Tony e Michelle aproximaram-se de onde Jack e Chloe estavam e pegaram Jimmy enquanto Matt e Lizzie reencontravam seus padrinhos. Harry se aproximou timidamente e foi cumprimentado calorosamente por Tony, Michelle e Chloe. Os reencontros com os adultos vieram em seguida. Os quatro cumprimentaram Audrey e em seguida o namorado de Kim, Eric. Todos agradeceram o tempo em que eles passaram cuidando dos filhos deles. Tony e Michelle chegaram até Kim, enquanto Jack e Chloe cumprimentavam outros agentes queridos por eles.

"Kim, muito obrigada por tudo!" – Michelle disse abraçando-a.  
"Foi um prazer imenso, Michelle. Você não tem idéia." – Michelle percebeu a honestidade nas palavras dela. Kim sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

"Hey, você!" – Tony disse aproximando-se de Kim logo depois de Michelle. Kim jogou-se nos braços dele.  
"Tony!" – Eles riram e Tony deu um beijo na bochecha dela.  
"Obrigado, de novo."  
"Vocês precisam parar de repetir isso." – Kim disse brincando e olhando de Tony para Michelle.

"Se vocês me dão licença, preciso falar com Scott ali." – Michelle disse e apontou para um canto da sala em que seu antigo melhor amigo claramente esperava por ela.

"Vá em frente, querida." – Tony disse e trocou um rápido selinho com ela. Tony e Kim juntaram-se ao resto das pessoas e das crianças. Matt queria colo e Tony rapidamente o levantou do chão. "Eu quero saber tudo o que você aprontou na nossa ausência, mocinho."

Matt sorriu, aquele sorriso que tenta esconder muita coisa, mas explicita tudo.

"Dessler." – Scott disse quando Michelle finalmente se aproximou para falar com ele. Os dois abraçaram-se como puderam, já que Lizzie estava nos braços dela.

"Scotty." – Michelle sorriu e olhou para sua filha. "Essa é Lizzie. Minha princesinha." – Lizzie também sorriu e continuou brincando com um cachinho do cabelo de mãe.

"Oh, nós fomos parcialmente apresentados. Bill Buchanan apresentou as crianças para todos os presentes que ainda não os conheciam. Seu filho, Matthew, certo?"

"Sim. Meu Matt."  
"Ele puxou a você com o dom da fala. Ele rapidamente complementou Bill e disse que era filho dos dois melhores agentes do país e indicou a irmã dele, afirmando que sempre a protegeria assim como seus pais protegiam o resto do país."  
"Ele disse isso?" – Michelle perguntou surpresa.

"Disse."  
"Meu garoto." – Michelle sorriu orgulhosa e olhou na direção do filho. Ele e Tony conversavam sobre algo que estava matando os dois de tanto rir. Os olhos dela brilharam ao ver os homens da sua vida tão felizes.  
"Você tem uma bela família, Michelle. Fico feliz que vocês tenham se reencontrado."  
"Eu também, Scotty. Eu também." – Ela sorriu para ele. "Obrigada. De verdade."

"Estarei sempre aqui."  
Michelle deu um beijo no rosto dele, pediu licença e foi até onde Tony e Matt estavam. Em frente a eles, Jack, Jimmy e Harry estavam no chão, fazendo algo que Michelle não registrou. Kim, Chloe e Eric conversavam, sentados no sofá logo atrás de Jack, sobre algo que estava deixando Chloe claramente surpresa e Bill e Audrey estavam em um canto da sala, estranhamente pertos demais. Michelle sorriu para a cena e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Tony.

"Do que vocês estão rindo tanto?" – Michelle perguntou começando a sorrir mesmo sem saber o que era.

Matt e Tony trocaram um olhar e depois Tony balançou a cabeça positivamente para o filho.  
"Sinto muito, Chelle. Garotos também têm seus segredos."

Michelle fingiu estar triste e em seguida os quatro, até mesmo Lizzie que sempre ria aos verem sorrindo, caíram na gargalhada. O motivo? O amor.

0000000000

"Você acha que eles perceberam algo?" – Ela perguntou hesitante.  
"Eu acho que não."  
"Michelle olhou para nós dois e eu pude vê-la sorrindo, como se ela tivesse captado algo."  
"Se alguém percebeu, eu aposto o que você quiser como foi ela."

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio.

"Você quer contar a eles?"  
"Eu não sei, Bill. Nós só saímos duas vezes até agora e bem," – Ela sorriu e olhou para ele. "Apesar de estarmos nesse momento na sua cama, eu gostaria de esperar até termos certeza que isso dará certo."

"O que você desejar."  
Bill a impediu de continuar a conversa beijando-a. As mãos dele começavam a procurar o zíper da camisa dela.  
"Sem mais conversas?" – Ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
"Eu já estou cheio de conversas por hoje." – Ele disse em um tom brincalhão. – "Enquanto eu não puder te tocar publicamente, farei questão de percorrer cada parte do seu corpo aqui, na minha cama, nos meus braços, Audrey Raines."

* * *

**Nota Final: **É muito estranho Bill e Audrey? Paro com isso ou continuo com a relação dos dois? Crescendo cada dia mais? Gostaria da opinião de vocês. :)

* * *

_"Eu só quero ver você  
Quando você estiver sozinha  
Gostaria apenas de ter você se eu puder  
Eu só quero estar lá  
Quando a luz da manhã explode  
No seu rosto, que se irradia._

_Só quero estar lá  
Quando estivermos presos na chuva  
Eu só quero ver você rir, não chorar  
Eu só quero te sentir  
Quando a noite colocar seu disfarce.__"_

**Love you 'till the end - The Pogues  
**


	33. Quatro lugares e um amigo

**Capítulo Trinta e Três: Quatro lugares e um amigo.**

Michelle acordou ao sentir um movimento ao seu lado. Ela vagarosamente abriu os olhos e ao perceber quem havia se mexido, um largo sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Matt tinha um braço em cima do abdômen da mãe e a cabeça apoiada no tórax dela. Durante o sono, Michelle havia passado involuntariamente seus braços ao redor do filho, mantendo-o o mais próximo possível. Ela ficou observando Matt dormir pacificamente e seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando as lembranças de como ele havia ido parar ali surgiram na mente dela.

_- Flashback -_

"_Sabe, Chelle, todas as noites em que você esteve ausente, eu sonhava com o dia em que ficaríamos assim de novo."_

"_Assim como?" – Ela perguntou brincalhona. "Com você em cima de mim?"_

_Tony sorriu._

"_Também. Mas, mais especificamente, com eu beijando todo o seu corpo."  
Ele sentiu-a tremer embaixo dele._

"_Você me deixa louca, Tony Almeida."  
Michelle sussurrou perto da boca dele._

"_Eu ainda nem comecei, Michelle Almeida."  
Ele adorava como soava o nome dela com o sobrenome dele, mesmo depois de tantos anos._

"_Mamãe? Papai?" – Uma vozinha sonolenta e fraca mais uma batida na porta interrompeu Tony no exato momento em que ele havia começado a beijá-la nos lábios. Trocando um olhar frustrado com Michelle, ele foi até a porta e quando abriu, encontrou um Matt amedrontado. Tony abaixou-se para ficar no nível dele._

"_O que aconteceu, campeão? Teve um pesadelo?"  
O menino balançou a cabeça negativamente._

"_Eu... uh..." – Matt tentou falar enquanto olhava do pai para a mãe sentada na cama. "Eu só queria ter certeza que vocês estavam aqui."_

_Tony pegou o rostinho dele com ambas as mãos e os olhos dos dois se encontraram._

"_Mamãe e papai estão aqui, meu filho. E eu prometo que nunca mais vamos sair de perto de você e da sua irmã, está bem?"  
"Promete?" – Os olhinhos dele encheram-se de lágrimas._

"_Eu prometo, parceiro." – Tony puxou o filho para um abraço apertado e tomando uma decisão, fechou a porta, levantou o filho do chão e foi com ele até a cama._

"_Vem aqui, meu amor." – Michelle pediu quando Tony colocou-o no meio da cama. Sem hesitar, Matt engatinhou diretamente para os braços da mãe. Michelle apertou o filho contra si e depois de uns minutos, soltou-o e beijou uma das bochechas dele._

"_O que você me diz de dormir aqui hoje, Matty?" – Tony perguntou sentado no seu lado da cama._

"_Eu posso?" – O menino perguntou esperançoso._

"_Claro que pode!" – Tony confirmou com um sorriso no rosto. Pela primeira vez desde que chegara, Matt sorriu para os pais. Tony abriu os braços e esperou o filho chegar até ele. "Nós te amamos, Matt. Nunca esqueça isso."_

"_Eu também amo vocês."_

_Tony novamente sorriu e puxou o filho para cima dele. Matt acomodou sua cabeça no tórax do pai enquanto o resto do seu corpo repousava em cima do de Tony. Michelle olhou a cena e sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Tony passou seus braços fortes em volta do filho e virou sua cabeça para olhá-la._

"_Eu te amo." – Ele disse apenas movendo os lábios._

"_Eu também te amo." – Ela disse da mesma forma._

_Eles sorriram um para o outro. Michelle aproximou-se mais dos dois e entrelaçou suas pernas com as de Tony. Os três adormeceram com um sorriso nos lábios._

_- Fim do Flashback –_

Michelle cuidadosamente posicionou Matt com a cabeça no travesseiro e silenciosamente saiu do quarto. Ela estava faminta e o cheiro de café já invadia a casa. _Tony._

Ela o achou na cozinha, as costas viradas para onde ela agora o observava. Sem anunciar sua presença, ela foi até ele e o abraçou por trás. Depois do rápido sobressalto ao sentir os braços dela contra seu abdômen, Tony sorriu e ainda com o sorriso nos lábios, virou-se para olhá-la.  
"Eu podia ter me queimado, você sabe." – Ele disse em um tom brincalhão.

Michelle moveu seus braços da cintura para a nuca dele.

"Se você quiser, eu não repito mais isso."

"Eu nunca disse que a queimadura seria um problema."

Ela sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu amo quando você fica sem camisa pela casa."

Michelle baixou os olhos para apreciar o corpo dele. As mãos dela também exploravam-no dos ombros ao abdômen.

"Você gosta?"  
"Uh-hum." – Ela voltou a encará-lo e viu um brilho nos olhos dele. "Apesar que, eu tenho que admitir, eu prefiro quando você não tem nada em canto nenhum."  
Ele sorriu ainda mais e passou um dos braços dele por detrás dela, segurando-a firme contra ele.

"Eu ficaria do jeito que você gosta, aqui mesmo, se não tivéssemos duas crianças prestes a acordar."

"Eu sei." – Ela disse e desceu suas mãos perigosamente pelo lado das pernas dele.  
"Chelle..." – Ele sussurrou sabendo que não podia se controlar por muito mais tempo. Michelle sabia disso e depois de dar um selinho nele, afastou-se.

Tony levou um tempo para concentrar-se novamente no que ele estava fazendo antes e depois de alguns minutos, ele a chamou de volta. Michelle reapareceu depois de checar Lizzie e Matt e encontrar os dois ainda dormindo.

"Chloe pediu a minha ajuda em algumas coisas para o bebê. Nós duas vamos até o shopping agora pela manhã." – Michelle o informou depois de engolir uma de suas torradas.

"Já coisas para o bebê?"

"Você sabe como ela é."  
Os dois trocaram um sorriso.

"Então você vai me abandonar aqui a manhã toda, sozinho?" – Ele não podia ter falado aquilo de forma mais dramática.

"Nem comece, Almeida. Isso não vai funcionar. E ainda mais, você terá a companhia dos nossos filhos."  
Tony sorriu e Michelle olhou-o sem entender.

"Não é nada. É só que... eu ainda acho maravilhoso como soa quando você fala 'nossos filhos'." – Ele sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

"E esse é exatamente o motivo que eu não canso de repetir. Nossos filhos. Nossos. Nossos." – Ela disse agora brincando com ele.  
"Você acordou hoje com o objetivo de me enlouquecer?" – Tony disse já levantando da sua cadeira e indo na direção da dela. Michelle levantou-se também e postou-se desafiadoramente na frente dele, os braços cruzados, o rosto querendo esconder o sorriso.

"Na verdade, não. Mas isso não deixa de ser uma ótima idéia."  
"Você acha?" – Tony disse dando mais um passo na direção dela.  
"Você é o homem das boas idéias, Tony." – Ele sorriu. "O meu homem."

_De novo._

"Boas idéias, huh?" – Ela concordou com a cabeça. "O que você acha dessa?"  
Ele avançou, passou seus braços por detrás das pernas dela e a tirou do chão. Michelle soltou uma gargalhada que ela estava segurando até aquele momento e se debateu, fingindo não gostar de estar ali, nos braços dele.

"Me põe no chão, Tony!"

"Sem chances, Chelle. Essa foi a melhor idéia que eu tive até agora."  
Ele a balançou mais.

"Tony! Eu falo sério!" – Mas a voz dela e a forma como ela sorria diziam exatamente o oposto. Tony sorria junto com ela.

"Você sabe que esse jeito imperativo de falar não vai funcionar, certo?" – Ele baixou sua cabeça e beijou rapidamente uma parte do pescoço que estava exposto e que ele sabia que a faria sentir cócegas.

"Agente Almeida, me ponha no chão, agora!"

Ele beijou o mesmo lugar de antes e ela se debateu mais uma vez. Tony foi até o sofá e a deitou lá, ficando em seguida com seu corpo totalmente em cima do dela.  
"Tony... as crianças." – Michelle disse tentando olhar na direção do corredor que levava para os quartos. Os lábios dele novamente acharam uma parte exposta do pescoço dela, fazendo-a voltar sua atenção para ele. "Tony..."  
"Diga, Michelle, e eu paro."  
Ela não iria ceder agora. Sem ouvir a resposta dela, ele encontrou a boca dela e sem dá tempo para ela pensar em algo, ele passou sua língua pelos lábios dela.

"Tony..." – Michelle tentou mais uma vez entre os beijos.

"Só você pode parar isso, Michelle."  
Ela mais uma vez não disse nada em resposta e ele desceu sua cabeça para passear seus lábios entre os seios dela, exatamente onde a camisa do pijama que ela usava tinha um decote. Partindo para o ataque final, ele levou uma de suas mãos para o limite da blusa dela, ameaçando descer mais um pouco. Ele a sentiu tremer com o toque, a respiração dela estava pesada e os olhos fechados.  
"Okay. Pare. Você venceu."  
Tony parou de beijá-la e olhou a face dela. Os olhos ainda fechados. A mão dele também parou, mas permaneceram no mesmo lugar. Ela sabia que ele estava esperando que ela abrisse os olhos e voltasse a pensar claramente, mas com o peso dele em cima dela, o calor dele sendo sentido por cada parte do corpo dela, a respiração dele tão acelerada e em ritmo com a dela, os olhos chocolates cheios de amor e desejo que ela sabia que encontraria, mais a mão quente dele repousando em um lugar que sempre a deixava maluca, dificultavam a tarefa de sair daquele momento. Depois de uns minutos em silêncio, Michelle finalmente conseguiu ficar em total controle do seu corpo e da sua mente. Tony sorria para ela e ela não pôde fazer nada que não fosse sorrir de volta.

"Você me paga por essa."  
"Aposto que sim."  
Ela moveu-se embaixo dele e sabendo que ele não podia mais continuar o joguinho deles, Tony deixou-a sair.

"Eu vou passar na casa de Chloe e a pegar, já que é caminho para o Fox Hills Mall. Você está lembrado do almoço na casa de Bill?"

"Estou."  
"Eu e Chloe tentaremos não demorar muito."

"Sei." – Tony disse sarcasticamente também levantando-se do sofá.

"Eu juro. E depois nós iremos direto para a casa de Bill. Jack passará aqui e pegará você e noss... e as crianças." Michelle sorriu com a escolha de palavras dela. Tony a lançou um olhar divertido. "Nos encontraremos todos lá."

"Okay, chefe." – Tony disse e voltou sua atenção para os pratos que estavam na mesa. "Eu vou limpar isso aqui e você vai se arrumar."  
"Obrigada, querido." – Michelle disse sinceramente agradecida, deu mais um selinho nele e correu para se arrumar. O joguinho deles havia levado tempo o suficiente para deixá-la em cima da hora... não que ela reclamasse.

0000000000

"Então, o que você disse ao Tony? 'Querido, vou sair com seu melhor amigo.'?" – Jack perguntou quando os dois entraram no carro dele. Michelle olhou-o divertidamente.

"Eu disse que ia sair com a Chloe. Coisas para bebê."  
Jack acenou positivamente a cabeça.

"Onde estamos indo, lady?"  
Michelle sorriu.  
"Nós temos que agir com objetividade. Temos quatro lugares para ir, cada um possui uma parte do que no final será o dia do aniversário de Tony."  
"Quatro lugares?"  
Jack perguntou enquanto já dava partida no carro.

"Nem reclame, Loiro. Eu disse que precisaria da sua ajuda lá em Vegas."  
"Yeah, yeah. Você me pegou nessa, Dessler."

Os dois sorriram.  
"Então, nós precisamos ir em cada um desses lugares até a hora do almoço. Lembra do almoço na casa de Bill, certo?"  
"Absolutamente."

"Eu disse ao Tony que eu e Chloe aparecíamos por lá quando terminássemos. E que você o pegaria e as crianças. Faremos cada uma das coisas necessárias, voltaremos até sua casa, eu pegarei meu carro e Chloe. Você pega o Jimmy e Harry e depois o Tony e eu e você fingimos que nem nos vimos ainda hoje."

"Ok, senhor."  
Michelle sorriu.  
"Então, Loiro, nós temos por volta de 4 horas até a hora em que precisamos voltar. Você acha que dá tempo?"  
Jack olhou-a em choque.  
"Você só pode estar brincando. Nós salvamos o mundo em 24 horas e você acha que não podemos organizar uma festa de aniversário completa em 4 horas? Sabe, Michelle, você me decepcionou agora."  
Ela deu um leve tapa no braço direito dele.

"Você está certo."  
"Claro que estou." – Ele sorriu convencido. "Além do mais, eu estou no volante, babe."  
"Yeah." – Michelle disse sorrindo. "Nós voaremos pela cidade, assim como temos um alto risco de morrer em um acidente."

Jack sorriu também.

"Oush, Michelle. Assim você fere meus sentimentos."  
"Desde quando você é tão sentimental?"  
Os dois riam agora.

"Okay. Não levemos para o lado pessoal."  
"Combinado."  
"Qual a nossa primeira parada, lady?"

0000000000

"Tony? Posso falar com você um minuto?" – Michelle aproximou-se do grupo onde Tony estava com Jack, Eric e Bill.  
"Claro."  
Os dois se afastaram para ter um pouco de privacidade.

"O que foi, Chelle?"  
Michelle olhou nos olhos dele antes de começar a falar.

"Antes de irmos para Vegas..." – Sempre Vegas. Era difícil esquecer aqueles dias. "Nós combinamos passar mais tempo lá, termos nossa segunda lua-de-mel, lembra?"  
Os olhos de Tony se abriram ao lembrar do que ele mesmo havia proposto, e esquecido.  
"Oh, Deus. Chelle, eu sinto muito. Depois que..."  
"Shhii, Tony." – Michelle disse delicadamente colocando seu dedo indicador nos lábios dele. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu também esqueci, até ontem à noite, quando você tava, você sabe, antes do Matt aparecer na nossa porta."

Tony abriu um doce sorriso.  
"Yeah."  
"E você não precisa se culpar. Você tem que concordar que depois de tudo que aconteceu, permanecer em Vegas não seria nada romântico."  
"Eu concordo. Especialmente com certas pessoas morando por lá."  
"Totalmente broxante, huh?" – Michelle disse rindo para ele.

"Totalmente."  
Ela olhou desconfiadamente para ele.

"Qual é, Tony. Você tem que concordar que Carrie melhorou muito desde da última vez em que a vimos."  
Tony permaneceu calado após ouvir as palavras dela. Ele só mantinha um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos nos dela.

"Por que diabos você está me olhando como se eu fosse um ET?"

Tony riu.

"Você é uma mulher incrível, sabia?" – Ele a puxou pela cintura. "Aquela mulher claramente nos odeia, fez quase tudo que podia para me seduzir e você ainda consegue elogiá-la com toda sinceridade."  
As bochechas dela rosaram.  
"Bom, eu só estou dizendo..."  
"E não." – Tony disse firmemente. "Ela parecia exatamente a mesma coisa pra mim. Porque depois de muito tempo, Michelle, quando a gente não muda aqui dentro." – Ele apontou para o coração dela. "A gente não consegue mudar em nada mais."

Michelle permaneceu calada.  
"Você muda aqui," – Ele apontou para o dela novamente. "E aqui," – Agora para o coração dele mesmo. "Todos os dias. Cada vez mais amor, mais lealdade, mais confiança. Por isso, cada dia é um novo dia com você. Um dia mais bonito, mesmo no meio do caos em que vivemos."  
As palavras o ajudavam, mas a ela? Elas haviam fugido completamente.  
"Isso acontece, meu amor," – Ela disse dando um passo na direção dele. "Por causa de você."  
Ele sorriu e a beijou apaixonadamente.

* * *

_"Obrigado por este momento  
Eu tenho que dizer o quão linda você é  
De todas as esperanças e sonhos que eu poderia ter rezado por,  
Aqui está você._

_Se eu pudesse ter uma dança pra sempre  
Eu te pegaria pela mão  
Hoje a noite é você e eu juntos  
Eu tenho orgulho de ser seu homem._

_Eu não ouço a música  
Quando eu estou olhando em seus olhos  
Mas eu sinto o ritmo do seu corpo  
Perto do meu  
É o jeito que nos tocamos que me leva a isso  
Esse é o jeito que nós sempre seremos  
Seu beijo, seu lindo sorriso, você sabe que eu morreria por isso  
Oh baby, você é tudo que eu preciso."_

**Greatest story ever told – Oliver James**


	34. Quatro surpresas e um aniversário

**N/A: **Como vocês podem observar, o capítulo é maior do que o usual. Não cortei-o em duas parte pra não perdemos a seqüência do evento e porque, sendo o do aniversário em si, digamos que esse capítulo seja especial. E por coincidência (juro!) amanhã é o aniversário do Carlos Bernard. Então, aproveitando o espaço: Parabéns, Carlos! (Huahuaha. Como se ele fosse ler isso, mas enfim...)

**N/A²: **Na próxima terça feira, dia 14 de outubro, é o aniversário de **Márcia Dantas**, umas das leitoras dessa fic, uma pessoa que sempre me apoiou não só como escritora, mas como amiga. Cada dia ao teu lado, ainda que não fisicamente, é enriquecedor e importante pra mim. Então, pra você, Marcinha, eu dedico esse capítulo que acabou de se tornar duplamente especial. (Ah! E ELA vai ler isso :X).

* * *

**Capítulo Trinta e Quatro: Quatro surpresas e um aniversário.**

_Tony,_

_Bill ligou hoje mais cedo, pediu que eu e Jack fôssemos até a casa de Brad Hammond ter uma reunião com ele. Hammond está doente, por isso não estamos fazendo isso na CTU. Bill nos encontrará lá. Você pode se dirigir pra lá assim que acordar? Estaremos esperando por você e Chloe, Hammond quer falar com vocês no fim da reunião. Eu não sei sobre o que é, mas aposto todas as minhas fichas que é sobre Vegas. Eu deixei Matt na escola e a Lizzie na casa dos Bauers. O endereço é: Rua Arcturus, nº 34. _

_Beijos,  
Sua Chelle._

Tony recolocou o recado na mesa de cabeceira e esfregou os olhos. Era a segunda vez em menos de uma semana que Michelle deixava um recado e saía, deixando-o sozinho e sem o calor dela perto dele. Com um sorriso no rosto, Tony anotou mentalmente que iria reclamar sobre isso com ela.

000000000000

Em 30 minutos, Tony havia tomado banho, comido e já estava na porta da frente da casa de Hammond. Ele identificou o carro de Michelle, o de Jack, o de Chloe e o de Bill. _Você está atrasado, Almeida._ Tony pensou e rapidamente estacionou o carro e subiu o caminho até a porta principal. Após tocar a campanhia, ele observou ao redor enquanto esperava alguém abrir a porta para ele. Um jardim bem tratado e muito verde na parte da frente da casa, um espaço para dois carros, mais sem nenhum a vista. A casa de dois andares e aparentemente ainda melhor por dentro.

"Hey, Almeida." – Chloe disse ao abrir a porta. Tony parou de olhar ao redor e voltou-se para quem o havia atendido.

"Chloe?"  
"O que foi? Eles estão lá dentro, nós ainda não fomos requisitados e eu me ofereci para abrir a porta."  
Tony sorriu para ela concordando com a cabeça.

"Entre." – Ela abriu espaço para ele passar por ela.  
Tony entrou no hall e esperou que Chloe chegasse ao lado dele e assim os dois poderiam ir até onde estava acontecendo a reunião.

"Eles estão no jardim lá trás. Hammond precisa de ar fresco. Gripe."  
Tony novamente concordou com a cabeça e seguiu Chloe para a parte de trás da casa.  
"Boa casa, huh?" – Ele comentou quando os dois chegaram à cozinha e Chloe já estava abrindo a porta que os levaria ao encontro dos outros.

"Você ainda não viu nada." – Chloe olhou pra ele, sorriu e depois abriu a porta, novamente abrindo espaço para ele passar por ela. Ele o fez e parou ao ver o que o esperava do outro lado.

Uma mesa enorme rodeada por diversas pessoas que ele não esperava encontrar ali, muito menos naquele momento, o olhavam e sorriam. Depois da surpresa, ele conseguiu escutar o que eles cantavam.  
"Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muito anos de vida," – Chloe passou por ele e se juntou aos outros. Inconscientemente, Tony deu mais alguns passos em direção a eles. "É pique, é pique, é hora, é hora, é hora, ra-tim-bum, Tony, Tony, Tony!"  
A próxima coisa que ele sentiu foram dois braços ao redor da sua perna. Ele olhou pra baixo e viu Matt, olhando pra cima e sorrindo pra ele.

"Feliz aniversário, papai!" – Matt disse e Tony sorriu. A realidade finalmente atingindo-o em cheio. Ele então se abaixou e pegou o filho em seus braços, apertando-o contra si.

"Obrigado, Matty." – O menino recebeu um beijo na bochecha antes de ser recolocado no chão.

"Você me deixou curiosa," – Michelle disse quando parou em frente a ele. Poucos metros separando os dois. "Aquela cara de espanto segundos atrás era pela surpresa da festa ou por que você esqueceu seu próprio aniversário?"

Tony sorriu ainda mais. Como ele havia sido burro.

"Ambos." – Ele respondeu e a puxou pela cintura.

"Eu não acredito que você esqueceu seu próprio aniversário, Almeida." – Michelle replicou e passou seus braços por trás da nuca dele.

"Com tudo que aconteceu..." – Ele começou e os olhos dele percorreram por detrás da cabeça de Michelle, onde as outras pessoas conversavam e sorriam, esperando o casal terminar para cumprimentá-lo. "Eu só queria me lembrar todo dia o quanto é essencial ter você perto de mim. Apenas isso estava na minha mente." – Ele concluiu agora olhando nos olhos dela. Michelle sorriu e Tony viu os olhos dela brilharem.

"Você é o homem mais fofo que eu já conheci, Tony." – Ela fechou a distância entre eles e deu um rápido beijo no canto da boca dele.  
"Eu espero que você não tenha conhecido muitos." – Ele sorriu de volta e a beijou diretamente nos lábios. Eles continuariam com o beijo, se não houvesse uma platéia atrás deles esperando pela estrela do dia.

Tony pegou a mão de Michelle, entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e caminhou até onde os outros estavam. Matt, Lizzie, Harry e Jimmy já estavam brincando em um quadrado cheio de areia e brinquedos. Jack e Chloe foram os primeiros a se aproximarem.  
"Hey, Almeida!" – Jack disse já com um tom de brincadeira na voz. "Ficando cada vez mais velho, hein? Daqui a pouco, Michelle terá que achar alguém que cumpra seus deveres em casa, ou melhor, na,"  
"Jack!" – Chloe o interrompeu dando um leve tapa no braço esquerdo dele. "Deixe-o em paz. Pelo menos no aniversário dele."

"Obrigado, Chloe." – Tony disse e abriu os braços para recebê-la.  
"Parabéns, Tony."

"Obrigado."

Jack olhou pra ele e os dois se olharam por alguns minutos. Tony estava esperando a próxima piada.

"Parabéns, Tony. Eu espero que você fique cada vez mais velho." - Jack deu um passo a frente. "Ao nosso lado." – Tony sorriu e dando também um passo a frente, abraçou o melhor amigo.

"Para onde foi todo o seu humor?"  
"Ah, você sabe, Tony, vou realizar um sonho seu hoje: Jack Bauer não implicará com Tony Almeida durante 24 horas."

Tony, Michelle e Chloe riram.  
"Humrum. Sempre quis ver um milagre acontecer com meus próprios olhos."

"Me dê algum crédito, okay, Almeida? Você verá."  
Jack sorriu, pegou a mão de Chloe e os dois se afastaram para deixar os outros falarem com ele.  
Tony nem chegou a ver quem era quando Kim se jogou nos braços dele.

"Parabéns, Tony!" – Ela disse ainda com os braços ao redor da nuca dele. Tony sorriu ao reconhecer a voz.  
"Obrigado, Kim."  
Antes de soltá-lo completamente, Kim deu um beijo na bochecha dele, recebeu outro em volta e se afastou. Eric trocou um aperto de mão com Tony e ele e Kim também se afastaram. Bill e Audrey vieram em seguida e mais abraços e beijos foram trocados. Por fim, a pessoa que ele mais se impressionou de estar ali, aproximou-se.

"Ben." - Tony disse com o maior sorriso que ele havia aberto até ali.  
"Tony." – Ben aproximou-se e os dois abraçaram demoradamente. Quando eles se afastaram, Ben virou-se e pegou a mão de uma loira.  
"Tony, essa é minha esposa Sophia." – Sophia estendeu a mão e Tony apertou calorosamente.  
"É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo."

"O prazer é todo meu." – Tony pegou a mão de Michelle. – "Acho que vocês já foram apresentadas enquanto eu não estava presente."

Michelle e Sophia sorriram e concordaram com a cabeça.

"E esse," – Ben disse pegando a mão de um menino loiro logo atrás dele. "É meu Tony."

O pequeno Tony deu um passo a frente e esperou o grande Tony reagir. Michelle olhou para seu marido e viu os olhos dele brilharem e ela tinha certeza que eram lágrimas que queriam cair. Em seguida, os dois Tonys estavam no mesmo nível e se abraçando. Depois de um tempo, os dois soltaram-se.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Tony." – Tony Almeida disse estendendo a mão para o garoto. O pequeno Tony olhou-o nos olhos e também estendeu a mão. Tony sorriu ao sentir uma pequena mão deslizar para dentro da sua.

"Pode voltar a brincar com as outras crianças, Tony." – Ben disse e o garoto correu para onde Matt, Lizzie, Harry e Jimmy estavam.  
"Ele é adorável, Ben." – Tony comentou depois de recuperar a fala.

Ben afirmou com a cabeça. Antes que alguém pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, eles ouviram os passos de duas crianças correndo.

"Feliz aniversário, tio!" – Tony nem teve tempo para se abaixar e pegá-lo nos braços. Harry já estava abraçando as pernas dele. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido e maravilhosamente bem.  
"Obrigado, parceiro." – Tony desceu e ficou na altura dele. Harry hesitou e depois de receber um sorriso do tio, deu um passo a frente e abraçou Tony fortemente.

Matt sorriu ao ver a cena e depois de um tempo também aproximou-se, abraçando o pai, o melhor amigo e fazendo Michelle rir do abraço a três. Harry e Matt acenaram para Michelle e voltaram em disparada para a caixa de areia. Ela, então, pegou a mão de Tony, pediu licença a Ben e Sophia e o conduziu até a caixa de areia, onde ela prentedia pegar Lizzie e assim, Tony poder falar com ela pela primeira vez.

"Hey, minha princesa." – Tony a pegou nos seus braços, trocou um sorriso com ela e assim como fez com Matt, a apertou contra si. Ela também recebeu um beijo na bochecha. Eles a recolocaram no chão, Tony também falou com Jimmy e em seguida ele e Michelle voltaram para onde os outros adultos estavam, ao redor da enorme mesa com um enorme bolo e cheia de comida. Todos passaram o resto do dia conversando, rindo, comendo e por fim, fizeram a brincadeira que Michelle havia planejado, onde Tony pegava um presente da pilha e teria que adivinhar de quem era. Nessa hora, todos sentaram ao redor de uma fogueira feita no jardim, até as crianças pararam de brincar e aconchegaram-se no colo de seus pais ou tios. Quando todos os presentes foram devidamente abertos e depois de Tony descobrir quem havia dado cada um, as pessoas começaram a se despedir e voltarem para casa. No fim, restaram apenas Tony, Michelle e seus dois filhos. Matt e Lizzie, no entanto, já estavam dormindo no sofá da enorme sala de estar.

"De quem é essa casa?" – Tony finalmente percebeu que ele havia esquecido completamente essa pergunta.

Ele e Michelle estavam na cozinha, os dois agora frente a frente.

"Eu pensei que você nunca ia perguntar." – Michelle sorriu e foi acompanhada por ele.

"Então, de quem é?"

"Sua."  
Tony ficou mudo. Ou ele teria antes ficado surdo e não havia entendido direito?  
"Minha?"  
Michelle sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto dele. A segunda do dia.

"Sim, sua."

"Minha?" – Ele repetiu a pergunta, agora olhando ao redor.  
Michelle soltou uma risada.  
"Sim, Tony. Isso é o que o pronome possessivo indica. Sua."

"Mas, Michelle, deve ter custado uma fortuna."  
Ele agora olhava diretamente para ela.  
"Você sabe que eu ganho muito bem na CTU. E eu e o Jack ganhamos um considerável bônus depois dessa missão."  
"Vocês ganharam um bônus?"

"Ganhamos." – Michelle estava achando engraçado o jeito perdido em que ele se encontrava nesse dia.

"Mesmo assim, Michelle, eu,"  
"Tony." – Ela o calou colocando o dedo indicador dela contra a boca dele. "Esse é meu primeiro presente pra você, goste você ou não."

Ele nem pareceu registrar a palavra primeiro.

"Michelle,"  
"Pare, Tony." – Ela pegou ambas as mãos dele. "Eu sei que você sonha em morar em uma casa desde que Matt nasceu, mesmo você nunca tendo me dito isso. Agora, temos além do Matt, a Lizzie. Os dois estão crescendo e precisarão de espaço para correrem, brincarem, serem as crianças que nós queremos que eles sejam, diferente da nossa infância." – Tony permaneceu calado. Olhando-a nos olhos. Mãos em mãos. "É apenas lógico ter essa casa. E eu pensei que te dar uma de presente seria uma boa idéia."

"Se você tivesse me avisado, poderíamos ter dividido o custo."  
"Nesse caso, não seria uma surpresa, muito menos um presente."  
Tony desviou o olhar e concentrou-se na casa ao seu redor. A cozinha era enorme, uma mesa para 6 pessoas na sala de estar que era conectada a sala onde tinha uma enorme tv de plasma. Ele voltou sua atenção a ela quando sentiu sua mão sendo apertada.

"Você gostou do presente ou não?" – Ele percebeu um pequeno tom de desapontamento na voz dela e se sentiu mal por isso. É claro que ele havia amado.  
"Foi o melhor em anos, Chelle." – Ele levou uma de suas mãos para a bochecha dela e percebeu que ela não estava totalmente convencida das palavras dele, o olhar dela era de alguém magoado e os olhos dela não encontravam os dele.

"Olhe pra mim, Michelle." – Depois de uns segundos, ela olhou. "Me desculpe, eu não quis soar mal agradecido ou como alguém que não gostou do presente. Só fiquei impressionado com o tamanho da casa e depois com a quantidade de dinheiro que você deve ter gastado, mas isso realmente não deveria importar pra mim, certo?" – Ela concordou vagarosamente com a cabeça. "O que importa é que foi você quem me deu e que eu sei que foi com todo seu coração, muito mais do que com seu dinheiro." – Ele abriu um sorriso. "E além do mais, só em imaginar as crianças correndo pra cima e pra baixo, domingos de churrascos, tomar banho naquela piscina enorme. Tudo isso com você e nossos filhos. Como eu poderia não ter gostado?" – Ela finalmente sorriu.

"Então você realmente gostou." – Ela mais afirmou do que perguntou.

"Eu amei." – Ele baixou-se e deu um beijo nela. "Você disse primeiro presente?"

Michelle sorriu ainda mais e se aproximou do ouvido dele, sussurrando.  
"Depois que colocarmos as crianças na cama."  
Quando ela se afastou, Michelle viu um brilho malicioso nos olhos dele.  
"Não é o que você está pensando, querido."

Ela começou a puxá-lo em direção a sala.  
"Oh, não?"

"Não chega nem perto." – Michelle soltou a mão dele, abaixou-se e retirou Lizzie de um dos sofás. Ela esperou Tony fazer o mesmo com Matt e indicou com a cabeça que ele devia segui-la.  
Quando os dois se reencontraram no corredor do andar de cima, Michelle mais uma vez pegou a mão dele e o guiou para onde Tony imaginava ser o quarto deles.

"Feche os olhos." – Michelle pediu delicadamente. Ela o levou até o centro do quarto. "Pode abrir agora."

Tony abriu os olhos e, sem poder evitar, a boca também. O quarto era provavelmente três vezes maior do que o que eles atualmente tinham. Uma cama que, Tony tinha certeza, caberia ele, ela, Jack e Chloe sem apertos, mais uma tv plasma, um enorme guarda-roupa, uma varanda dando para o fundo das casas e uma porta que levaria a um banheiro que ele nem queria imaginar como seria.

"Uau, Michelle..."  
"Você vai reclamar de novo?" – Ela perguntou metade brincando, metade ansiosa.  
Ele olhou diretamente pra ela.  
"Não." – Ele sorriu. "Esse quarto é... maravilhoso."

Michelle concordou com a cabeça e andou em direção a cama. Tony finalmente observou que existiam o que ele imaginava serem mais dois presentes.

"Sim, são pra você." – Ela respondeu como se lendo a mente dele.

Tony ia novamente comentar que ela não precisava fazer isso tudo por ele, mas a vendo ansiosa e esperando ele aproximar-se, ele decidiu que iria até o fim com tudo o que ela havia planejado.  
"Você tem que abrir primeiro esse." – Ela apontou para o que estava à esquerda dele. Tony concordou com a cabeça e abaixou-se para pegar o presente. Era algo macio, ele notou ao apalpar. Desviando seu olhar do presente para ela, ele sorriu e começou a desembrulhar.

"Chelle!" – Ele gritou com tanta empolgação que até Michelle se assustou. "Oh. Meu. Deus. Eu havia esquecido completamente disso!" – Michelle agora sorria.

"Eu sei. Com tudo que aconteceu..."  
Ele a encarou, os dois sorriram e ele voltou sua atenção para o segundo presente: a mais recente camisa, lançada três dias atrás, pelo time do coração dele, o Chicago Cubs. Igual ao uma criança com seu novo presente, Tony passou vários minutos olhando a camisa, virando-a de um lado pro outro até dar-se por convencido que era dele e era do Chicago Cubs. Ele deixou a camisa na cama e moveu-se para perto dela, com a intenção de agradecê-la sem palavras por mais essa enorme surpresa.

"Não me beije ainda." – Ela disse pondo uma mão na frente dela efetivamente parando-o. "Abra o outro presente. Eu só pretendo morrer sem ar uma vez, Almeida." – Os dois riram.  
Tony abaixou-se novamente, agora pegando o segundo embrulho. Esse era menor e estava dentro de um envelope retangular.

"Você escrevendo cartas?" – Ele perguntou enquanto abria com cuidado a aba do envelope. Michelle deu de ombros e sorriu, esperando até ele ver o que tinha dentro. Quando Tony finalmente abriu, ele avidamente pegou em suas mãos o que havia dentro e as palavras fugiram totalmente da mente dele. Ele olhou petrificado por vários minutos o que estava nas mãos dele, esperando que alguém o retirasse do seu belo sonho e quando ele ouviu Michelle rindo suavemente, foi quando ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou.  
"Como você pode ser tão perfeita?" – Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer e Michelle ficou surpresa pela escolha das palavras dele. Ela esperava que ele fosse correr pela casa, saltar e gritar, mas ao invés disso, ele a surpreendia, focando sua atenção nela primeiramente, depois na excitação do presente.

"Eu tenho que ser no mínimo isso para merecer um marido como você, não acha?"

Ainda sem acreditar em tudo que havia acontecido no decorrer das últimas horas, Tony aproximou-se dela com um brilho de felicidade nos olhos, deitando Michelle delicadamente pelos ombros na cama e colocando seus dois braço um em cada lado do corpo dela.  
"Sabe o que eu acho?" – Ele perguntou e ela esperou ele continuar. "Eu acho que não existe um dia na minha existência em que você não me faça feliz. Não só com todos esses presentes maravilhosos, mas cada simples dia, Michelle. E você nunca cansa de estar lá. O mesmo olhar sincero. O mesmo ombro que carrega mais do peso do mundo do que deveria. A mesma mulher obstinada a viver cada dia da vida dela como se fosse o último e por causa disso, fazendo todos ao seu redor sentirem-se amados. E pra mim, mesmo depois de 7 anos, você continua sendo a mesma mulher surpreendente que deu o primeiro passo, me pegando de surpresa naquele corredor, naquele dia, com aquele beijo. Todos os dias, Chelle, eu olho ao redor e tenho orgulho de dizer que eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo."

Os olhos dela brilhavam iguais aos dele, mas de emoção.

"Tony... eu..."  
Ele a cortou encostando seus lábios contra os dela. Eles beijaram devagar e demoradamente, o sabor um do outro era impossível de enjoar. Quando eles se separaram para readquirir o fôlego, Tony sorriu para ela, levantou-se da cama e estendeu uma mão para levantá-la também.  
"Como eu pude esquecer disso também?" – Ele perguntou olhando novamente o seu terceiro presente: duas entradas para o jogo das finais de baseball que o Chicago Cubs ia disputar no próximo mês, em Chicago.

"Eu acho que você deveria procurar um médico." – Michelle comentou brincando. Nem ela havia acreditado que ele havia esquecido completamente o time dele no último mês, especialmente nesse ano, em que o Cubs estava fazendo a melhor campanha dos últimos 15 anos, chegando finalmente as finais da MLB. Estando em Vegas, e nas várias horas em que ela deitava sozinha na cama do quarto em que ela dividia com Jack, Michelle decidiu fazer desse aniversário dele o mais inesquecível possível. E surpreendentemente, cada presente veio naturalmente a mente dela: a casa, e depois de ter uma conversa com Jack, ela descobriu que o Cubs estava indo para as finais e que ela sabia que se Tony lembrasse disso, ele planejaria apenas chamar Jack para ir até o apartamento deles e os dois assistiriam o jogo nos sofás da sala. Comprar os ingressos para ele e ela como acompanhante, pareceu bem mais excitante, mesmo ela não gostando nem um pouco de baseball.

"Duas entradas," – A voz de Tony a trouxe de volta para a realidade. "Isso significa somente eu e você em Chicago?" – O sorriso dela cresceu ao perceber o tom malicioso na voz dele.

"Se é o que você quer..."  
"Você se importa? Quer dizer, nós podemos levar as crian,"

"Não." - Michelle o cortou calmamente. "Apenas eu e você."

Tony sorriu satisfeito, olhou mais uma vez as duas entradas, colocou-as na cama e sentou-se ao lado de Michelle. Eles encararam-se em silêncio por um longo minuto.

"Esse foi o melhor aniversário de todos os tempos." – Ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado."

"Como você conseguiu organizar tudo em tão pouco tempo?"

"Desde quando um mágico revela seus truques?"

Tony sorriu para ela.

"Bem-vindo a era digital, querido." – Michelle retribuiu o sorriso. "Nos meus tempos livres em Vegas, descobri com um certo amigo seu, sobre a campanha extraordinária do Cubs nessa temporada e assim tive a idéia do segundo e terceiro presente. Comprei-os pela Internet, ainda lá em Vegas e enderecei a entrega para a casa dos Bauers, só assim você não desconfiaria que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. E quanto a casa, eu pesquisei em inúmeros sites até eu encontrar a que acreditei ser a que você mais gostaria. Eu e Jack fomos ontem apenas fechar o negócio pessoalmente com o construtor."

Agora ele entendia onde ela havia ido ontem.

"Não, eu não fui fazer compras com a Chloe." – Ela leu a expressão dele. "Desculpa ter mentido para você."

"Você não precisa se desculpar por nada, Chelle. Afinal, que graça teria se você tivesse me dito a verdade?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Obrigado."

"Você sabe que não precisa,"  
"Não só por isso." – Foi a vez dele de interrompê-la. "Por tudo. Tudo." – Ele enfatizou, era tanta coisa para enumerar que ele esperava apenas que ela entendesse pelo quanto ele estava agradecendo.

"Ainda assim, você não precisa agradecer." – Ela concluiu aproximando a cabeça dela da dele.

Lá embaixo, a campanhia tocou.

"Você realmente achou que as surpresas tinham acabado?"

Tony a olhou confuso enquanto ela levanta da cama e dirigia-se para o andar de baixo. Ele viu do pé da escada que ela abriu a porta e por ela passou Eve, a babá das crianças.

"Boa noite, sr. Almeida."

"Boa noite, Eve." – Tony respondeu e lançou um olhar inquiridor na direção de Michelle.

"As crianças estão lá em cima, Eve. Pode ficar à vontade."  
"Okay, sra. Almeida."  
"Apenas Tony e Michelle, Eve." – Michelle repetiu o de sempre. Um dia a adolescente se acostumaria. Eve sorriu e dirigiu-se para o quarto em que Michelle previamente a havia indicado como dela.

"Nós estamos saindo, Tony."  
"Oh, estamos?" – Ele disse sabendo que não conseguiria nenhuma informação a mais sobre a próxima surpresa.

Michelle apenas esticou a mão esperando que ele pegasse e os conduziu para fora da casa e em direção a última surpresa do dia.

0000000000

O Bluewater Grill era um dos mais belos restaurantes da cidade. Ele era conhecido pela ótima qualidade e variedade de comidas do mar, as preferidas de Tony. Os casais o escolhiam por ser aconchegante e por terem a sensação de estarem em um lugar especial. Tony sempre quis trazê-la até ali e Michelle sabia disso.

"Uau. O Bluewater Grill?" – Ele remexeu-se no assento de passageiro e ficou de frente para ela. Michelle concordou com a cabeça. "Eu sempre quis trazer você aqui."

Michelle sorriu e começou a sair do carro.

"Eu sei." – Ela respondeu antes de sair. Ela esperou na frente do carro até ele chegar junto dela. De mãos dadas, os dois entraram no restaurante.

0000000000

"Você quer ver o mar?" – Tony perguntou quando ambos haviam terminado o delicioso jantar.

"Eu adoraria." – Michelle sorriu e memórias da primeira vez em que eles saíram para jantar juntos invadiram a mente dela. Ela voltou a realidade quando sentiu a mão quente de Tony procurando a dela. Novamente mãos em mãos, os dois rapidamente chegaram a parte de trás do restaurante. Uma enorme passarela os conduzia em direção reta cada vez mais próximo do mar. Tony e Michelle caminharam lentamente. O ar puro e fresco da noite, assim como a bela e brilhante lua, completavam o cenário ao redor deles. Eles pararam no fim da passarela, as ondas do mar quebrando-se nas pedras em frente a eles. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Aquele momento era como um sonho e nenhum dos dois queria acordar.

Tony olhou para ela ao senti-la largar sua mão e começar a procurar algo na bolsa. Ele virou-se e agora os dois estavam frente a frente, poucos metros separando-os.  
"Perdeu algo?" – Ele perguntou sorrindo. Ela só levantou a cabeça quando achou o que queria.  
"Isso."

Ela estendeu o embrulho retangular para ele.  
"Mais um? Eu pensei que o restaurante,"  
"Não." – Ela o cortou docemente e mexeu a mão na direção dele. "Pegue."  
Ele o fez e rapidamente abriu o presente, em nenhum momento ele desviou o olhar do dela. Uma vez desfeito o embrulho, ele olhou para o seu mais novo presente e foi ali que o mundo parou.

* * *

_"Os momentos indescritíveis da sua vida hoje à noite  
O impossível é possível hoje à noite  
Acredite em mim como eu acredito em você  
Hoje à noite."_

**Tonight, tonight - Smashing Pumpkins**

* * *

**Links do capítulo (já sabem, retirar espaços):**

**1. O 2º presente de aniversário, a camisa do Cubs: **http: / www. cubbiesbaseball. com/ images/ clothing/ jersey17. jpg

**2. O restaurante Bluewater Grill:** http: / www. bluewatergrill. com/ gallery/ index/ category2/ gallery34. htm


	35. Sonhos & Pesadelos

**N/A: **Mil desculpas pela demora. Motivos de sempre. Será que alguém adivinhou o presente? :x

**Capítulo Trinta e Cinco: Sonhos & Pesadelos**

_Uma vez desfeito o embrulho, ele olhou para o seu mais novo presente e foi ali que o mundo parou. _

0000000000

Uma brisa fria penetrava o quarto pela janela aberta. A lua iluminava o sereno rosto dele e fazia sombras que dançavam pelas paredes do quarto.

"Eles se foram." – Uma voz grossa e fria falou com o menino adormecido. "Eles nunca mais vão voltar." – O menino se mexeu e puxou as cobertas para mais perto. "Eles abandonaram você!" – O homem falou mais forte e o garoto acordou, assustado. Por um momento, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo. "Você está me escutando?" – Não era um sonho. O menino esfregou os olhos e quando abriu-os, encontrou os olhos mais ameaçadores que já havia encarado. "Seus pais partiram."  
"Não! Eles não foram!" – O menino gritou o mais forte que sua voz sonolenta permitiu.  
"Não seja tão infantil, Matthew, você sabia que eles fariam isso uma hora ou outra."  
"Quem é você?" - As lágrimas embaçavam a visão do garoto.  
"Oh, Matt, você sabe quem eu sou."  
"QUEM É VOCÊ?" - Matt levantou-se e ficou de pé em cima da cama. Ele não se atrevia a andar em direção ao enorme desconhecido a sua frente.

"Seus pais se foram, Matt. Se foram. Pra sempre."

0000000000

O presente continuava seguro nas mãos dele. O único som que podia ser ouvido era o das ondas quebrando perto deles. Michelle apenas o olhava de volta, um sorriso espalhado pelos seus lábios. Tony olhava-a como nunca antes, tão profundo que Michelle achou que derreteria sob o olhar dele se os dois continuassem assim por muito tempo.

"Isso é real?" – Ele perguntou com a voz tremendo.

"Tão real quanto eu e você." – Ela respondeu sem desviar os olhos dos dele. Tony apenas balançou vagarosamente a cabeça. As palavras haviam deixado-o. E Michelle esperou por ele, como ela sempre fazia e pra sempre faria. Esperou até que ele estivesse pronto pra falar.

"Eu... uh..." – Ele tentou falar, olhou para o presente em suas mãos e quando voltou a olhar para ela, foi quando Michelle viu algo que a surpreendeu. Os olhos dele estavam cheios de lágrimas e ele não as impediu de cair. Tony virou o rosto e olhou para o mar. A brisa noturna batendo no seu rosto.  
"Olhe pra mim, Tony." – Michelle pediu docemente, uma das mãos dela tentando virar o rosto dele na direção dela. Ele fechou os olhos ao ouvir a voz dela e mais algumas lágrimas fizeram seu caminho pelas bochechas dele. "Por favor."  
Ele então virou e os olhos dos dois novamente conectaram-se. Michelle sorriu para ele, ambas as suas mãos nas bochechas dele, limpando carinhosamente os caminhos deixados pelas lágrimas.  
"Você não gostou muito, gostou?" – Ela brincou com ele que finalmente sorriu. A realidade começava a voltar e Tony novamente olhou para o presente em suas mãos. Ele nunca cansaria de ler aquilo: _Gravidez: Positivo_. Ele voltou a olhá-la quando sentiu a mão dela na sua e depois a mão dele na barriga dela.  
"Seu presente está realmente aqui." – Ela disse e ele sorriu, maravilhado. Retirando sua mão da barriga dela, ele passou um braço por detrás dela e a puxou para um demorado e vagaroso beijo. Quando os dois se separaram, Tony encostou sua testa na dela.  
"Esse foi de longe o melhor aniversário da minha vida."

"Fico feliz de ter feito parte desse seu dia." – Ela sorriu.

"Você é meu dia completo, Chelle. Todos os dias."

0000000000

"Onde estão meus pais?" – A voz do menino deixava claro que ele estava dividido entre a raiva e o pânico.

"Matt?" – Jack perguntou do outro lado da linha. "O que está acontecendo?"  
"Meus pais, tio Jack. Onde eles estão?" – O menino refez a pergunta mais fortemente.

"Eles não estão dormindo?" – Jack olhou para o relógio: 23h.  
"Não!" – Matt gritou. "Eles não estão dormindo!"  
"Matt, calma, okay? Conte-me o que está acontecendo."  
"Eu tive um pesadelo, e nele meus pais iam embora. Deixavam eu e Lizzie para trás. Quando eu acordei, procurei por eles e eles realmente não estão aqui."  
Jack sorriu. Seu afilhado estava atordoado por um pesadelo e Tony e Michelle provavelmente haviam saído para terminar de comemorar o aniversário de Tony.

"Matt, primeiro de tudo, seus pais nunca vão abandonar você. E segundo, eu acabei de me lembrar que ouvi sua mãe falando em sair com seu pai para jantar fora. Você checou a Lizzie?"

"Sim." – A cabeça de Matt estava a mil por hora. O telefone seguro nas pequenas mãos dele.

"E a Eve? Ela provavelmente está em algum quarto lá embaixo."

"Eu não vou descer. Eu tenho medo." – Matt estava sentado na sua cama, as pernas cruzadas embaixo do resto do corpo dele. Ligar para o padrinho foi a melhor solução que ele havia encontrado sem ter que ir muito longe do seu quarto.

"Okay." – Jack pausou e pensou por alguns minutos. "Seus pais provavelmente estão voltando para casa. Até lá, eu vou ficar falando com você por aqui, okay, parceiro?

Matt balançou-se e olhou ao redor. Ele havia acendido a luz do quarto, fechado as janelas e trancado a porta. Ele estaria seguro e seu padrinho do outro lado da linha confirmaria a sensação ainda mais.

"Okay, titio. Obrigado."  
Jack sorriu e os dois começaram a conversar sobre o próximo jogo do time de Matt e Harry, dali a dois dias.

0000000000

"Como você descobriu?" – Tony perguntou quando ele e Michelle já estavam no quarto deles. Matt havia sido colocado novamente na cama depois de Tony e Michelle assegurarem que tudo que ele havia visto foi um pesadelo. Ela demorou um pouco pra responder.  
"Quando estávamos no deserto, eu..." – Ela pausou. Tony a puxou para mais perto. "Eu senti enjôos. Achei que era resultado de todo o estresse pelo qual estávamos passando e ignorei. Quando finalmente estávamos a salvos, os enjôos continuaram. Quando chegamos a L.A., senti tonturas e mais náuseas. Decidi comprar o teste e fazê-lo."  
Tony virou-se e alcançou o teste de gravidez que ela havia dado a ele como presente_. Gravidez: Positivo_. Ele brincou com o teste em suas mãos até recolocá-lo no lugar.  
"Você realmente gostou?" – Michelle perguntou desencostando-se do tórax dele e olhando-o nos olhos.

"Você está brincando? Foi o presente mais lindo que eu já recebi." – Ele continuou olhando-a. "Você não é de duvidar do que faz, Michelle. O que está errado?"

Ela ainda achava incrível como ele parecia ser capaz de sempre ler a mente dela.  
"É só que," – Ela aproximou sua cabeça inconscientemente para perto da dele. "É nosso terceiro filho. Totalmente sem planejamento. Quer dizer, você talvez,"  
"Shhi. Shhi." – Tony silenciou-a com o dedo indicar na boca dela. "Eu teria mais uma dezena de filhos com você, querida." – Ele desviou o olhar. As lágrimas ameaçando voltar aos olhos dele. "Meu Deus, outro filho. Outra criatura que eu e você criamos." – Ele olhava diretamente para ela agora. "Nosso filho. Nosso terceiro filho. Isso não soa maravilhoso pra você?"

Michelle sorriu.  
"Soa perfeitamente bem."  
Ele sorriu de volta.

"Oh, quase esqueci." – Michelle virou-se e puxou algo da mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama.  
"Outro presente? Você está tentando me matar, Michelle?"

"Como eu poderia tentar matar o pai dos meus filhos?"  
Os olhos dele brilharam.  
"Isso é golpe baixo."  
Ela novamente sorriu e entregou a ele o que ela havia pego. Tony olhou-a desconfiado, pegou o papel entre as mãos e abriu-o.

_Olhe pra mim._

_Me beije._

_Me segure._

_Me sinta._

_Me ame como se esse fosse nosso último dia._

_                                               Da sua eterna,  
                                Michelle Dessler Almeida._

Tony releu mais algumas um dúzia de vezes cada palavra que havia no papel. Simples palavras, profundos significados. Ele, por fim, sorriu, colocou o papel ao lado do seu último presente e em um rápido movimento, ficou por cima dela.

"Olhe pra mim..." – Ele começou a reproduzir o que tinha no papel e a olhava intensamente. Michelle sorriu e retribuiu o olhar na mesma intensidade. "Me beije..." – A voz dele era rouca, baixa e sensual. Um tremor incontrolável percorreu a espinha dela. Tony abaixou sua cabeça e tocou levemente os lábios dela. Ele a sentiu sorrir contra a boca dele e então ele capturou os lábios dela nos seus. Ela novamente tremeu e ele a segurou mais firme, fazendo-a tremer uma terceira vez quando a língua dele encontrou a dela. As mãos dele rapidamente se desfizeram da roupa de ambos. "Me sinta..." – Ele continuou, seu tom de voz sempre igual. E ela sentiu. Tony entrou vagarosamente nela. Daquele modo que a fazia pedir para que ele se apressasse porque ela não agüentaria por mais tempo. "Eu sinto você, Chelle." – Ele disse quando levantou a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos. "Eu amo poder fazer você me sentir dentro de você." E com essa simples frase, ela chegou ao seu auge, gritando o mais alto que ela podia para não acordar as crianças, por ele. Tony.  
"E eu vou amar você, Michelle, cada dia como se fosse nosso último dia." – Ela apenas sorriu, sua respiração arfante. "E quando esse dia chegar, eu vou amar você além da eternidade."

_"Você sabia, que eu te amo?  
Venha e deite-se comigo.  
Eu te amo.  
E honestamente, eu te amo.  
Você me faz sentir vivo,  
E eu vou te amar até o fim dos tempos."_

**Breathe – Angels & Airwaves**


	36. Santos & Pecadores

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora. O de sempre: estudos. Espero que tenha valido a pena a espera. Aí vão vocês.

* * *

**Capítulo Trinta e Seis: Santos & Pecadores.**

"Sabe, Tony, eu não acho que Bill vai apreciar sua nova escolha de roupa para o trabalho."

Tony virou-se assustado ao ouvir a voz da sua esposa, que ele erroneamente assumiu que estava dormindo. Ele sorriu e voltou a se olhar no espelho. Michelle permaneceu em silêncio, apenas admirando o homem que tinha a sua frente. Tony estava apenas de cueca e com a camisa do Chicago Cubs que ele ganhara na noite anterior.

"Gosta do que vê?" – Ele perguntou, de repente, ao virar-se pela segunda vez e encontrá-la apreciando-o. Michelle sentiu suas bochechas ficarem rosadas antes de responder.  
"Vamos apenas dizer que essa visão poderia ser melhorada."

Tony levantou uma sobrancelha, mas ele sabia claramente a imagem que ela tinha naquela cabeça brilhante dela.

"Sério?" – Ela queria jogar? Ele era um exímio jogador.  
Michelle apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Então por que você não me ajuda a melhorar o cenário?"

Ela sorriu e saiu da cama, indo diretamente na direção dele.

"Você não consegue fazer nada sozinho, consegue?" – Ela decidiu implicar mais um pouco com ele. Os dois estavam a meros metros de distância.

"Eu sei cozinhar." – Ele falou em um tom brincalhão. 1 x 0 para Tony Almeida.

"Verdade." – Michelle replicou calmamente após um tempo processando a resposta dele. "Então por que você não vai fazer isso agora? Nós estamos morrendo de fome." – Ela pousou a mão na sua barriga. Michelle não vestia nada além da lingerie preferida dele. Ela sorriu triunfantemente, ele não resistiria.

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo." – Ele segurou-a pelo braço quando ela tentou passar por ele em direção ao banheiro.  
"O que eu não posso fazer com você?" – Michelle indagou com uma expressão inocente no rosto. Tony 1 x 1 Michelle.

"Isso." – Ele a encostou rapidamente no armário e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela. Michelle usou de todo seu auto-controle para não tremer ao senti-lo irradiar tanto calor e desejo.  
"Tony..." – Ela sempre tentava escapar dele, mas nunca conseguia. "Nós não podemos..." – Os lábios dele a silenciaram e ele a pressionou mais uma vez contra o armário. "Nos atrasar hoje..." – Novamente, ele a pressionou e a silenciou com outro beijo. "Para a reunião que..." – Ele penetrou sua língua pra dentro da boca dela e pressionou pela última vez o corpo dela contra o dele. Quando ele a ouviu gemer seu nome baixinho na boca dele, Tony sabia que havia ganho.

***

"Como vocês todos sabem pelos memorandos distribuídos pela Unidade, hoje é um grande dia para nós." – Bill olhava para todos os funcionários presentes naquela imensa reunião. Ele viu quando Tony e Michelle chegaram lentamente, tentando passar despercebidos.

"Agente Almeida, agente Dessler." – Ele interrompeu seu discurso assim como a tentativa sem sucesso dos dois de passarem por todos e chegarem aos seus lugares sem que o chefe percebesse. Bill segurou o sorriso ao ver o olhar de culpa deles. "Preciso de vocês dois aqui." – Ele apontou para o lado dele, onde Jack e Chloe claramente abafavam um sorriso.

Tony e Michelle andaram o mais rápido que conseguiram pelo meio dos outros agentes e rapidamente chegaram até onde Bill havia determinado.  
"Sinto muito." – Michelle sussurrou no ouvido dele ao parar ao lado dele.  
Bill apenas sorriu e continuou seu discurso.

"Como eu estava dizendo, hoje é um dia importante para essa Unidade. Alguns meses atrás, agentes de toda a Europa vieram até os Estados Unidos fazer um intercâmbio em várias de nossas Unidades espalhadas pelos país. Hoje, em cada uma dessas Unidades, os agentes que decidiram ficar por um ano ou mais aqui, estão sendo oficialmente apresentados ao resto do time e terão definidas suas posições de trabalho. Na nossa Unidade, devido ao nosso histórico, dos 5 que ficaram durante esses meses, apenas 2 decidiram juntar-se a nossa equipe." – Duas pessoas levantaram-se das cadeiras colocadas no salão principal da CTU e esperaram Bill continuar.

"Kaylin Newbrook, do MI6, em Londres." – Bill apontou para uma mulher de altura média, cabelos pretos, lisos e longos. Todos aplaudiram e Kaylin sorriu, acenando para eles com a cabeça.

"E Pierre Whittaker, da FIP, na França." – Bill agora apontou para um homem de altura média, cabelos também pretos e do tamanho dos de Tony. Ele sorriu amigavelmente para todos.

"Srta. Newbrook ficará na equipe coordenada por Tony Almeida. Sr. Whittaker na equipe coordenada por Jack Bauer."  
Os dois assentiram com a cabeça, assim como Tony e Jack.  
"E, ainda tenho o prazer de anunciar, que o Scott Fox decidiu transferir-se definitivamente para a nossa Unidade. Ele que era de São Francisco e estava aqui apenas como ajuda extra, é agora um integrante da Unidade. O sr. Fox se reportará diretamente a Chloe O'brian." – Chloe concordou com a cabeça e Michelle trocou um sorriso com Scott. "Sejam todos bem-vindos!" – Bill finalizou seu discurso e todos aplaudiram, voltando em seguida as suas estações de trabalho.

"Muito bem, Almeidas, chegando atrasados em um dia tão importante como esse." – Claro que Jack não deixaria essa passar. Ele, Chloe, Tony, Michelle e Bill formavam agora um círculo.  
"Nós estávamos comemorando, okay, Bauer?" – Tony replicou passando um braço pela cintura de Michelle e sorrindo para ela.

"Seu aniversário foi ontem, Tony." – Jack devolveu.  
"Não, Jack. Nós estávamos comemorando a breve chegada de mais um Almeida ao mundo."

Jack, Chloe e Bill olharam surpresos para os dois.

"Como... como assim?" – Chloe perguntou confusa.  
"Assim, Chloe: um dia, eu e a Michelle estávamos em casa sem fazer nada então,"  
Todos começaram a rir e a novidade parecia ter sido melhor digerida pelos outros três.  
"Uau. Mais um Almeida!" – Chloe falou agora totalmente animada. Ela foi até Michelle e puxou a melhor amiga para um abraço apertado. "Parabéns para os dois!"

"Parabéns, Almeida!" – Jack aproximou-se do seu melhor amigo e o puxou para um abraço tão apertado quanto o que Chloe dava agora em Michelle.  
Bill esperou até Chloe soltar Michelle para abraçá-la carinhosamente.  
"Parabéns, Michelle."  
"Obrigada, Bill."

"E Tony," – Ele soltou-a e voltou-se para Tony. "Eu sei que isso é tudo uma estratégia sua para mantê-la mais tempo fora desse lugar." – Os quatro sorriram.  
"Obrigada, pessoal. De verdade." – Michelle os agradeceu quando todos formaram novamente o círculo.

"Eu adoraria poder ficar aqui assim, apenas comemorando as coisas boas da vida, mas temos trabalho a fazer. Tony e Jack, preciso que determinem as tarefas dos agentes Newbrook e Whittake. Chloe, o Scott precisará de uma pequena mãozinha para concluir a transferência de todos os arquivos dele para cá, sua ajuda aceleraria o processo. E para nossa nova mamãe aqui, você pode voltar a sua sala e se divertir lendo e assinando relatórios."

"Divertir, huh?" – Michelle disse passando por ele e já indo para sua sala.

"E Michelle," – Bill a fez parar. "Gil Grissom ou Sara Sidle vão ligar para você hoje e informar sobre como andam as investigações referentes a Thomas Berg."

Só o nome daquele bastardo a fez sentir náuseas.  
"Entendido."  
"Ah, Jack," – Foi a vez de Bill para Jack. "Audrey está na minha sala e quer falar em particular com você."

Jack e Tony trocaram um olhar.

"Estou a caminho. Obrigado, Bill."  
Curioso para saber o que Audrey gostaria de falar com ele, Jack subiu as escadas o mais rápido que conseguiu e, depois de receber a permissão dela, ele entrou na sala e fechou a porta.

"Oi, Jack." – Audrey o cumprimentou timidamente.

"Oi, Audrey." – Ele a cumprimentou nervoso.

"Sente-se, por favor." – Ela indicou o lado desocupado do sofá perto dela.  
"Aconteceu algo com o Harry?" – Jack perguntou ao sentar-se e virar-se para encará-la. Audrey sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta.  
"Não, Jack. Está tudo bem como o Harry."  
Ele soltou um suspiro aliviado e esperou que ela dissesse o que o havia trazido ali.

"Jack, eu estava pensando..." – Audrey engoliu em seco e fixou seus olhos nos dele.

"Você não quer ir embora de novo, quer?" – Jack mais uma vez perguntou o que ele achava ser o assunto da conversa.

"Não, não." – Ela imediatamente respondeu, novamente sorrindo da pergunta dele.

"Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de adicionar seu sobrenome ao nome do Harry. Quer dizer, ele é nosso filho e," – Ela foi interrompia pela mão de Jack sobre a sua. Aquele sorriso nos lábios dele, aquele brilho naqueles olhos azuis, ainda a tirava o fôlego, mas Audrey rapidamente retirou esses pensamentos da cabeça. Jack estava com a Chloe. Ela começando algo com o Bill.

"Eu adoraria, Audrey." – Ela sorriu de volta.

"Harry Raines Bauer."

"Você já falou com ele?" – O tom da voz dele era de insegurança.

"Sim. Ele disse que mal podia esperar para ter no nome dele o nome do pai."  
Jack sorriu orgulhoso.

"Obrigado, Audrey. Isso significa muito pra mim."  
"Eu sei." – Ela simplesmente respondeu. "Fico feliz que tenha gostado."

"Harry Raines Bauer." – Ele mesmo experimentou o nome agora. "Perfeito."

Audrey sorriu da expressão abobalhada no rosto dele.

"Nós só precisamos ir a um cartório, procurei saber com uns advogados conhecidos do meu pai."  
Jack apenas concordou com a cabeça. Sua felicidade era grande demais para expressá-la em palavras.

"Eu preciso ir trabalhar." – Audrey falou docemente e começou a levantar. Jack a imitou, ainda calado, e se levantou também. "Vejo você amanhã no jogo dos garotos?"

"Com certeza." – Jack disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Audrey sorriu também, aquela sensação de fazê-lo feliz, a fazia mais ainda.

"Até mais, Jack."

Audrey pegou sua bolsa e passou do lado dele, mas foi parada pela mão dele no braço dela antes de conseguir alcançar a porta.

"Obrigado." – Ele disse simplesmente e a abraçou. Pega de surpresa, Audrey levou um tempo para enfim, abraçá-lo de volta.

"Vocês dois merecem."

Jack a soltou, olhou-a mais uma vez nos olhos e a largou.  
"Até amanhã."

Ela sorriu novamente e passou por ele. Jack a observou descer as escadas e logo em seguida, procurou Tony com os olhos.

"Tony!" – Jack correu atrás dele quando o viu subindo as escadas, indo em direção a sala dele.

"Hey, Bauer." – Tony encarou o melhor amigo e percebeu aquele brilho nos olhos dele. "O que a Audrey fez com você, cara?"

Jack apenas sorriu, suas mandíbulas já levemente doloridas e puxou Tony até sua própria sala.

"Jack, o que diabos..."  
"Harry vai ter meu sobrenome."

Tony levou alguns segundos para processar a informação e quando o fez, apenas puxou Jack para um abraço.  
"Isso é muito bom, Jack!"  
"É melhor do que eu poderia tentar definir, Tony."  
Eles sorriram um para o outro.

"Tem planos para depois do expediente?" – Jack perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Não. Nenhum. Michelle e Chloe disseram que iam sair as duas juntas. Conversa de garotas."

"Que tal uma saída de garotos?"

Tony sorriu inseguro.  
"Qual é, Tony, nossas esposas vão sair, nós temos o mesmo direito. Temos muito o que comemorar em um espaço tão curto de tempo. Michelle está grávida novamente! E Harry com meu nome no sobrenome. Isso tudo é tão fantástico!"  
Tony não podia fazer nada que não fosse sorrir ainda mais da empolgação dele. Esse era o Jack que poucas pessoas conheciam.

"Okay, okay. Nos encontramos aqui?"  
"Isso."

"Feito. Vou trabalhar ou Bill despedirá a nós dois."

***

"Onde vamos?" – Tony perguntou quando ele e Jack se encontraram no estacionamento, logo após o fim do trabalho.  
"Saints & Sinners." – Jack respondeu prontamente, um sorriso aparecendo novamente nos seus lábios. Tony o acompanhou, entendendo o que os olhos dele queriam dizer. O Saints & Sinners era um dos melhores bares da costa de Los Angeles. Eles gastariam um bom dinheiro lá.

"E lá se vai todo o meu salário do mês." – Tony falou sorrindo antes de entrar no próprio carro e sair.

***

O Saints & Sinners estava lotado como era habitual em todas as noites da semana. Todos sabiam que se queriam diversão, não havia lugar melhor do que aquele bar.

Michelle e Chloe também sabiam disso, e foi exatamente por quererem comemorar com seus maridos as recentes novidades, que elas desistiram de sair apenas as duas e estavam, secretamente, indo encontrá-los. Jack havia informado a Chloe onde ele e Tony estariam, caso elas precisassem de algo.

"Você acha que eles ficarão chateados por nos intrometermos na saída deles?" – Chloe perguntou assim que ela e Michelle colocaram os pés dentro do bar. Vários homens as encararam, alguns não muito discretos.  
"Tarde demais pra pensar nisso, Chloe. Vamos apenas achá-los ou eu vou ter que usar minhas habilidades de luta para calar esses idiotas." – Michelle disse referindo-se a um grupo de homens pelo qual elas haviam acabado de passar e que as elogiaram de um jeito não muito gentil.

"Ali estão eles." – Chloe apontou para dois homens sentados perto do balcão. Ela não percebeu que Michelle não a acompanhou quando ela começou a se aproximar deles. "Michelle?" – Chloe finalmente se virou quando não a escutou atrás dela.  
Ao ouvir a voz de Chloe, Tony e Jack viraram assustados e surpresos. Mas não foi Chloe que chamou a atenção deles, e sim Michelle, parada a alguns metros atrás, olhando desapontada para a direção deles. Jack e Chloe olharam para Tony, buscando uma resposta e só entenderam a situação quando ele soltou a lata de cerveja em cima do balcão.

"Eu quebrei a minha promessa." – Tony disse tão baixo que apenas Jack conseguiu escutar.  
Foi tarde demais quando ele levantou e reagiu, ela já havia ido embora.

* * *

_"Eu te desapontei ou decepcionei?  
Eu devia me sentir culpado ou deixar os juízes desaprovarem?"_

**Goodbye my lover - James Blunt.  
**


	37. Deixe tudo para trás

**Capítulo Trinta e Sete: Deixe tudo para trás.**

"_Qual seu nome?" _

"_Michelle Dessler Alm..." – Ela parou quando percebeu o que sua boca disse antes que sua mente impedisse. "Michelle Dessler apenas."  
"Okay, Michelle." – A mulher olhou bondosamente para ela, um sorriso que a incomodava, ela não podia sorrir de volta. "Você pode se apresentar para o grupo e dizer o motivo da sua entrada. Seja bem-vinda."_

"_Meu nome é Michelle Dessler e eu estou aqui porque acabei de perder a pessoa mais importante da minha vida."_

***

"Michelle?" – Tony entrou na casa deles freneticamente, olhando por todos os lados um sinal da presença dela. "Michelle!" – Ele gritou mais uma vez esquecendo-se completamente que as crianças estavam em algum lugar perto dali.  
"Sr. Almeida?" – Eve interrompeu a subida dele até o quarto.  
"Onde está Michelle?" – Ele perguntou mais rude do que pretendia.

"Ela deixou isso para o senhor."

Tony rapidamente tirou o bilhete das mãos da babá e leu seu conteúdo.

_Não me procure. Eu preciso de um tempo. Michelle._

***

_Ela não pareceu registrar os olhares todos em cima dela.  
"Conte-nos o que aconteceu." – Pediu novamente a mesma mulher._

"_Ele quebrou a promessa dele. Ele me traiu."_

***

"Você a encontrou?" – Jack perguntou assim que ele e Chloe também entraram na casa dos Almeidas.  
Tony não respondeu, ao invés disso, passou o bilhete para o casal.

"Alguma idéia de onde ela possa estar?" – Jack perguntou ao devolver o papel para ele.  
"Se eu soubesse, já estaria me dirigindo até lá." – Tony falou agora consciente da sua rispidez.  
"Olhe, Tony, talvez você deva apenas fazer o que ela pediu." – Chloe falou segurando o braço dele quando ele ia novamente ligar para ela. "Ambos sabemos que ela não vai atender."

Ele pareceu ver lógica no argumento dela e enfiou o celular novamente no bolso.

"Você quer que eu tente ligar para ela?" – Chloe perguntou ainda mantendo sua mão no braço dele.  
"Ambos sabemos que ela não vai atender." – Tony repetiu as palavras dela metade triste, metade irritado.

***

"_Conte-nos mais." – Incentivou a mesma mulher de sempre. Michelle não conseguia lembrar o nome dela. Nem conseguia pedi-la para parar de falar._

"_Ele já salvou minha vida. Agora, ele levou com ele toda a minha existência."_

***

"Ela vai voltar, Tony." – Jack o conduziu até o sofá enquanto Chloe foi distrair as crianças no andar de cima.  
"Da última vez, isso levou 6 meses."

"Agora é diferente. Vocês têm dois filhos e mais um a caminho. Ela não vai sumir."

"E se você estiver errado, Jack? E se ela for embora e levar Matt e Lizzie junto? E se eu nunca tiver a chance de ver meu próximo filho?"  
"Tony, você está exagerando. Nem bêbado você está."

"Michelle não é cega, Jack! Ela viu a lata na minha mão e pelo olhar dela, tenho certeza que ela viu as outras duas latas já vazias no meu lado do balcão!"

"Tony." – Jack esperou que o amigo olhasse para ele e ao ouvir o tom de voz decisivo dele, Tony olhou. "Você sabe que não está agindo racionalmente e novamente, que está exagerando." – Tony ia falar, mas Jack levantou a mão parando-o. "Eu sei que você quebrou uma promessa e isso não é bom, mas Michelle não vai deixar que isso tome conta da mente dela e destrua 7 anos de casamento e uma família, ok? Ela só precisa de tempo. É tudo que precisamos quando somos magoados por alguém que gostamos muito e você é tudo na vida dela, Almeida."  
"E eu a magoei." – Tony concluiu, sentindo seu peito esmagar cada vez mais com a lembrança do olhar que ela lhe lançara antes de sumir.

***

"_O que aconteceu exatamente, Michelle? Você precisa nos contar." _

_Michelle olhou ao redor, pela primeira vez ciente de que ela era o centro das atenções. Seu estado emocional era tão deplorável que ela nem se importava mais com o mundo a sua volta, ela raramente se dava conta que existiam outras pessoas observando-a. _

"_Ele desistiu de continuar lutando e quando ele fez isso, ele desistiu de mim."_

***

Tony acordou no outro dia deitado na sua cama. Ele não tinha certeza de como fora parar ali, mas algo envolvendo um remédio para dor de cabeça e dois braços fortes apoiando-o misturavam-se na sua mente. Ele olhou para o lado da cama e não encontrou quem supostamente deveria estar lá, e naquele momento, a realidade o atingiu.  
"Michelle..." – Ele falou tão fraco que nem ele mesmo sabia se havia realmente dito algo. Entorpecido, ele levantou da cama e deu uma volta pela casa, parando brevemente nos quartos de Matt e Lizzie e confirmando que os dois permaneciam lá, diferentemente dela, que aparentemente não havia passado em casa desde da noite anterior. O seu celular tocando o retirou dos seus devaneios.  
"Almeida." – Ele respondeu desanimado quando viu no identificador de chamadas quem era.

"Hey, Tony."  
"Jack." – Ele simplesmente respondeu.

"Eu não vou perguntar como você está porque sua voz já me diz tudo. Liguei apenas para lembrá-lo que ela provavelmente irá para o trabalho. Você não vai querer se atrasar."  
Aquilo fez com que Tony acordasse completamente. Ele até se permitiu sorrir, um pequeno sorriso que não era de felicidade e sim de esperança. Ela tinha que aparecer. Michelle Dessler Almeida, e ele enfatizou mentalmente o último sobrenome, nunca faltava ao trabalho. Tony nunca ficou tão feliz de ir até a CTU.

***

"_Ele foi embora?" – Perguntou uma das outras mulheres que acompanhavam atentamente o que Michelle falava._

"_Eu fui embora. Ele estava terminando com a vida dele e também com a minha. Então, eu corri. Corri para me salvar, mas apenas me joguei em um precipício sem fim. Ele costumava ser meu chão."_

***

Tony entrou pela CTU olhando diretamente para a sala dela e para seu desespero, estava tão vazia quanto a casa deles sem ela. Jack percebeu a chegada do melhor amigo e o encontro no meio do caminho.

"Ela não está aqui." – E não era uma pergunta.

"Ela pode chegar a qualquer momento, Tony."

"Ela não vai vir." – Tony falou e o desespero começava a tomar conta dele de novo. "E se ela precisar de mim, Jack? Eu não posso protegê-la sem saber onde ela está!" – Ele falou aquilo alto o suficiente para as pessoas nas estações mais próximas olharem para ele. Inclusive Chloe, que se aproximou dos dois.  
"Tony, nós dois precisamos conversar." – Chloe olhou duro para ele, aquele olhar que era tão típico dela. "Agora."  
Jack trocou um olhar confuso com sua esposa, mas deixou Tony passar por ele e seguir Chloe.

***

"_E você está aqui para se recuperar, certo, Michelle?" – A mesma mulher perguntou retoricamente. "É exatamente por esse motivo que você tem que repetir agora para nós, o seu objetivo ao entrar nesse grupo de mulheres que sofreram a perda de alguém importante nas suas vidas."_

_Michelle olhou calmamente para a mulher que tanto havia falado naquele dia._

"_Meu objetivo é me reencontrar, mas eu temo que isso só seja possível quando eu reencontrá-lo."_

***

Tony e Chloe rapidamente chegaram a sala dele.

"Ela falou com você?" – Ele perguntou esperançoso.

"Não." – Chloe respondeu secamente. "Sente-se, por favor."

Sem entender o tom de voz dela, Tony fez o que foi pedido.

"Escute tudo antes de me interromper."

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Nós dois sabemos o que você fez na noite passada quando quebrou a sua promessa. O fantasma daquela última vez voltou para assombrá-los e isso era o que vocês mais temiam que acontecesse. Entretanto," – Chloe olhou diretamente nos olhos dele. "Só eu sei o que provocou toda essa reação dela."

Tony levantou uma sobrancelha sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

"Quando viramos amigas o suficiente para ela me confidenciar as coisas mais importantes da vida dela, Michelle me contou como foram aqueles seis meses longe de você. Na maior parte do tempo, ela me contou com lágrimas nos olhos e eu disse que ela não precisava falar nada sobre aquele tempo, que todos podíamos esquecer e seguir em frente. Ela insistiu e disse que havia uma coisa que ninguém sabia e que ela gostaria de contar para alguém e esse alguém seria eu." – Tony olhava atentamente, ele não saberia dizer se ele respirava naquele momento. "Depois que ela foi embora, ela teve que aceitar a idéia que estava totalmente só de novo no mundo. Ela não estava falando com a mãe, não sabia por onde andava o irmão. Ela só tinha a você e ao perdê-lo, ela perdeu tudo que tinha." – Os olhos dele enchiam de lágrimas gradualmente. Chloe continuou sem parar, se ela fosse consolá-lo, ela mesma desabaria. "Tinha essa Igreja que ela ia com a mãe dela quando ela era criança. A mãe dela freqüentou um grupo de mulheres que perderam alguém importante na vida delas quando o pai dela se matou. Michelle lembrava de como a mãe voltava melhor dos encontros, sempre realizados na Igreja, e ela mesma decidiu testar quando perdeu você." – Tony baixou a cabeça, envergonhado por aquela parte do seu passado. "Você sabe como é difícil para ela falar de si mesma. Ela foi a um encontro e falou tudo que ela precisava tirar de dentro do sistema dela. Depois desse primeiro dia, ela nunca mais voltou. Ela não conseguiria. Então, ela se transformou em uma viciada por trabalho, escondendo-se nele, chegando rapidamente ao cargo de diretora de Unidade em Seattle. Ontem à noite, você desengatilhou lembranças que ela não gostaria que viessem à tona, especificamente esse encontro na Igreja. Ela falou coisas que," – Chloe suspirou, não tinha como reproduzir as palavras da melhor amiga. "Que você não gostaria de escutar." – Tony apenas assentiu fracamente com a cabeça. "Dê a ela o tempo que ela precisa. Ela vai voltar na hora certa." – Tony apenas a encarou, querendo se agarrar aquelas palavras desesperadamente. "Conserte isso na hora certa, Tony."

Ele novamente assentiu, não confiando em sua voz para falar algo. Chloe foi até ele, ajoelhou-se para ficar no nível que ele e levantou o queixo dele com o polegar, fazendo-o encará-la.

"Ela te ama, Tony. E irá perdoá-lo. Apenas não repita isso, por favor."

"Eu não repetirei. Nem em mil anos, Chloe."

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, puxando Tony para seus braços.

"Eu confio em você."  
"Obrigado, Chloe."

Eles ficaram assim até que o celular de Tony tocou, alertando-o de que uma mensagem havia chegado.

_Encontre-se comigo no nosso parque na hora do almoço. Michelle._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Eu amo você, eu amo você, eu amo você  
Isso é tudo que eu quero dizer  
Até eu encontrar um meio  
eu direi as únicas palavras que eu sei que você entenderá_

_Michelle, minha bela  
São as palavras que ficam muito bem juntas, muito bem juntas_

_Eu preciso, eu preciso, eu preciso  
Eu preciso fazer você enxergar  
O que você significa para mim  
Até eu conseguir, espero que você entenda o que eu quero dizer  
Eu amo você_

_Eu quero você, eu quero você, eu quero você  
Eu acho que você sabe disso agora  
Eu vou te alcançar de alguma maneira  
Até eu conseguir, eu estou dizendo a você para que entenda."_

**Michelle – Beatles**


	38. Querer não é poder

**Capítulo Trinta e Oito: Querer não é poder.**

Ele não sabia como havia conseguido chegar ao parque em menos de 10 minutos, nem como todas os carros que se colocaram no seu caminho saíram ilesos da sua corrida interna pessoal. Ao descer do carro, Tony sentiu-se tonto como nunca antes em toda sua vida. Ele se apoiou na porta fechada do lado do motorista e fechou os olhos. A racionalidade era crucial para a conversa que ele teria em poucos minutos, apesar do seu coração apressá-lo para encontrá-la e envolvê-la em seus braços. Ele queria poder voltar no tempo, apenas algumas horas e ter se recusado a ir com Jack, se recusado a traí-la e machucá-la. Mas era tarde demais e ele sabia disso, a dor esmagadora em seu peito alertando-o que ele devia encarar os fatos: ele quebrara sua promessa de anos atrás, onde havia dito a ela que nunca mais colocaria um pingo de álcool em sua boca, naqueles dias em que eles estavam apenas recomeçando. Ele queria novamente correr, correr até ela e se ajoelhar, pedindo perdão, implorando para que ela o aceitasse de volta, confiasse nele da mesma maneira do que há um dia atrás, onde tudo parecia tão perfeito. Mas novamente, seu lado racional impediu-o. Ela não queria ninguém se ajoelhando de uma forma dramática, ainda que sincera, Michelle Dessler era uma mulher que resolvia seus problemas conversando e era exatamente desse jeito que Tony resolveria as coisas. Chloe confiava que ele podia, e ele forçou-se para acreditar no mesmo. Ele não a perderia, não dessa vez.

***

Ela não tinha noção de quanto tempo estava ali, balançando-se de um pé para o outro, mas tinha certeza que não era tanto tempo assim, ainda que a espera parecesse uma eternidade. Michelle gostaria de ouvi-lo aproximando-se, ou melhor, senti-lo aproximando-se, porque com o passar dos anos, ela podia perceber a presença dele sem antes mesmo ele anunciar-se de alguma forma. E quando ele finalmente estivesse ali, frente a frente com ela, ela gostaria de fechar a distância entre eles correndo, jogando-se nos braços dele e sentindo-o apertando-a contra si. Era assim que ela gostaria, mas não era assim que funcionaria. Michelle sempre soube a diferença entre querer e poder. E nessa situação, querer não era poder. Ela não podia simplesmente esquecer o fato: ele quebrara sua promessa, ele havia traído-a e machucado-a. Vozes em sua cabeça avisavam-na para permanecer lógica e objetiva, eles tinham, antes de mais nada, que conversar. Eles podiam resolver isso. Ela não o perderia, não de novo.

***

Tony caminhou lentamente pelo caminho que levava a área onde ele sabia que ela estava. Sua mente estava mais clara e ele respirava vagarosamente, lembrando-se das dicas que as pessoas davam para como conseguir se acalmar. Quando ele finalmente chegou, ele a encontrou de costas para ele, o lado esquerdo dela encostado na árvore que eles haviam determinado ser deles, o braço direito pendendo ao lado do corpo dela e a cabeça levantada, em direção ao mar a frente deles. E antes que ele mesmo criasse coragem para avisá-la que ele já estava ali, ela virou-se vagarosamente, o braço esquerdo que ele não conseguia ver antes, sobre a barriga dela, numa posição que aumentou ainda mais a dor dentro dele. Ela encarou-o imediatamente, seus olhos orientais calmos e frios, seus dois braços agora cruzados em frente ao peito, numa posição defensiva. Tony não se atreveu a dar mais nem um passo para frente e com aquela distância entre eles, os dois se olharam por vários minutos, apenas o barulho das ondas do mar quebrando-se a alguma distância dali irrompendo no silêncio que eles cuidadosamente haviam imposto naquele momento.

"Michelle,"  
"Tony,"

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. Ele até riria, se a situação fosse outra.

"Você primeiro." – Ela apressou-se em dizer.  
Era ele que tinha que falar de qualquer forma.

Tony procurou cuidadosamente as palavras, odiando-se por não ter nem pensado antes o que falaria para ela.

"Eu sinto muito." – Ele falou firmemente, impressionando-se por sua voz parecer mais confiante do que ele se sentia. "Eu não a culpo se nunca mais querer falar comigo. Eu sei o quanto eu a machuquei." – As palavras de Chloe vieram claramente a mente dele. _"Ela falou coisas que você não gostaria de escutar."_

"Não, você não sabe." – Ela replicou friamente.  
"Sim, eu sei. Chloe me contou."

Os olhos dela aumentaram de surpresa. Não bastava Tony tê-la traído, agora a sua melhor amiga revelava essa parte do passado dela que ela não queria que ele soubesse?

"O quanto você sabe?" – Ela perguntou depois de recuperada do choque.

"Não sei nada do que você falou no encontro, só que você foi uma única vez." – Ele respondeu sabendo que era exatamente isso que ela queria saber. Chloe havia se recusado a reproduzir as palavras da melhor amiga, ele não a forçara a fazê-lo. Nem forçaria Michelle.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"E eu não tenho certeza se quero saber." – Tony falou e ela pôde perceber a sinceridade em sua voz, quase quebrando a barreira que ela estava impondo entre eles até ali. - "Eu sei que você não quer motivos para o que aconteceu," – Ele continuou quando percebeu que ela não iria falar mais nada. - "Mas a minha intenção em ir ao bar com o Jack não foi para beber. Nós fomos até lá comemorar todas as coisas boas que aconteceram em menos de 24 horas, uma coisa levou a outra e quando percebi o que estava acontecendo foi quando você chegou. Foi tarde demais."  
Ela novamente assentiu e o fato de ela não falar nada o deixava mais ansioso com o passar dos segundos.  
"Então se eu não tivesse chegado, você teria ido para casa bêbado, exatamente como naquelas outras vezes?" - Michelle perguntou contendo sua raiva. Ela não queria piorar a situação.

"Muito provavelmente sim." – Tony replicou tão calmo e honestamente que ela deu um passo involuntário na direção dele.

"Você me traiu, Tony. Você quebrou sua promessa." – Ela finalmente chegou ao ponto principal da conversa. Ela viu quando ele baixou a cabeça e desviou os olhos envergonhado.  
"Eu não estou orgulhoso disso." – Ele disse baixo, mas ela escutou e mais uma vez deu um passo na direção dele. "Eu daria muita coisa para voltar algumas horas e desfazer o que eu fiz. Eu nunca quis trair você. Muito menos te machucar ou fazer você lembrar de tudo pelo que passamos da última vez. Eu não queria," – Ele parou e respirou fundo. Michelle percebeu que ele estava começando a desmoronar e ela reuniu todas as suas forças para não dar mais nenhum passo e ir segurá-lo.

"Eu não queria relembrar o quão covarde eu fui da última vez, nem como eu fiz você partir." – Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto dele. Aquilo fez Michelle dá mais um passo. - "Mas isso não importa, eu já fiz o que eu prometi nunca mais fazer. Eu fui novamente o covarde bastardo da última vez e eu sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto, Michelle." – Ele levantou os olhos e ficou surpreso de vê-la mais perto, no entanto, longe o suficiente para ele não conseguir alcançá-la esticando os braços.

"Eu sei que sente, Tony..." – Ela falou sussurrando e deu mais um passo.

"Espero que você possa me perdoar um dia." – Ele falou dessa vez olhando-a nos olhos. Sua voz derrotada e sua expressão de dor foram o suficente para quebrar todo o muro em volta dela. Michelle correu para alcançá-lo mais rápido e jogou-se nos braços dele.

Tony sentiu-a colidindo contra seu peito e automaticamente passou seus braços ao redor dela.

"Eu sinto muito, Michelle."

Ele repetiu agora no ouvido dela.  
"Eu sei, Tony. Eu perdôo você."  
Ela disse também no ouvido dele.  
"Você perdoa?" – Ele perguntou afastando-a para olhá-la diretamente nos olhos.  
"Sim." – Ela respondeu fracamente, sua mente e corpo cansados com os últimos acontecimentos.

"Você algum dia vai voltar a confiar em mim?" – Ele perguntou mesmo com medo da resposta.

Michelle abriu um pequeno sorriso fazendo o coração dele bater mais forte. Como ele queria ter visto aquele sorriso nas últimas horas.

"Eu sempre vou confiar em você, Tony."  
"Mas,"  
"Escute." – Ela interrompeu-o. Ele pausou e apenas ajeitou seus braços atrás dela, segurando-a mais fortemente. "Todos nós cometemos erros. Você não é perfeito, nem eu sou. Esse tipo de coisa acontece em algum momento de nossas vidas e nós temos que superar e seguir em frente. Ambos sabemos a gravidade, mas também sabemos que dificilmente acontecerá novamente, porque," – Ela pausou e sentiu as próprias lágrimas embaçarem sua visão. "Porque passar uma noite longe de você é demais pra mim, Tony. Eu tentei dormir, mas o vazio dentro de mim era grande demais. Você não estava lá."

Tony sorriu do mesmo jeito que ela antes, aliviado por saber que ela se sentira exatamente como ele. Vazio. Ele deu um suave beijo na testa dela.  
"Eu sei, Chelle. Eu só dormi porque, aparentemente, Chloe e Jack me doparam."

Aquilo fez o sorriso dela aumentar ainda mais.

"Eles fizeram isso, huh?"

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Eu te amo, Michelle." – Ele disse de repente. "Eu sou completamente incompleto sem você."

Ela não agüentou mais. Em um suave movimento, Michelle pegou a cabeça dele com as duas mãos e colou seus lábios nos dele. Tony sentiu uma onda elétrica percorrer do topo da sua espinha até a ponta de seus pés e apertou o abraço em volta dela, trazendo-a impossivelmente para mais perto. Em instantes, Michelle sentiu a boca dele abrir, convidando-a a entrar e ela rapidamente o fez, invadindo a boca dele com a língua dela, sentindo o gosto dele que há muito tempo havia se tornado o seu preferido. Ela sentiu ele sorrindo contra os lábios dela e se afastou curiosa.  
"O que foi?"

Ele riu ainda mais.  
"Isso me lembrou do nosso primeiro beijo. Sempre quando você toma a iniciativa, eu luto duramente para não desmaiar, Chelle."  
Ela sorriu completamente agora. Eles haviam voltado.

* * *

_"Bem, você fez bonito comigo e tem certeza que eu senti.  
Eu tentei ficar fria mas você é tão quente que me derreti._

_Eu não hesitarei mais, não mais._

_Isso não pode mais esperar, tenho certeza.  
Não há necessidade de complicar.  
Nosso tempo é curto.  
Este é nosso destino, eu sou sua."_

**I'm yours – Jason Mraz.**


	39. 6 dias

**N/A: **Ah, eu sinto no dever de avisar que esse é o penúltimo capítulo da fic. Mas, calma, a continuasse dessa virá em seguida. Então, nem é uma notícia tão ruim assim, hum?

**Aviso:** Cena **(muito) quente **no fim do capítulo. E não ousem pular para o fim. (Huahuahua)

* * *

**Capítulo Trinta e Nove: 6 dias.**

_Steve Liontos. _

_18 de novembro de 1944._

_4 de janeiro de 1986._

"_Oi, pai." – Michelle olhou fixamente para lápide e releu mais vezes do que necessário o nome do seu pai, a data do seu nascimento e morte. Quando as lágrimas embaçaram sua visão, ela desviou o olhar para nenhum ponto em particular a sua frente. "Eu sinto sua falta." – Ela retirou um fio de cabelo grudado ao seu rosto. "Todos os dias, pai." – Um silêncio confortante se estabeleceu a sua volta._

"_Michelle."  
Assustada, ela virou-se para encarar o dono da voz que ela já conhecia há tempo suficiente para sentir-se feliz ao ouvi-la. Mas não naquele dia. Não quando tudo que ela queria era ficar só depois do que Tony havia feito._

"_O que você está fazendo aqui?" – A voz dela saiu mais fria do que ela prentedia.  
"Todos estão atrás de você."_

"_Eu preciso de um tempo."  
"Talvez você devesse apenas dizer isso a eles."_

"_Ótimo! Eu mando uma mensagem para ele e você me permite ficar só?"  
"Olhe, Michelle, eu não vim aqui brigar com você."_

_Ela suspirou. Estava exausta o suficiente para se recusar a discutir com ele._

"_Eu preciso ficar a sós com meu pai, Bill."_

"_Só queria avisá-la." – Ele deu as costas e começou a fazer o caminho de volta até o portão de saída._

"_Bill! Espere!" _

_Ele parou e calmamente virou-se para encará-la._

"_Como você me achou?"  
"Lembra quando conversamos sobre seu pai em Seattle?"  
Michelle rapidamente relembrou-se de uma noite em que eles jantaram juntos na casa dela e foi quando ela falou sobre tudo que havia acontecido na sua família, inclusive que um dia gostaria de voltar ao cemitério e sentir a presença do seu pai de novo, ainda que com as más lembranças.  
"Lembra quando conversamos sobre a carta que você leu quando fomos a Nova York?"  
E ela novamente lembrou. Dois dias após a chega deles em Los Angeles, os dois conversaram na sala dela._

"_Eu disse a você que viria ver meu pai assim que fosse possível. Ainda assim, como..." – Ela gesticulou entre ela e a lápide. Como ele poderia saber?  
Bill precisou de um tempo até responder de uma forma que ela fosse entender._

"_Quando Kayla morreu," – Ele desviou os olhos ao lembrar-se de sua namorada, erradamente assassinada pela máfia. "Eu quis os braços do meu pai ao meu redor, blindando toda a minha dor, mas ele estava morto. As memórias não eram o suficiente e eu precisei voltar a New Hampshire, até o cemitério onde meu pai estava e conversar com ele. Eu imaginei que você fosse fazer o mesmo. Foi um tiro no escuro e eu acertei."  
Ela não reagiu. Era exatamente daquela forma que ela se sentia. Ela queria seu pai, seu herói. Queria que ele tirasse a dor de dentro dela. A expulsasse. A destruísse. Bill novamente voltou a andar, decidido a dar a Michelle o espaço que ela precisava.  
"Bill." – Ela novamente chamou, agora envergonhada por ter sido fria e ignorante com ele minutos atrás. Ele novamente virou-se e esperou que ela dissesse o que queria. - "Posso ter seus braços ao redor de mim agora?" _

"Eu falei com meu pai ontem." – Michelle disse ao virar-se na cama para ficar frente a frente com Tony. A expressão no rosto dele era de total confusão.

"Depois do bar..." – Ela começou cautelosa. "Eu fui até o cemitério."

Tony permaneceu calado. Ele não tinha certeza do que devia falar.

"Primeira vez que eu vou lá desde do enterro."  
Agora Tony não tinha idéia do que devia falar. Ela continuou.  
"Eu me senti quase completa de novo."

Michelle abriu um pequeno sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos.

"Quase?" – Tony perguntou inseguro. Qual era o ponto dela?  
"Nós estávamos brigados."

Ele também abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"E desde quando Michelle Dessler precisa de alguém para ser a mulher perfeita e completa que ela é?" – Tony perguntou em tom de brincadeira, esticando os braços e puxando-a para mais perto. Michelle encostou sua cabeça no tórax dele e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele.

"Desde que ela se tornou Michelle Dessler Almeida."

***

"Jack Bauer. Minha sala. Agora!" – Michelle falou com um falso tom sério. Ela e Tony haviam acabado de chegar a CTU e ao passar pela estação de Jack, ela decidiu chamá-lo logo para conversar.

Chloe levantou os olhos ao ouvir a voz de melhor amiga e sorriu com o autoritarismo dela, desviando em seguida seus olhos para Tony e encontrando-o olhando para ela. Os dois trocaram um sorriso e Tony sabia que aquilo era o suficiente para agradecê-la pela conversa do dia anterior.

Michelle trocou um selinho com Tony e subiu com Jack logo atrás dela até sua sala.

"Qual o problema, chefe?" – Jack perguntou ao fechar a porta atrás dele.

"Você ligou para Bill depois do bar." – Não era uma pergunta. Jack desviou os olhos sabendo que eles o entregariam.

"Ele disse isso?"

"Eu estou dizendo."  
Jack agora olhou-a inseguro. Ela estava realmente zangada? Ao ver o quanto ela tentava segurar o sorriso, ele relaxou e entrou na brincadeira.

"Sabe, Michelle, nem sempre você está certa."

Ele largou-se no sofá enquanto Michelle se encostava na ponta da mesa, um olhar divertido no rosto dela.

"Então me diga que estou errada."  
"Você está errada."  
Eles sorriram um para o outro e Jack indicou o lado vazio do sofá para ela juntar-se a ele.

"Anos de treinamento nunca serão suficientes para você mentir para mim, Bauer."  
"Vou anotar isso, Dessler."

"Deveria."  
Ele a estudou por um momento.

"O que exatamente Bill fez?"

"Ele me achou."  
"Ele achou você?" – Tinha um certo tom de desapontamento na voz dele e Michelle olhou-o confusa. – "Eu queria ter achado você." – Ele explicou.  
"Eu estava no cemitério, Jack. Bill entendia exatamente o porque."  
Ela não entrou em detalhes e sabia que Jack respeitaria os limites das informações.

"Seu pai?"  
Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Então, você perdoou o Tony?"

"Sim."

"O que ele precisou fazer pra derreter você de novo, huh?" – Jack cutucou-a para fazer cócegas. Michelle afastou-se sorrindo.

"2 buquês de flores, 4 caixas de chocolate, 6 potes de sorvete e uma noite inteira fazendo amor comigo."  
Jack avaliou-a por um momento, não sabendo se devia acreditar ou não. Quando ela finalmente caiu na risada, ele sabia que havia sido enganado.  
"Você acreditou!" – Ela apontou para ele acusatoriamente ainda rindo.  
"É, você está certa. Eu acreditei." – Ele admitiu depois de conter a risada.

"Viu?" – Michelle disse dando um beijo no rosto dele e levantando-se. "Eu estou sempre certa, loiro."

***

"Mamãe, papai, ali estão eles!" – Matt apontou para a entrada das arquibancadas por onde naquele momento entravam Jack, Chloe, Jimmy, Audrey, Bill, Kim, Eric e um Harry apressado e correndo na frente. "Harry!" – Matt correu para encontrar-se com ele no meio do caminho. Os dois bateram os punhos em seu cumprimento habitual.

"Matty, papai disse se ganharmos esse jogo, teremos sorvete a noite inteira!"

"Sério, tio Jack?" – Matt perguntou ao padrinho assim que o viu atrás do outro menino. Jack sorriu e balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

"Oba!" – Matt sorriu e passou por Harry em direção a Kim, agarrando-se as pernas dela. Kim sorriu e abaixou-se para pegá-lo no colo e levá-lo assim de volta para perto de Tony e Michelle e onde todos já começavam a se acomodar.  
"Preparado para vencer, Matty?" – Ela perguntou ao menino agora em seu colo.  
"Estou, Kimzinha!" – Ele remexeu-se feliz e olhou-a sorrindo.

"Vai fazer outro gol pra mim?"

"Depois que eu fizer um para a minha futura irmãzinha ou irmãozinho, faço o seu!"  
Kim sorriu e recolocou Matt no chão. O técnico deles já os chamavam para a quadra. Os dois garatos acenaram para os adultos e dispararam juntos até onde as outras crianças estavam.

"Quando vocês contaram a ele?" – Kim perguntou para Michelle que estava ao seu lado direito.  
"Hoje. Antes do jogo." – Michelle sorriu com a lembrança. Matt havia entedido o que aquilo significava mais rápido do que eles imaginavam. Ele pediu para ouvir o bebê e emocionada, Michelle sentiu-o encostando seu pequeno ouvido na barriga dela.

"Ele está feliz." – Kim disse sorrindo para Michelle e olhando em seguida para onde Matt estava. Ele e Harry sorriam de alguma piada contada para outro menino que Kim identificou sendo Jaden, um dos recentes amigos dos garotos.

"É. Ele está feliz."

***

O time dos garotos ganhou a quarta partida seguida, em um total de 4 jogos e 4 vitórias. Eles eram os líderes regionais no campeonato de futebol para garotos de 4 anos. Ao final do jogo, os adultos decidiram ir ao Taco Bell, o restaurante que já havia se tornado oficialmente o local para onde todos iam após os jogos. A maior mesa do restaurante era sempre ocupada por eles e os garçons já sabiam a bebida que pediriam: coca-cola para todo mundo.

"Eu gostaria de falar uma coisa." – Eric levantou-se de onde estava quando todos já estavam acomodados nos seus respectivos lugares. Kim lançou-o um olhar confuso enquanto os outros se entreolhavam. – "Kimberly Bauer, você quer se casar comigo?" – Ele perguntou depois de pegar a mão dela e olhá-la diretamente nos olhos. Michelle, Chloe e Audrey soltaram um 'oown' , Tony e Bill abriram um sorriso e Jack permaneceu olhando sem acreditar. Sua filha, sua pequena Kim sendo pedida em casamento? Okay, talvez não tão pequena assim, Jack pensou, mas ainda assim, _sua _Kim? Esse é o típico momento que os pais ficam em séria dúvida se querem ou não que um dia aconteça. Ele voltou a realidade quando a voz de Eric o chamou.  
"Jack, você nos daria sua bênção?" – Jack olhou dele para a filha e viu o mais belo sorriso na face dela, os olhos brilhando tanto de lágrimas que queriam cair como de felicidade. Que pai poderia negar-se a abençoá-los? Esse, Jack pensou novamente, era um momento que ele nunca achou que iria presenciar. E agradeceu mentalmente a Deus por estar ali.

"Pai?" – Foi a vez de Kim trazê-lo de volta para a realidade. Ele percebeu o tom de medo e insegurança na voz dela e apressou-se em abrir um enorme sorriso. Quando ele tinha confiança o suficiente que sua voz não denunciaria sua emoção, ele olhou Eric nos olhos.  
"Vocês têm minha bênção, crianças."

Os dois, assim como os outros, sorriram aliviados. Eric retirou do bolso da calça uma pequena caixa de veludo preta, abriu-a e retirou de lá o anel que em seguida já estava no dedo da sua futura esposa. Depois dos dois trocarem um beijo, todos levantaram-se dos seus lugares e um a um cumprimentaram o casal. Tony foi o último a chegar em Kim e a puxou para um canto mais reservado. Eles encararam-se por alguns segundos calados.  
"Diga alguma coisa, Tony." – Kim pediu quebrando o silêncio. Tony sorriu e afagou os cabelos dela com uma das mãos.

"Sua mão ficaria orgulhosa, Kim." – Foi tudo que Tony disse. Ele não chegou a conhecer mesmo Teri Bauer, mas havia ficado comovido com tudo que aconteceu com Jack e sua família, principalmente a morte da sua primeira mulher. Logo depois, o fato de Kim se recusar a ter uma relação normal com seu pai, culpando-o e não importa se ela admite isso ou não, pela morte da mãe. Por causa de tudo isso, Tony sabia o que significava tanto para Jack como para Kim, aquele momento.

Teri ficaria orgulhosa e não tinha como alguém duvidar disso. Tony observou quando os olhos de Kim encheram de lágrimas e logo depois ela estava nos braços dele, segurando-o como se disso dependesse sua vida.

"Eu gostaria tanto que ela estivesse aqui agora." – Kim falou ainda abrançando-o.

"Ela está, Kim."  
Ele ouviu-a sorrir suavemente e se afastou para encará-la mais uma vez.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim. Obrigada, Tony."  
Ele sorriu e ela o acompanhou.

"É melhor voltarmos antes que Eric pense que eu já roubei a futura mulher dele."

Kim sorriu ainda mais e ela e Tony voltaram para onde os outros estavam.

"Tony, eu falei com Jack e Chloe e eles ficarão com Lizzie e Matt enquanto estamos em Chicago." – Michelle o informou assim que ele sentou ao lado dela novamente.

"Acho que teremos problemas com Matt. Ele não vai gostar da idéia de sairmos de novo sem ele, você sabe."  
Michelle olhou para o garoto, agora no colo de Jack e sorrindo das cócegas que o padrinho fazia nele. Ela riu com a cena e voltou seus olhos para os de Tony.

"Na verdade, ele já sabe."

Tony olhou-a confuso.  
"Matt ouviu eu falando com Jack e Chloe. Os olhinhos dele encheram de lágrimas, mas Jack rapidamente o pegou no colo, o acalmou e deu 101 razões para ele ficar feliz em passar esses três dias na casa deles."

Tony olhou para os dois, exatamente em frente a ele e sorriu.  
"Pra ser mais exato, esses 6 dias que passaremos longe dele."

Michelle olhou-o totalmente confusa. 6 dias? Mas eles não tinham combinado 3 dias?

"O que? Por que?"

Tony voltou sua atenção para ela antes de responder.

"Porque nós vamos até Nova York ver sua mãe. Eu sei o quanto você quer vê-la depois pelo tudo que passamos desde daquela conferência."

Michelle não pôde conter as lágrimas que vieram até seus olhos. Como um homem apenas podia fazer ela tão feliz? Tony instintivamente aproximou sua cabeça da dela, pegando um dos lados da face dela em uma de suas mãos e trazendo-a para mais perto.

"Tony... isso é maravilhoso, querido." – Ela disse levantando os olhos para encontrar os dele estudando-a atentamente. "Eu gostei da surpresa." – Ela respondeu sabendo que era exatamente essa pergunta que ele tinha em mente.

Ele soltou um suspiro aliviado e afagou o rosto dela, fazendo-a inclinar o rosto para dentro da mão dele.

"Eu posso agradecer mais apropriadamente em casa?" – Tony viu o brilho de desejo nos olhos dela e apenas assentiu com a cabeça, um brilhos nos próprios olhos. Eles se soltaram e voltaram sua atenção para o resto do grupo. Lizzie acenou do colo de Audrey para eles, fazendo-os rir. Matt continuava rindo de algo, agora no colo de Chloe e com Harry em frente a ele, no colo de Jack. Depois de vários minutos conversando, rindo e comendo, todos decidiram partir. Michelle e Tony aproveitaram e se despediram de todos os outros, exceto Jack e Chloe que prometeram ir ao aeroporto no outro dia. Eles também informaram a Bill da ausência de mais três dias além dos outros três planejados e depois voltaram para casa.

***

"Você disse que ia me agradecer." – Tony disse no ouvido de Michelle quando os dois estavam voltando para o quarto deles após deixar Matt e Lizzie em seus respectivos quartos. Ela sorriu e apenas puxou-o pela mão para dentro do quarto e em seguida para o banheiro. Em silêncio, ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, passando sua unha por cada pedaço de pele dele que era exposto a medida que ela fazia isso. Ele apenas a olhava, uma mistura de prazer e felicidade nos olhos castanhos escuros dele. Um sorriso malicioso nos lábios de ambos. Quando ela terminou com a camisa dele, ela deu um passo a frente e suavamente abaixou suas mãos para tirar o cinto dele e em seguida a calça, deixando-o apenas de cueca. Ele sabia que era a vez dele. E suavamente ele tirou o vestido dela, tocando-a também em todos os lugares possíveis no caminho. Ela tremeu com o frio do ar e ele sorriu, retirando o sutiã e em um rápido movimento, pressionando-a contra a parede, em seguida colocando sua boca em um dos seios dela. Michelle gemeu e chamou baixinho por ele. Ouvindo-o gemer também quando ela mexeu seu quadril lentamente para frente e para trás, provocando reações imediatas em uma parte mais abaixo do corpo dele. Em uma sincronia, os dois alcançaram o box do chuveiro e um das mãos de Tony, a que não estava ocupada com o corpo dela, ligou o chuveiro e a água caiu sobre os dois. Ele a pressionou novamente contra a parede, agora ambos sem roupa alguma, e Michelle arqueou-se para ficar numa posição melhor para ele. Ela gemeu de novo quando ele a posicionou com as pernas cruzadas em seu quadril e avançou para ela, penetrando-a tão lentamente que as mãos dela voaram para o cabelo dele, segurando forte, apressando-o.

"Tony..."

Ele sorriu ao vê-la de olhos fechados e ao sentir a mão dela praticamente descabelando-o.

"Olhe pra mim, Chelle." – Ele pediu com sua voz rouca e sexy. Ela tremeu ao ouvi-lo, mas rapidamente o obedeceu. – "Eu te amo, Michelle." – Ele disse antes de entrar de vez nela, alcançando o apse dos dois. Ela tremeu e ele também. Incontrolavelmente. Eles desceram até o chão e ele a colocou entre suas pernas, as costas dela no tórax dele. A água continuava a cair sobre os dois e Tony a apertou ainda mais contra si. Um sorriso de satisfação em seus rostos.

"Eu também te amo, Tony." – Foi tudo que ela disse ao encostar sua cabeça no ombro dele e fechar os olhos. Ela não sonharia. Ele era seu sonho. E ele estaria sempre ali.

* * *

_"Você é boa demais para ser verdade  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você  
Tocar você seria o paraíso  
Quero tanto te abraçar_

_Me perdoe o jeito de te encarar  
Não há nada mais para compará-la  
A visão de você me deixa fraco  
Não há mais palavras para falar  
Você é boa demais para ser verdade  
Não consigo tirar os olhos de você."_

**Can't take my eyes off you – Frank Sinatra**


	40. Wrigley Field

**N/A: **E chegamos ao fim. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler _Boas coisas nunca morrem_ tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Já tenho as idéias para a outra fic, então, vocês não ficarão livres de mim por muito tempo. Bom último capítulo e até MUITO em breve! E eu não tenho palavras pra agradecer as reviews de todas vocês e ao constante apoio. Vocês não tem noção da importância disso. Muito obrigada!

* * *

**Capítulo Quarenta: Wrigley Field.**

"Eu lembro da primeira vez que vim aqui." – Tony olhou para Michelle ao seu lado, suas mãos unidas. Os dois caminhavam calmamente pelo Wrigley Field, a casa do Chicago Cubs, uma das eternas casas de Tony. Ele sempre saberia andar por aquele lugar, não importasse quanto tempo ele passasse sem ir até ali. – "Eu e Ben viemos escondidos." – Ele riu com a lembrança e os olhos de Michelle encontraram os dele. Ela refletia o sorriso dele no próprio rosto. – "Nós vínhamos sempre que conseguíamos dinheiro. Como éramos os melhores quando o assunto era computação da turma, sempre consertávamos algo para um "colega" ali ou aqui, você sabe." – Ela apenas balançou a cabeça silenciosamente. – "Aqui era o único lugar em que ninguém nos julgava. Éramos todos iguais: fanáticos pelo Chicago Cubs." – O sorriso permanecia nos lábios dele. Os dois andaram o resto do caminho em silêncio. Tony imerso nas próprias memórias. Michelle contemplando e apreciando a beleza do lugar. Eles só haviam ido ali uma vez, anos atrás, com os Bauers e as crianças, e não havia sido o suficiente para ela admirar o estádio todo. Agora, só ele e ela, era possível se entregar totalmente ao clima do lugar. Duas crianças passaram correndo por eles e uma terceira esbarrou de lado com Michelle, não caíndo por pouco no chão.

"Desculpe!" – Ela gritou virando-se momentaneamente para trás e voando em disparada atrás dos outros dois garotos. Eles riram. E era assim que todos pareciam estar: felizes, descontraídos e em casa. Ela sorriu ainda mais. Desde quando ela começara a gostar de psicologia? Mas aquele ambiente era certamente um lugar de estudo. Depois de mais alguns metros, eles chegaram as suas cadeiras e se acomodaram, Tony imediatamente passando um braço por trás da cadeira dela e fixando seus olhos no enorme gramado. O seu sorriso, se possível, ainda maior. Michelle o observou por um tempo. A camisa havia servido pefeitamente para ele. Ele estava sexy, ela anotou mentalmente para comentar mais tarde, em um lugar mais apropriado. Ele pareceu não notar o olhar dela em cima dele. Avaliando-o. Apreciando-o. Amando-o.

***

"Eu não posso acreditar! Michelle! Nós somos campeõõõõões da temporada!" – Tony a rodava e a puxava para ele, levantando-a em seguida em seus braços e rapidamente a colocando de volta no chão, rodando-a mais uma vez. – "Oh meu Deus! Eu preciso falar com Jack! Ele deve ter acordado Los Angeles inteira!" – Ela sorriu e muito com todo o entusiamos dele. Os dois estavam a caminho do carro agora, todos os torcedores do Cubs sorrindo, se abraçando e gritando para quem quisesse ouvir que a noite era deles, o ano: do Chicaco Cubs. Michelle havia observado maravilhada a quantidade de pessoas que Tony abraçou em comemoração a cada ponto, a cada passo que seu time dava para colocar as duas mãos na taça e levantá-la. Como pessoas que nunca haviam se visto na vida, podiam rir e se falar como se conhecessem há tanto tempo. Os abraços, tão verdadeiros, tão cheios de paixão por apenas um time de baseball. É, esportes podem vir a ser bem interessantes, ela finalmente admitiu.

"Campeões!" – A mão dele puxando para uma corrida de alguns metros a tirou dos seus pensamentos. Ela gargalhou de novo, se deixando levar pelo momento. Ela não percebeu, até sentir a grama fofa embaixo de seus pés, que eles estavam indo em direção a algumas árvores e mesas que tinham em uma área natural perto do estádio. Várias pessoas estavam por ali, casais, crianças ou pessoas mais velhas. As faixas de campeões, as pequenas e grandes bandeiras, o vermelho, azul e branco característico do time era bastante visível, mesmo à noite. Ela lançou um olhar confuso para Tony, sem entender o porque deles estarem indo para ali. Ele apenas sorriu de volta, puxando-a pela mão para uma árvore, sentando-se e impedindo-a de sentar-se ao lado dele, mas sim entre suas pernas. Ainda sem entender, mas sabendo que ia gostar do que quer que seja que eles iam fazer, ou até mesmo não fazer, Michelle sentou-se onde ele queria e encostou suas costas no peitoral dele. Depois de uns minutos de um confortável silêncio, a voz de Tony preencheu o local a volta deles.

"Eu e Ben vínhamos aqui depois dos jogos. Nós corríamos e arremessávemos minha bola de baseball um para o outro. Às vezes, mais garotos, ou até mesmo crianças, juntavam-se a nós, e brincávamos até termos certeza que se não voltássemos para casa imediatamente, descobririam nosso paradeiro. Um dia," – Ele pausou e deu um beijo na nuca dela, sentindo-a reagir instantaneamente ao toque íntimo. – "Um dia nós nos perguntamos como seria no futuro. Se nossas esposas iriam aceitar nos acompanhar até o estádio e torcer conosco pelo nosso time. Se nossos filhos seriam tão fanáticos como nós éramos e sempre seríamos. Naquele dia, eu silenciosamente prometi a mim mesmo que traria a mulher da minha vida para esse lugar, e que mais importante que ver o jogo, era vir aqui depois, colocá-la entre minhas pernas e senti-la perto de mim. Me aproximar dela, " – Ele encostou sua boca no ouvido dela. – "E sussurrar o quanto eu a amo." – Michelle tremeu. De novo. – "O quanto eu sou feliz por tê-la comigo em um dos lugares que mais significam algo para mim." – Ela segurava o tecido da calça dele com força, controlando-se ao sentir a respiração quente dele propositalmente no pescoço dela. – "O quanto eu quero que ela seja minha. Para sempre. Em todos os lugares e de todas as formas." – Michelle fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente, foi para virar a cabeça e encará-lo. E lá estava aquele brilho nos olhos dele, que dizia tantas coisas e ao mesmo tempo dizia apenas uma: você é minha vida.

***

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" – Ele sentia as mãos dela fazendo círculos no seu abdomen.

"Sim. Claro."

"O que você sente pelo Jack agora?"

Ela levantou a cabeça do tórax dele e fixou seus olhos nos dele. Sua resposta veio depois de algumas minutos em silêncio.

"Eu não sei, Bill. Honestamente, eu não sei."

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo.  
"Sinto muito." – Ela disse tristemente.

"Eu entendo, Audrey. Eu não espero que o que você sentia por ele simplesmente desapareça só porque estamos juntos há algumas semanas." – Ele sorriu e colocou alguns fios de cabelo dela para trás. – "Leve o tempo que você precisar para superá-lo."  
Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso. Feliz por ele entendê-la e melhor, esperá-la.

"Eu vou superá-lo, Bill. Eu _quero_ superá-lo. Eu quero me entregar toda para você. Não só meu corpo ou parte do meu coração, mas meu coração todo."  
Bill abriu um sorriso também e a apertou mais contra si. O que eles tinham no momento, era difícil definir. Um caso seria o termo mais apropriado. Mas o que ambos queriam para o futuro, já estava decidido.

***

Tony a observou enquanto ela dormia. A cabeça dela encostada no ombro dele, as mãos repousando protetoramente sobre a barriga. A viagem para Nova York não era tão longa, mas os últimos dois dias haviam sido agitados. Depois do jogo e depois de ficarem horas sentados nas árvores do estádio dos Cubs, eles haviam saído para jantar em um dos restaurantes preferido de Tony nas redondezas e quando chegaram ao hotel, caíram na cama e dormiram. No outro dia, fizeram algumas compras, visitaram alguns pontos turísticos e novamente, chegaram cansados o suficiente para apenas trocar de roupa e dormir. Agora eles estavam no avião a caminho da casa da mãe dela e apesar do cansaço, e de estar dormindo no momento, um sorriso permanecia inalterável no rosto dela. E no dele.

A comissária de bordo anunciou a aterissagem e Michelle estava rapidamente acordada, levantando-se agitada e por pouco não batendo a cabeça no compartimento de malas do corredor.

"Hey, hey. Calma." – Tony a pegou pelo braço e a impediu de puxar de vez as malas de mão deles. – "Nova York, Albany e sua mãe não vão a lugar algum."

Ela o olhou nos olhos e soltou um suspiro. Ele estava certo.  
"Deixe-me fazer isso."  
Ela deu um passo para o lado e deixou que ele retirasse as malas deles, esperando em seguida que ele a entregasse a dela.

"Você não vai dá uma de Jack e me considerar uma inválida só porque eu estou grávida, não é?" – Apesar do tom de brincadeira na sua voz, o rosto dela permaneceu sério.

"Não." – Ele disse sorrindo e passando por ela, com as duas malas na sua mão. – "Mas vou ser o cavalheiro que sempre fui."

Ela novamente suspirou. Tony podia ser difícil às vezes.

***

O táxi parou atrás de uma SVU preta e o casal saiu. Michelle arrastava uma mala, enquanto Tony carregava as duas outras na mão. Ele a seguiu silecionsamente. Depois de tantos anos, reencontraria a família dela. Laços que não deveriam ter se quebrado, voltariam a se entralaçar como um só. Ele só percebeu que haviam chegado a porta quando quase esbarrou em Michelle.  
"Você está bem?" – Ela perguntou passando os olhos pelo rosto dele. Ela sabia o quanto ele estava nervoso.

"Sim." – Resposta monossilábica equivalia a não estar bem.

"Lembre-se que minha mãe quer isso. Ela quer o genro dela de volta."

Ele apenas sorriu e esperou que ela tocasse a campanhia. Michelle sorriu para ele e virou-se, esticando em seguida a mão para anunciar a presença deles e esperando que alguém os atendesse. Não demorou muito até que um homem, desconhecido para ambos, abrisse a porta. Michelle o encarou, seus olhos perguntando sem palavras quem ele era, o que ele estava fazendo ali e por que _ele _havia abrido a porta. O homem sorriu amigavelmente, recebendo mais olhares questionadores.

"Andrew, quem está aí?" – A voz de Susan foi aproximando-se gradativamente.

"É pra você, Susan." – Ele disse simplesmente, reconhecendo Michelle de uma das várias fotos que a mãe dela o havia mostrado.

"Michelle! Oh meu deus!" – Susan correu ao encontro da filha quando finalmente a avistou do lado de fora da casa.

Michelle sorriu e abriu os braços no exato momento que sua mãe se jogava neles.  
"Mãe!" – Ela a abraçou forte. Um filme do que havia acontecido desde da última vez que havia ido ali passando em sua cabeça: Shade Hotel, Vegas. E o tempo nem era tão longo assim.

Tony sorriu ao ver a cena. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que ele viu Susan e Michelle Dessler se abraçarem. Ele só voltou a realidade quando encontrou os olhos de Susan diretamente nos seus.

"Susan, eu," – Ele tentou articular algumas palavras, queria dizer o quanto sentia muito pelos anos seperados dela e da filha, por ela não ter conhecido os netos ainda, e por tantos outros momentos que ela havia perdido, assim como eles.

"Não precisa, Tony." – Ela foi até ele e os dois se abraçaram. E dessa vez, Michelle os observou, seus olhos querendo encher-se de lágrimas. Nem em seus melhores sonhos, aquele momento havia sido tão... certo.

Susan voltou, limpando algumas lágrimas, para o lado do homem até então desconhecido para o casal.

"Filha, Tony, esse aqui é Andrew Collins."

Andrew Collins. Aposentado. FBI. Bingo. Michelle lembrava da mãe falando sobre ele na última vez e então se permitiu sorrir para ele, que sorriu de volta.  
"Prazer em finalmente conhecê-la, Michelle."

Ele estendeu as mãos e ela deu um passo para apertá-la.  
"O prazer é todo meu, Andrew."

"Esse é o marido dela, querido." – Susan gesticulou para Tony que se aproximava.  
"Prazer, Tony." – Novamente mãos foram apertadas.

"Prazer é meu, Andrew."

Os quatro entraram na casa, Susan rapidamente preparando o quarto de hóspedes para os dois e em seguida continuando a cozinha o jantar que havia começado, agora aumentando a quantidade de comida. Na sala, Lílian e Peter Dessler, filhos de Danny, reencontravam o tio, enquanto Michelle e Danny conversavam sobre qualquer assunto ou nenhum. Andrew observava Susan cozinhar, ele amava fazer isso.

"Meu pai costumava observar minha mãe cozinhar." – Michelle comentou baixinho com Tony ao sentar-se ao lado dele quando as crianças subiram para tomar banho e Danny as acompanhou para ajudá-las. Tony sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha dela. – "Ela está feliz com ele, Tony." - Os dois observavam o outro casal.

Ele abriu ainda mais seu sorriso.

"Ela está sim, Chelle."

"O que você acha de contarmos a todos sobre mais um Dessler Almeida na hora do jantar?" – Eles trocaram um olhar de cúmplices. E foi exatamente no meio do jantar que Michelle pigarregou e chamou a atenção de todos para si.

"Pessoal, eu gostaria de registrar o fato de que tem alguém aqui dentro," – Ela colocou a mão na barriga – "Bastante feliz por estar com todos vocês. E mãe, essa comida está maravilhosa."

Susan nem ouviu o comentário sobre suas habilidades culinárias, não herdadas por Michelle, e em um segundo ela já estava abraçada a filha, passeando suas mãos pelo lugar em que seu quinto neto cresceria. Cada um cumprimentou o casal, seus sorrisos inegavalmente sinceros. O jantar durou tanto quanto um jantar de Natal. Quando todos sentam a mesa e passam horas conversando e sorrindo. Só após Peter bocejar e coçar os olhos, e mesmo diante dos protetos dele, que todos decidiram que era hora das crianças na cama e dos adultos na sala. Lilian usou de todos seus argumentos para ficar fora da cama, mas sorrindo e a empurrando-a escada à cima, Michelle a convenceu de que era hora de descansar. Tony saía do quarto deles, o celular nas mãos e uma expressão confusa no rosto, quando Michelle fechou a porta do quarto de Peter. Ela ia perguntar o motivo de ele estar assim, mas o barulho de um copo se estilhaçando e grito de Susan fez os dois chegarem ao andar de baixo em tempo record.  
"Mãe, o que acontec..." – Michelle parou de falar quando olhou na direção da televisão que era para onde a sua mãe, Andrew e Danny olhavam aterrorizados. Tony congelou ao lado dela e as palavras da manchete vieram como uma punhalada: _Los Angeles é alvo de ataques terroristas. Quatro bombas acabam de explodir em diferentes pontos da cidade. _

* * *

_"A vida é uma cachoeira.  
Nós somos um no rio  
e outro depois da queda._

_Nadando através do vazio,  
Nós escutamos a palavra,  
Nós nos perdemos, mas encontramos tudo?"  
_

**Aerials – System of a down**


End file.
